


Silencio

by lobazul



Category: Bandolera
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 72,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silencio. Es lo que siente cuando el capitán Roca muere en sus brazos. Es lo que le llena, impidiéndole sentir incluso el dolor. Y aunque no tardará en recibir una inesperada noticia, y en buscar la felicidad con la persona a la que creyó perdida, la vida de Pablo será, para siempre, una constante lucha contra el silencio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Bandolera (es el verano, señoría).  
> Pairing: Pablo Garmendia/Emilio Roca  
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Antena 3 y sus maravillosos guionistas, con toda su aplastante lógica y coherencia.   
> Nota #1: esto es un fic de una telenovela, sí. Estoy mu loca.  
> Nota #2: aunque esté basado en una telenovela es posible que haya ignorado parte del canon, por ese insignificante detalle de que apenas la seguí durante tres semanas (el tiempo que esta parejita estuvo en pantalla). Escrito antes de ser emitido el episodio en el que disparan al capitán Roca (aunque sabiendo lo que sucedía) por lo que no todos los acontecimientos concuerdan. Pido perdón por cualquier incongruencia a los fans de Bandolera (si es que existen).   
> Nota #3: salvo el uso de los personajes principales y alguna referencia, el resto de la historia y personajes pueden considerarse prácticamente originales y muy alejados de la trama que brillantemente desarrollan los guionistas de la serie.  
> Nota #4: aunque se realizó una somera documentación histórica y geográfica para la escritura del fic, tengo que reconocer que tampoco fue demasiado profunda, por lo que es posible que exista algún error. También he intentado reflejar de la mejor forma posible la forma de hablar de los diferentes personajes principales, sin poder evitar incurrir a veces en la pedantería que caracteriza a alguno de ellos.

Primera parte

 

 

I

 

El mundo se ha quedado en silencio. O quizá son sus oídos, taponados por los disparos. El mundo se ha quedado extrañamente callado e inmóvil, como si alguien hubiera parado el tiempo. Sería justo, alcanza a pensar Pablo, que los segundos -los minutos y las horas- dejaran de correr. Sería perfecto que se quedaran así para siempre. Pero la humedad que se escurre entre sus dedos rompe la breve ilusión, el torrente rojo que intenta atrapar entre sus manos mientras la realidad se vuelve borrosa ante sus ojos.

Es la sangre de Emilio.

Es la vida, que se le va.

Todo lo demás está inmóvil, como si la cercana muerte del capitán de la Guardia Civil fuera a traer paz a un mundo que, claramente, no le merece. O eso le parece a Pablo, cuya existencia ha quedado reducida al cuerpo que mece en brazos, sin ser capaz de ver ni escuchar nada más. Tiene la vaga conciencia de que a su alrededor está ocurriendo algo -el suelo vibra con pasos y carreras, un grito alcanza a penetrar en sus oídos taponados dejando un extraño eco alegre en su cerebro; mucho más tarde se dará cuenta de que su subconsciente identificó la voz áspera de Olmedo- pero en esos momentos nada podría importarle menos que lo que ocurra, en esta realidad que siempre le pareció excesivamente cruel pero que ahora se le antoja insoportable.

De repente Emilio abre los ojos, y él de alguna forma alcanza a verlo entre las lágrimas. Igual que consigue escuchar el susurro que le llega cada vez más débil y roto.

-  Pablo...

-  Emilio -intenta mascullar aunque sólo le sale un sollozo. Y aunque sabe que es injusto, añade-. Me dijiste que me harías feliz muchos años. Muchos años, Emilio. No te vayas.

Sabe que su capitán se está muriendo, y que lo que menos necesita es ver cómo se desmorona sobre su uniforme ensangrentado. Pero Pablo Garmendia nunca fue un valiente, y si llegó a serlo fue por influencia del hombre que está perdiendo la vida en sus brazos.

-  Tienes que ser fuerte.

Una negativa se le atasca en la garganta cuando Emilio consigue, con mucho esfuerzo, subir una mano para acariciarle la mejilla -sus dedos deteniéndose sobre su fina barba rubia- como tantas veces hizo en esos clandestinos encuentros que ni siquiera pudieron disfrutar por completo. Siempre con la sombra de la sospecha a sus espaldas. Siempre con el miedo a que los vieran.

_Y al final no sirvió de nada_ , piensa Pablo con desesperación mientras se estremece, sin ser capaz de fingir ni un mínimo de fortaleza frente al capitán que le observa, desolado y moribundo. No puede ser fuerte. No sabe ser fuerte.

Su hubiera sabido serlo, Emilio no estaría a punto de morir.

-  Te dije... Fue un error.

_Fue un error que te enamoraras de mí. Fue un error que cruzáramos la mirada. Fue un error que me declarara junto al río. Fue un error que me correspondieras lo suficiente como para arriesgar la vida de esta forma._

Pero Emilio, quizá porque ya está más cerca de la muerte que de la vida, le lee la mente y le sonríe.

-  Nada ha sido un error. Nada -y sus dedos vagan por última vez sobre la fina barba rubia, antes dejar caer la mano, agotado, con la sombra de la última sonrisa entre los labios-. Siempre estaré contigo.

Pablo sabe que son los últimos segundos de su vida. La sangre sigue empapando sus dedos, a su alrededor la tierra vibra con decenas de pisadas; se siente rodeado por personas que jamás podrán comprender lo que está ocurriendo.

Y sabe que la sombra de la sospecha les cubre i _ncluso_ ahora.

Con un inaudito arranque de valentía, el heredero de los Garmendia se desembaraza de ella, aplastándola, como último homenaje al único hombre en el mundo que le ha enseñado a ser valiente.

Así que levanta con cuidado la cabeza de Emilio, inclinándose sobre él, mirándole por última vez a los ojos antes de rozarle los labios, muy lentamente. Como aquella vez que se abrazaron en los terrenos de su cortijo, compartiendo el beso que les acabaría condenando.

Una condena es lo que se echa voluntariamente a las espaldas cuando le da el último beso a Emilio rodeado de bandoleros y guardias civiles.

Pero eso no le importa, ahora.

Menos aún cuando le parece sentir cómo sus labios responden, débil pero inconfundiblemente.

Alza la cabeza y les encara. Bravo y fuerte como no lo ha sido nunca. Con el cuerpo exánime de Emilio en brazos.

Les mira a los ojos cuando le separan del capitán. Les sigue desafiando hasta que, de repente, la burbuja se rompe y el mundo vuelve a hablar, gritar y chillar.

Y con el ruido llega todo lo demás.

Llega la pena desgarradora.

Llega el abismo que le engulle cuando se está mirando fijamente las manos ensangrentadas.

 

II

 

El mundo se alza frente a las ventanas de su cortijo, alegre y bullicioso, pero en los oídos de Pablo parece haberse establecido un silencio eterno, un silencio que le llena por dentro y mantiene pegados sus labios. Un silencio denso, que ha sustituido a todas esas cosas que antes solían revolotear entre su mente y su pecho.

Ya no queda nada de aquello: no queda una preocupación, no queda odio ni enfado, ni mucho menos una chispa de alegría.

No queda _nada._

Solamente silencio.

Pablo no se inmuta cuando siente el cuerpo apoyándose contra su espalda. Sus manos no hacen el mínimo ademán de retirarse de la barandilla del balcón. Aferra el metal entre sus dedos con desesperación, como si temiera caerse en cualquier momento.

O como si estuviera pensando en tirarse.

-  Pablo -la voz de su esposa siempre le ha resultado querida. A su forma, la ama. Pero ni siquiera ella puede imponerse al silencio-. ¿Qué piensas?

Pregunta aunque sabe lo que piensa y, mientras habla, sus dedos delicados desenganchan los de Pablo, acariciándolos entre sus manos. Ofreciéndole un anclaje al mundo mucho más cálido y firme que esa barandilla.

Y Pablo no contesta, porque sus palabras se miden con cuentagotas desde aquel día en el que su mundo dejó de hablar. Sus ojos vidriosos responden por él, como responde el vacío que se refleja en ellos, la barba cada vez más espesa y descuidada que le crece ingobernable en las mejillas.

Sus labios no hablan. Pero todo en él _grita._

Elisa esboza una sonrisa valiente. Pablo se pregunta si él es el único cobarde que queda en el mundo.

-  Él no querría verte así.

No contesta. No lo haría aunque supiera qué decir.

-  Vamos a la cama.

Ella respeta su silencio, y en estos momentos puede que no haya nada que Pablo agradezca más. Hace tiempo que ella no le desnuda, pero esa noche lo hace, como la mujer y el marido que algún día fueron. Le despoja de su ropa almidonada, se tiende a su lado. Le abraza.

Si hubiera algún consuelo que pudiera llenar su silencio, Pablo sabe que podría encontrarlo en ella.

-  Duérmete, Pablo.

Entonces siente sus dedos en la mejilla. Sus uñas largas y delicadas contra la barba descuidada, producto de varios días sin afeitarse. Se le eriza el vello, pero no dice una sola palabra.

Y, en la oscuridad de la noche, recuerda los dedos ásperos de Emilio y se jura que _nadie_ volverá a tocarle así.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Elisa despierta, encuentra a su marido sentado frente al lavabo. Afeitándose a conciencia hasta dejar completamente limpias sus mejillas.

Lo hace, eso sí, en perfecto silencio.

 

III

 

El capitán le sonríe, con esa dulzura que siempre ha fascinado a Pablo.

El joven señor Garmendia había tenido la oportunidad de observarle varias veces mientras ejercía su función de capitán de la Guardia Civil, duro e inflexible. La voz del capitán siempre sonaba potente y autoritaria, y con su uniforme era la viva imagen de la Ley. No toleraba una infracción. No hacía la vista gorda ante nada. No intentaba resultar simpático, ni humano. A veces parecía incluso cruel. Tan honrado. Tan firme.

Pero Pablo era la única persona que podía presumir de haberle visto, no sólo como capitán Roca, sino como Emilio. Y donde el capitán Roca gritaba y exigía, Emilio le hablaba en tono suave y con una sonrisa entre su barba espesa. Cuando el capitán Roca velaba por el cumplimiento de la ley, Pablo sabía que Emilio se preocupaba por el bienestar de su pueblo.

Pablo había acariciado con sus dedos ese rostro que a veces parecía esculpido en piedra, y había besado los labios que había llegado a ver fruncidos en un gesto de tenacidad. Emilio le había dejado juguetear con los botones de ese uniforme que le daba ese aura de Autoridad en persona. Se había reído ante sus torpes intentos de manejar el sable; le había colocado el tricornio en la cabeza para comprobar cómo le sentaba.

Y Pablo había acabado besándole, con todo su ser, agarrando con sus manos el cinturón, metiéndolas debajo, tirándole de la capa.

En sus sueños, el capitán y Emilio son la misma persona.

En sus sueños, Emilio sigue vivo y él sigue llevando esa fina barba rubia que tanto le gustaba acariciar.

Y el capitán Emilio le sonríe una y otra vez, con esa dulzura que sólo Pablo conoce.

 

IV

 

Al entrar en la iglesia, con Elisa fuertemente sujeta de su brazo, sabe que todos le están mirando.

Le da bastante igual.

Caminan hacia el primer banco. No sólo es oficialmente el mejor amigo que Emilio tuvo en el pueblo; también es el hijo del señor alcalde, y el señor alcalde está enfermo. Con el orgullo que le debe a su capitán, con la cabeza alta y los ojos desafiantes, Pablo saluda con un golpe de cabeza a sus compañeros de la Benemérita y recibe una respuesta tan vacía como el silencio.

La misa funeral servirá como sencillo homenaje al capitán, puesto que su cuerpo se envió hace una semana a su familia. En algún cementerio de España reposarán sus restos bajo una lápida; Pablo sabe que algún día se hartará de todo e irá a verle, a sentarse a su lado mientras dibuja el paisaje y a dejar caer un beso sobre el mármol frío. Será cuando se vaya el silencio, si es que algún día se va.

O quizá nunca se vaya, y le acompañe como un perro fiel durante el resto de su vida.

De momento necesita estar allí, necesita mirar a los ojos a las personas que sabe que le vieron besando a Emilio en los labios. Divisa rostros honrados que parecerían menos honrados con una capucha sobre los hombros. Siente decenas de miradas clavadas en la nuca, y mirando a los ojos a un santo torpemente esculpido en madera -y cuyo nombre no sabe ni le importa, porque Pablo dejó de creer en dioses hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo- sabe lo que todos ellos _saben._

Y quizá por eso, cuando la misa termina y el silencio que le llena es más denso, asfixiante y sobrecogedor que nunca, no sabe cómo sentirse cuando uno de esos ejemplares agentes de la Benemérita se le acerca con un sucio tricornio arrugado entre las manos.

-  Señor Garmendia, era del capitán. Pensamos que igual... -tose-. Bueno. Querría tenerlo.

Quizá por eso Pablo siente que, por primera vez desde que le dio el último beso al capitán, las lágrimas le resbalan por el rostro mientras despega los labios para musitar un _“gracias”._

Quizá porque lo saben, algunos se acercan y le dan el pésame, como si el fallecido fuera alguien de su familia.

Pablo los acepta. Una mano cogida fuertemente entre las de su esposa. La otra, aferrando el borde del tricornio de su capitán.

Al llevárselo a la nariz, comprobará que huele a pólvora, a sangre, a barro.

Y a Emilio.

Esa noche no habrá sueños. Esa noche ni siquiera habrá silencio. Despertará a Elisa de madrugada, llorando como un niño. Acabará durmiéndose cerca del amanecer, con el borde del tricornio aún entre los dedos.

 

V

 

Su padre se está muriendo.

Elisa se lo dice una mañana, cogiéndole delicadamente la mano, como quien le habla a un niño. Pablo está aún en camisón. Su padre se muere. La idea se abre paso a machetazos en ese espacio silencioso que es su mente. Se filtra como una gota de agua entre las grietas, penetra, le empapa hasta que es todo en lo que puede pensar.

Su padre.

Tiene una fugaz imagen del cuerpo de Emilio, desparramado y sangrante, la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y la mirada más valiente que nunca. Intenta imaginarse a su padre así, pero no puede. Tampoco siente dolor. Solamente el habitual y profundo vacío.

Berta revolotea en torno a él, y dispone su ropa, sonriéndole con aire casi maternal.

-  Vístase, señorito don Pablo.

Hace un mes, una simple criada no se habría atrevido a darle una orden tan directa, aunque lo hiciera con esa sonrisa cargada de cariño. Pero Pablo lo agradece con un asentimiento, procediendo a obedecer con lentitud. El tricornio de Emilio parece observarle desde encima de la cómoda, de donde ni Berta ni Elisa se han atrevido a quitarlo. Y él se abrocha los botones con dedos torpes, como si llevara siglos sin hacer esto.

También lleva siglos sin ver a su padre, aunque ni él mismo sea consciente. Sólo se da cuenta cuando entra a su habitación y lo ve entre las sábanas. Más delgado, más pequeño, más insignificante de lo que lo recordaba.

Su padre.

Muriéndose.

-  Pablo, tengo que hablar contigo.

Pablo se sienta junto a la cama. Le deja que hable, hable y hable, sin poder captar más que palabras sueltas. El cortijo. El dinero. El heredero. Conservar el patrimonio.

-  ¿Pablo, me estás escuchando?

Pablo no despega los labios. Sólo se mira las manos.

-  Elisa me ha dicho... -tose- que estás muy afectado por... por la muerte de ese capitán...

-  Por la muerte del hombre al que amo.

Lo dice casi sin darse cuenta, como si hablara para sí mismo. Siente removerse a su padre en la cama, pero no se digna ni a desviar la vista. Hace tiempo que no tiene miedo. Ni de su padre, ni de su fusta, ni de la mismísima muerte.

Pero no es que se haya convertido, de repente, en un valiente.

No es valor. Es el silencio.

-  Pablo -y la voz de su padre, curiosamente, suena casi comprensiva. _Casi_ -. Tienes que olvidarle. Escucha...

Pablo escucha. Y comprende. No ha dicho nada que su padre no supiera. Casi puede oír el eco de los cuchicheos del pueblo, tan extendidos que llegaron hasta el mismísimo lecho del moribundo alcalde. Casi puede imaginarse a su padre, sentado a solas en su dormitorio, encajando la noticia sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por llamar a su destrozado hijo.

Clava la mirada en él, tan repentinamente que se estremece.

Pero continúa en silencio. En un silencio que pone la piel de gallina a Garmendia padre.

-  No debí darte aquella paliza -le escucha decir, unos segundos después.

Pablo no se mueve. Su padre se humedece los labios con dificultad.

-  Pero es mejor para ti que sea así. Es mejor que esté muerto. Así podrás olvidarte de los hombres, centrarte en tu mujer. Debes darme un heredero, aunque yo no lo vea -por unos segundos su voz vuelve a ser la misma, firme y autoritaria-. Un heredero que conserve el patrimonio.

Pablo vuelve a mirarse las manos.

Las ve llenas de la sangre caliente de Emilio.

-  Adiós, padre.

Es lo único que dice al levantarse. Serán las últimas palabras que su padre escuche de sus labios.

 

VI

 

Elisa le mira fijamente, y Pablo tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que está desnuda.

-  Vístete.

-  Pablo, tu padre quiere que...

-  _Vístete._

Se echa a llorar, que es más de lo que puede soportar. Le da un casto beso en la frente, agarra su abrigo y se marcha. No tiene muy claro adónde, ni siquiera cuando ensilla el caballo y pica espuelas. Pero se deja guiar por el oído. Se deja guiar por el silencio.

Y acaba allí. En esa roca donde tantas veces le descubrió dibujando, frente a ese río donde le observó mientras se bañaba, desde donde le sonrió con el pelo chorreante. Se pasa allí toda la tarde, sin hacer ni caso de los relinchos nerviosos de su caballo. Probablemente se habría quedado toda la noche -y quién sabe si no hubiera muerto congelado- si uno de los migueletes no hubiera aparecido de la nada, sin hacer preguntas.

-  Vamos, don Pablo -silencio-. Él no querría...

No, él no querría. Pablo está de acuerdo, y por eso ofrece una disculpa, cabizbajo. Por eso, cuando regresa la tarde siguiente, no se olvida de volver a casa puntualmente al caer el sol. De vez en cuando asoma algún guardia civil haciendo la ronda, saludándole con un toque rápido en el tricornio. Ninguno le habla, pero se acostumbran a verle allí. Como se acostumbra Elisa. Como se acostumbran todos.

A verle inclinado sobre el bloc de dibujo, frente a un escaso riachuelo. Aunque, por obra y gracia de sus manos y el carboncillo, en el papel se transforma en un río salvaje y embravecido, con remolinos que saludan el paso de una figura que nada, borrosa, la cabeza morena bajo las aguas.

 

VII

Emilio le sonríe, acariciándole la barba.

-  Pablo... -susurra, directamente sobre sus labios-. Déjame.

Pablo entreabre los labios y le deja. Están en el establo, y al mismo tiempo también en el calabozo, en el despacho de su padre, en un prado del cortijo. Están en demasiados sitios a la vez.

Pero están solos. Sin sombras, sin miedo; sólo Emilio, él y el uniforme.

Juguetea con los botones entre beso y beso. Bromea, quitándole el tricornio. Le agarra de la capa. Y se le borra la sonrisa -convirtiéndose en algo más oscuro, labios humedeciéndose con deseo, un jadeo contenido- cuando un dedo de Emilio consigue abrirse paso entre las capas de tela de su chaleco y su camisa, acariciándole la suave piel del estómago.

-  Pablo -vuelve a repetir-. Déjame.

-  Soy tuyo, Emilio -responde, pasando el pulgar bajo esos dos pozos profundos que ahora son sus ojos-. Sin condiciones.

De repente están acariciándose sobre una cama, desvistiéndose lentamente, sin prisa, haciéndose disfrutar. Besándose sin darse tregua. Haciendo el amor hasta que se funden en uno.

\- Voy a hacerte feliz muchos años -le promete, cuando está dentro de él.

Solos, sin sombras. Sin miedo.

Como solamente han estado en sueños.

 

VIII

 

La hacienda va pasando a sus manos lentamente, mientras su padre agoniza.

Pablo se acostumbra a llevar sus negocios con regularidad casi mecánica. Hablando lo imprescindible; relacionándose lo mínimo. Cuando pasa por el pueblo, camina con la mirada vacía e intentando esquivar el cuartel. No sonríe nunca. No vuelve a pisar la taberna.

Su única obsesión es correr cada tarde hacia el riachuelo, y garabatear dibujos que sólo él entiende.

Es entonces cuando empieza a olerlo. A Emilio.

Esa esencia mezcla de cuero, sudor, caballo y _hombre_ que podía aspirar cuando enterraba la cabeza en su pecho o en su cuello.

El olor empieza a asaltarle y a aparecérsele, como un fantasma. Mientras camina por el pueblo, en el establo, en la iglesia.

Un día, lo huele cuando está dibujando frente al riachuelo.

Y está a punto de echarse a llorar.

Pero, entonces, escucha el rumor de la hierba a sus espaldas y sabe que hay alguien allí.

Cuando se gira, es un hombre embozado, más bajo que Emilio.

Pablo se ha pasado media vida temiendo a los bandoleros. Incluso se ha visto agredido por ellos en varias ocasiones. Su padre le enseñó a temerlos. El capitán los odiaba, aunque acabó muriendo luchando codo a codo con ellos.

Pablo Garmendia alza la vista, ve la pistola del bandolero en su mano, y deja el carboncillo a un lado mientras lanza una simple pregunta.

-  Si vas a matarme, ¿te importaría que escribiera antes una nota a mi esposa? Sólo deseo despedirme de ella, nada más.

En su mente ya pergeña las palabras que puede dedicarle a Elisa para tranquilizarla -para animarla a que se lance definitivamente a los brazos de su pretendiente- cuando el bandolero niega con la cabeza, lentamente, dos veces.

Él suspira, cerrando el bloc de dibujo, dejándolo con cuidado sobre la roca. Con una actitud que muchos definirían como valerosa -y que él, sin embargo, sólo achaca el inmenso silencio que escucha en su interior- se pone en pie con soltura, los brazos cruzados a la espalda.

-  Espero que al menos me concedas el honor de morir de pie.

Semejante aplomo no debe ser muy habitual, porque el bandolero le mira perplejo unos segundos, antes de contestar.

-  No te voy a matar.

-  ¿Ah, no?

-  No -respira pesadamente bajo el pañuelo. Pablo está a punto de invitarle a que se lo quite, si así está más cómodo. Total, sabe quién es. Y no tiene la más mínima intención de denunciarle, sobre todo si eso incluye entrar en el cuartel-. Vengo a preguntarte si te dieron el regalo.

-  ¿El regalo?

-  Joder, el sombrero. El del capitán.

El olor se hace más fuerte que nunca. Y el último disparo que escuchó -el que mató a Emilio- resuena de nuevo en su cabeza, abriéndose paso entre el silencio.

-  Sí.

-  Ven aquí todas las tardes. A lo mejor te visito algún día.

-  Sí -repite, sólo porque no sabe qué otra cosa podría decir.

-  A lo mejor te doy noticias.

Bajo el sombrero de ala ancha, dos ojos le miran titubeantes, como si quisiera decir algo más y no se atreviese. Y Pablo vuelve a sentir la sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Se deja caer sobre la roca, demasiado harto de todo para sentirse indefenso, agachando la cabeza para intentar procesar qué le han dicho.

Escucha un susurro. Sabe que se ha ido.

Corre, entonces, a casa.

Corre y acaricia el tricornio hasta que su cuerpo deja de temblar.

 

IX

 

Una noche, no sueña con Emilio, sino con su padre.

-  Perdón -le dice, unos años más joven, sentado tras su escritorio-. Perdóname, hijo.

Pablo se despierta sobresaltado, cuando apunta el alba. Se levanta, intentando no despertar a Elisa. Intentando no despertar a nadie.

Sabe lo que ha pasado.

Y sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

A hurtadillas se cuela en el dormitorio de su padre.

Allí mira por última vez los ojos vacíos y sin vida, y le da el último beso, cerrándole los párpados.

-  Te perdono.

Le vela en silencio, hasta que termina de amanecer, hasta que aparece la primera criada y las campanas de la iglesia repican por la muerte del alcalde.

 

X

 

El funeral es un recuerdo vago en el que se limita a dejar el rostro inexpresivo mientras recibe una interminable serie de pésames.

Afortunadamente, no se le exige que llore. E incluso está bien visto -es un signo de entereza; de hombría- que el único heredero del apellido Garmendia no derrame una sola lágrima mientras el ataúd de su padre se pierde en las entrañas de la tierra.

Elisa sí lo hace. Aún está enjugándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda bordado con sus iniciales cuando Pablo la hace sentarse en el salón principal.

-  Eres libre para irte con el duque cuando gustes.

Ella levanta la cabeza muy lentamente, como si temiera no haber escuchado bien.

-  ¿Qué has dicho?

-  Que eres libre, Elisa. Ya no tenemos que fingir por no hacer daño a mi padre. _Tú_ puedes irte con la persona a la que amas. Hazlo.

Le mira durante largos segundos mientras Pablo pasea en torno a la mesa sin saber muy bien dónde sentarse. La silla de su padre parece susurrar su nombre, desde su lugar en la cabecera. El lugar del padre de familia, del señor de la hacienda. El lugar que, teóricamente, le corresponde.

Elisa sigue la dirección de su mirada.

-  Debes ocupar tu sitio. Ahora eres el señor.

Sus palabras son todo lo que necesita para animarle a dar el último paso. Con un movimiento elegante separa una de las sillas más pequeñas, casi en la esquina, muy cerca de donde se encuentra sentada.

-  No tengo la más mínima intención de convertirme en el señor de nada.

El silencio casi se puede tocar cuando ella se le queda mirando fijamente, intentando atisbar en las sombras de su rostro la respuesta al enigma. Ese rostro que la hizo caer rendida a sus pies no hace mucho tiempo, prendada de su dulce sonrisa, sus ojos expresivos y el cuidado pelo rubio que descendía por las mejillas en una fina barba. Ese rostro que ahora contempla lampiño, inexpresivo y con ojeras. Y sin rastro de una sonrisa que hace tiempo que dejó de pertenecer a ella –si es que alguna vez lo hizo-.

-  No te entiendo, Pablo -acaba confesando, como tantas veces en los últimos meses.

-  Mi intención era irme en cuanto muriera, Elisa. Montarme sobre un caballo e irme, sin más -la sombra del bandolero se le aparece ante los ojos. Su actitud extraña y las palabras con las que le arrancó la promesa de seguir visitando ese sitio, tarde tras tarde-. Ahora comprendo que no puedo desaparecer de forma tan precipitada, pero aún así mi voluntad es no permanecer aquí.

-  Pero... ¿qué pasará con el cortijo? ¿Y la nulidad matrimonial?

-  Te dejaré firmados los papeles. Lo venderé todo, y lo que no pueda vender lo dejaré atrás. Te daré todo el dinero que necesites.

-  ¡Estás loco, Pablo!

Pablo piensa en ese olor que le asalta a veces, en los sitios más insospechados. Piensa en las sombras que cree percibir cuando pasa junto al cuartel, en cómo a veces podría jurar que alguien le observa cuando está dibujando, sentado en la roca.

-  Es una buena forma de definirlo -contesta. Y por unos segundos, parece que va a sonreír.

Obviamente, no lo hace. Elisa se acerca, agarrándole del brazo, en un intento desesperado porque recapacite.

-  Eres el heredero. Eres rico, eres un terrateniente. No puedes irte.

Pablo mueve la cabeza.

No se molesta en explicarlo, porque ella no lo entendería.

No podría entender cómo Emilio sigue presente en cada esquina.

No podría entender cómo el silencio, a veces, se hace _ensordecedor._

-  No, Elisa. Lo que no puedo es quedarme.

 

XI

 

Elisa sí se queda.

-  Me quedaré hasta que te vayas. Necesitas mi ayuda -últimamente le mira mucho así. Como si temiera verle arrojarse por la ventana de un momento a otro-. Alejandro podrá entenderlo.

A Pablo le da igual si Alejandro lo entiende o no. Por lo que a él respecta, su matrimonio con Elisa ya se ha acabado. El anillo está en algún cajón de la mesita de noche. Y desde la muerte de su padre, ya ni siquiera duermen en la misma habitación.

-  Pablo... Las criadas hablarán. La gente hablará -le dijo ella cuando él le anunció que se mudaba a la vieja habitación de su hermano.

-  Elisa, todo el pueblo debe de saber ya que besé en los labios a Emilio antes de que muriera -le respondió, con un aplomo que nace del espantoso frío que le recorre por dentro-. Que sigan hablando.

Con anillos o no, Elisa se queda.

Y, cuando dejan de fingir ser un matrimonio, descubren que pueden ser amigos.

Siempre desayunan, comen y cenan juntos. A veces ella se ausenta por las mañanas, y él no le pregunta adónde ha ido. Si está en casa, le lleva café al despacho mientras trabaja. Por las tardes, es ella quien recibe a las personas que van a ver a su marido.

Al principio, sólo se limita a memorizar sus nombres para decírselo a Pablo; pero, a medida que pasan los días, es capaz de saber a quién tiene que pedirle que vuelva al día siguiente, a quién debe anotar el recado, o a quién decir, firmemente aunque con extremada cortesía, que el señor Garmendia no está interesado.

Jamás manda a buscar a Pablo, aunque sepa perfectamente dónde está.

Sabe que esas horas que el joven terrateniente pasa a solas, con el arroyo y el silencio, son lo único que le impulsa a seguir levantándose cada mañana.

Pablo apenas habla. Pero, lo poco que habla, lo hace con ella.

Se acostumbra a visitarle en su despacho tras la cena. Le pide que le enseñe lo que ha estado dibujando. Al principio, a él le cuesta. La incomodidad se refleja de forma dolorosa en su voz, y sus hombros se encogen cuando ella se inclina sobre su cuerpo para mirar el dibujo.

Pero persevera. Porque le sigue queriendo, aunque ya no como una esposa quiere a su marido. Y porque sabe que, si al menos ella no le da un poco de calor humano, acabará convirtiéndose en un completo y absoluto ermitaño.

Persevera, y lo consigue. Y cada noche, Pablo le muestra sus dibujos mientras ella se sienta a su lado, a veces pasando un brazo por la cintura del hombre que ya sólo es su amigo.

Le enseña sus paisajes; sus bosques, sus ríos, sus montañas.

Elisa se fija en que siempre hay una sombra que se escurre entre los árboles.

-  ¿Por qué? -le pregunta, señalando la mancha de carboncillo con una de sus largas y bien cuidadas uñas.

Pablo traga saliva. La mira a los ojos.

-  Me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo.

Elisa le devuelve una mirada en la que no puede esconder la pena, la compasión. Acaba abrazándole, consciente ahora de que ni todo el calor del mundo derretir el eterno invierno que se ha instalado en el pecho de Pablo. Que su marido está roto; roto de una forma que ella, desde luego, no puede reparar.

-  ¿Adónde irás cuando te vayas?

Cuando se separa de él, le baja una lágrima por la mejilla. Pablo se la limpia con el pulgar, delicado y galante como siempre ha sido.

-  Buscaré su lugar natal. Buscaré su tumba. Dibujaré el cementerio donde está.

-  ¿Y después?

La mirada que le dirige le pone la carne de gallina.

Como si ni siquiera creyera en la existencia de un _“después”._

\- Prométeme que me escribirás - _prométeme que seguirás vivo_ -. Envíame algún dibujo.

-  Lo haré.

Tras esa promesa, se queda más tranquila.

Con un suave beso en la mejilla, Pablo le da las buenas noches y se dirige a su cuarto.

El cuarto de su hermano muerto.

Sobre la cómoda de Dimas, junto a las cosas que su padre se negó a tirar, el tricornio de Emilio parece contemplarle, velando su sueño.

Como esa sombra que dibuja en sus paisajes y que, espera, acuda algún día para llevarle con él.

 

XII

 

Lleva un rato sintiéndose observado cuando al fin gira la cabeza.

Ahí está, embozado, pistolón en mano, un bulto alargado de tela en la otra.

-  Buenas tardes -saluda Pablo Garmendia, siempre educado, dejando el bloc de dibujo a un lado.

-  Muy buenas, señorito.

-  ¿Hoy tampoco me va a matar?

-  Va a ser que no.

Se levanta, cortés, esperando pacientemente a que el bandolero anuncie sus intenciones. A pesar de los metros que les separan, puede escuchar su respiración acelerada, e incluso atisbar unas gotas de sudor en el trozo de rostro que deja al descubierto.

Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que está muerto de miedo.

Ante su expresión de sorpresa, el recién llegado habla, por fin.

-  Me estoy jugando la vida, no sé si te das cuenta -no le molesta el tuteo. La voz es vieja, cascada, y la piel morena habla de un hombre que ya luchaba por su vida mucho antes de que él naciera-. Una palabra tuya y estamos todos muertos.

-  Le aseguro que no tengo la más mínima intención de ser la causa de la muerte de nadie.

-  Eso espero, señorito -le mira de nuevo de hito en hito, como decidiéndose. Le escucha mascullar-. Me cago en todo, te juro que estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y no volver jamás.

Pablo no se mueve, ni habla. Se limita a contemplar los acontecimientos, como un simple espectador. Ni siquiera le molestaría que el bandolero se alejara. Hace tiempo que dejó de sentir curiosidad por nada.

Entonces, el hombre deja caer el bulto a sus pies. Pablo le interroga con la mirada.

-  Él nos dijo que no te lo creerías, que jamás vendrías conmigo si no te traía esto.

-  ¿Puedo? -pregunta Pablo, inclinándose.

-  Joder, míralo ya y vámonos. Que nos la estamos jugando, ya te lo he dicho.

Pese a la urgencia que empapa la voz del bandolero, la indiferencia de Pablo es total cuando se agacha para desenvolver el misterioso objeto. La respiración exageradamente jadeante de su acompañante sigue dominando la escena, y por unos instantes, mientras desenrolla con cuidado la tela, tiene tiempo de pensar que no sabe de qué tiene tanto miedo.

Hasta que termina de apartar el sucio y arrugado lienzo.

Y un sable -un sable reglamentario de Guardia Civil- aparece ante sus ojos.

El mundo vuelve a detenerse, a llenarse de ese silencio antinatural.

Pablo tarda unos instantes en atreverse a acariciar el sable con la punta de los dedos.

El mango, que brilla con un color apagado, le parece manchado de óxido. Pero cuando lo alza, separándolo de la tela, se da cuenta de que no es eso.

Es sangre.

De repente, como en aquel día, el tiempo vuelve a correr, deprisa; tan deprisa que antes de darse cuenta, está abrazando el sable de Emilio contra su pecho.

Cuando mira al bandolero, comprueba que se ha quitado el pañuelo que le cubría el rostro.

-  Total, de perdidos al río -aclara, ante la mirada sorprendida de Pablo.

-  ¿Va a matarme ahora?

-  Señorito, qué manía tienes con querer que te maten. Si hubiera querido matarte, ya lo habría hecho. Ahí tienes el espadón del capitán, ¿hace falta que te lo explique?

-  ...No lo sé.

-  Sígueme. Y recuerda que me estoy jugando el cuello. Joder, no sé ni siquiera por qué me presto a estas cosas.

Pablo tiene un millón de preguntas a las que le da miedo responder. Por eso le sigue, en silencio, montándose en su caballo y haciéndolo trotar tranquilamente tras el del bandolero. Con una mano agarra las riendas, mientras con la otra no puede dejar de aferrar, con los dedos casi agarrotados, el sable que -lo sabría aun sin haber visto la sangre, y podría señalar las huellas de sus dedos en el cuero del mango, una pequeña muesca al principio de la hoja; los varios detalles que lo identifican- pertenece a su querido capitán Roca.

Pablo podría preguntar abiertamente hacia dónde van, pero preferiría que el bandolero le disparara en la cabeza antes que hacerlo. Porque su silencio, ese silencio que le aísla, le llena y a la vez le salva, ha empezado a retroceder ante el olor de la esperanza. De una esperanza sin sentido, que muy probablemente sea falsa. Por eso prefiere mantenerse callado. Porque, si el silencio se va, será para traer algo mucho peor.

-  La verdad es que esperaba otra reacción -se sincera el bandolero, tras mirarle de reojo-. Esperaba que quisieras saber...

-  No me atrevo a saber.

La mirada del bandolero puede significar muchas cosas.

Pablo no se considera valiente. Pero esta vez es auténtico valor lo que esgrime para, apretando de nuevo la espada contra su cuerpo, musitar una sentencia que suena a pregunta.

-  Emilio está muerto.

Una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre. Ladina, casi cruel. De animal salvaje.

-  Tu capitán está vivo, señorito.

Pablo se queda quieto, mecido tan sólo por el suave vaivén del caballo. Por unos instantes, algo nuevo, un sentimiento distinto, está a punto de aflorar en esa masa compacta y fría que siente dentro del pecho.

Pero él mismo la rechaza.

-  Miente. El capitán murió en mis brazos.

-  Eso es lo que todo el mundo se cree. Eso es lo que debería haber ocurrido.

-  Está mintiendo.

-  ¿Viste su cuerpo? -le espeta el bandolero, junto con esa sonrisa cruel- ¿Viste cómo se lo llevaban? ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió después de que te separaran de él? No lo sabes, porque estabas llorando como una mujer.

Sin apenas ser consciente de lo que está haciendo, Pablo desenvaina el sable, en un movimiento poco fluido que casi le desequilibra sobre el caballo. Aferra con fuerza las riendas, escuchando la risa seca del bandolero.

-  Si ya nos dijo él que no sabías usarlo.

Y es como cuando uno sale del agua, sacude la cabeza y traga saliva para desatascar los oídos.

Le tiemblan los dedos tan violentamente que el sable cae al suelo.

El bandolero le mira. Casi parece comprensivo.

-  Deberías coger eso. Le tiene mucho cariño.

Pablo es incapaz de desmontar. Sus piernas se han convertido en gelatina. El hombre bufa, bajando del caballo de un salto, tendiéndole la espada por el filo.

-  _¿Cómo?_

Es lo único que es capaz de mascullar, con los ojos empañados.

-  ¿Que cómo? Aún nos lo estamos preguntando -el bandolero monta de un salto, azuzando a su cabello. Pablo se ve obligado a seguirle-. Se negó a morirse, el muy cabrón. Estuvo a punto de palmar una media docena de veces, incluso llegamos a cavarle una tumba, ¿sabes? Pero no se moría. No quería morirse, aunque habría sido mejor para él que lo hiciera. Sufría como un perro. Se quejaba como un perro, en medio de la noche. Pero nunca llegaba a morirse.

Los dos caballos trotan a la par. Pablo escucha sus cascos al unísono, y escucha el canto de los pájaros. Y la voz del bandolero, cascada pero firme.

\- Una noche estuve a punto de descerrajarle un tiro. Gritaba como si le estuvieran comiendo vivo, así que me levanté con la escopeta. Y la cargué -hace un movimiento con las manos, imitando con la boca el chasquido del arma-. Pero entonces dejó de gritar, abrió los ojos y se me quedó mirando. Se lo olió, el _joputa_ , me miró y no tuve valor para matarle.

Vuelve a sonar jadeante.

Pablo siente que flota. Siente que se marea.

\- Te lo digo en serio, señorito, que yo he visto muchas heridas y muchos cadáveres. Y tu capitán no se ha muerto porque no le ha salido de sus santísimos cojones.

-  ¿Sigue en...? -no es capaz de continuar.

-  ¿Peligro? No. Hace un par de semanas que está estable. Come, habla, se mueve un poco y no deja de pedirnos que te llevemos a verle. Le da igual lo peligroso que sea -el bandolero se queda un momento callado, y mueve después la cabeza mientras se ríe, con su risa áspera-. Joder, cuando le dimos su sombrerito a los migueletes, el cabrito estaba casi desahuciado. Pensamos que no pasaría de esa noche.

-  ¿Ustedes le dieron...? -Pablo no entiende nada. Aunque tampoco le importe mucho.

-  Mira, señorito Garmendia, entre nosotros hay gente honrada como la hay entre ellos, pero eso tu capitán Roca no era capaz de entenderlo. Si se lo hubieran llevado a un médico se les habría muerto por el camino, pero resulta que nuestra cueva estaba cerca y tenemos un doctor mucho mejor. ¿Entiendes?

-  Más o menos.

-  Entiendes lo suficiente. Desmonta -le ordena, parado frente a una loma. Le mira de cerca, como valorando sus intenciones-. ¿Entiendes que, normalmente, quien entra aquí vivo suele salir muerto?

Pablo inspira hondo.

-  Sí.

-  Su capitán Roca saldrá muerto -le asegura la voz áspera-. Saldrá por su propio pie, pero muerto. Si saliera vivo, todo serían preguntas, e interrogatorios, y mucha gente caería.

-  Entiendo.

-  Tú, señorito, no hace falta que mueras, al menos de momento. Pero si quieres estar con él, tendrás que desaparecer. Desaparecer o morir. Y si dices una sola palabra sobre esto, morirás de verdad.

Pablo Garmendia sólo puede asentir con la cabeza.

-  Sígueme.

Apenas puede ver el camino con los ojos empañados, pero se las arregla para caminar tras el bandolero por un tortuoso sendero que caracolea entre un matorral espeso. Sólo llega a percibir la entrada de la cueva cuando entra en ella y la humedad le rodea. Se seca la cara con la mano libre.

Una mujer -capucha y el rostro oculto entre las sombras- levanta la cabeza desde el fondo. Tiene un libro entre las manos.

-  Buenas tardes, señorito Garmendia. Señor, mejor dicho.

Pablo ni siquiera alcanza a responder al saludo. Olvida la cortesía, los modales y todo lo que no sea mirar fijamente al bulto envuelto en ropa que hay junto a una de las paredes de la cueva.

-  ¿Es él?

-  Tenga cuidado de no despertarle, haga el favor. Ha pasado una noche malísima.

Pablo suelta el sable. Los segundos que pasan desde que se arrodilla hasta que aparta con cuidado la ropa son los más largos de su vida.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le susurra que está muerto. Que le han engañado, y sólo es un bulto de ropa. O que es su mismísimo cadáver, y le volarán la tapa de los sesos cuando lo descubra.

Pero el rostro que aparece, en la oscuridad, es el de Emilio.

Y su respiración es sosegada pero perfectamente audible.

Penetra el silencio, lo rompe; lo hace saltar en mil pedazos.

Entonces, una vez que dentro hay sitio, que la gran masa espesa ha desaparecido, entra todo lo demás.

En un torrente.

Una avalancha.

Todo lo que hasta ese momento no había conseguido abrirse paso.

Lo único que puede hacer Pablo es dejarse caer contra la pared de roca, taparse la boca con la mano para no despertar a Emilio, y echarse a llorar.

Llorar como si no hubiera mañana. Llorar todo lo que no ha llorado.

Hasta que un cuerpo, femenino pero fuerte, le ayuda a ponerse en pie, le aparta a un rincón y le sujeta la cabeza mientras él se debate, presa de una histeria que le deja sin aire y le provoca arcadas.

-  Llego a saber que se va a poner usted así y no le decimos nada, don Pablo.

Don Pablo intenta responder, pero sólo le sale otro sollozo.

-  Vale, vale, señorito. No se preocupe. Usted siéntese tranquilo, que ahora mismo le traigo agua.

El otro bandolero le mira, en silencio, rascándose la nuca como si contemplara a un loco.

Le llevan un recipiente de barro que huele a agua del río. Le derraman un poco sobre la frente –mezclándose con las lágrimas, goteándole por el cuello- antes de obligarle a beber. Pablo logra dominarse, tragando a pequeños sorbos que sosiegan su respiración y consiguen hacerle contener las lágrimas.

Sólo cuando está más tranquilo le dejan sentarse en el suelo, junto al cuerpo dormido de Emilio, durante lo que le parecen horas.

Quizá las más felices de su vida.

-  Sí que está usted _enamorao,_ ¿eh? -le pregunta la mujer, ya avanzada la tarde, dirigiéndole una sonrisa blanca que brilla bajo su capucha.

El joven se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

-  Él no ha parado de preguntar por usted desde que fue capaz de hablar -se queda mirando a Emilio, dejando a un lado el libro. Pablo la observa con atención-. Yo creo que no se ha muerto por usted. Ha estado _mu malico,_ ¿sabe? Tenía mucha fiebre. Y no paraba de repetir el nombre de usted, y de llamarle.

Pablo parpadea, mirando el rostro envuelto en sombras de Emilio.

-  Ha luchado. Se lo digo yo, que lo he visto. Luchaba contra algo que yo no podía ver -se estremece, frotándose los brazos. Pablo también nota cómo se le eriza la piel-. Yo creo que estaba peleando con la mismísima muerte, convenciéndola para que no se lo llevara.

Se santigua. Por alguna razón, Pablo la imita.

-  Y una de esas noches -prosigue ella, en un tono susurrante que llena la caverna- me acerqué y le puse los labios en la oreja. Le dije _“capitán, está usted sufriendo mucho. Deje de pelear. Descanse en paz, que se lo ha merecido”._ Y él abrió los ojos y me contestó.

-  ¿Qué le dijo?

Ella le lanza una mirada inquisitiva, cogiendo el libro.

-  Usted ya lo sabe, señorito Garmendia. Perdón, señor Garmendia. Creo que ya lo sabe -hace una pausa. Y se descubre el rostro para clavar sus ojos en los de Pablo-. Dijo que no, que no le dejaría solo.

Una lágrima rueda aún por la mejilla de Pablo cuando el otro bandolero se planta frente a él.

-  Es hora de que te marches.

-  ¡No!

-  Señorito, está anocheciendo y tu mujer te espera en casa. No queremos que empiecen a buscarte, ¿verdad?

-  Pero necesito tenerle cerca -el otro suelta un resoplido. Pablo se da cuenta de que es imposible-. ¿Puedo volver mañana?

-  Veremos.

-  Cuando esté más fuerte, se lo podrá llevar usted a casa, si consigue hacerlo sin que nadie les vea -la voz de la mujer surge, más conciliadora.

Pablo comprende que tiene que irse. Así que se arrodilla por última vez junto a Emilio. Sabe que no puede besarle, pero se desanuda el pañuelo que lleva en torno al cuello, y lo deja junto al sable que descansa a su lado.

-  Así sabrá que he estado aquí.

-  Es una gran idea.

Y como todos los anocheceres, don Pablo Garmendia atraviesa el pueblo en su caballo, con el bloc de dibujo bajo el brazo. Es una estampa cotidiana, que los habitantes de Arazana han aprendido a ignorar.

Sin embargo, esa noche hay algo distinto en Pablo. Algo que hace que algunos se giren para mirarle, arrugando el ceño, como si intentaran dilucidar qué es lo que ha cambiado.

Incluso hay quien no tarda en descubrirlo.

Está sonriendo.

El señor Garmendia -a quien apenas han escuchado hablar desde la muerte del capitán de la Guardia Civil, siempre sumido en un silencio triste y obstinado- sonríe mientras cabalga, los ojos fijos en la nada.

 

XIII

 

Elisa nota que a su marido le pasa algo en cuanto le ve aparecer por la puerta.

El hecho de que sonría como un lunático y que se dirija a ella para abrazarla y casi alzarla en volandas, ayuda bastante.

-  Está vivo, Elisa -repite una y otra vez-. Está vivo.

Elisa sonríe -forzada, las comisuras demasiado tirantes- le aparta con suavidad, le obliga a sentarse, y le toca la frente.

Pablo se ríe, apartándole la mano.

-  No me pasa nada, en serio. ¡Es verdad! -la mira, tan eufórico que da miedo- Emilio está vivo, yo lo he visto.

Definitivamente, Elisa cree que su marido ha perdido la cabeza.

Al menos, hasta que Pablo la obliga a sentarse a su lado, en el borde de la cama, explicándoselo con todo lujo de detalles.

Y no es el relato en sí.

Es la forma en la que Pablo habla sin parar.

Es el brillo en los ojos, hasta ese momento apagados.

Es la sonrisa que no se le borra de los labios.

Sólo eso acaba convenciendo a Elisa de que el dolor no ha terminado de sorberle el seso.

Aún así, tiene sus dudas.

Esa noche se atreve a tocar a su puerta, después de que todos se hayan acostado. Su marido está ya metido en la cama. Se contemplan con cariño.

-  Sólo venía a darte las buenas noches.

Le da un beso en la mejilla, que Pablo corresponde besando su mano. Le desea buena noche en tono tranquilo, el mismo tono con el que le escucha repetir, cuando ya sale:

-  Está vivo, te lo juro. _Vivo._

Elisa cierra la puerta. Lo último que ve en la habitación en penumbra es la sonrisa de Pablo.

No puede evitar alegrarse por él. Aunque no sea verdad, aunque esté perdiendo la cabeza.

Más vale loco que envuelto en ese desgarrador silencio.

 

XIV

 

Al día siguiente, el bandolero no puede evitar sonreír cuando Pablo se pone en pie de un salto al verle.

-  ¿Sabes, señorito? Tendría mucha gracia que ahora te matara.

Pablo se ríe como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo. Cabalga junto a él mientras, hoy sí, le bombardea a preguntas.

-  ¿Cómo está? ¿Le dijisteis que había ido? ¿Vio el pañuelo? ¿Qué ha dicho?

-  Eh, eh, eh. Y yo que te hacía más callado -le dirige una mirada divertida, de reojo-. Está despierto. Le íbamos a dar algo para el dolor, pero no ha querido. No quería dormirse -le escucha resoplar-. No sé quién de los dos es más pesado.

-  Pero, ¿se encuentra bien?

-  Mejor que lo compruebes tú mismo -esboza una sonrisa burlona, cuando Pablo no puede evitar azuzar al caballo.

El interior de la cueva le parece más luminoso; el bulto que ayer estaba tumbado, hoy le espera sentado, pegado a la pared de roca.

Le parece ver una cabeza que se alza para mirarle.

-  Emilio.

Y, en la oscuridad, surge la voz que pensó que ya jamás escucharía más que en sueños.

-  Pablo.

Pablo camina hacia él, cayendo de rodillas, dejándose envolver por los brazos que salen a recibirle y que le aprietan contra ese pecho que aún huele a sangre. Sube hasta su cuello e inspira hondo, llenándose los pulmones de Emilio. Intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, ser valiente y no llorar.

Pero, cuando alza una mano para rozar su rostro, se da cuenta de que es él quien ha dejado escapar una lágrima que se pierde en su espesa barba.

Besa sus labios suavemente, sólo una caricia, sintiendo los dedos de Emilio que acarician su cuello y se detienen contra su mejilla.

-  Te has afeitado.

Cuando se separa, ve esa sonrisa que tanto ha echado de menos.

-  Estás... -se muerde los labios. _Vivo._

-  Te dije que siempre estaría contigo. Que pensaba hacerte feliz muchos años.

Emilio está más delgado, tiene el rostro más afilado, su piel parece pálida a la luz de las velas, y los brazos que le rodean el cuerpo no parecen tener tanta fuerza como antes.

Pero le brillan los ojos bajo el pelo que le cae, enmarañado y húmedo, sobre la frente.

Y a don Pablo Garmendia jamás le ha parecido tan lleno de vida.

Lo único que hace -lo único que puede hacer- es recostarse junto a él, contra la pared. Abrazándole para permitir que descanse la cabeza sobre su pecho, el pulgar acariciándole la mejilla mientras la otra mano descansa sobre su corazón.

Escucha su respiración retumbante. Cuenta en silencio, moviendo los labios, cada uno de los latidos que siente vibrar en las yemas de los dedos.

Vivo.

Emilio -débil, estremeciéndose con esporádicos escalofríos- acaba durmiéndose. Pablo aún le sujeta entre sus brazos cuando la bandolera aparece. Ella le mira con una sonrisa comprensiva, y él, con los ojos cargados de agradecimiento.

-  Tiene que irse, señor don Pablo. Está anocheciendo.

Pablo asiente, sin protestar.

-  Tenga la bondad de ayudarme a colocarle en su sitio.

Emilio se le antoja más ligero, y a Pablo no le cuesta nada colocarle sobre su improvisado jergón. Se remueve en sueños, sin despertarse, esbozando una tenue sonrisa cuando el joven señor Garmendia le besa por última vez antes de incorporarse.

Los huesos le crujen. Suspira.

Ella le acompaña a la entrada de la cueva.

-  Señor Garmendia, ésta es la última vez que viene a verle aquí. Es demasiado peligroso -Pablo la mira, sereno, sin despegar los labios-. En cuanto se recupere un poco, se lo tendrá que llevar usted a casa.

-  Lo estoy deseando.

-  Nadie podrá verle. Y recuerde que el capitán Roca está muerto -sus ojos son penetrantes, profundos-. No podrá mantenerle mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

-  Descuide -Pablo inspira profundamente. Con delicadeza agarra la mano de la mujer, la besa mientras inclina la cabeza. Ella le contempla entre sorprendida y divertida-. Ha salvado usted la vida de la persona a la que amo. No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento. Pídame cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance, y será suya.

-  No le he salvado yo, don Pablo, le ha salvado el doctor.

-  ¿Podré agradecérselo?

-  No. Usted no ha visto nada, y es mejor que sea así.

-  Aún así, creo que ha sido usted la encargada de cuidarle, y de velarle por las noches.

-  Don Pablo, el capitán Roca era un hombre justo. La gente justa debe ayudarse entre sí -le corresponde con una graciosa reverencia, ofreciéndole una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia la cueva-. Cuídelo, don Pablo. Cuídense muchos años. Y cuando pueda ayudar a alguien, no dude en hacerlo. La gente buena debe ayudarse.

 

XV

 

Pablo se pasa la siguiente semana esperando, tarde tras tarde, en su roca.

Nadie va a verle, pero no le importa. Puede esperar.

Con una sonrisa distraída entre los labios, se entretiene dibujando.

Así le encuentra Elisa en su despacho, tras la cena. Se acerca, apoyándose sobre su hombro.

Le mira trabajar durante unos minutos, en silencio.

-  Ya no hay sombras.

Pablo levanta la cabeza.

-  No.

Le da un beso en la frente. Siente los labios de su marido en la mejilla. Le desea buenas noches en un susurro, retirándose, cerrando delicadamente la puerta a sus espaldas.

Le observa un instante, trabajando en el dibujo con gesto concentrado, casi frenético.

Nunca le ha visto tan feliz.

 

XVI

 

Tarda otra semana. Otra semana de tranquila espera, hasta que un día el bandolero le intercepta, caminando hacia el riachuelo.

-  Mañana, señorito -le suelta, escueto, antes de picar espuelas y salir al galope.

Pablo da media vuelta, regresando al cortijo. Elisa se lleva tal susto que piensa que le ha pasado algo; Pablo se limita a arrastrarla hasta el despacho, cerrando la puerta bajo la atónita mirada de Berta.

-  Habrá que alejar al servicio -medita Pablo, paseando sin poder estar un segundo quieto, nervioso-. O despedirles.

-  No puedes despedir a las chicas -le recuerda su mujer- eso llamará más la atención.

-  No puedo dejar que nadie le descubra, Elisa -por primera vez desde aquel día en el que se lo llevaron a casa cubierto de polvo y de sangre, Elisa capta la preocupación en los ojos de Pablo. Y se da cuenta de que, poco a poco, está volviendo a ser él mismo-. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, si me lo arrebataran ahora... No puedo.

La preocupación deriva en un gesto desesperado, y ella le agarra suavemente de la barbilla, mirándole a los ojos. Tarda unos instantes en darse cuenta de que Pablo se está dejando crecer de nuevo su cuidada barba.

-  No lo descubrirán. Daré orden de que nadie se acerque -permanecen un instante así, mirándose, hasta que ella le suelta-. Sé lo mucho que te importa, Pablo. Puedes contar conmigo.

-  Gracias -la mira con cariño y agradecimiento, antes de añadir-. Eres muy buena conmigo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que te he hecho sufrir.

-  Hemos sufrido los dos.

-  Por mi culpa.

-  No te guardo rencor, Pablo -asegura, antes de salir del despacho.

Y es cierto, piensa mientras se dirige por el pasillo hacia las cocinas. Hay mucho que hacer en muy poco tiempo, y todo tiene que estar dispuesto cuando traigan al capitán Roca.

No le guarda rencor porque, a su manera, ha sido bueno con ella. Y la ha querido. Elisa sabe que Pablo no es el primer hombre homosexual al que obligan a casarse, y ha escuchado decenas de historias de mujeres atrapadas en matrimonios imposibles.

Su marido se ha equivocado, pero no es un mal hombre. El engaño, en realidad, ha sido cosa de los dos: el problema ya estaba frente a sus narices cuando eran novios. Recuerda que ya entonces Pablo era excesivamente educado y galante, frío en el contacto físico y contenido. Recuerda una serie de amigos íntimos que solían acompañarle, a los que dirigía esa sonrisa que siempre deseó que fuera únicamente suya.

La sonrisa que le regala una hora más tarde, cuando le busca de nuevo para asegurarle que todo está listo. Pablo la abraza, sin decir nada.

Y Elisa sabe que , de alguna forma -aunque no de esa forma que soñaba cuando era una jovencita tonta prendada del educado Pablo Garmendia- lo ha conseguido.

 

XVII

 

Emilio llega al caer la tarde, acompañado de un puñado de bandoleros, todos vestidos como jornaleros -capas largas, anchos sombreros para protegerse del sol- que piden humildemente hablar con el señor del cortijo.

Elisa les hace pasar, despidiendo a las criadas.

Se le humedecen los ojos al atisbar el rostro demacrado del capitán Roca bajo el sucio sombrero de jornalero. Intuye su delgadez en las ropas que le cuelgan como un espantapájaros. Es una imagen tan diferente a la del fuerte y orgulloso capitán de la Guardia Civil al que conoce, que tarda unos instantes en convencerse de que realmente es Emilio.

Sólo lo hace, de hecho, cuando Pablo entra en el salón y se dirige hacia él, sin titubear.

Débil tras el esfuerzo de caminar hacia allí, Emilio se derrumba en sus brazos. Todos les observan mientras el señor, con un cariño patente en cada gesto, le sostiene mientras le acercan una silla. Quitándole después el raído sombrero, acariciándole el pelo, mirándole a los ojos.

-  Ya estás aquí, Emilio. Ya estás conmigo.

Los bandoleros no se quedan mucho; lo justo para que Pablo se deshaga en agradecimientos, les ofrezca todo lo que tiene y lo que no tiene. Elisa reconoce uno de los pares de ojos que le observan sobre un pañuelo, y le sonríe de forma especial mientras le despide en la puerta de la casa.

Pablo ya lleva a Emilio, sujetándole con facilidad, sus hombros bajo uno de los brazos del capitán. La habitación que antes era de Dimas le espera. El capitán se desploma en la cama, como un peso muerto.

Elisa decide dejarlos solos cuando los ve, su marido sentado en el borde de la cama, contemplándole con una mano sobre el pecho de Emilio.

Los encuentra en la misma postura media hora después, cuando se presenta con una bandeja que contiene la cena.

Ni que decir tiene que le ha dado el día libre a Berta y a la cocinera.

Emilio parece algo más consciente, porque consigue alzar la cabeza para mirarla, esbozando una sonrisa débil.

-  Muchas gracias, señora Garmendia.

-  Por favor, llámeme Elisa.

-  Elisa -al verle sonreír, entiende cómo se ha enamorado Pablo de él-. Muchas gracias por acogerme en su casa, Elisa.

-  No tiene nada que agradecer -mientras hablan, Pablo ha despejado la mesita de noche, colocando allí la bandeja-. Estuvo a punto de morir por salvarme, capitán.

-  Emilio -la corrige, descansando la cabeza sobre la almohada. Elisa se apresura a acercarse y colocarle un cojín bajo la espalda, para que pueda mantenerse más o menos erguido mientras come-. Era mi deber. Soy el encargado de hacer respetar la ley. De velar por la seguridad de todos ustedes y garantizar...

-  Emilio, olvida por un momento las leyes y el cumplimiento del deber, y come -le interrumpe Pablo, sentándose al borde de la cama con un cuenco de sopa humeante en la mano.

Por respeto al capitán, Elisa se aguanta una sonrisa al ver su cara.

-  ¿Vas a darme de comer?

-  ¿Eres capaz de sostener el cuenco y no tirártelo encima?

-  No.

-  Entonces, creo que voy a darte de comer.

La incomodidad de Emilio es tan evidente que Elisa hace ademán de retirarse discretamente. Pero Pablo se lo impide.

-  Elisa, no hace falta que te vayas.

-  Pablo, no me necesitáis, y está claro que el capitán Roca estará más cómodo a solas contigo.

-  No es eso, señora Garmendia...

-  El capitán Roca va a tener que acostumbrarse a recibir ayuda, al menos en una buena temporada -alza la voz Pablo, tendiéndole una cucharada. Le brillan los ojos y la sonrisa-. Y no siempre voy a poder venir yo, así que más vale que empiece a tragarse su orgullo. Y la sopa.

Emilio, mirándole fijamente con la frente arrugada, acepta y traga.

-  Señora Garmendia, disculpe el atrevimiento, ¿pero cómo pudo usted casarse con alguien tan cruel?

-  Si te parezco cruel ahora, espera a que tengamos que bañarte.

-  ¿Bañar...? -Pablo le pone otra vez la cuchara en los labios. Emilio los abre, con un gruñido, tragando en un resentido silencio.

Elisa sonríe.

-  Pablo, creo que ya has mortificado lo suficiente al pobre capitán -se dirige hacia la puerta, sin mirarles-. Volveré en un rato, por si necesitáis algo.

Los dos la miran mientras se va.

-  Es una buena mujer -susurra Emilio.

-  ¿Ahora vas a cambiarme por mi esposa?

-  Seguro que ella no se burla de mí mientras me alimenta.

Por toda respuesta, Pablo casi le golpea con la cuchara en los labios. Unas gotas de sopa se derraman por la barbilla de Emilio. Le limpia cuidadosamente con un pañuelo, mientras traga.

-  No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte aquí –murmura Pablo, tras aclararse la garganta.

-  Y yo. Aunque te rías de mi torpeza.

Pablo deja el cuenco a un lado y se inclina sobre él, besándole suavemente. Emilio le corresponde, cerrando los ojos. Sus dedos buscan automáticamente su barbilla.

-  Te has vuelto a dejar crecer la barba.

Elisa los encuentra en silencio, mirándose, el capitán tumbado, relajado. La mano de su marido sobre la parte izquierda de su pecho.

-  Pablo, el baño está preparado.

No pregunta si puede ayudar: sabe que no. Fortalecido tras la cena, Emilio es capaz de andar por su propio pie, apoyándose tan sólo levemente en el hombro de Pablo. La bañera de latón les espera, humeante. Emilio se sienta y deja que Pablo le despoje de sus ropas sucias. Se estremece cuando los delicados dedos del señor Garmendia se detienen sobre la cicatriz de su pecho.

Hay un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Lo aleja besándole, extendiendo una mano para acercar su rostro.

Pablo le ayuda a meterse en la bañera y le lava, la camisa subida hasta los codos y un cuidado y delicadeza impropio de alguien acostumbrado a que le sirvan, y no a servir. Pero Pablo le frota la piel hasta arrancarle la suciedad de los meses pasados en la cueva de los bandoleros, hasta dejársela tan enrojecida y limpia que no puede evitar dejar caer un par de besos por la zona de su cuello.

Con el mismo cuidado y cariño que hace que Emilio sólo pueda mirarle, fijamente y en silencio, le seca y le viste con ropas limpias, ayudándole a hacer el camino de vuelta, apartando las sábanas para que, ahora sí, Emilio se tumbe en la cama, limpio y relajado.

Suspira.

-  Gracias, Pablo.

Pablo sólo sonríe, agarrando la bandeja con los platos sucios.

-  Voy un momento a la cocina.

Emilio se queda solo por primera vez en la estancia, y por primera vez se dedica a observar a su alrededor con curiosidad. Un retrato de un joven, con un ligero parecido a Pablo, parece mirarle desde una de las paredes. Está planteándose su identidad, cuando sus ojos topan con un objeto que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibido.

Su tricornio.

-  ¿Se encuentra mejor, Emilio?

La voz de Elisa casi le sobresalta. Se gira hacia ella.

-  La verdad es que sí. Echaba de menos sentirme tan limpio.

-  Unos días aquí y se encontrará como nuevo -le agarra la mano, apretándosela con cariño. Emilio se la lleva a los labios-. Buenas noches, capitán.

-  Buenas noches, Elisa.

En ese momento aparece Pablo. Emilio les observa mientras se despiden. Sólo habla cuando la puerta se cierra, encajando suavemente.

-  Se preocupa mucho por ti.

-  Y yo se lo agradezco. Y la quiero mucho.

-  Ya lo sé.

Se miran un momento, Emilio entre las sábanas. Pablo de pie.

-  ¿Vas a dormir conmigo? -le pregunta al fin, arqueando una ceja.

El señor de la casa mueve la cabeza.

-  Si a ti no te importa, y aunque te resulte algo incómodo, sería recomendable que no durmieras solo por si...

-  Por favor, Pablo, cállate y ven aquí.

Y Pablo va, apretándose contra su cuerpo, besando su mejilla, buscándole después la boca para jugar con sus labios lentamente, mientras enreda los dedos en su pelo.

-  Llevo muchos meses soñando...

Emilio le abraza en silencio. Pablo no dice nada más. Se desean buenas noches en voz queda, antes de quedarse dormidos, por primera vez, en la misma cama.

 

XVIII

 

Le despierta el trinar de los pájaros del árbol que hay frente a la ventana, el trajinar de las sirvientas en el pasillo, la voz del encargado de los caballos que le grita a uno de los animales, en el patio.

Nada más abrir los ojos, escucha con claridad la respiración profunda y calmada de Emilio.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanece quieto, mirándole mientras duerme. Atento a cada inspiración como si temiera que, en cualquier momento, dejara de respirar.

Sabe que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que deje de sentir ese miedo.

Quizá nunca lo haga.

Se levanta al final, con el extremo cuidado de no despertarle, deslizándose fuera de la habitación.

Elisa le espera en el salón.

-  Buenos días, Pablo. ¿Cómo has dormido?

Hay al menos dos pares de ojos y de oídos pendientes de cada una de sus palabras. Pablo sonríe, dejando caer un beso en su mejilla, sentándose a su lado.

-  Buenos días, Elisa. Muy bien, gracias.

Ella sorbe sin mirarle. Pablo acepta una taza de café. Cuando la escucha hablar de nuevo, apenas es un susurro que se eleva sobre el sonido tintineante de la porcelana.

-  ¿No se ha despertado?

-  No, ha dormido toda la noche. Las medicinas le están haciendo efecto. Parece bastante recuperado, ¿verdad?

Su esposa le mira. Pablo intenta mantener una pose digna y seria, pero le traiciona la involuntaria sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios.

-  Eso parece, Pablo -y sabe que le va a tocar a ella poner un poco de pausa, un poco de cautela, en esa fuente de entusiasmo en la que se ha convertido su marido-. Pero aún no está recuperado, no lo olvides.

-  Ya lo sé, Elisa -responde con un gesto casi dolido.

-  Los dos conocemos al capitán -explica, intentando suavizar la situación- querrá levantarse en cuanto sea capaz de andar, será incapaz de quedarse quieto, descansando. Debes impedírselo, por muy fuerte que le veas.

-  Sí, eso suena a algo que Emilio haría -contesta, riéndose entre dientes.

Elisa le mira con cautela, preguntándose si debe decirle lo que está pensando. Se encoge de hombros al final, llamando su atención colocándole suavemente la mano sobre la rodilla.

A fin de cuentas, es su marido.

-  También deberías vigilar para que no haga ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico.

-  ¿Qué esfuerzo físico va a hacer, si está en la...?

Entiende cuando ve las cejas arqueadas de su esposa, y se ruboriza un poco, disimulando su vergüenza mientras da otro sorbo a su café.

-  Pablo, estamos casados. Nos hemos acostado juntos -le recuerda.

Siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia la tremenda incomodidad que parecía coartar a su marido en todo lo que se refería al sexo. Pablo parece un adolescente cuando le mira, avergonzado, con las mejillas aún sonrosadas. Se aguanta una carcajada.

-  Perdona, ya sabes que de estos temas... Sí, llevas razón. Emilio no debería hacer ningún esfuerzo, sea del tipo que sea.

-  Disculpa si te he violentado -mordisquea una pasta mientras Pablo se afloja un poco el cuello de la camisa-. Me pareció adecuado advertirte, porque a veces el cerebro no piensa cuando la pasión toma el control. Y tú llevas mucho tiempo separado de él. Es lógico que os dejéis llevar ahora que estáis de nuevo juntos.

Pablo tose, mascullando algo que no llega a oír. No le hace falta. Lo ve en sus ojos y en su forma de evitarla.

-  No me digas que...

-  Hemos tenido poco tiempo para estar a solas, por no decir ninguno -se defiende, sin mirarla-. Y no es un tema que me apetezca tratar.

-  Perdona -se disculpa, poniéndose en pie. Pablo acepta una caricia en el hombro, y se atreve a mirarla a los ojos cuando se agacha para susurrarle al oído-. Voy a reunir a las empleadas fuera. Te dará tiempo a ir a la cocina y llevarle el desayuno al capitán.

-  Gracias.

-  De nada. Entiendo que quieras que se recupere físicamente lo antes posible.

Pablo alza la cabeza bruscamente. Se queda mirando fijamente su espalda mientras se va, escuchando su suave risa de fondo.

 

XIX

 

Elisa no va desencaminada. En cuanto abre la puerta, ve a Emilio en pie, tambaleándose a duras penas mientras se sujeta a la cómoda.

-  ¡Emilio! -Pablo deja la bandeja en el primer sitio que pilla, dirigiéndose hacia él como a un niño pequeño. Le sujeta de las axilas, conduciéndole hacia la cama- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-  Perdona, Pablo. Pensé que podría caminar... Me he mareado.

-  ¿Por qué no has esperado a que yo viniera? -Pablo le ayuda a sentarse. Cuando se asegura de que el capitán no va a caer de bruces contra el suelo, se apresura a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, colocando la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de noche.

Sólo entonces se fija en que Emilio tiene la mirada perdida, y los puños apretados. Sigue la dirección de sus ojos.

_Ya._

-  ¿Era esto lo que querías coger? -Pablo agarra en una mano el tricornio, en la otra el sable que dejó tras el mueble, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

-  Sí.

Deja los dos objetos en su regazo. Emilio los mira con el rostro inexpresivo, agarrando primero el sombrero, acariciando la tela entre sus dedos. Después levanta el sable, fijándose inmediatamente en la mancha del puño.

Pablo se sienta a su lado, agachando la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

No le extraña verlos vidriosos.

-  Emilio -murmura, pasándole un brazo sobre el cuello, acercándole a su cuerpo- ya ha pasado. Ya ha pasado todo.

-  Esto es todo lo que queda de mi uniforme -le escucha susurrar.

-  Los bandoleros tuvieron que cortar el traje para atenderte, y destrozaron la capa para hacerte el vendaje. La pistola se perdió en el tiroteo.

-  Esto es todo lo que queda de lo que soy, Pablo. Un sombrero y una espada manchados de sangre.

-  Quedas tú, Emilio -Pablo le obliga a alzar la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos-. Estuviste más muerto que vivo.

-  Pero sigo estando muerto -musita.

El más joven le mira, inspirando hondo.

-  Sí. El capitán Roca está muerto.

-  Yo soy guardia civil. Es lo único que he hecho, lo único que sé hacer. Era mi vida, y ahora ya sólo queda esto...

Pablo nunca le ha visto -ni le verá- romperse tanto como cuando se da cuenta de sus días  de defensor de la ley se han terminado, tan bruscamente como casi se le escapa la vida en aquel tiroteo. Nunca le ve más hundido que esa mañana, cuando se da cuenta de que jamás volverá a vestir el uniforme. Nunca le tendrá que abrazar de esa forma, dejando que Emilio se aferre a su ropa con desesperación, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada sobre el pecho mientras le acaricia el pelo con suavidad, con cariño, esperando a que se calme.

Tarda en sosegarse, pero lo hace. Y el Emilio que levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos se le antoja muy distinto al capitán Roca al que acaba de enterrar.

-  Ya sólo me quedas tú -murmura, acariciándole la fina barba rubia con el pulgar-. Pero es suficiente.

Le besa como la primera vez, enterrando las manos en su pelo, colándose dentro de sus labios, robándole la respiración y casi la cordura.

-  Emilio -Pablo le aparta con suavidad, dando mentalmente las gracias a Elisa por sus advertencias-. Tienes que terminar de recuperarte. Desayunar sería un buen comienzo.

Emilio asiente, resoplando. Dirige una última mirada a lo que queda de su uniforme.

-  Será mejor que tires eso -masculla.

-  No -la vehemencia en la voz de Pablo le hace arquear las cejas. Se aclara la garganta e intenta explicarse-. Tus compañeros me trajeron el tricornio. Y si no llega a ser por el sable, no habría sabido que estabas vivo.

-  Entonces, quédatelos. Te los regalo -pone la espada en su regazo, y no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa al encajarle el gorro en la cabeza-. Aunque no te queda muy bien, ¿eh?

-  Ni sé utilizar este arma.

-  Bueno -la mirada que le lanza es tranquila, plagada de resignación. Muy distinta a los ojos acerados e inflexibles del Capitán-. voy a tener mucho tiempo para enseñarte.

 

XX

 

El hecho de tener a Emilio escondido en su cuarto, desgraciadamente, no le exime de cumplir sus obligaciones como señor del cortijo. Tareas que intenta llevar a cabo con una rapidez casi indecorosa, de mal humor, y confiando en que Elisa le mantenga vigilado.

Siempre que puede, se escabulle hacia las habitaciones para hacerle una visita rápida. Sabe que Emilio odia estar solo. A veces su esposa se las arregla para hacerle compañía durante un rato, pero la mayoría de las veces le encuentra leyendo el periódico, dormitando o mirando fijamente al techo.

Esa mañana, escucha risas en la habitación, y una voz femenina que identifica como la de Elisa. Abre la puerta con absoluta confianza.

Y se queda helado ante lo que ve.

No es Elisa la mujer que está sentada junto a Emilio, contándole algo mientras él se ríe.

Es Berta.

-  Señor...

Pablo cierra de un portazo, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Tanto la criada como Emilio se quedan absolutamente estupefactos al ver su expresión asesina. Berta da un paso atrás, acercándose instintivamente al ex capitán, que ya se incorpora para intentar protegerla del furioso arranque de su amante.

-  ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?!

-  Señor Garmendia...

-  ¡Os dije específicamente que nadie podía entrar en esta habitación!

-  Hacía tiempo que no limpiaba y...

-  ¡Ni a limpiar ni a nada! ¡Te dije que no entraras, has entrado, le has descubierto y...! -Pablo se queda callado. Los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas, fijos en el rostro asustado de Berta- Nadie puede saber que está aquí.

-  Pablo... -intenta mediar Emilio.

Pero Pablo está aterrorizado, fuera de sí. Y por un instante a Emilio se le congela la sangre en las venas cuando le ve echarse la mano a la cintura, buscando en un gesto automático una pistola que, afortunadamente, no lleva.

Se pone en pie con dificultad. Berta se refugia en sus brazos, aterrorizada. Y él sólo es capaz de mirar fijamente a su amante, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

-  Pablo, cálmate, por favor.

-  Tú no entiendes... Si dice una sola palabra.

-  Pablo, no va a decir nada. Escúchala. Ven -extiende una mano. La criada se abraza con más fuerza, impidiéndole respirar-. Berta, tranquila, el señor Garmendia no te va a hacer nada. Es un buen hombre.

La voz de Roca le amansa, le hace entrar en razón y darse cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de hacer. Horrorizado, descubre de repente que las piernas no le sostienen. Se deja caer sobre una silla, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

Es Emilio quien se hace cargo de la situación. Débil, pero con tantos años de vocación de servicio a sus espaldas, Emilio abraza a Berta hasta que deja de temblar, la convence para que no salga corriendo, le jura por su honor que no permitirá que nada le ocurra.

-  El señor Garmendia no le ha hecho daño a nadie en su vida. Tú le conoces, mírale -Pablo no se atreve a levantar la cabeza-. Él está más asustado de ti que tú de él.

-  El señor no tiene por qué tener miedo de mí.

-  Explícaselo, Berta. Pablo -a su llamada, no tiene más remedio que mirarles- deja que te explique.

Emilio tiene ese extraño efecto en la gente: lleva la honradez escrita en el rostro, y uno puede estar seguro de que puede confiar en él. Por eso Berta se recupera del susto lo justo para hablar, y cuando se atreve a mirar a los ojos a Pablo, coincide en que él es el más aterrorizado de los tres.

-  Don Pablo, yo ya sabía que el capitán estaba vivo. Entré porque la otra muchacha sospechaba que pasaba algo. Yo ya sabía que el capitán Roca estaba aquí dentro, pero no quería que nadie más lo descubriera. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-  ¿Y cómo sé que eso es cierto?

Emilio suspira, dejándose caer en la cama con aire cansado.

-  Pablo, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que yo estaba aquí, si no...?

-  Oh. Ya. Entiendo.

-  Lamento haberle asustado, señor Garmendia.

-  No, por favor, soy yo quien... Perdóname, es que...

No puede decirlo. No puede confesar que prefiere morirse -que está dispuesto a matar- antes que volver a perder a Emilio. Pero ella le entiende, acercándose, y le ofrece una sonrisa comprensiva mientras Pablo inclina la cabeza y le ofrece sus más sinceras disculpas.

-  Si les parece bien, yo me puedo encargar de cuidar al capitán cuando usted no pueda venir.

-  Me parece perfecto y te lo agradecería muchísimo.

-  Con su permiso, don Pablo -y se retira.

La puerta se cierra, dejando la habitación en el más absoluto silencio, mientras Emilio le mira con aire inquisitivo y Pablo contempla fijamente sus manos.

-  Parece que no soy el único que ya no es el mismo.

Pablo alza la mirada.

-  No permitiré que nos vuelvan a separar.

Emilio asiente con la cabeza.

-  El hombre del que me enamoré no era capaz de hacerle daño a una mosca.

El joven señor se pone en pie. Sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, como si le hubieran clavado un invisible puñal.

-  El hombre del que te enamoraste está tan muerto como el capitán Roca.

Se va, sin mirar atrás, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Esa noche la pasa en su despacho, mirando fijamente sus dibujos antiguos plagados de sombras.

 

XXI

 

Cuando Elisa le encuentra, está tan sólo ligeramente borracho.

-  Pablo, dice Emilio que... ¿te has pasado toda la noche aquí, bebiendo?

-  Puede.

La escucha suspirar mientras aparta de un manotazo las cortinas del despacho, permitiendo que la luz entre a raudales. Pablo cierra los ojos, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-  Emilio quiere verte -anuncia, en tono autoritario.

-  Pues muy bien. Dile que ya iré.

-  Dice que o vas ya o sale él a buscarte.

El joven Garmendia le lanza una mirada torva, pero acaba levantándose de la silla. Sabe perfectamente que el capitán Roca nunca amenaza en vano. Elisa le mira con cierta preocupación mientras camina, pero su marido no parece tener problemas para mantener la verticalidad. Está acostumbrado a ingerir cantidades de alcohol mucho mayores.

-  Le diré a Berta que os lleve el desayuno en un rato.

-  Te lo agradezco mucho.

Se arregla como puede la ropa mientras camina hacia la habitación de su hermano. Toca a la puerta, como si Emilio fuera un extraño, antes de girar el pomo y entrar.

-  Pablo... -Emilio se incorpora con dificultad-, ¿Dónde estabas?

-  Me fui a un lugar donde no tuvieras que verme, y sentirte mal por lo mucho que he cambiado.

Emilio suspira, como si esperara la respuesta.

-  No te dije que me sintiera mal por eso.

-  Me miraste como si no me conocieras. Prácticamente, como si fuera un monstruo.

-  No, Pablo, no -Emilio se arrastra hasta el borde, poniéndose en pie. Pablo tiene la sensación de que le cuesta más trabajo que ayer; es como si su mejoría hubiera dado un paso atrás-. Entendiste mal.

-  Sé lo que dijiste.

Pablo le mira, con los brazos a la espalda, haciendo de su dignidad un escudo, como siempre que discute con Emilio. Éste le observa con aire triste, apoyado en el cabecero de la cama.

-  Pablo, ¿hemos pasado por mucho para que tengamos que volver a lo mismo de siempre, no crees?

-  No sé qué es lo mismo de siempre.

-  Tú haciéndote el digno, y yo sin saberme explicar -Emilio se apoya en la puerta del armario y da un paso hacia él-. Te dije que el Pablo del que me había enamorado jamás le habría hecho daño a nadie.

-  ¿Y eso qué quiere decir, según tú?

-  Eso quiere decir que has cambiado, Pablo, has cambiado por mí -le mira a una distancia de un par de metros, insignificantes para Garmendia; insalvables para él-. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto te había afectado todo esto.

-  Estuviste muerto durante más de un mes, ¿cómo te crees que me afectó?

-  No lo sé, no me lo has contado -la respiración de Emilio es irregular, jadeante-. Yo te he contado cómo me sentí al darme cuenta de que jamás volvería a ser Guardia Civil, pero tú no me has dicho nada. Ni siquiera me habías dicho que tu padre murió.

-  No ha salido en la conversación.

-  No me he dado cuenta de todo lo que has sufrido, hasta que te he visto a punto de lanzarte sobre la pobre Berta. Pero eso no cambia nada. Eso no cambia nada de lo que pienso sobre ti.

-  ¿Y qué piensas acerca de mí? -pregunta, desafiante.

Emilio le mira en silencio unos segundos, antes de contestar.

-  Pienso que, si me suelto y camino hacia ti, no vas a dejarme caer.

Lo hace.

Pablo le sujeta al instante, sus brazos cerrándose con fuerza en torno a su cuerpo. Emilio se apoya en sus hombros y aprovecha el impulso para besarle, despacio, el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada.

-  Eres idiota, Emilio -le espeta Pablo cuando se separan, el ya ex capitán mirándole con miedo-. No tienes que hacer esfuerzos. Te vas a desmayar.

-  Me da igual.

-  A mí no -casi le carga en brazos hasta volver a dejarle junto a la cama. Emilio se deja caer, con las piernas temblorosas-. Y como vuelvas a hacer otra tontería similar...

-  Tenía miedo de perderte.

Pablo se detiene, mirándole inexpresivo mientras Emilio se pasa una mano por el pelo. Transcurren unos segundos durante los cuáles nadie dice nada.

-  Ya te he dicho que eres lo único que me queda -añade Roca, alzando la cabeza.

Pablo asiente con la cabeza. Se sienta con cuidado a su lado, notando la mirada de Emilio.

Se observa las manos.

-  Me pasé varios días sin apenas hablar, sólo cuando Elisa me preguntaba algo, porque no podía soportar la idea de no volver a escuchar tu voz. Soñé casi cada noche contigo, y al despertar era peor, porque sabía que jamás volvería a verte. Me preparé para huir en cuanto muriera mi padre, porque ya no era capaz de vivir aquí.

Se queda un instante callado. Nota la mano de Emilio, casi tímida, acariciándole la nuca.

-  Siempre que me veía obligado a atravesar el pueblo intentaba evitar el cuartel, pero todo, absolutamente todo me recordaba a ti. Empecé a obsesionarme, imaginándome que si iba cada tarde al lugar donde te gustaba bañarte estaba más cerca de ti. Tenía la estúpida creencia de que algún día vendrías a buscarme -de repente, sonríe, dejando escapar una risa-. Mira, casi ha sido así.

Emilio no se ríe. Su brazo le rodea el cuello. Pablo siente sus labios en la sien.

-  ¿Querías saber cómo me afectó? Así me afectó. Me habría suicidado si no hubiera temido hacerle daño a Elisa. Era lo único que no me importaba. El resto del mundo estaba... en silencio.

Los labios de Emilio bajan a su mejilla. Pablo cierra los ojos.

-  Tú dices que sólo me tienes a mí. Pero yo tampoco tengo mucho más que tú -se separa un poco para mirarle-. No vas a perderme. Nos iremos de aquí juntos, Emilio. No sé a dónde. Pero yo no pienso estar sin ti.

-  Soy yo el muerto, Pablo -el honrado ex guardia civil no puede evitar recordárselo-. Quiero que estés muy seguro de que quieres dejarlo todo por venirte conmigo.

-  ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? -a su pesar, Pablo sonríe. Porque Emilio sigue siendo _su_ Emilio.

-  Será incómodo. Y peligroso. Muy peligroso.

-  ¿Y qué otra opción tengo? -mueve la cabeza- Ya he probado lo de estar sin ti, y es como estar muerto. Si me tengo que morir, que sea contigo.

La primera vez que Emilio vio a Pablo Garmendia, le pareció el típico señorito irresponsable -amén de borracho-, vestido con ropajes demasiado suntuosos, muy creído para lo poco que había hecho, y muy ocioso para la edad que tenía. Los hombres duros como el capitán Roca no solían fijarse en jovencitos pomposos como el señor Garmendia.  Para alguien que llevaba jugándose el tipo desde muy joven, el aura de dignidad del que se rodeaba le resultaba francamente ridícula.

Emilio no sabe en qué momento empezó a ver en Pablo algo más que un joven con ínfulas de señor. Lo que tiene claro es que el Pablo al que vio por primera vez en la posada se parece bastante poco al Pablo que le mira, sentado a su lado en la cama. Aunque los dos huelan demasiado a alcohol. El del presente es más hombre, tiene cicatrices que no se ven, ojeras que antes no tenía, y una chispa de determinación a la que incluso él teme enfrentarse.

Cuando hace unos meses le dijo que quería fugarse con él, se rió como si estuviera loco, sabiendo que alguien tan delicado no sería capaz de dejarlo todo atrás. De entregarse a la dura vida del hombre errante.

Ahora piensa que, si hay uno de los dos preparado para montarse en un caballo y echarse al monte, sin duda es Pablo.

-  ¿Cuándo? -se limita a preguntarle.

-  Cuando estés recuperado -le contesta, con esos ojos en los que se reflejan mil heridas.

Y cuando le abraza de nuevo, lo nota. Los restos de eso que no ha terminado de desaparecer, que quizá nunca lo haga, recorriéndole por dentro como la sangre, hasta el día de su muerte.

El silencio.

 

XXII

 

Elisa sigue sin irse.

Cuando Alejandro le pregunta por duodécima vez por qué sigue viviendo en el cortijo de los Garmendia, sólo es capaz de encogerse de hombros.

-  No me han dicho que me vaya.

Y Alejandro, que además de duque es un caballero de los pies al sombrero de copa, asiente mientras se calla lo obvio.

Elisa le entiende. Porque ella también se ha planteado una veintena de veces qué pinta, exactamente, viviendo con su señor marido -homosexual- y su amante -el que oficialmente está muerto-.

Una estampa bastante curiosa, sí.

Varias veces ha estado a punto de mencionarle a Pablo la posibilidad de empezar a hacer las maletas e irse. Pero, por alguna razón, nunca llega a decírselo.

La primera vez que lo pensó, Pablo apareció corriendo, entusiasmado, para que viera con sus propios ojos cómo Emilio era capaz de caminar más de diez pasos sin cansarse.

La segunda vez, fue el propio Emilio quien la hizo olvidarse del tema, relatándole sus batallitas de la academia mientras esperaban a que Pablo terminase con sus obligaciones.

La tercera vez que buscó a su marido para hablar seriamente, le encontró con el cuaderno de dibujo, sentado en la cama junto a Emilio. Pero en vez de dejar que se fuera o darle a entender que preferían estar solos, la obligó a quedarse, y acabaron inculcándole unas someras nociones de arte al ignorante ex miguelete.

_Etcétera._

Elisa sigue sin irse, porque de alguna forma, siente que la necesitan.

Porque Pablo aún busca su opinión o su apoyo -y quizá, con más frecuencia que cuando formaban un matrimonio a los ojos de todos-. Porque a Emilio le gusta que se siente junto a su cama por las mañanas, cuando el señor Garmendia está trabajando.

El amor que percibe entre esos dos hombres es fuerte y a la vez brusco. Recio pero lleno de aristas. Se quieren, pero jamás han estado juntos. No saben cómo es levantarse y acostarse junto a la misma persona. Se necesitan, y al mismo tiempo pueden hacerse daño con una facilidad asombrosa. Se desean, y a la vez se percibe un miedo oculto bajo sus ojos cada vez que se miran.

Elisa es la presencia que suaviza las situaciones, mitiga las aristas, intuye cuándo la necesitan, desaparece cuando es mejor que les deje solos.

Y ellos la buscan a menudo para obtener ayuda, consejo, o sencillamente otra voz que les impida encerrarse demasiado en su mundo.

Elisa jamás olvida que está tratando con dos hombres que han quedado absolutamente rotos.

Por eso no se va. Porque tiene que ayudarles a reencontrarse, antes del día en el que ambos se sientan lo suficientemente fuertes para emprender una nueva vida.

Alejandro no podría entenderlo.

Pero es que lo que Alejandro y ella sienten el uno por el otro -lo intuye- es bastante menos intenso que lo que comparten Pablo y Emilio.

Elisa a veces les mira, cuando están charlando, cuando Berta les lleva la comida. Cuando  entra en la habitación y ve a Pablo sentado en la silla, en silencio, velando el sueño de Emilio como si temiera que no fuera a despertarse.

Incluso ha llegado a sorprender algún beso entre los dos hombres. Besos en los que Pablo se entrega por completo -muy diferente a lo que hacía con ella- las manos agarrando a su querido ex capitán como si pretendiera morir antes que dejarle escapar.

Pero Elisa no siente envidia, ni desearía que su relación con el duque fuera una décima parte de intensa.

Lo que Alejandro y ella sienten es amor. Con más o menos pasión, tuvo un inicio y quizá tenga un final.

Lo de Emilio y Pablo va más allá.

Lo suyo es una auténtica condena.

 

 

XXIII

 

A la par que Emilio se recupera, va apareciendo un problema inesperado.

Un problema que parece alimentarse con él, creciendo a medida que gana peso y músculo, que vuelve a ser poco a poco el hombre sano y fuerte que capitaneaba a la Guardia Civil del pueblo.

Un problema que Elisa capta por primera vez en estado casi embrionario -miradas de soslayo, labios que se humedecen, algún suspiro frustrado de su marido- y que acaba siendo imposible de ignorar, cuando la tensión sexual es tan fuerte, tan eléctrica, que se siente incómoda tan sólo de estar junto a ellos.

Está claro que deben resolverla.

Y cuanto antes.

Así que Elisa extrema las precauciones durante unos días; intenta pasar en la habitación de Dimas el tiempo mínimo e imprescindible, llama dos veces a la puerta antes de entrar, aleja a Berta de allí, e incluso se las arregla para liberar a Pablo de parte de su trabajo para que pueda pasar más tiempo con Emilio.

Ella es la primera sorprendida cuando, tras unos días, la tensión no sólo no desaparece sino que sigue aumentando.

Una tarde -asegurándose de que están a salvo de miradas indiscretas, y extremando las precauciones- Pablo se lo lleva a montar a caballo sin alejarse demasiado, rodeando el cortijo. Elisa les observa cuando paran a descansar, sentándose juntos a la sombra de un árbol. Capta las miradas, los besos más bien inocentes, las caricias en el cuello o la mejilla.

Resopla.

Parece mentira que esté contemplando a dos tíos hechos y derechos tonteando como adolescentes. Cuando le parece ver a Emilio besando la mano de Pablo - _por el amor de Dios, ¿en serio?_ \- cierra la ventana con un golpe seco.

Ella ya sabía que su Pablo era sexualmente poco espabilado. Pero ni en mil años se habría imaginado que el varonil capitán Roca, la fuente de testosterona en persona, padeciera el mismo problema.

Parece que ni de _eso_ van a ser capaces de ocuparse solos.

Y luego le pregunta Alejandro que por qué no se va.

Homosexual o no, parece que todo hombre necesita una mujer a su lado para que le señale el camino.

-  Pablo -va a buscarlo esa tarde, a su despacho. No sabe si podría soportar entrar al cuarto de Emilio y descubrirles haciendo manitas-. Me voy a pasar la noche con Alejandro.

Su marido la mira fijamente durante cinco largos segundos. Sin pestañear.

-  Ah. Muy bien, Elisa.

-  Probablemente no volveré hasta mañana al mediodía.

Pablo consigue esbozar una sonrisa desconcertada.

-  Bien, entonces diré a las chicas que no te preparen el desayuno.

-  A las chicas les he dado el día libre.

Se pregunta si captará la indirecta.

-  De acuerdo. Bueno, ya me las apañaré.

Suspira.

-  Pablo. Emilio y tú os quedaréis solos. Nadie os molestará. Entiendes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

_Al fin_ la luz de la comprensión se ve reflejada en el rostro del genio de su marido.

Obviamente va seguida del preceptivo sonrojo. Pero eso no le importa.

Satisfecha, se acerca a él y se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-  La verdad es que últimamente se le ve muy recuperado, ¿no crees? -por el amor que le ha profesado, le corta piadosamente antes de que Pablo pueda balbucear alguna tontería-. Hasta mañana, Pablo.

-  ...Hasta mañana, Elisa.

-  Que paséis buena noche.

 

 

XXIV

 

Pablo no sabe muy bien qué cara poner, ni qué decir, cuando esa noche ayuda a Emilio a bañarse.

Intuye que un _“mi esposa me obliga a hacer el amor contigo”_ sería bastante claro, pero conllevaría una pérdida inmediata de su celosamente bien construida dignidad.

Así que se limita a permanecer con la cabeza gacha, intentando no mirar el bien formado cuerpo de Emilio más de la cuenta, frotándole el cuello con suavidad cuando lo único que desea es lanzarse sobre él y morderlo.

-  Parece que la herida está curando bien -comenta, por centrarse en el único punto del cuerpo de Emilio que no le provoca pensamientos con alta carga sexual.

-  Quedará una cicatriz bastante fea -se resigna él, lanzando una mirada a su pecho-. Una más, con la del hombro.

En otro momento Pablo le habría besado allí. Pero hoy no está muy seguro de poder controlar sus instintos.

A decir verdad, lleva unos días en los que cada vez le cuesta más mantener las manos en su sitio. Si no hace nada, es porque Emilio parece más que satisfecho limitándose a besarle en la mejilla antes de dormirse.

Absorto por el problema de creerle muerto y todo eso, casi había olvidado esa pequeña manía de su amado (ex) capitán.

-  ¿Te pasa algo?

-  ¿Cómo?

-  Te noto ausente -Emilio intenta incorporarse. Pablo le ofrece su brazo para que se apoye, mirándole fijamente a la cara mientras se pone en pie-. No he visto a Elisa en toda la tarde.

-  Se ha ido.

-  ¿Se ha ido? -Pablo se gira para coger una toalla- ¿Habéis discutido?

-  No, no. Nada de eso -sonríe, incómodo-. Estamos bien.

-  ¿Entonces? -Emilio se echa la toalla sobre un hombro, el muy idiota, y se apoya en Pablo para terminar de salir de la bañera. Le mira desde cerca. Demasiado cerca para la cordura del joven Garmendia- ¿Por qué se ha ido?

Es difícil inventar una excusa cuando Emilio se dedica a secarse los hombros y el pelo, las gotas de agua bajando por su cuello, haciendo brillar su pecho.

-  Pues...

Pablo no puede evitar bajar la mirada cuando le ve secarse más abajo.

_Muy difícil._

Suspira.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, ha apoyado una mano en su cintura desnuda.

Emilio se detiene en sus movimientos y le mira, fijamente.

Pablo parpadea con sorpresa cuando una sonrisa se forma, lentamente, en los labios del ex capitán.

-  Ah. Así que era _eso._

Hay burla en su voz. El más joven resopla, irritado. Por ahí no piensa pasar. Lleva aguantando mucho tiempo para que ahora llegue Emilio y se ría de él.

-  Sí. Era eso -le contesta con retintín. Cabreado, le arrebata la toalla y la tira de cualquier forma a un lado. Ante la expresión del otro, aclara-. No te preocupes, Emilio. Ya te seco yo.

Pablo disfruta de la expresión de desconcierto que aparece en los ojos de Emilio un segundo antes de que se le eche encima, agarrando su cintura con ambas manos, dirigiéndose directamente a su cuello. Al fin da rienda suelta a sus instintos, besando la sensible piel, mordiendo hasta que se siente satisfecho al arrancar un gemido ahogado del ex capitán.

-  ¿A que ahora no te hace tanta gracia?

Emilio no contesta. Tampoco es que Pablo le dé la opción, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a sus labios para tomarlos por asalto y comérselos en condiciones. Pega su pecho al de su amante, acariciándole la desnuda espalda.

Nota que se apoya en sus hombros, la mirada desenfocada.

-  ¿Vamos a la cama? -le sugiere, raspándose la mejilla con la espesa barba negra.

-  Sí. Por favor.

En el pasillo, afortunadamente, no hay nadie. Porque Pablo le arrastra, desnudo y aún mojado, y abre las sábanas de un tirón antes de dejarle caer bocarriba. Porque el señor Garmendia se ha tomado muy en serio lo de prescindir de la toalla, y antes de poder darse cuenta Emilio lo tiene inclinado sobre su cuerpo, lamiendo las gotas de agua en su estómago, secando con sus manos su cintura y la parte externa de las piernas.

-  Pablo... -gruñe, apoyándose en el codo para mirarle.

-  ¿Qué?

-  No tienes por qué...

Pablo no es tan tonto para no saber a qué se refiere. Traza con un dedo la línea de vello que le baja desde el ombligo. Disfruta viendo el rostro de sufrimiento de Emilio cuando baja aún más, depositando besos en la cara interna de sus muslos.

-  Ya no eres capitán de nada -le contesta, hablando directamente sobre su piel-. Lo siento por la Guardia Civil, pero tu cuerpo ya es sólo mío. Así que acostúmbrate.

Lame con suavidad, sintiendo cómo Emilio se estremece. Es la primera vez que le hace esto a alguien, pero no piensa demostrarlo. Se guía por los sonidos que emite Emilio, cada vez menos contenido y menos digno, hasta que su mano le agarra del pelo, tirando hacia atrás.

Pablo entiende. Permite que le obligue a incorporarse, sentándose para poder besarse. Le arranca la ropa a tirones, la barba le deja enrojecida la piel del cuello y la clavícula. Los dos tienen los ojos vidriosos cuando el más joven termina de desvestirse, alejando sus calzones de una patada.

Emilio le acerca a su cuerpo, agarrándole de la cintura.

-  ¿Cómo?

-  Tú quietecito -le ordena Pablo.

Emilio le observa en silencio mientras se sienta sobre él, utilizando una mano para ayudarse a guiarle hacia su interior. Lo hace demasiado deprisa, y acaba gruñendo de dolor mientras Emilio le sujeta por los hombros, apoyándole suavemente sobre su pecho.

-  ¿Te duele mucho?

-  Y qué más da.

Pablo se incorpora como si lo único que importara en el mundo fuera esto, y empieza a moverse, arrancando un gemido nada decoroso al ex capitán de la Guardia Civil. Y Emilio piensa que se lo han follado muchas veces, pero jamás así, jamás montándole de esa forma y con esa mirada salvaje, con esa expresión de dolor y placer mezclados que no desaparece del rostro de Pablo.

El señor Garmendia, que es tan aficionado a expresar claramente sus sentimientos, no le dice que llevaba meses esperando esto, que ha soñado con tenerle así muchas veces, o que necesita sentirle así para terminar de convencerse de que está vivo. Que está vivo y es suyo.

Pero Emilio lo sabe.

Lo sabe porque los gemidos de ambos, el crujido de la cama, el sonido de las pieles rozándose llenan completamente el silencio.

Lo sabe porque Pablo no deja de mascullar su nombre en un susurro entrecortado.

Lo sabe porque le parece sentir la humedad en su cuello cuando se derrumba sobre él.

Y porque se queda medio adormilado, aún encima, hasta que empieza a ser más incómodo para los dos.

A la mañana siguiente, despiertan sintiéndose los mismos, pero también un poco distintos.

Aún desnudo, Pablo se levanta y atisba por la ventana, mirando el pueblo lleno de vida al que tantas veces odió por eso mismo.

Vuelve a la cama cuando Emilio aparece a sus espaldas, apoyándose en su hombro, besándole la nuca.

 

 

XXV

 

Elisa los encuentra al mediodía, comiendo en la alargada mesa del salón.

La tensión ha desaparecido como por ensalmo. Entre Pablo y Emilio ya sólo hay calma y tranquilidad; ésa tan propia de las parejas que llevan años juntas.

Se da cuenta de que ya están preparados para irse.

 

Un par de días después, se despedirá de Pablo con un interminable abrazo y un beso envuelto en lágrimas.

Emilio, con una sonrisa, también se permitirá la libertad de abrazarla para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por él.

Les verá partir desde la ventana. Trotando juntos en la calma chicha del mediodía, con el sol -en su punto más alto- deslumbrándole cuando se alejan demasiado.

Hasta que las dos figuras se funden con la luz.

Intuye que no les volverá a ver en vida.

Apresurándose a recoger sus cosas -los nuevos dueños del cortijo llegarán por la tarde- correrá al lugar donde la espera el duque.

Dejando detrás, sin ninguna pena, la enorme casa donde ya sólo han dejado un enorme y espeso silencio.

 


	2. Segunda parte

Segunda parte

I   
El silencio les envuelve mientras cabalgan, roto tan sólo por los cascos de los caballos y el chirrido de los insectos. No se atreven a decir nada. Saben que cualquier persona con la que se crucen ahora -a pesar de que van vestidos con sencillas ropas de montar, ancho sombrero incluido- les reconocerá con seguridad. Saben que el secreto de Emilio pende de un hilo.   
Confían en que el calor del mediodía les libre de miradas indiscretas.  
Al girar por un sendero, captan un movimiento en la cima de un cerro cercano. Miran, con los ojos entrecerrados. Un puñado de personas, embozadas. Alguna alza la mano para despedirles.  
Pablo inspira profundamente. Emilio sonríe.   
Los dos se llevan la mano a la cabeza y saludan.  
Eso es todo.  
Continúan, dejando Arazana atrás. Dejando a sus espaldas el cortijo, el cuartel, todo lo que ha sido su vida durante el último año. Pablo piensa en la mesa de la posada donde tantas veces se sentaron a charlar. Emilio recuerda cómo se dominaba el pueblo entero cuando subía a una de las lomas, orgulloso en su uniforme, el sable al cinto y el tricornio en la cabeza.  
El tricornio está guardado en algún sitio, arrugado y deforme. El sable pende del cinturón de Pablo, chocando con su muslo en cada paso. El ex capitán no lo echa de menos. Lleva una escopeta a la espalda, y un pistolón en la cintura. Es todo lo que necesita.  
La tensión se va diluyendo a medida que se alejan. Cada paso les parece más seguro, y llega un momento en el que no se sobresaltan con el más mínimo ruido. Pasan un par de horas. Se miran de reojo.   
\- Me sorprendes -admite al final Pablo, haciendo que su caballo se acerque al de Emilio.  
\- ¿Ah, sí?  
\- Esperaba, a estas alturas, que me hubieras preguntado al menos media docena de veces si estaba seguro de querer continuar.  
Emilio se ríe entre dientes.   
\- Sí, eso es algo que el capitán Roca habría hecho.  
\- ¿Y tú no?  
\- No. Yo te he visto, Pablo -le lanza una mirada penetrante-, he visto lo que te ha pasado. Me parece que estás mucho mejor conmigo. Además, has hecho tu elección.  
\- Me alegra ver que algo hemos avanzado -Pablo mira al horizonte-. ¿Tienes algún plan?  
\- Me hace gracia que me lo preguntes ahora -sonríe Emilio-. Llevas toda la tarde siguiéndome sin cuestionar nada.  
Pablo se encoge de hombros.  
\- Cuando pensaba que estabas muerto, fantaseaba con coger un caballo y cabalgar hacia el norte. Quería ver el sitio de donde eres -baja la cabeza-. Quería ver tu tumba. Quizá hasta conocer a tu familia.  
Emilio mira fijamente al frente durante unos segundos.  
\- Podrás ver mi tumba, si quieres -ante el gesto perplejo de Pablo, aclara-. No es la primera vez que se entierra a un guardia civil sin cuerpo, o sin parte de él. No siempre se nos puede rescatar. No me cabe la menor duda de que la comandancia habrá ordenado que en algún lugar se grabe una lápida con mi nombre. Supongo que es una buena excusa para volver a la casa donde nací.  
\- ¿Y si te reconocen?   
\- Lo dudo bastante. La última vez que fui por allí era casi un niño.  
\- ¿Y tu familia?  
Pablo sabe que ha dicho algo inadecuado cuando Emilio suspira. Se acerca lo suficiente para ponerle una mano en el hombro. Detienen a las monturas, mirándose a los ojos.  
\- Lo siento. Nunca me has dicho que...  
\- Mis padres y mi hermano mayor murieron en un asalto, cuando yo aún me estaba planteando si ingresar o no en la Guardia Civil. Fue el empujón definitivo. Tengo que tener algún tío en alguna parte, pero ni siquiera sé si están vivos o muertos.   
\- Lo lamento, Emilio, yo...  
\- No hace falta que te disculpes, Pablo, pasó hace mucho tiempo -adelanta el rostro para besarle suavemente, dándole una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla-. Mi única familia eres tú.  
Emilio sigue avanzando. Pablo le mira un instante antes de ordenar seguir a su caballo. El ex guardia civil se saca un objeto redondo del bolsillo.  
\- Seguiremos avanzando hacia el este. Será duro los primeros días, porque no podremos entrar a ningún pueblo, ni siquiera meternos en el camino principal. Estamos muy cerca de Arazana y sería muy fácil que alguien nos reconociera.  
\- ¿Y después?  
\- Después al norte. Cruzaremos Despeñaperros.  
\- ¿No será peligroso?  
\- La Guardia Civil patrulla las vías principales para asegurar el paso de los viajeros -Pablo no puede evitar enternecerse al ver cómo Emilio sonríe con orgullo, antes de quedarse serio de nuevo, con un suspiro de nostalgia-. Cualquier viaje entraña peligro. Pero somos dos hombres adultos y vamos armados.  
Pablo asiente, rumiando sus palabras. Él también lleva una escopeta colgada de la grupa del caballo. Y su pistola.   
\- ¿Y si algún miguelete te reconoce? Un viejo amigo, algún compañero en otro destino...  
\- Las noticias no corren tan pronto. Lo más probable es que ni sepan lo que ha pasado, y si lo saben, creerán que ha sido un error -Emilio se queda callado un momento, antes de añadir-. Pablo...  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Si alguien pregunta, eres mi hermano.  
\- ¿Tu hermano?  
\- Mi hermanastro. Nuestra madre ha muerto y vamos a buscarnos la vida.  
\- No nos parecemos en nada.  
\- Eso no importa, mientras no nos vean besarnos.  
Sonríen. Emilio se aclara la garganta.  
\- Sé que no te hace mucha gracia fingir. Pero nos vamos a pasar solos gran parte del viaje.   
\- Será lo más parecido a poder vivir lo nuestro en libertad.  
\- La libertad es un concepto muy relativo -le mira de reojo-. Nunca podremos presentarnos como lo que somos.  
\- Ya lo sé.  
\- Pero si somos discretos... Podremos vivir juntos, como queramos.  
Pablo no quiere formular la pregunta que flota entre ellos. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.  
\- ¿Y si alguien nos descubre, otra vez?  
El rostro de Emilio se ensombrece. Pablo le ve tocarse de forma instintiva la pistola que lleva a la cintura. Siente un escalofrío.  
\- Ya nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento, si llega -sus dedos agarran de nuevo las riendas del caballo-. ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres parar un rato?  
Asiente con la cabeza. Desmontan, le dan agua a las bestias, se sientan contra el tronco de un árbol. Emilio saca su cantimplora y beben por turnos, los ojos clavados en el sendero.  
Pablo lanza una mirada a al ex capitán, examinando después sus propios ropajes. No puede evitar una sonrisa irónica.  
\- ¿Qué?   
\- Míranos, Emilio. Parecemos dos bandoleros.  
Desde luego, las sencillas ropas de viaje les dan una apariencia muy distinta a la que ambos solían llevar en el pueblo.  
\- Oye, uniformes aparte, yo solía vestir así. Eres tú el que ya no puedes ir emperifollado como el señorito que eres.  
\- Yo no soy un señorito.  
\- Sabes que sí. Y aún ahora vas medio elegante. Veremos en un mes, cuando hayas tenido que remendarte la camisa.  
\- ¿Remendarme?  
Pablo le mira, parpadeando. Emilio se echa a reír.   
\- Le queda mucho por aprender para valerse solo, señor Garmendia.  
\- Pensaba que lo de hablarnos de usted ya había quedado olvidado.  
\- ¿Molesta, verdad?  
\- Pues claro. Por eso lo hacía.  
\- Pues eso.  
Pablo se le tira encima, aún no sabe si para golpearle o para besarle, cuando al apartar la tela de su capa de viaje, se queda quieto. En el cuello de Emilio, oculto hasta el momento por diversas capas de ropa, ve anudado un pañuelo que reconoce muy bien.  
\- No sabía que lo hubieras conservado -balbucea, un poco sorprendido.  
\- Claro que lo he conservado.  
Le agarra de la nuca, tirando hacia él. Pablo se deja caer sobre su pecho mientras Emilio le besa, los dedos del joven acariciando la piel del cuello bajo el pañuelo. Se quedan un momento así, quietos, disfrutando del lujo de poder estar abrazados sin preocuparse por quién les vea.  
\- Me parece increíble -comenta Pablo.  
\- ¿Poder hacer esto siempre que podamos o estar huyendo?  
\- Las dos cosas.  
Emilio sonríe, incorporándose. Le besa una vez más antes de apartarle, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol para ponerse en pie.  
\- Hay que seguir. Habrá que buscar un sitio dónde dormir.  
Pablo no cuestiona la orden. Aunque empiezan a dolerle los muslos de tanto cabalgar, e incluso el sable le molesta con su vaivén contra su pierna. Tampoco tiene muy claro a qué se refiere Emilio con “sitio donde dormir”.  
Lo que tiene claro -mientras emprenden la marcha de nuevo, acalorados e incómodos- es que no le gustaría estar en ningún otro sitio.

 

II

Pablo nunca ha visto el cielo tan lleno de estrellas.  
Está tan absorto que apenas se da cuenta de que Emilio se mueve a su alrededor, después de atar a los caballos a un árbol cercano, hasta que le empuja suavemente con el codo.  
\- Eh, señor Garmendia. Muévase.  
\- Nunca lo había visto así.  
\- ¿El qué? -Emilio le mira mientras rebusca en una alforja.  
\- El cielo.  
El ex capitán alza la cabeza.  
\- ¿Nunca has dormido a la intemperie? -la expresión de Pablo contesta por sí sola- Déjalo. Olvidaba que los señores terratenientes no hacen eso.  
\- No soy un señor terrateniente. Y tú deja de hablar como si fueras un humilde jornalero. Mi capitán.  
\- Tu capitán ha pasado más de una noche vigilando un camino, un refugio o sencillamente escondiéndose de alguna patrulla de maleantes.  
\- No esperaba menos de ti -le observa mientras extiende unas mantas junto a una pequeña pared de piedra-. ¿No vamos a encender un fuego o algo?  
\- Sólo si fuera necesario. Hace buena temperatura, y prefiero que no nos puedan ver tan fácilmente.  
\- Ah -Pablo se siente un poco torpe mientras Emilio amontona las alforjas junto a la pared-. ¿Puedo hacer algo?  
Emilio se sienta sobre las mantas, agarrando la bolsa de las provisiones. Da una palmada a su lado.  
Pablo no necesita más invitación. Se tropieza con el sable al agacharse; mascullando, se lo arranca del cinturón mientras Emilio se ríe en voz baja.  
\- A ver, don Pablo -la sonrisa del ex guardia civil brilla a la escasa luz del crepúsculo cuando se incorpora para coger el arma, descolgándole también la escopeta-. Esto lo tienes que dejar aquí, junto a las mantas, para poder tenerlo a mano mientras duermes.  
\- ¿Crees que podrían atacarnos mientras dormimos?   
\- Cabe esa posibilidad -abre la alforja, pasándole una de las bolsas de comida que les han preparado-. Come.  
\- No tengo mucha hambre.  
\- Me da igual el hambre que tengas. Come. Mañana nos espera un día muy duro.  
Pablo obedece, con un suspiro. Cenan en silencio, mientras el sol termina de esconderse. Afortunadamente, es una noche luminosa, de luna llena. Pueden volver a guardar la comida sin problemas, comprobar que los caballos siguen bien, y volver junto a la pared sin tropezarse con sus pies.  
Emilio se quita el chaleco y las botas, dejándolas a un lado. Es consciente de las miradas de Pablo, a quien el entorno ya no le parece tan idílico. Dobla la capa para hacer una improvisada almohada, y esconde la pistola debajo.   
Se deja caer, mirándole desde abajo.  
\- Vamos, Pablo, ven aquí.  
El joven se despoja de la ropa que le sobra, dejándola bien doblada junto a la de Emilio. Se tumba a su lado con un cuidado que le hace sonreír.   
\- ¿No pasaremos frío?  
Emilio extiende otra manta sobre los dos. Se abraza a Pablo, apoyando la cabeza en la capa enrollada.  
\- Te prometo que no.  
Pablo suspira. Sólo se escucha el canto de los grillos, y el susurro de los caballos al moverse.   
\- Siento si esto es más incómodo de lo que esperabas -murmura el ex capitán.  
\- No estoy incómodo.  
Se remueve, hasta que puede apoyar la cabeza contra su cuello.  
\- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo he visto nunca así -le escucha decir.  
\- ¿El qué?  
Emilio sonríe.  
\- El cielo.  
Pablo también sonríe. Se incorpora lo justo para darle un corto beso en los labios y mete la mano dentro de su camisa, dejándola justo donde puede sentir los latidos de su corazón.  
\- Buenas noches -murmura, cerrando los ojos.  
\- Buenas noches, Pablo.

III

El segundo día se hace más duro. El tercero, también. El cuarto, algo menos.  
Al quinto, están tan acostumbrados a la rutina que podrían decir que llevan un mes viajando.  
Cabalgan de día, haciendo cada vez menos paradas, hasta que llega un momento en el que realizan sólo las necesarias para no cansar demasiado a los caballos. Paran al caer la tarde, montando el improvisado campamento con la rapidez nacida de la costumbre. Se quedan dormidos en cuanto se tumban en el jergón, tan cansados que duermen del tirón, sin sueños.  
Hay veces en las que a Pablo se le hace un poco duro. No está acostumbrado a viajar todo el día, ni a la falta de comodidades, ni al simple hecho de no disponer de agua para lavarse cada día. La silla de montar le hace daño. Las correas de cuero que sujetan las armas le rozan por encima de la ropa. Y le duele la espalda de dormir en el suelo.  
Pero no se queja.   
Porque cuando se desnuda y se palpa los doloridos muslos, se acuerda de sus días de silencio y sonríe. Cuando descubre otra rozadura en carne viva en la zona de la cintura, mira de reojo a Emilio y da mentalmente las gracias.  
Y a la semana, la piel está curada, la espalda ya no le duele, y la silla de montar es como una prolongación de su cuerpo.  
Ya no necesita preguntarle a Emilio lo que hay que hacer. Sabe cuándo pueden encender un fuego y cuándo es mejor que no lo hagan. La mayoría de las noches transcurren así, a oscuras, arrebujados bajo las mantas para darse calor el uno al otro.  
Emilio tenía razón. No pasa frío. Nunca pasa frío.  
Se acostumbran a moverse en la oscuridad. Se acostumbran a conocerse en la oscuridad. A no sobresaltarse cuando uno de los dos se levanta a mitad de la noche, sino a medio despertarse -una mano rozando siempre la pistola que descansa bajo la almohada- y a relajarse de nuevo cuando lo sienten meterse de nuevo entre las mantas.   
En Arazana siempre tenían algo de lo que hablar. Una preocupación de la que tratar. Apenas podían tocarse, siempre escondidos, siempre agobiados por algo.   
Aquí es distinto. Hay días en los que apenas cruzan una palabra, porque no les hace falta. Se entienden con la mirada. Y con la mente.   
\- ¿Te das cuenta que desde que salimos no me has dicho ni una vez que me quieres? -le espeta Emilio un día, mientras dan de comer y beber a los caballos.  
\- ¿Te molesta?  
\- No. Es sólo que me resulta curioso. Allí no parabas de decírmelo. Todo el día hablando de tu amor hacia mí y todo eso.  
Pablo esboza una medio sonrisa. Se acerca y le agarra del pañuelo anudado al cuello, enredándole en un beso salvaje.  
\- Allí te lo decía. Aquí, puedo demostrártelo.

IV

Un día, Pablo sorprende a Emilio mirándole varias veces, de reojo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Nada.  
\- Capitán, voy armado. Más le vale hablar.  
Emilio se ríe de buena gana, los ojos brillantes.  
\- Es que pareces otro, Pablo.  
\- ¿Que parezco otro?  
Por toda respuesta, Emilio detiene el caballo junto a él, y extiende la mano. Y Pablo lo nota cuando los dedos de su amante recorren su cabeza, bajando por su mejilla.   
\- ¿Cómo me queda?  
Emilio le mira a los labios.  
\- Muy bien.  
Quiere verlo con sus propios ojos. En cuanto encuentran un riachuelo desmontan para que los caballos puedan beber, y se agachan, quitándose las camisas, para lavarse un poco. Pablo observa su reflejo en el agua. Tiene el pelo un poco más largo, pero lo más reseñable es que su fina pelusa rubia se ha convertido en una barba con todas las de la ley. Recia y tupida como la de Emilio.  
\- Te he dicho que te quedaba muy bien.   
Su voz aparece a su espalda, le pone una mano en el pecho, le tumba bocarriba. Hacen rozar las barbas, se raspan el uno al otro, y se separan con la promesa entrecortada de seguir esa noche, entre las mantas.  
Emilio, el pecho aún desnudo, saca una navaja del bolsillo.  
\- ¿Quieres que te corte el pelo y te afeite?  
\- Córtame el pelo, si quieres -Pablo se arrodilla, permitiendo que Emilio se siente justo detrás. Intenta estarse quieto mientras la navaja hace su trabajo-. Pero la barba me la dejas.  
Recibe un húmedo beso de aprobación en el cuello.

V

Su tranquilidad se ve perturbada la tarde en la que escuchan un grito.  
Emilio tarda menos de un segundo en localizar la fuente del sonido, volver grupas y salir corriendo. Pablo le sigue, palpándose la pistola en la cintura. Apenas tienen que recorrer unos metros; pronto vislumbran a los dos hombres que acorralan a una mujer, mientras a sus pies yace un cuerpo, ensangrentado.  
\- ¡Alto por orden de la Guardia Civil! -aúlla Emilio, disparando al aire y picando espuelas.  
Pablo le mira horrorizado un segundo antes de lanzarse en pos de él. Durante unos instantes, escucha de nuevo el tiroteo en su cabeza. No tiene la más mínima intención de volver a pasar por la misma pesadilla, así que apunta a uno de los asaltantes mientras amartilla el alma, dispuesto a disparar en cuanto haga el más mínimo ademán de atacarles.  
Para su fortuna, los dos bandoleros salen a la carrera, se montan con agilidad en su caballos y desaparecen en una nube de polvo. Pablo está suspirando de alivio cuando escucha a Emilio lanzar un rugido frustrado y le ve emprender la persecución.  
\- ¡Emilio! -brama, siguiéndole tan rápido como puede- ¡¿Adónde te crees que vas?!  
Vuelve a respirar, tosiendo entre el polvo, al ver que el ex capitán refrena a su caballo hasta detenerse; quedándose quieto, los ojos clavados en el lugar por donde han huido los asaltantes. Pablo le alcanza, situándose justo en su camino.  
\- ¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué pretendías persiguiendo tú solo a esos dos?  
\- Detenerles.  
\- Eso si puedes. ¿Y después? ¿Los llevas al cuartel más próximo y aprovechas para informar de que estás vivo?   
Emilio titubea. Tiene la mandíbula apretada, y casi se escucha el rechinar de los dientes. Pablo sabe que en su interior se está librando una dura batalla entre su vocación -lo que ha sido toda su vida- y la necesidad. Sabe que se está odiando a sí mismo. Y también es consciente de que no debería seguir hablando, pero no lo puede evitar.   
Porque aún tiene el corazón en la boca, tan sólo de pensar en volver a perderle.  
\- Ya no eres un miguelete. Ya no eres capitán de nada -los ojos de Emilio, duros, se clavan en él con una fijeza aterradora. Pablo se acerca más-. Asúmelo de una vez.  
El ex terrateniente casi puede sentir la respiración de Emilio sobre su rostro cuando éste hace retirarse al caballo, da media vuelta y se aleja, envuelto en un silencio hosco. Pablo suspira, irritado pero en cierto modo aliviado.  
Le sigue. Cuando llega junto a la mujer, descubre que, contra todo pronóstico, el cuerpo yacente estaba vivo, y pertenece a un hombre de mediana edad al que Emilio ya está ayudando a ponerse en pie, tranquilizándoles y asegurándoles que no tienen nada que temer. Pablo no ha puesto un pie en el suelo aún, y la pareja se deshace en agradecimientos con el ex capitán, mirándole como si quisieran ponerle su nombre a su primogénito.  
Emilio Roca, el Defensor de la Ley y el Orden.  
Tiene que apelar a todo su esfuerzo para mantener el rostro impasible cuando le escucha hablar.  
\- Soy el capitán Muñoz. Estoy realizando una misión de escolta por estas montañas -al captar la presencia de Pablo, se gira-. Él es mi protegido. Su identidad debe permanecer encubierta, pero pueden llamarle don Pablo.  
Don Pablo tiene que reprimirse para no poner los ojos en blanco, y es consciente de que su aspecto no debe corresponderse con la persona de alta importancia que Emilio ha dado a entender que es. El par de miradas de franca desconfianza que recibe así lo confirman. Pero uno no se ha pasado toda su vida desayunando bollería francesa para que su alta cuna dependa de una barba bien recortada; sonríe y, rescatando sus ademanes más corteses, saluda al hombre y se inclina ante la mujer, besándola en la mano.  
\- Mi señora.  
\- Señorita -corrige ella, con los ojos fijos en Emilio.  
\- Disculpe -les mira mejor. Ahora que les tiene frente a frente, se da cuenta de que el hombre es mayor de lo que había pensado. Padre e hija, probablemente.  
\- ¿Por qué no va de uniforme? -pregunta él.  
Una vez pasado el primer momento del agradecimiento, incluso Emilio le parece un poco sospechoso.   
\- Prefiero que no me identifiquen -contesta, con tranquilidad.  
\- ¿Y eso? -el hombre se limpia la sangre de la cara, con un trapo sucio. Tiene una brecha en la frente, aunque parece más aparatosa que peligrosa.  
El caballo se mueve intranquilo bajo las piernas de Emilio. El ex capitán mira fijamente al hombre al que acaba de salvar. Pablo puede escuchar su respiración contenida. Incluso la mujer empieza a observarles con suspicacia.  
\- Con su permiso, capitán, creo que guardó parte de su uniforme en esa bolsa -Pablo acaba con la tensión, interviniendo con su mejor sonrisa, rebuscando dentro de una de las alforjas. El tricornio arrugado y sucio de Emilio no tarda en aparecer entre sus dedos-. Aquí lo tiene. Aún con las manchas de sangre tras el ataque que sufrimos, tendrá que llevarlo a lavar en el primer pueblo donde podamos parar.  
La mención -y la visión- de la sangre surte su efecto. La mujer se lleva una mano a la boca y da un paso atrás. El hombre farfulla una disculpa.  
\- Muchas gracias, don Pablo, si es tan amable de volver a guardarlo, se lo agradecería. Y ustedes dos, si lo desean les podré dar escolta hasta el pueblo más cercano antes de continuar con mi misión.  
Como era de esperar, aceptan.

Pablo no ha estado tan nervioso desde que salieron de Arazana.  
Hay demasiadas cosas en esta nueva situación que no le gustan. Intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo está incómodo por la presencia de dos intrusos, por el hecho de que Emilio y él ya no cabalguen solos, en un conocido y cómplice silencio.  
Podría incluso buscar un doble sentido a esas miradas de admiración que la mujer dirige sin cesar al supuesto capitán Muñoz, y que éste -galante e idiota como siempre- probablemente interprete como agradecimiento o deseos de iniciar conversación.  
Pero, por mucho que se convenza, no son celos, no es incomodidad, lo que le hace viajar cerrando la marcha, con la escopeta al alcance de la mano y la mano rozando la pistola.   
Es esa chispa de desconfianza que sigue percibiendo en los ojos del hombre.  
Tener que pasar la noche junto a ellos le apetece tanto como continuar la marcha descalzo, pero Emilio ha sido tajante e inexcusable. Los dejarán en la entrada del siguiente pueblo. Y después seguirán con su misión de escolta, porque es tremendamente normal que un miguelete lleve a un noble desaliñado por las montañas.  
Nada le cuesta más que mantener su apariencia cortés cuando cae la tarde y desmontan para prepararse a pasar la noche. Se queda un momento mirando a Emilio, como el primer día, sin saber qué hacer. El ex capitán le lanza un par de mantas, señalando un sitio con la cabeza. Asiente.   
Al menos, dormirán cerca.   
Aunque todo su alivio se esfuma cuando Emilio y su estúpida galantería deciden ir en busca de leña para hacer fuego, porque la señorita tiene frío. Le acompaña su padre. A Pablo le encargan quedarse a protegerla; el ex terrateniente asiente con cortesía pero, en cuanto los dos hombres desaparecen, se encarama al punto más alto, escopeta en mano, con la intención de no perderles de vista.  
\- ¿Don Pablo?  
Ella le mira desde abajo.  
\- ¿Señorita?  
\- Debe de ser una suerte que te escolte alguien tan valiente y fuerte como el capitán Muñoz.  
\- Una suerte tremenda -sonríe Pablo mientras no deja de seguirles con la mirada-. No lo sabe usted bien.  
\- ¿Sabe usted algo de él, aparte de su nombre?  
\- Somos viejos amigos.  
\- Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero... ¿está casado?  
Pablo siente una extraña sensación de placer al responder.  
\- Sí, lo está.  
Con la Guardia Civil, concretamente.  
Capta de reojo el mohín de disgusto, y recibe con alivio el silencio cuando ella decide poner fin a la conversación.   
Incluso puede relajarse un poco al ver que Emilio y el desconocido regresan, sanos y salvos.

El fuego ya lleva un rato encendido, ahuyentando las sombras de la noche.   
Emilio parlotea, contando sus batallitas de guardia civil. La señorita le contempla sin pestañear. Su padre se ríe a exageradas carcajadas.  
Pablo mordisquea un trozo de pan duro, sintiéndose peor que nunca.  
Necesita hablar con él.   
Se pone en pie de un salto cuando le escucha levantarse, anunciando que va a comprobar cómo siguen los caballos.  
\- Capitán Muñoz, ¿podemos hablar un momento?  
\- Claro. Acompáñeme, don Pablo.  
Caminan en silencio hasta que quedan fuera del campo de visión de los dos desconocidos. Uno de los caballos relincha suavemente al olfatearles.  
\- No me gusta esto, Emilio -susurra Pablo.  
\- Ya me he dado cuenta.  
Le lanza una mirada dura. Pablo aprieta las mandíbulas; había olvidado ya su conversación previa pero, al parecer, Emilio no.  
\- No les conocemos de nada. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llaman.  
\- Tú no sabes cómo se llaman, porque no te has molestado en prestar atención. Para tu información...  
\- Nos miran de una forma que no me gusta.  
\- No nos miran de ninguna forma, Pablo -rezonga Emilio, arrugando la frente.  
\- ¡Claro que sí! Bueno, él lo hace. Ella te mira como si quisiera que le pidieras matrimonio aquí y ahora.  
Escucha la carcajada seca del ex capitán.  
\- Así que es eso.  
\- ¡No! -Pablo está alucinando- Por supuesto que no es eso. Emilio, por Dios, abre los ojos.   
Le escucha suspirar.  
\- No puedo negar mi ayuda a dos personas que la necesitan. Aunque tú prefieras estar a solas conmigo.  
\- No es que prefiera o no estar a solas contigo, es que no me fío -le mira mientras Emilio se apoya en la grupa de su caballo, acariciándole el lomo-. ¿Por qué eres tan cerrado cuando hablamos de este tema?  
\- Porque nací para proteger a la gente, Pablo. Es lo único que sé hacer. Aunque a ti no te parezca bien.  
Emilio se ve sorprendido cuando, al apartarse del caballo, una mano se le clava en el pecho y le empuja hacia el árbol donde ha atado a las bestias.  
Con la espalda contra el tronco, mira fijamente los ojos brillantes -de furia, de frustración, de tristeza- de su amante.  
\- Sí, naciste para eso. Y luego te pegaron un tiro, y fui yo quien te vio desangrarte pensando que te estabas muriendo en mis brazos. Creyendo durante casi dos meses que te habías muerto en mis brazos. Así que no me hables como si yo fuera una persona horrible y tú el hombre más honrado del mundo, porque tú no me has visto morir a mí, y yo a ti sí.  
No le da la opción de contestar. Le besa con rabia, mordiéndole los labios, haciéndole daño. Arrancando un gruñido de Emilio cuando le acorrala con todo el cuerpo, apretándose contra él. Las manos en su pelo, apresándole la cabeza.  
Y cuando Emilio empieza a sentir hervir la sangre bajo la piel, Pablo se separa con un último beso suave, bajando la cabeza, rozándole el pecho con la frente.  
Escucha un suspiro entrecortado.  
Es como si le echaran un jarro de agua fría por la espalda.  
\- Pablo -le rodea con los brazos, cuidadosamente, bajando él también la cabeza hasta enterrarla en su cuello-. No tienes que tener miedo. No me va a pasar nada.  
\- Eso me dijiste hace unos meses. Y casi te mueres.  
\- Esta vez, será distinto.  
\- No será distinto si te empeñas en seguir siendo lo que no eres.  
Emilio no sabe qué decir.   
Sólo puede intentar tranquilizarle, acariciándole el cuello, masajeándole la nuca con el pulgar.  
Se queda helado cuando escucha un ruido de hojas secas crujiendo.  
\- Pablo -el susurro es apremiante, y le hace incorporarse, separándose de un salto.  
A un par de metros, una silueta se recorta en la oscuridad.  
\- Lo sabía. Putos invertidos.  
Durante un momento, nadie se mueve.   
\- Podemos explicarlo -contesta, al fin, Emilio.  
\- No tenéis nada que explicar -escupe-. Qué asco. Y pensar que llevo todo el día junto a vosotros...  
\- Tendrá que disculparnos -contesta Pablo, dando un paso al frente-. No caímos en el detalle de aclararle que éramos homosexuales antes de salvarle la vida.  
\- Maricones de...  
La silueta hace ademán de moverse hacia ellos. Emilio capta un destello metálico en la oscuridad y alarga el brazo para interponerse entre él y Pablo. Pero, de repente, la pistola aparece en manos de Garmendia, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del hombre.  
\- Dése la vuelta.  
Nunca ha escuchado su voz tan fría.  
\- Pablo, ¿qué vas a hacer? -susurra.  
\- He dicho que se dé la vuelta -ordena de nuevo, sin hacerle caso.  
Emilio vigila cada movimiento del otro hombre mientras obedece entre resoplidos. Aspira aire con sorpresa cuando Pablo se pasa la pistola de una mano a otra, agarrándola del cañón, y le propina un fuerte golpe en la coronilla con la culata de madera.  
Su intento de agresor caer al suelo, desplomado.  
\- Desata a los caballos -ordena Pablo con una mirada sombría-. Voy a por nuestras cosas y a decirle a esa señorita que el hijo de puta de su padre está aquí.  
Emilio no se atreve a responder. Obedece con celeridad, montándose sobre su caballo, agarrando al de Pablo de las riendas. Va a buscarle, y le encuentra ignorando a la mujer que llora mientras empaqueta las mantas de forma apresurada.  
\- Vamos -apremia, subiéndose de un salto al caballo.  
Cabalgan durante toda la noche, en tensión, con el temor a tropezar en la oscuridad y que algún caballo se rompa una pata.   
\- ¿Tenías la pistola en la mano todo el rato? -pregunta al fin Emilio, cuando el sol empieza a despuntar.  
Pablo le mira.   
\- ¿Tú qué crees?  
Emilio parece conmocionado.  
\- Sí que desconfiabas de ellos…  
\- Te lo dije.  
\- Lo siento, Pablo. Lo siento de verdad.  
Emilio gira la cabeza con perplejidad cuando le parece captar una sonrisa que empieza a formarse en el rostro mortalmente serio de Pablo.  
Pero no es una sonrisa feliz.  
\- Ni siquiera sé disparar bien, Emilio -le enseña las manos desnudas. Se las mira fijamente, como si esperara ver algo en ellas-. Todavía me tiemblan.  
Se echa a reír con una risa que tiene bastante de histérica; acaba tosiendo, ahogándose. Emilio se para inmediatamente, ayudándole a bajarse del caballo; las manos no son lo único que le tiemblan. Le abraza con fuerza, buscando un sitio donde sentarse.  
Acaban viendo amanecer, apoyados contra una pequeña elevación del terreno.   
\- Perdóname, Pablo. Se acabó lo de hacerme el héroe -le besa en la frente, apartando el flequillo-. Te lo juro.  
\- Te lo agradecería muchísimo -le siente suspirar-. Y también que me enseñes a usar las armas, antes de que me haga un lío cargando la pistola y tengamos un accidente.  
El ex capitán se echa a reír suavemente. Pablo siente las vibraciones bajo su cuerpo y se incorpora lo justo para mirarle a los ojos.  
\- Emilio, yo también siento que hayas perdido todo lo que eras -susurra, sentándose mejor, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sus dedos buscan algo junto a su cuerpo, y Emilio alcanza a ver el brillo del puño dorado del sable-. Pero a veces tengo la sensación de que este mundo no se merece que personas honradas como tú arriesguen la vida de esa forma.  
Roca no contesta. Se quedan sentados el uno junto al otro, en silencio, hasta que deciden reemprender la marcha.

VI

El cambio no es radical. Pero sí perceptible.   
Emilio pasa unos días ensimismado, aunque no más de lo normal. Sugiere parar bastante antes de que anochezca, pero tampoco hasta el punto de hacerle pensar que está cansado o enfermo. No habla demasiado. Pero jamás ha sido un hombre excesivamente expresivo.  
Sin embargo, Pablo lo ve.  
En su forma de moverse, de hablar y hasta de pensar, cuando le escucha hacer planes en voz baja, inclinado sobre el mapa.  
Le alimenta una energía distinta. No mayor, ni menor; sencillamente, distinta. Emilio sigue funcionando a la misma velocidad, como un caballo puede alcanzar la potencia de uno de los más básicos automóviles. Pero no pueden ir por el mismo camino.  
Pablo sabe exactamente qué ha cambiado en Emilio, cuál es la fuerza que ha desaparecido, después de actuar durante tantos años como combustible de su motor interno.  
Su incorruptible fe en la justicia.  
Ahora le mueve otro tipo de energía, algo que le hace ser más astuto y taimado. Es una pena ver al capitán Roca perder su aura de eterna nobleza. Pero lo peor es saber que a él le duele.  
\- Emilio -una noche sin apenas estrellas, Pablo le lanza su petaca-. Bebe.  
Apenas puede verle. Pero le escucha abrir el recipiente y olisquear.   
\- Sabes que no suelo...  
\- O bebes o te haré beber, tú decides.  
Sonríe en la oscuridad cuando le oye deglutir.  
\- Toma -la voz le llega algo rasposa-. Gracias.  
\- Quédatela.  
Está atento a su respiración, aguardando el momento exacto. Mira de nuevo al cielo. Suspira.  
\- Tenía dieciséis años. Ya sabía que, si alguna vez me casaba, no sería precisamente por amor. Tenía… un amigo íntimo. Al contrario que el resto de mis conocidos, él no era hijo de nadie importante, ni nada. Su padre trabajaba para el mío. Y le toleraba a regañadientes en casa, simplemente porque yo le tenía aprecio.  
\- ¿Seguro que tú no quieres beber?  
\- No -mueve la cabeza, aunque sabe que no puede verle-. Ya no lo necesito, al menos para contar esto. También… había un amigo de mi padre. Otro empleado. Me daba escalofríos sólo de verle. Me miraba de forma extraña.  
Pablo se siente inesperadamente tranquilo. Escucha dar otro trago a Emilio.  
\- ¿Ese amigo fue tu primer...?  
\- Sí. Mi primer amor, mi primer beso y mi primera vez con otro hombre. Él estaba muy preocupado, porque éramos de clases distintas, y su padre trabajaba para el mío. Pero yo le tranquilicé y le juré que estaríamos juntos para siempre.  
\- ¿Y qué pasó?  
\- No lo sé -en la oscuridad, sus propias palabras le suenan terroríficas.  
\- ¿No lo sabes?  
\- Sé que un día una sirvienta nos pilló, besándonos. Sé que desapareció poco después. Sé que algunos compañeros me juraron haberle visto por última vez en compañía del amigo de mi padre.   
Intuye de nuevo el sonido de deglución.   
\- Sé que, cuando reuní el valor para ir a denunciarlo, el agente que me atendió se negó a escucharme, llamó a mi padre, y él me llevó a casa y me pegó una paliza. Y luego me dijo que a los anormales como yo solían pasarles esas cosas, que hombres mayores se los llevaran para... Que debía aprender la lección.   
\- Tu padre era un jodido monstruo.  
\- Sólo vi a su amigo una vez más. Fue al poco tiempo. Me miró con una sonrisa que... Tuve que salir corriendo, vomité, y mi madre e pensó que estaba enfermo. Pero mi padre se cuidó de que no volviera a cruzármelo.  
Hay un instante de silencio. Incluso los grillos parecen haber enmudecido.  
\- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?   
\- Porque ahí murió mi fe en la justicia –se encoge de hombros con ademán sencillo, girando la cabeza para mirar en su dirección-. Durante aproximadamente diez años, al menos. Después, te encontré a ti.   
\- ¿Y yo te hice recuperarla?  
\- No –niega, vehemente-. Nadie podía y nadie podrá. Jamás, después de todo lo que he visto. No volveré a creer en la ley, ni en la justicia. Pero tú me hiciste creer en algo nuevo.   
\- ¿En qué?  
Emilio bebe de nuevo y espera la respuesta, con los ojos cerrados.  
\- En ti. Durante el tiempo que fuiste capitán de la Guardia Civil en Arazana, tuve una fe absoluta en ti. En tu ley, en tu orden, en tu justicia y en tu honradez. Y sé que a la mayoría de vecinos les ocurría lo mismo. Tú limpiaste la mancha que había dejado ese malnacido sobre el nombre del cuerpo al que servías, y nos hiciste creer de nuevo en que podíamos encontrar ayuda visitando el cuartel. Lo hiciste tú solo -se queda un momento callado, lo suficiente para escuchar la respiración pausada de Emilio-. No sé si te servirá de algo. Pero sólo quería que lo supieras.

VII

\- Ya estamos bastante lejos de Arazana, podemos empezar a ir más despacio, si quieres. Y pronto necesitaremos entrar a algún pueblo a comprar provisiones. Incluso dormir alguna noche bajo techo. ¿Qué te parece?  
\- El experto es usted, mi capitán. Pero sin techo no se duerme mal.  
\- Y si no pasamos tanto tiempo cabalgando, podríamos aprovechar para hacer unas cuántas prácticas de tiro.  
Parece irónico que el signo más palpable de la mejoría en el ánimo de Emilio sea verle disponer la escopeta y la pistola frente a él. Pero así es.  
\- Desmóntala y móntala, como si fueras a disparar.  
Es una de las pocas mañanas en las que disfrutan de algo parecido al tiempo libre, y, sin duda, Pablo preferiría pasarlo haciendo otro tipo de cosas. Pero si Emilio se pone en modo instructor, él no es quién para negarse.  
Así que obedece, escuchando al instante su suspiro de resignación.  
\- A esa velocidad, Pablo, les da tiempo a matarte tres veces.  
\- Usted siempre tan rápido para todo.  
Emilio le hace practicar hasta que le duelen los dedos y puede hacerlo a una velocidad razonable. Después, se desata el pañuelo del cuello, atándoselo a Pablo sobre los ojos.  
\- Esto empieza a rondar el límite de la crueldad.  
\- No siempre vas a tener luz.  
\- Ya. No todos somos tan diestros a ciegas.  
Cuando consigue montar la pistola sin que el ex capitán suelte una carcajada, éste juzga que está preparado. Así que le arranca el pañuelo de los ojos -atándoselo de nuevo en torno al cuello con cuidado- y pasa la siguiente hora haciéndole afinar su puntería que, la verdad sea dicha, no es del todo mala.  
\- Mi padre me hacía practicar -explica, al final de la clase, mientras Emilio le enseña a limpiar bien el arma-. Pero la carga y la limpieza corría a cargo de otros.  
\- Mal hecho por parte de tu padre.  
\- Sí. Lo apuntaré en la lista con el resto de cosas que hizo mal.  
Las prácticas se convierten en una constante, como extender las mantas para dormir o dar de comer a los caballos. Pablo acepta con facilidad cada cambio en la rutina. Hasta que, un día, desde el punto más alto de un cerro divisan lo que llevaba tiempo temiendo ver.  
Un pueblo.  
Se miran. Obviamente, no pueden pasar la vida entera en los caminos. Además, necesitan comida.  
\- Volveré pronto -le jura Emilio, colgándose la escopeta a la espalda, y despidiéndose con un beso.  
Miente. No vuelve pronto.  
Pero vuelve.  
Con comida, provisiones varias, y un objeto alargado que deja caer a sus pies.  
Un sable barato.  
\- ¿Para qué quieres eso?  
\- Para practicar. Si vas a llevar mi sable, más vale que aprendas a usarlo.  
\- ¿Pretendes que me convierta en una máquina de matar, o algo parecido?  
Emilio se ríe en voz baja, sentándose a descansar en una piedra ancha y plana. Le mira desde abajo.  
\- Si no puedo confiar en que la justicia nos proteja, no voy a tener más remedio que hacer como tú, y empezar a creer en ti.  
\- Sabes que lo más peligroso que he blandido en mi vida es la navaja de cortar el pan, ¿no?  
\- Pues ya va siendo hora de cambiar eso. Y por cierto -se palpa la bolsa que lleva a la espalda- te he traído un regalo.  
\- ¿Una pistola nueva con mis iniciales grabadas?  
\- Casi.  
Al principio, no sabe lo que es. Pablo recibe el paquete envuelto en papel, lo desgarra con cuidado bajo la mirada de aprobación de Emilio.  
Se queda boquiabierto.  
\- Un bloc de dibujo -murmura, mirando la libreta y el puñado de carboncillos nuevos que han caído en su mano.  
\- Los vi y me acordé de ti.  
Le conoce lo suficiente para saber que es mentira. Los ha buscado expresamente -y por eso ha tardado tanto-. Pero está muy ocupado comiéndole la boca como agradecimiento para señalar algo tan irrelevante.   
\- Dibuja un rato, anda. Imagino que ya lo echabas de menos.  
\- ¿No vamos a seguir?  
\- ¿Por hoy? No, estoy cansado.  
Miente de nuevo. Pero Pablo se lo agradece infinitamente cuando se sienta a su lado y empieza a bosquejar un paisaje, con dedos torpes por la falta de práctica.  
Emilio le observa un rato hasta que se deja resbalar, tumbándose, apoyando la cabeza en su cadera. Dormita mientras Pablo dibuja hasta que se hace de noche. Dibuja el lugar donde están.   
Dibuja la roca donde están sentados. Dibuja las dos siluetas, firmes, tangibles.

VIII

Lo escuchan antes de verlo. Emilio azuza el caballo, una sonrisa ilusionada empezando a formarse en su rostro. Pablo percibe la humedad en el ambiente mientras escalan una elevación del terreno lo suficientemente alta para ver el agua que se vislumbra entre los árboles.  
\- Un río, Pablo. Un río de verdad.  
\- Y con bastante agua, además.   
\- Por esta zona aún se nota el deshielo. El invierno ha sido lluvioso, y en la sierra hay nieve casi todo el año -Emilio se queda un momento parado, los ojos brillantes, antes de dar una palmada en el cuello del caballo- ¡Vamos!  
Pablo suspira.  
\- Deduzco que quieres que paremos un rato -masculla, aunque no puede oírle.   
No puede evitar, sin embargo, esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Emilio comportarse como un niño. El digno ex capitán desmonta de un salto, ata el caballo al árbol y empieza a desvestirse con rapidez.  
Pablo se ríe entre dientes, hasta que se da cuenta de que le está mirando fijamente -y con los pantalones en la mano-.  
\- ¿Y tú? ¿No te quitas la ropa?  
\- Ahora me lavaré un poco -lanza una ojeada al río-. Tiene pinta de estar bastante fría.   
Se gira hacia su caballo con la intención de agarrar el bloc de dibujo, pero no ha dado un paso cuando nota un brazo en torno al pecho.  
\- Emilio...  
Emilio sonríe contra su cuello. Sus manos ya han empezado a desabrocharle el chaleco, tirando impacientes de la camisa.  
\- Emilio -intenta resistirse, pero el musculoso brazo del ex capitán le mantiene inmovilizado al tiempo que la otra mano le desata los pantalones-. Emilio, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?  
\- Lo siento, don Pablo, pero siempre quise bañarme con usted.  
Y Pablo, de repente, está desnudo y siendo arrastrado hacia el agua por el inmisericorde ser que se ríe a mandíbula batiente cuando mete los pies y sisea por el frío.  
\- Emilio -le advierte, viéndole las malas intenciones escritas en la cara-. Ni se te ocurra.  
Se le ocurre.  
Pablo se ve zambullido en la corriente, sale a la superficie, escupe agua mientras le lanza una mirada asesina.   
Apenas le da tiempo a vislumbrar cómo termina de desvestirse, antes de sentirle zambullirse a su lado.  
Cuando sale a la superficie, con el pelo mojado sobre la cara, Pablo levanta la barbilla y le regaña, muy digno.  
\- No ha tenido gracia.  
Emilio levanta una de sus manazas y le pasa el brazo por el cuello.  
\- Pero esto sí.  
Le echa el peso encima, y Pablo manotea inútilmente hasta verse sumergido en el fondo del río. Si no fuera porque es imposible, juraría que el muy idiota se ríe debajo del agua al tiempo que le aplasta.   
\- Mi capitán -vuelve a escupir agua cuando la inercia les hace subir-. No sabía que fuera usted un crío de cinco años.  
\- Vamos, Pablo, diviértete un poco -Emilio flota boca arriba, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro-. ¿Echamos una carrera?  
Pablo resopla, manteniéndose a flote con unas instintivas brazadas hasta que logra hacer pie.  
\- ¿Para qué? Ganarías tú.  
\- ¿No vas ni siquiera a intentarlo? -Emilio parece decepcionado- Bueno. Nademos juntos un rato.  
\- Nada tú solo.  
\- ¿Ya estamos? -bracea a su alrededor, cómodo como un pez- ¿Qué te pasa?  
El joven ex terrateniente se plantea mantener su dignidad un poco más. Después recuerda cómo le han tirado al río, y vuelve a resoplar, claudicando.  
\- No sé nadar muy bien.  
\- ¿No sabes nadar? -el ex capitán enarca las cejas.  
\- Sé nadar lo justo -rectifica Pablo-. Lo justo para no ahogarme, como has podido comprobar.  
\- Bueno, pero eso es todo práctica -Emilio le empuja hacia la parte más honda-. Vamos.  
\- ¿Y si no quiero? Si necesitara saber nadar bien, habría nacido con escamas.  
\- Pablo, si tienes miedo puedes agarrarte a mí.  
Su sonrisa es tan insolente, que termina de hacerle perder el control.  
\- Te vas a enterar, idiota.  
Pablo se lanza sobre él, intentando hacerle perder el equilibrio como Emilio ha hecho antes. Lo consigue a duras penas, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se sumerjan de nuevo por completo. Bajo el agua, le agarra del pelo, besándole a tientas en la boca antes de impulsarse hacia arriba, en busca de aire.  
Le escucha salir tras él. Ambos respiran a trompicones durante unos instantes, mirándose como dos pistoleros.  
\- Aprende usted rápido, señor Garmendia.  
Esta vez, Pablo no hace ademán de resistirse cuando Emilio le atrapa, agarrándole en brazos y buscándole los labios. Pablo se sujeta a sus hombros mientras se besan, manteniéndose a flote con dificultades. Emilio patalea hasta llegar a un lugar donde hace pie. Pablo enlaza sus piernas en su cintura.  
\- Emilio -murmura, bajando las manos por su espalda.  
A Emilio se le ha borrado la sonrisa y se le han quitado las ganas de jugar. Los besos que deja caer en su cuello son cada vez más necesitados mientras Pablo se frota inconscientemente contra su estómago. Con los ojos cerrados, a tientas, baja una mano y le acaricia bajo el agua hasta que escucha gemir al ex capitán.  
\- Vamos a la orilla.  
Pablo se deja arrastrar, se tumba con la espalda sobre la hierba húmeda, corresponde al beso profundo de Emilio y suspira cuando le alza las piernas.  
Pablo ahoga el dolor mordiéndole el cuello, y le escucha emitir un gruñido gutural mientras el cuerpo de Emilio empieza a moverse sobre el suyo, olvidando toda su delicadeza para embestirle con tanta fuerza que salpica gotas de agua con cada movimiento.  
Pablo tiene la mirada perdida, los ojos húmedos de agua, placer y dolor, y piensa que podrían estar así toda la vida. Por si acaso, se sujeta a Emilio con fuerza, el brazo en torno a sus hombros, como si estuvieran aún en el río y temiera que la corriente pudiera separarlos.

IX

A veces, Pablo se acuerda de Elisa.  
Se pregunta cómo estará, si será feliz con el duque, si la vida sigue igual en Arazana.  
Le gustaría escribirle una carta, aunque sabe que aún es demasiado pronto, y están demasiado cerca del lugar de peligro.  
Pero sabe lo que le diría.

Le contaría cómo son los días cuando uno no está atado a un sitio concreto, cuando te acuestas a treinta kilómetros del lugar donde te has levantado. Le confesaría que no es tan incómodo como pensó; lo que peor lleva es no poder darse un baño a diario, aunque Emilio y él se las apañan para encontrar riachuelos en los que lavarse y mantener bastante bien la higiene.  
Seguro que le haría gracia enterarse de lo de las prácticas de tiro -siempre le dio pavor tocar un arma- y aún más si empieza a explicarle su aventura intentando aprender a defenderse con la espada, y cómo el primer día descubrió que manejar el sable era mucho más difícil -y pesado- de lo que esperaba. Que después de la primera sesión le dolían los brazos, pero que últimamente cada vez le cuesta menos, e incluso le parece estar desarrollando algo de músculo.  
Le diría que comen bien, aunque no lo parezca, que van comprando provisiones y completándolas con lo que consiguen cazar, que no es mucho pero sí lo suficiente. Probablemente Elisa no se creería que ha matado ya a un par de conejos y los ha despellejado con sus propias manos. Él, que se mareó aquella vez que vio matar a una gallina en el patio.  
Le contaría que Emilio lleva unos días sugiriendo dejar los caminos apartados y empezar a unirse a la ruta normal de viajeros que atraviesan pueblos y ciudades en su camino hacia La Mancha; alojarse en posadas, comer caliente, sentirse más protegidos al tener más gente alrededor y a la Guardia Civil vigilando sin descanso.   
Y le confesaría que en parte no quiere, que prefiere seguir cabalgando junto a Emilio por esos caminos que sólo él parece conocer, aunque ello suponga andar siempre vigilando sus espaldas, cenar pan con embutido y dormir al raso.  
Aunque dormir al raso, en su opinión, no está tan mal.  
Le gustaría seguir así toda la vida, le escribiría sin dudar en la carta, pero no es tonto y sabe que algún día se les acabará el dinero. Volcaría en esa misiva sus esperanzas de conseguir un trabajo en algún lugar donde nadie les conozca y puedan vivir, fingiendo ser hermanos o lo que sea, tranquilamente y sin que nadie meta las narices en su vida.  
Pero, sobre todo, le diría que es feliz.  
Feliz como nunca lo fue, ni de rico en Valladolid ni de señorito terrateniente en Arazana. Es feliz llevando la barba descuidada, el pelo mal cortado y unas ropas que él mismo se lava en el río. Es feliz comiendo un trozo de pan con queso en lugar de sentarse a la opulenta mesa de los Garmendia; feliz compartiendo un trago con Emilio antes de caer rendidos en cualquier refugio entre las montañas, sintiendo el tacto duro de la pistola bajo la cabeza.  
Muy feliz.  
Y por eso le diría que no se preocupe.   
Saldremos adelante, Elisa, escribiría a modo de despedida.  
Con mis mejores deseos hacia ti y hacia los tuyos,  
Pablo.

X

El pueblo parece tranquilo e incluso acogedor. Un par de lugareños les saludan con amabilidad en la entrada, y una muchacha joven les sonríe el pasar -ni que decir tiene, Emilio le devuelve el gesto con extrema cortesía-. Hay varias tiendas abiertas, e incluso algunas de las personas paradas en la puerta de la taberna parecen estar de paso, como ellos.  
En resumen, es un buen sitio para que los viajeros repongan fuerzas.  
A ojos de Pablo, podría ser una guarida de lobos.  
\- Relájate -le llega el susurro de Emilio-. Y recuerda lo que hemos hablado.  
Pablo no contesta. Se limita a intentar poner cara de tipo duro -ignora si lo consigue o no-, mantenerse en silencio, la cabeza algo agachada y la mirada torva. Enganchan a los caballos frente a la posada. Emilio entra primero; él le sigue tras inspirar profundamente.  
Las miradas de curiosidad de alzan a su paso. Emilio, tranquilo y afable, saluda a la parroquia antes de acercarse a la barra a pedir un par de tragos.  
Pablo escoge una mesa cualquiera y se sienta, con cara de pocos amigos.  
\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien -murmura Emilio cuando al fin le sirven, sentándose frente a él.  
\- Estoy muerto de miedo -confiesa, llevándose el vaso a los labios.  
\- No se te nota.  
\- Me extraña. Tenía la sensación de que todo el pueblo podría escuchar cómo se me salía el corazón del pecho.  
Emilio se ríe en voz baja, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. Examina con ojo crítico la pose de Pablo, su forma de beber, la barba rubia y sus hombros algo más anchos. Tiene que clavar la vista en la mesa cuando teme que está siendo demasiado obvio.  
\- No creo que tengas que preocuparte de eso.  
Nunca pensó que don Pablo Garmendia, con sus finos modales, su apariencia delicada y sus ropajes opulentos pudiera llegar a tener un aspecto ni mínimamente fiero. Pero así es. No sabe si es el ligero cambio físico, no sabe si es algo más. Lo único que sabe es que incluso a él, si le viera desde otra mesa, le impondría algo de respeto.  
Una parte de él, la parte que sigue pensando como el capitán Roca, siente un poco de pena. Pero otra parte, la que ahora piensa y actúa teniendo como único objetivo la supervivencia de los dos, no puede dejar de admitir que le gusta.   
Le gusta demasiado.  
Emilio parpadea y traga antes de que su cerebro decida seguir por donde no debe.  
Justo a tiempo, porque un par de hombres se les acercan y ofrecen a invitarles a otra ronda.  
\- Soy Emilio -se presenta, estrechando manos-. Él es mi hermano Pablo.  
\- Hermanastro -puntualiza Pablo, lacónico, sin hacer ademán de saludarles.  
\- Hermanastro. Y poco sociable, como verán.  
Mantienen una conversación intrascendente sobre el tiempo, el pueblo y el motivo que les lleva por allí. Emilio cuenta su coartada con la escasez de palabras de quien prefiere no hablar de ello. Sabe cómo sonar sincero y al mismo tiempo retraído, y qué tono de voz adoptar para ganarse su simpatía mientras consigue que la historia suene auténtica.  
Pero la conversación no se alarga mucho. Entre los dos hermanos se palpa una cierta tensión que les hace sentir incómodos, y la actitud de Pablo es demasiado ausente como para pensar en pasar más tiempo en su compañía. Los dos desconocidos se despiden y se alejan, comentando que no faltará mucho hasta que uno de los dos intente romperle el cuello al otro.  
El ex capitán disimula una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a Pablo, que parece estar buscando algo en el fondo del vaso.  
\- Incluso yo he pensado que de verdad estás enfadado conmigo.  
\- Lo estaré si no salimos pronto de aquí.  
\- Vale, vale. Para ser el primer día no está mal -al escuchar su resoplido, se inclina sobre la mesa-. Tenemos que reincorporarnos a la vida normal, Pablo. Tenemos que aprender a fingir.   
\- Ya sabíamos fingir.  
\- No, no sabemos -Emilio da vueltas a su vaso vacío-. Si hubiéramos sabido...  
\- Tú no tendrías esa cicatriz en el pecho. Lo sé.   
Emilio asiente con aire triste, se levanta y paga. Pablo le sigue, sin mirar a nadie. Se montan de nuevo sobre sus caballos, atravesando el pueblo y volviendo al camino.  
\- Emilio.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- A mí siempre me lo han notado.  
Le lanza una mirada cargada de aprensión. El antiguo guardia civil suspira, rascándose el cuello.  
\- Yo nunca he tenido ese problema, la verdad -contesta, con cautela-. Si te sirve de algo, ahora mismo nadie diría que eres un...  
\- ¿Marica? -Pablo sonríe, feroz- Mira qué bien, al fin parezco un macho. Mi padre estaría orgulloso.  
\- Intenta no ir hablando mucho de tu afición por dibujar, y todo eso.  
\- Es usted muy gracioso.  
\- Y usted también, sobre todo cuando ha bebido un poco.  
\- Capitán, me está tocando los cojones esta noche.  
\- Como soy un caballero, no le voy a responder a eso.  
Se miran sin poder ignorar la carga de electricidad que ha surgido entre ellos. Pablo nota cómo se oscurecen los ojos de Emilio, y le escucha inspirar antes de preguntar, en tono bajo y vibrante.  
\- ¿Quieres...?  
Asiente con la cabeza varias veces, humedeciéndose los labios.  
\- Sí -contesta, como si no hubiera quedado claro.  
Esa noche el campamento es un poco improvisado, su ropa acaba desperdigada alrededor, y no se duermen hasta bien entrada la madrugada, completamente cubiertos de sudor bajo las mantas. 

 

XI

Se incorporan a las vías principales, dejándose ver por los pueblos, saludando con confianza a los agentes de la ley.  
A veces Pablo capta alguna mirada codiciosa dirigida hacia ellos. A veces le quema la nuca al cruzarse con algún grupo de tres o cuatro hombres, y sabe que están calculando cuánto podrían ganar si les mataran.   
\- Me sentía más seguro cuando íbamos solos por el monte -confiesa un día.  
Emilio se sonríe.  
\- Vamos armados y no damos la impresión de tener mucho dinero. Tendrán que estar muy desesperados para atacarlos.  
Pablo no contesta, pero piensa que no es difícil encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente desesperado. Y el tiempo le da la razón. Unos días más tarde, cuando Emilio y él se apartan del camino que lleva al pueblo más cercano para buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, notan tres sombras a su espalda.  
\- Nos están siguiendo.  
Emilio contesta, sin girar la cabeza y con voz tranquila.  
\- Sí.  
Ascienden por un camino que rodea a una loma. Emilio desmonta de un salto; Pablo le sigue, cargando la pistola a tientas. Se agazapan en la cima. El ex capitán lleva un arma en cada mano.  
\- Pablo, son tres y nosotros somos dos -su voz sigue sonando calmada-. Supongo que si te ordeno que salgas corriendo mientras yo te cubro, no lo harás.  
\- Supones bien.  
\- Vale. He estado en docenas de escaramuzas como ésta, y llevamos ventaja porque ellos están muertos de hambre, mal armados y no saben que nos hemos dado cuenta -explica Emilio, sin dejar de vigilar el sendero por el que van a aparecer los tres hombres-. Aún así, puede ser que las cosas se pongan feas.  
\- De acuerdo.  
Todo está inmóvil. Incluso los insectos han enmudecido.  
Se le eriza el pelo.  
\- Vende cara tu vida, Pablo -le llega el susurro de Emilio, ahora menos clínico, más ronco-. He visto lo que les hacen a las personas que se rinden. La mayoría no sobreviven y, si lo hacen, desean haber muerto. Si alguna vez te ves en esa situación, no te rindas y muere matando  
Pablo sabe que jamás le ha costado tanto decirle algo. Y probablemente debería sentir miedo, pero se encuentra inesperadamente tranquilo. Una pequeña ola de euforia le recorre de la cabeza a los pies, haciéndolos hormiguear, cuando aprieta el arma en la mano.   
Tiene la irracional sensación de que lo que ocurra dentro de diez segundos no importa.   
Ahora, está junto a Emilio.  
\- Moriremos matando -sabe que es una promesa.  
\- Eso es -susurra Emilio, llevándose el arma a la cara cuando la primera silueta aparece- ¡A ver, ustedes tres! ¡Den media vuelta ahora mismo y quizá les dejemos partir con vida!  
Los han pillado desprevenidos; Pablo siente una pequeña punzada de triunfo, pero no deja de apuntar con su pistola a los dos tipos del final. Apunta como le ha enseñado Emilio, el brazo firme, agarrándose la muñeca. Aprieta los dientes del esfuerzo.  
Le tiembla el dedo sobre el gatillo.  
Transcurren unos segundos que parecen horas, hasta que el primer hombre alza lentamente las manos desnudas.  
\- Muy bien. Ahora, fuera. Si hacen ademán de girarse, les matamos.  
Pablo sigue apuntando mientras dan media vuelta.   
\- Dispara al aire -ordena Emilio, haciendo lo propio.  
Los dos estampidos les hacen huir al galope. Ellos dos esperan, inmóviles, hasta que les ven desaparecer en el horizonte.  
Emilio le agarra del chaleco para abrazarle, mejilla contra mejilla.  
\- Un día más.  
Pablo intuye que así será su vida de ahora en adelante.  
\- Un día más -responde, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.  
Y lo que ocurra mañana, no le importa.

XII

El cielo descarga una tormenta como no se había visto en meses, y la encargada de la posada no se sorprende lo más mínimo cuando dos barbudos chorreantes aparecen frente a ella.  
\- Una habitación con dos camas, por favor -le pide el más alto, el moreno, el que sonríe.  
\- Ahora mismo, caballero. Pueden tomarse algo mientras esperan.  
Les parece buena idea. Les ve sentarse en una mesa. El dueño les lleva dos vasos que acaba de secar con el trapo.  
\- No habrán pedido compañía, ¿no? -le susurra una de las chicas, acercándose.  
\- Tampoco les he preguntado. Pero van a compartir habitación, así que no creo. Tienen pinta de ser más pobres que las ratas.  
\- Hay hombres a los que eso les da igual. Yo sólo te digo que, si no te importa, prefiero no tener que atenderles yo.  
\- ¿Y eso? No son feos -sonríe, examinándoles-. El moreno es bastante guapetón, y tiene unas espaldas que quitan el hipo. El rubito es mono.  
\- El rubito tiene una cara de mala hostia que echa p’atrás. Quédatelo tú si quieres.  
\- Pues mira, igual lo hago -medio bromea, extendiendo sus manos de uñas perfectamente pintadas sobre el mostrador.  
Pero ninguno de los dos quiere más compañía y, cuando se lo sugiere, la mirada del rubito le hace borrar la sonrisa insinuante.  
\- Disculpe a mi hermano -interviene el más alto, mientras paga las bebidas y le deja una generosa propina-. Está muy irritable desde que murió nuestra madre.  
\- Uy. Lo siento.  
\- Gracias -le sonríe al tiempo que agarra del cuello de la capa al otro-. Vamos, enano. Buenas noches, señorita.  
\- Que pasen una buena noche.  
Emilio capta las miradas de alivio que cruzan las prostitutas cuando arrastra a Pablo escaleras arriba. Tiene que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para no echarse a reír hasta que mete la llave oxidada en una cerradura aún más deplorable, abriendo la puerta de madera destartalada.  
\- Pasa, hermanito -le empuja adentro. Cierra-. Lo estás haciendo mejor de lo que yo pensaba.  
\- Porque me cabrea de verdad que en cuanto pongamos un pie en cualquier taberna se nos echen encima un puñado de rameras -examina las dos pequeñas camas; una de ellas parece mantenerse en pie de puro milagro-. ¿Acaso todos los hombres que entran tienen que ir buscando eso?  
Emilio no contesta, soltando con cuidado las armas sobre la cómoda de madera vieja y sucia. Pablo se sienta con cuidado en el borde de una de las camas. Los muelles rechinan con un sonido infernal.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Nada.  
\- No, nada no. Emilio... -arquea una ceja.  
Emilio le encara, encogiéndose de hombros.   
\- Cuando me tocaba vigilar los caminos, sabía que un hombre que acababa de desfogarse con una prostituta era un hombre menos al que tenía que vigilar para que no violara a nadie.  
\- Ya.   
\- Es normal que se nos echen encima. Somos relativamente jóvenes, no vamos demasiado sucios y tenemos todos los dientes en su sitio. Ya es más que la mayoría de los clientes a los que atienden.  
Se quita la camisa y los pantalones mojados, dejándolos sobre una silla de madera a la que le han roto el asiento. Los ojos de Pablo le queman en la espalda.  
\- Estás pensando si alguna vez me he ido con alguna.  
\- ¿Y lo has hecho?  
\- No -responde en tono tajante y paciente, caminando hacia él. Se agacha un poco, lo justo para acariciarle la barba con el pulgar y darle un beso-. Quítate la ropa y métete en la cama, o te vas a resfriar.   
Pablo sabe que no es muy digno que sonría siempre que Emilio le acaricia el rostro, pero tampoco es algo que pueda evitar. Se desviste con cuidado. Aparta la manta raída de la cama.  
Lanza una mirada desconfiada al colchón -si es que algún día mereció llamarse así- tumbándose con cuidado. Una tabla se le clava en la espalda. Gruñe en voz baja. Empieza a sentir picores en la piel.  
Con un bufido, se pone en pie de un salto.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Emilio.  
Pablo no contesta, limitándose a agarrar el par de mantas que utilizan para dormir al raso, y a extenderlas con cuidado en el suelo, entre las camas.   
Se tumba sobre ellas. La superficie sigue estando dura, pero al menos puede afirmar que no duerme sobre un nido de chinches.  
Capta la sonrisa divertida de Emilio.  
\- ¿Te unes?  
Se une. Pablo echa de menos las estrellas, y extraña el silencio del campo; pero ya se ha acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo, con el brazo sobre el pecho de Emilio.

XIII

Pablo sabe que algún día deberá de hacerlo.  
Emilio no lo menciona y él tampoco, pero puede verlo en sus ojos cada vez que consigue montar la pistola más rápido, cada vez que afina aún más la puntería con el rifle o aguanta más tiempo con el sable entre manos.  
El ex capitán es un maestro concienzudo e inflexible.   
\- ¿Por qué lleváis sable?   
Emilio sonríe y le coloca la punta del suyo a sólo unos centímetros del corazón.  
\- A esto no se le acaba la pólvora ni las balas. A veces, es lo único que te separa de la navaja de los bandoleros.  
Pablo sopesa el arma reglamentaria de la Guardia Civil.   
\- ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien con él? -pregunta, alzando la mirada hacia Emilio.  
\- Un par de veces, eso que tienes entre manos ha representado la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para mí.  
\- ¿Cómo es?  
\- ¿Matar a un hombre?  
Emilio le ataca por sorpresa. Pablo se defiende, utilizando los movimientos que le ha hecho repetir hasta convertirlos en un reflejo instintivo. Consigue mantenerle a raya unos minutos, retrocediendo por el pequeño claro, vigilando dónde pone sus pies mientras frena las rápidas acometidas.  
Don Pablo Garmendia no nació para llevar una espada en la mano ni una pistola en el cinto. Si aprendió a disparar un arma de fuego fue porque su padre le obligó, de adolescente, después de alguna escena de llanto y pánico. Siempre ha sido lento, no muy fuerte y bastante miedoso. No es el tipo de aptitud natural que suelen tener los reclutas que entran en la Guardia Civil o los maleantes fascinados por la violencia y la sangre. Lo suyo es el carboncillo y el pincel.  
Emilio lo sabe. Emilio olió su miedo la primera vez que practicaron con el acero desnudo, y nada le habría gustado más que quitarle las armas de las manos y asegurarle que no las necesitará en su vida. Pero también sabía que aquellas sesiones podían significar la diferencia entre seguir viviendo o algo que prefería no pensar. Se tragó su propia reticencia e hizo a Pablo tragarse su propio terror.   
La primera vez que el filo de su acero le rasgó la piel, Pablo le miró como si le hubiese traicionado.   
Eso sí: jamás volvió a pillarle con la guardia bajada.  
Ahora Pablo se defiende de él a espadazos que Emilio controla con su clínico ojo de profesional. Ahora tiene el torso desnudo lleno de arañazos que destacan contra la piel cada vez más morena, arañazos que son como marcas de aprendizaje, pruebas contundentes del interés de su instructor en que aprenda y sobreviva.  
Pero Emilio también tiene una marca, un solo tajo aunque más largo, en el brazo. Hecho con su sable reglamentario, que Pablo dejó caer al suelo, asustado, cuando vio surgir la sangre.  
Eso fue antes de que Emilio sonriera y le besara con ferocidad y orgullo.  
Aún ahora infla el pecho al ver el superficial corte, y se deleita al ver cómo su amante se defiende como gato panza arriba, el sudor resbalando por su cuello.  
Finalmente le desarma de un golpe en la mano. Pablo emite un ligero aullido de dolor, pero acaba tumbado de espaldas en la hierba fresca, sonriendo mientras jadea.  
\- ¿Qué tal lo hago, mi capitán?  
Su capitán -en cierto modo, lo es- se deja caer a su lado, examinando un nuevo arañazo que se ha hecho en el hombro, tan leve que ni siquiera brota la sangre.  
Le acaricia luego el pelo empapado, separándoselo de la frente, amasándolo entre sus dedos. Pablo cierra los ojos y suspira.  
\- Lo hace usted cada día mejor, recluta.  
El elogio le hace estirarse como un gato.  
\- ¿Cómo es, Emilio? -le pregunta segundos más tarde, abriendo los ojos.  
Ahora, sí responde.  
\- No es fácil, Pablo. Tienes que estar muy seguro. Tienen que amenazar algo que te importe de verdad.  
Pablo asiente con la cabeza, mientras el sudor empieza a secarse sobre su cuerpo.  
Emilio también sabe que algún día deberá hacerlo.  
A fin de cuentas, si le está entrenando -consiguiendo convertir a alguien que no nació para coger un arma en un luchador aceptablemente competente- es para que sepa defender su vida.  
Pero ninguno de los dos lo menciona.   
Porque al igual que el viejo capitán Roca empezó a morir el día que Emilio perdió parte de su fe, sabe que don Pablo Garmendia, el delicado terrateniente que le visitaba en el cuartel, siempre con una sonrisa nerviosa y un puñado de frases empalagosas en los labios, dejará de existir, en parte, la primera vez llegue a disparar contra otra persona.  
Emilio daría lo que fuera porque eso nunca sucediese.  
Le contempla mientras se levanta para lavarse un poco en un riachuelo cercano, cuando vuelve sacudiendo la cabeza para secarse el agua, cuando agarra su bloc de dibujo y se sienta en una roca, al sol, examinando con ojo crítico el paisaje.  
Cuando se muerde los labios con concentración al hacer el primer trazo, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, se da cuenta de que siempre estará allí. Se da cuenta de que no importa la barba, los arañazos en el pecho y brazo, incluso esa mirada torva que ha aprendido a poner para que los demás les dejen en paz. El joven del que se enamoró está allí, su delicadeza sigue siendo la misma cuando plasma el mundo que ve en sus dibujos.  
La sonrisa es exactamente la misma cuando levanta la cabeza y le ve aproximarse.  
\- Mira, Emilio. Nunca había conseguido reflejar bien el movimiento, pero parece que lo estoy consiguiendo.  
Bosqueja un claro idéntico al que pisan, con dos figuras que practican con la espada.  
Emilio asiente, mientras recorre con la yema de un dedo la nueva marca en su hombro, que ya apenas se vislumbra.  
\- Sabes que no entiendo mucho de arte, pero yo diría que está muy logrado.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Voy a dar de comer a los caballos. Quédate dibujando.  
Le besa en la mejilla, pinchándose los labios, antes de alejarse.

 

XIV

Se convierte en otra más de sus instauradas costumbres.  
Cada tarde, cuando Emilio decide detener la marcha -y Pablo sospecha que no es casual que lo haga cuando aún quedan un par de horas de luz, y el cielo empieza a adquirir ese tono mágico- insiste en ser él quien se encargue de las tareas mundanas mientras le pasa a Pablo su bloc de dibujo.  
Y Pablo dibuja.  
Dibuja cada paisaje por el que van pasando. Dibuja la entrada de los pueblos, alguna casa que le impresione, imágenes que puede que sólo haya visto un segundo pero se le han quedado grabadas en el cerebro.  
A veces dibuja personas, y se las enseña a Emilio, que juega a identificarlas.   
\- Me suena, pero ahora mismo no caigo.  
\- Es una de las prostitutas de aquella posada, ¿no te acuerdas? La que no paraba de mirarte.  
\- Nadie me estaba... -farfulla Emilio, y por un instante parece incluso avergonzado-. ¿Cómo has podido plasmarla con tanto detalle? Ni siquiera las miraste.  
Pablo se encoge de hombros.  
\- No me hace falta fijarme mucho.  
No es la primera vez que Emilio piensa que Pablo es un artista, un genio. Pero tampoco se atreve a decírselo porque, a fin de cuentas, él no entiende nada de arte.  
Tampoco es que Pablo necesite elogios, como cuando practica con el sable. Él dibuja de forma instintiva, natural, con la soltura de quien ha nacido para esto.  
Dibuja Sierra Nevada la primera vez que la ven, recortándose imponente contra el horizonte. Dibuja el terreno escarpado; también la habitación de la posada, mucho más agradable, donde dos figuras se abrazan en una cama mientras la otra permanece vacía.  
Dibuja a un hombre que parece enseñar a nadar a otro en un río ancho y abundante. Días después, dibuja un frondoso bosque en el que un árbol parece haber ejercido de diana.   
Dibuja un caballo moribundo y, al día siguiente, se entretiene perfeccionado el juego de sombras mientras Emilio pasa por el pueblo más cercano a comprar otro.  
Cuando se cansa de dibujar paisajes de olivos eternos, y ya ni siquiera puede agarrarse a los contornos sugerentes de la sierra, empieza a plasmar imágenes del pasado. Un pueblo que se domina desde el balcón de un cortijo, un puñado de figuras saludando sobre un cerro, el interior de lo que parece una celda.  
Una tarde, al pasar la hoja, se da cuenta de que ya no quedan más.  
Apenas le ha dado tiempo a esbozar un gesto contrariado cuando Emilio aparece de la nada, sacando otro bloc nuevo de la alforja.  
Pablo se lo agradece con una sonrisa.  
Y llega un día en el que Despeñaperros se abre ante sus ojos, ofreciéndole tantas imágenes que se queda sobrecogido.  
\- Lo recorreremos despacio -le asegura Emilio, parándose a su lado-. Por el peligro, claro.  
\- Claro -contesta Pablo, sin dejar que en su tono de voz se cuele ningún retazo irónico.  
Pero estira el cuello para dejarle caer un beso en la mejilla, que Emilio recibe con un gruñido de satisfacción.

XV

A veces, Emilio tiene miedo  
Esto sería de lo más normal, si no fuera porque Emilio Roca no ha sentido miedo en su vida.  
Ser valiente deja de ser un reto cuando no tienes nada. Emilio lo perdió todo muy pronto; al quedarse huérfano, uno de sus tíos le mantuvo a regañadientes durante un par de años -sospecha que por imposición del alcalde del pueblo, viejo amigo de su padre- hasta que tuvo edad de entrar en la Guardia Civil.   
Su uniforme de recluta -aún lo recuerda, nuevo y almidonado, simbolizando el paso al mundo de adultos del que siempre había querido formar parte- fue lo primero que pudo considerar plenamente suyo.  
Su sable -le dieron uno, viejo y gastado, pero él lo quería nuevo, con el puño aún oliendo a cuero- fue lo primero que compró con su sueldo.  
Uniformado y armado, no es que Emilio se sintiera invencible.  
Es que lo era.  
Muchos compañeros se consideraban valientes, y alguno incluso con razón. Pero su gallardía quedó absolutamente eclipsada en cuanto Emilio se destapó, según palabras de los propios instructores, como el recluta más temerario que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.  
No conocía el miedo. Montó un arma por primera vez con las manos firmes, ni un pestañeo, sin pensar en lo que ocurriría si cometía un error y la pólvora le explotaba en la cara. Se sometió a la instrucción con una pasión perfeccionista que pronto le convirtió en el mejor de los reclutas. Practicaba cada movimiento hasta que le temblaban los músculos. Se lanzaba a luchar con una frialdad estremecedora, con tal ferocidad que a menudo hería a sus compañeros con la espada de madera utilizada en la instrucción.  
\- Roca, estamos entrenando, no en la guerra -le solía regalar el oficial encargado de de supervisarles.  
Roca no conocía la diferencia.  
Se metió en el cuerpo atraído por las armas pero, una vez dentro, de lo que se enamoró fue de la ley y la disciplina. Se aprendió el reglamento y las ordenanzas antes que nadie, y a partir de ese momento decidió que el respeto al Orden pasaría a ser el motor de su vida.  
También, cómo no, hacérselo respetar a los demás.  
Roca no tenía miedo. Por eso Roca se metía en cualquier pelea, sin que lo llamaran, siempre que consideraba que se estaba cometiendo una injusticia. Daba igual que fueran tres o veinte. Emilio estaba allí, abriéndose paso a puñetazos, agarrando del cuello a la víctima, e intentando ponerla a salvo. No siempre lo conseguía, antes de que todos cayeran sobre él.   
En la enfermería se acostumbraron a tener noticias suyas. Cuando no era él en persona, eran sus víctimas.  
\- Vas a morir pronto, chaval -le gruñía el médico cada vez que le veía, antes de darle una palmada cariñosa en la espalda.  
A él le daba igual.  
No tenía nada, salvo su uniforme y su sable.  
Nada podía perder.  
Emilio Roca se licenció con honores, sin conocer el miedo, y siguió sin conocerlo incluso después de recibir la herida en el hombro.Le habían vaticinado que no tardaría en morir, pero vivió; vivió para alcanzar el grado de capitán y dedicarse a buscar de forma obsesiva a todos aquellos que manchaban el sacrosanto nombre de la Guardia Civil, infringiendo el reglamento.  
Siempre que le preguntaban, se limitaba a recitar el lema del cuerpo en el que servía, y al que había entregado su vida.  
\- El honor es mi divisa -murmuraba, como si eso solucionara cualquier discusión.  
Cuando su mujer se suicidó, se sintió, antes que nada, un traidor al honor.   
Pero siguió sin tener miedo.  
Ahora -mientras cabalga, mientras escudriña entre las sombras al buscar un sitio donde dormir, mientras recorre un pueblo tras otro- lo tiene.  
Vaya si lo tiene.  
Porque Emilio Roca jamás ha tenido nada, salvo su uniforme y sus armas.  
Y ahora tiene a alguien.  
Porque Emilio Roca jamás ha hecho feliz a nadie: ni a sus padres, ni su tío, ni mucho menos su mujer.  
Y ahora, cuando ve cómo Pablo le sonríe, se le encoge el estómago.  
A veces Emilio se pregunta cómo fue.  
Cómo se sintió Pablo al verle desangrarse entre sus brazos.  
A veces Emilio se pregunta si él habría sido capaz de soportar esos casi dos meses de silencio.  
\- Tengo miedo -dijo por primera vez en su vida, hace tiempo. Y se lo dijo a Pablo.  
Eso fue antes de comprender que Pablo podía ser más valiente que ese recluta inconsciente y temerario.  
Antes de entender que lo difícil es ser valiente cuando todo lo que tienes es todo lo que necesitas.  
Emilio ha llorado muy pocas veces en su vida. Pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando comprendió por qué Pablo se quedaba dormido siempre con el brazo sobre su pecho, y entendió que necesitaba sentir constantemente sus latidos bajo la piel.  
Ahora se siente un idiota al recordar a aquel miguelete que se exponía a la muerte, una y otra vez, a pecho descubierto.  
Ahora, tiene miedo.  
Pero también está más dispuesto que nunca a luchar.

XVI

Están dando sus primeros pasos en el interior de la garganta que hiende Sierra Morena, cuando les sorprende otro chaparrón monumental.   
Se refugian donde pueden, encontrando un parapeto de piedra que les permite mantenerse a seco con los animales. Se quitan la ropa mojada, envolviéndose desnudos en las mantas, contemplando cómo cae la lluvia sobre el bucólico paisaje.  
Cenan algo cuando se dan cuenta de que tendrán que pasar la noche allí. Pablo estornuda un par de veces.  
\- Parece que el señorito tiene frío -se burla Emilio, rozándole el cuello con los labios.  
\- Pues me prometiste que no tendría frío. Así que algo está haciendo usted mal, capitán.  
Su capitán pone todo su empeño en cubrirle con su cuerpo cuando se acuestan. Se duermen con el ruido de la lluvia de fondo.  
De madrugada, Emilio se despierta sin saber por qué. Durante unos instantes piensa que quizá haya un intruso, y lleva automáticamente la mano bajo la almohada. Pero lo que siente a continuación no son los pasos de alguien sobre el suelo de roca, sino un temblor que sacude las mantas.  
Es Pablo.  
Apenas tarda un instante en darse cuenta de que su piel arde bajo sus brazos.  
\- Pablo -le sacude del hombro-, ¿qué te pasa?  
Pablo se despierta, aturdido. Le dirige una mirada vidriosa.  
\- Me encuentro mal, Emilio.  
\- Estás ardiendo.  
Emilio se pone en pie. Sigue lloviendo, aún es noche cerrada, y salir a buscar ayuda no parece ser una opción. Tampoco sabría a quién acudir; hay un balneario, pero está lejos, y las patrullas no hacen la ronda con este tiempo.  
Rebusca en una de las alforjas. Uno no se pasa casi toda su vida sirviendo en la Guardia Civil sin aprender algo de primeros auxilios y llevar un botiquín básico. Él mismo se ha visto enfermo más de una vez mientras acampaba por los montes. Saca de un sobrecito unos polvos que diluye en agua, agachándose de nuevo junto a Pablo.  
\- Bebe.  
Obedece, quedándose de nuevo adormilado. Emilio corta unos trapos y sale fuera, dejando que se empapen de agua de lluvia. Frota el cuerpo de Pablo con ellos, viéndole sacudirse entre escalofríos.  
\- Emilio -la voz le llega débil, pero lúcida-. No te preocupes. Al menos un par de veces al año me sucede esto, pero la fiebre me baja tan rápidamente como sube.  
Puede ver la duda escrita en el rostro del ex guardia civil.  
\- Quizá deba buscar a un médico en cuanto amanezca.  
\- No -Pablo mueve la cabeza, mirándole con los ojos brillantes-. Hazme caso. No necesito ningún médico. Sólo que que me des agua, que me dejes dormir y que no te muevas de mi lado.  
No tiene otra opción, al menos de momento. Le acerca la cantimplora a los labios, y permite que Pablo descanse la cabeza contra su pecho, pasándole un brazo por la cintura. No sabe si es bueno que le dé más calor, pero no es capaz de apartarle.  
Al final, él también se queda dormido.  
Su piel no arde tanto por la mañana, aunque sigue teniendo fiebre. Ha dejado de llover. Emilio le humedece de nuevo el cuerpo, y le deja dormir mientras atiende a los pobres caballos.   
Cuando vuelve, las mantas están empapadas de sudor, pero Pablo parece encontrarse mejor.  
\- ¿Crees que podrás comer algo?  
\- Creo que sí.  
Saca una manta limpia, le envuelve en ella y le deja recostado contra la pared. Enciende un fuego para hacerle una sopa con las provisiones que compró el día anterior.  
\- ¿Vas a darme de comer? -le espeta Pablo cuando le ve acercarse, el cuenco en las manos.   
Le brillan los ojos, y Emilio tarda unos segundos en saber por qué. Cuando lo recuerda, sonríe con alivio. La fiebre sigue bajando.  
\- ¿Puedes sostenerlo tú solo?  
\- No lo sé. Me tiemblan un poco las manos -confiesa, alzando la cabeza hacia él.  
Emilio se arrodilla a su lado.   
\- Entonces, creo que voy a darte de comer.  
Los dos se ríen en voz baja, pero Pablo lo acepta con más naturalidad que cuando Emilio tuvo que guardar cama, en Arazana. Sorbe la sopa obedientemente, sin quejarse. Roca le ayuda a volver a tumbarse.  
\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
\- Bastante -le agarra de la muñeca, lanzándole una mirada implorante-. Quédate conmigo, Emilio.  
Emilio se queda a su lado toda la tarde, mientras la fiebre le baja hasta convertirse tan sólo en un mal recuerdo.

XVII

Comparado con el resto del viaje, el paso por la garganta de Despeñaperros parece una romería.  
\- ¿Aquí siempre hay tanta gente?  
\- Es el paso natural. ¿Nunca lo has recorrido?  
\- Elisa y yo vinimos en ferrocarril.  
\- Lógico -Emilio se aparta para dejar paso a una calesa tirada por caballos-. Me temo que nuestros días de soledad han acabado, Pablo.  
Sus palabras resultan ser una profecía. Cuando se apartan del camino para descansar, Pablo no tarda en escuchar unos cascos en la hojarasca, y en ver surgir a un hombre por un sendero que desemboca justo sobre su cabeza.  
Se le congela el aliento al ver el conocido uniforme de la Guardia Civil.  
\- ¿Están ustedes bien, caballeros?  
\- Está todo en orden, mi capitán.  
Le parece ver una ligera expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del miguelete.   
\- ¿Cómo sabe usted que soy capitán?  
\- Reconozco los galones.  
\- No es algo habitual en un civil. A no ser que esté habituado a tener encontronazos con nosotros.  
Pablo se queda mudo, sin saber qué decir. El miguelete desmonta, cayendo frente a él de un salto. Le mira con los pulgares enganchados al cinto; Garmendia reconoce el gesto, y sabe que una de sus manos está rozando la culata de la pistola.   
A pesar de eso, el rostro del hombre -ahora que lo tiene frente a frente, le calcula unos diez años más que Emilio, aunque puede que las mejillas lampiñas le hagan parecer más joven- tiene una expresión afable al preguntar.  
\- ¿Nombre?  
\- Pablo Garmendia, mi capitán.  
\- No tiene usted aspecto de maleante, Garmendia.  
\- No lo soy, capitán.   
Los ojos del guardia civil le examinan de arriba a abajo. Y no tardan en clavarse en la espada que cuelga de su cinturón.  
\- ¿Eso es un sable reglamentario de la Guardia Civil?  
\- Lo es, mi capitán.  
Pero no es Pablo quien responde, sino Emilio, que surge a sus espaldas caminando lentamente, con las manos desnudas medio alzadas, y sin armas a la vista. El miguelete gira la cabeza y observa al recién llegado, evaluando la situación. Su rostro ya no está distendido; Emilio ha estado en su pellejo muchas veces, y sabe que cualquier movimiento sospechoso le hará sacar el arma y disparar.   
\- Mi capitán, no nos ataque, por favor. Somos gente honrada. Si da usted su permiso, mi hermano Pablo le dará el sable para que pueda examinarlo.   
\- Por el filo -puntualiza el miguelete.  
Pablo mira a Emilio, recibiendo un asentimiento. Saca con cuidado el arma, agarrándola por la hoja para tendérsela al guardia civil.  
\- ¿Dónde la habéis conseguido?  
\- Era de mi padre, mi capitán -Emilio sigue caminando lentamente hasta situarse junto a Pablo. Sabe que el movimiento tranquiliza al miguelete; si hubieran planeado atacarle, habrían procurado flanquearle en todo momento.  
\- ¿Su nombre?  
\- Emilio Roca.  
\- No tienen ustedes el mismo apellido.  
\- No tenemos el mismo padre.  
\- ¿Y por qué el sable lo lleva su hermano?  
\- Se lo he regalado yo.  
\- ¿Cómo murió su padre, Roca?  
\- En acto de servicio, mi capitán.  
\- En ese caso este sable debería ser una de sus posesiones más preciadas, ¿y se lo regala a su hermanastro?  
Emilio mira la espada, mira al capitán. Y mira a Pablo.  
\- Aunque mi padre esté muerto, ese acero sigue cortando, el puño está firme y la hoja está mejor equilibrada que cualquier arma blanca que pueda comprarse por el camino. Él me dijo una vez que sentir su peso en la cintura podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Y Pablo es lo único que me queda en el mundo, capitán.  
Se sostienen la mirada, sin pestañear. Pablo contiene la respiración, observándoles, inmóvil.   
Tiene que controlarse para no dar un respingo cuando el miguelete le tiende de nuevo el sable.  
Por el filo.  
Pablo lo agarra del mango y, con extremo cuidado, lo envaina.  
\- Soy el capitán Fernández. Me encargo de patrullar esta zona con mis hombres -dirige un vistazo a sus cosas-. Hay una posada a menos de una hora. Allí estaríais más seguros.  
\- Capitán Fernández, hemos hecho todo el camino así desde Málaga. No nos gustan las posadas.  
El capitán examina sus ropas sencillas y esboza una sonrisa.  
\- De acuerdo, Roca. No se preocupen. Los bandoleros no suelen aparecer cuando yo estoy por aquí -trepa al sendero, montándose de nuevo en su caballo, que se había quedado mordisqueando apaciblemente un puñado de hierba-. Me aseguraré de que estén bien, caballeros.   
\- Gracias, capitán.  
Emilio se despide con el saludo reglamentario, que el capitán Fernández le devuelve antes de desaparecer por el sendero.

Pablo está dibujando cuando a sus pies cae un saco de arpillera ensangrentado.  
Alza la cabeza.  
\- Les traigo la cena, Garmendia -el capitán Fernández, sin caballo, vuelve a asomarse entre los árboles-. ¿Dónde está su hermano?  
\- Ha bajado al río a lavar la ropa.  
El capitán sonríe. Pablo tiene el torso desnudo.  
\- Le está enseñando a usar el sable, ¿me equivoco?  
\- No se equivoca -Pablo le devuelve la sonrisa mientras se palpa los numerosos arañazos-. No estoy hecho para las armas, como puede ver.  
\- Todo es cuestión de práctica, hijo. En fin, salúdele de mi parte.  
\- ¿No comparte la cena con nosotros, capitán?  
\- Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero mis compañeros me están esperando. Buenas noches, Garmendia. Si necesitan algo, un grito y la Guardia Civil estará aquí.

El capitán Fernández les sale al paso al día siguiente, en el camino, acompañándoles durante un trecho.   
\- Viajan ustedes despacio. La mayoría de la gente intenta cruzar la garganta lo más rápido posible.  
\- Nos gusta disfrutar del paisaje. Además, mi hermano estuvo enfermo hace poco. No quiero que haga grandes esfuerzos.  
\- ¿Tienen algún destino en concreto?  
\- No.  
Asiente.  
\- Entiendo.  
Tras aclararse la garganta, les invita a cenar esa noche con él y el resto de guardias civiles. Por un instante, Pablo se teme que Emilio acepte. Pero aún conserva el sentido común.  
\- Lo siento, capitán, pero no nos sentiríamos cómodos rodeados de migueletes.  
El capitán se encoge de hombros.  
\- Es una pena, Roca -masculla a modo de despedida, lanzándole una mirada penetrante-. Tengo la sensación de que sería usted un excelente Guardia Civil.

XVIII

Emilio parece tan nostálgico, que Pablo se lo lleva a la posada y le deja beber mientras se olvida de interpretar el papel de hermano arisco.   
A la postre, resulta ser un error.  
A la mañana siguiente, dos de los individuos con los que se entretuvieron charlando les salen al paso.  
\- ¿Por qué no hacemos el último trecho del viaje juntos?  
Emilio y Pablo se encogen de hombros, sabiendo que no tienen excusa para negarse.  
Les parece sentir una sombra que les vigila, desde la cima de las montañas más cercanas.  
Cabalgan entre anécdotas de caza, de sangre y de otro tipo.  
\- ¿Y tú qué, Pablo? ¿Cuántas han caído este año?  
\- ¿Cuántas qué?  
Se ríen a carcajadas. Emilio sale al paso.  
\- El idiota de mi hermano está enamorado.  
\- ¿Y eso es excusa para no solazarse con otras mujeres?  
\- Ya he dicho que es idiota.  
Vuelven a reírse, pero le dejan en paz.  
Pablo aprieta las riendas entre sus dedos, pensando en el bloc que ha escondido en lo más hondo de las alforjas.

Empieza a mascar la tragedia cuando paran por la tarde, en otro refugio de viajeros, a beber.  
Desde donde están pueden atisbar el final de la garganta. Pablo nunca pensó que un lugar tan idílico pudiera asfixiarle tanto.  
Emilio y él cruzan una mirada cuando los ánimos empiezan a caldearse, la conversación sube de tono y proliferan los pellizcos a las chicas que transitan entre las mesas.  
\- Nosotros nos vamos -anuncia Emilio, en un intento por evitar lo inevitable.  
\- ¿Adónde coño os vais vosotros, ahora que estamos a punto de empezar a divertirnos?  
Pablo está demasiado nervioso para acordarse de no cometer errores.  
\- Nuestro concepto de diversión difiere levemente -señala, no con el tono brusco del Pablo de la barba, sino con la voz afectada y fría del señor Garmendia.  
Emilio suspira. Los otros dos se ríen.   
\- Roca, me parece a mí que tu hermano es maricón.  
\- No, sólo es un imbécil enchochado -le propina una palmada agresiva en la espalda-. Lamentablemente, uno no elige a su familia. Que paséis buena noche.  
Salen al exterior. Anochece, y el camino está desierto. El río corre unos metros más abajo.  
Pablo tiene ganas de llorar.  
\- Lo siento. Lo he estropeado todo.  
\- No ha sido culpa tuya. Ven.  
Se dejan resbalar, bajando hacia el río. No tardan en escuchar los pasos a sus espaldas. Pablo saca la pistola, pero al mismo tiempo recibe un empujón que le hace rodar entre el barro y las hojas mojadas hasta acabar cayendo al agua.   
Patalea, consiguiendo salir a la superficie. La luna llena le permite ver las dos figuras que acorralan a Emilio en la orilla. Uno, el más corpulento, le enlaza los brazos en torno al pecho. El otro balbucea, medio borracho, apuntándole con su escopeta.  
\- ¿Tu hermanos? Los cojones, tu hermano. Es tu novio, no lo niegues.  
Emilio inspira profundamente, olfateando el olor a alcohol que despiden los dos hombres.  
\- No lo niego.  
El que le está apuntando suelta una carcajada ebria. Pone la escopeta en posición vertical, apoyándose en ella como si fuera un bastón.  
\- No lo niega, ¿escuchas? No lo niega. ¿Sabes lo que hacemos éste y yo con tipos como tú?  
Se desabrocha la bragueta con manos torpes. El otro empieza luchar contra la hebilla del cinturón del ex capitán.  
Emilio está muy tranquilo.  
Sabe perfectamente lo que va a ocurrir.  
En el agua, Pablo alza la pistola, apunta con cuidado y dispara.  
Maldice para sus adentros cuando el arma no emite el más mínimo sonido. Huele a pólvora mojada.  
Así que la tira a un lado mientras desenvaina el sable con un movimiento experto.  
\- La diferencia entre la vida y la muerte -masculla, saliendo del río de un salto.  
Emilio le ve surgir en la oscuridad como un fantasma vengativo.  
Le han subestimado, se han olvidado de él, y ahora lo van a pagar caro.  
Se fuerza a no apartar la mirada mientras ocurre.   
Valora de forma profesional el golpe con el que Pablo atraviesa las costillas del que aún lucha contra sus propios pantalones. Algo impreciso -normal, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias- pero fuerte y efectivo. El infeliz muere con las manos dentro de los calzones, lo que a Emilio le parece un final absolutamente idóneo.  
El otro imbécil pierde su única posibilidad de alargar un poco su vida cuando deja de sujetarle para alzar los brazos, intentando parar el ataque de Pablo con las manos desnudas. Está tan borracho que sólo recuerda que lleva una navaja en la cintura cuando ya es demasiado tarde.  
El sable le atraviesa el corazón. Esta vez sí es un movimiento del que un instructor de la Guardia Civil se habría sentido orgulloso. Lo hace limpiamente, la punta asomando por la espalda, antes de que Pablo lo retire de un tirón.  
El pelo rubio se le empapa de sangre.  
Emilio se arregla el cinturón con aire distraído mientras el cuerpo cae a peso y se queda quieto, los ojos vacíos clavados en el cielo luminoso.  
Pablo le mira, ensangrentado desde la cintura a la cabeza, el sable goteante.   
\- Me dijiste que no sería fácil.  
\- Es fácil cuando sabes por qué debes de hacerlo.  
Pablo asiente con la cabeza. Emilio se desabotona la camisa -dejándola colgada de una rama- antes de acercarse a él. Le abraza, notando la respiración de Pablo en el movimiento de su espalda, menos agitada de lo esperado.  
Le besa en la boca, hundiendo las manos en el pelo pegajoso.  
\- Te quiero, Pablo.  
A Pablo no le hace falta contestar.  
Le lleva al río. Le despoja de la camisa y la capa ensangrentada, se agacha a su lado para lavarle, frotándole bien el pelo y la espalda, enseñándole a desincrustar la sangre de la espada, frotándola con arena.   
Después entierran la ropa llena de sangre, y cubre con su propia camisa limpia a Pablo, mientras él se protege con el chaleco y la capa de viaje.  
El camino sigue desierto. Tan sólo se escucha el bullicio de la taberna.  
Pablo y Emilio desatan los caballos y reemprenden la marcha sin mirar atrás.   
Ya es madrugada cuando se atreven a parar para comer algo. Emilio saca una camisa limpia de su exiguo equipaje, y se entretiene un rato examinando las manos de Pablo para asegurarse de que no hay sangre reseca bajo las uñas.   
Después le besa. Le besa lentamente durante minutos enteros, ahogándose en sus labios, manteniéndole sujeto con una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su nuca. Le besa sin intención de ir más allá, como nunca ha besado a nadie, sencillamente porque no puede -no sabría- expresarse de otra forma.  
Pablo corresponde clavándole los dedos en la espalda, cerrando los ojos húmedos, anclándose a él mientras siente cómo todo lo que hay en su interior se tambalea.  
Pero, cuando se separan, asiente firmemente con la cabeza.  
\- Vámonos.

Una figura les sale al paso cuando están a punto de terminar de cruzar.  
La incipiente luz del amanecer les permite atisbar el gesto contrito en el rostro del capitán Fernández.  
\- Buenos días, mi capitán.  
\- Buenos días.  
Esperan.  
\- Hace unas horas encontramos dos cuerpos sin vida junto a la posada. Muertos por heridas de sable.  
Siguen esperando.  
\- Supongo que, si les pidiera examinar el arma, no encontraría restos de sangre. Tampoco en su ropa, aunque ya veo que se ha cambiado de camisa, Garmendia. De hecho, ¿no es la que llevaba usted puesta, Roca?  
Emilio endereza la espalda. Pero continúa en silencio.  
\- Imagino que tampoco habrá sangre en sus manos. Aunque sí barro en sus zapatos.  
\- Hay barro en todas partes, capitán.  
\- Pero no arena del río, Emilio.  
Emilio no muestra expresión alguna. El capitán Fernández sigue examinándoles. Pablo les mira alternativamente, de reojo, sin entender muy bien lo que está pasando.  
\- Os estoy acusando de un doble asesinato y no parecéis ni medio asustados.  
\- Con el debido respeto, señor, si usted hubiera venido a detenernos habría traído a como mínimo tres agentes más.  
Fernández esboza una ligera sonrisa.  
\- Tal y como indican las ordenanzas.  
Emilio le mira fijamente, pero no responde. El capitán clava suavemente los talones en el caballo, obligándole a apartarse a un lado del camino.  
\- Le dije a Pablo que no me parecía un maleante. En cambio, los dos que han muerto sí me lo parecen. Uno de ellos se libró por los pelos de una condena por violación. No está bien alegrarse de la muerte de nadie, pero parece que al fin encontraron a quien les diera su merecido.  
\- Eso parece.  
\- Continúen.  
Emilio hace andar su montura. Pablo le sigue, agachando la cabeza.  
\- Emilio -el capitán Fernández les llama, colocándose de nuevo en el camino-. La historia del sable es un poco enrevesada. Será mejor que digas que es de vuestro abuelo.  
El ex capitán se gira y asiente con la cabeza, escuchando con respeto.  
\- Sí, mi capitán.  
\- No os parecéis en nada, supongo que lo sabéis -suspira Fernández-. Aunque bueno, no todos los hermanos se parecen. Intenta no afeitarte, Pablo.   
\- Eso haré, capitán.  
\- No os llaméis el uno al otro “hermanastro”, si estáis viajando juntos es porque os queréis lo suficiente para olvidar que no tenéis el mismo padre. Sois hermanos, y punto.  
Asienten con la cabeza. El capitán Fernández les sonríe por última vez.  
\- Y Emilio... sólo un miguelete hace el saludo de la Guardia Civil con tanta soltura. Recuérdalo -se lleva la mano al pecho para saludar-. Buen viaje, hijos. Y que tengáis suerte.  
Emilio le devuelve la sonrisa. Y el saludo.  
\- Gracias, capitán.

XIX

Siguen un rato más el curso del río.  
\- Emilio, ¿a ti también te pasa que ya no tienes claro ni quién eres?  
Al joven se le marcan las ojeras y parece exhausto. Emilio decide parar antes de que se caiga redondo desde el caballo. Desmontan, atando a los animales junto al agua. Pablo busca una roca más o menos limpia de musgo, y se deja caer, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Emilio se arrodilla frente a él.  
\- ¿En qué estás pensando?  
\- En que ya ni me reconozco -alza la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada mitad cansada, mitad desesperada-. ¿Lo haces tú?  
Emilio sonríe, acariciándole el mentón.  
\- Sé quien fuiste y sé quieres, Pablo. Y te quiero igual.  
Pablo le devuelve la sonrisa.  
\- Gracias, no sabes cómo... ¿Qué es eso?  
Mira a algún lugar por encima de su hombro, lo que hace que Emilio se ponga en pie de un salto, agarrando en un gesto instintivo la pistola.  
\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
Pero, antes de que pueda girarse de nuevo hacia Pablo, nota un movimiento a su lado y escucha el ruido de un cuerpo tirándose al agua.  
\- ¡Pablo!  
Descubre las botas tiradas a su lado, y echa a correr hacia la orilla, quitándose la capa a tirones. La cabeza de Pablo sobresale en la superficie, mientras manotea para situarse en medio de la corriente. Entonces, algo parece chocar contra su pecho, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás con los brazos cerrados.  
Emilio no espera a ver cómo acaba la escena.  
De una patada se quita las botas, suelta el arma y se tira al río sin pensar.   
Llega a él en tres brazadas. Pablo no es el mejor nadador del mundo, y menos aún cargando con el peso de la ropa y con los brazos inutilizados. Le agarra de los hombros, arrastrándole de espaldas.  
\- Te tengo. No te muevas.  
Pablo no se mueve, pero entre sus brazos hay una cosa peluda que sí lo hace. Emilio le empuja hacia la orilla hasta que hacen pie. Salen, chapoteando entre el barro y las rocas, tirándose en la hierba para descansar.  
\- Señor Garmendia, ¿no tuvimos una conversación acerca de no hacernos los héroes o algo así?  
Por toda respuesta, Pablo alza el bulto que tiene en brazos. El cachorro tose agua y se les queda mirando.  
\- No podía dejar que se ahogara.  
\- Así que te juegas la vida por un perro.  
\- Un perro es el único ser que jamás te traiciona.  
El cachorrito gime, pataleando. Pablo lo suelta y los dos hombres le observan mientras se frota contra su ropa empapada, intentando enroscarse y temblando.  
\- Tiene frío y quiere secarse -dictamina Emilio-. Y, ahora que lo pienso, yo también.   
Se pone en pie, agarra el perro con una mano, y le tiende la otra para ayudarle a levantarse. Pablo no puede contener una sonrisa cuando le ve envolver al perrito en su capa seca.   
\- Así que utilizas tu ropa para secar a un perro.  
\- Coge el caballo y date prisa, antes de que pillemos un resfriado.   
Caminan hasta que encuentran un lugar que les parece lo suficientemente discreto para parar. Se refugian bajo unos árboles, dejando la capa en el suelo para que el perro se seque al sol. Ellos se apresuran a ponerse ropa seca, colgando la empapada en la rama de un árbol.  
\- Descansamos un rato, ¿verdad?  
\- Por favor, sí.  
Se recuestan contra el tronco de un árbol, hombro con hombro. Pablo bosteza. Está a punto de dormirse cuando escucha la risa de Emilio, y siente que algo le roza el codo.  
Abre los ojos.  
El perrito se ha levantado a buscarles. Su pequeña nariz se acerca, olfateándole, antes de dejar caer un lametón sobre su mejilla.  
\- Eh, el único que tiene derecho a hacer eso soy yo.   
Alentado por la voz de Emilio, el cachorro pone las dos patas sobre Pablo y trepa a su cuerpo, caminando con torpeza, meneando tentativamente el rabo mientras les olfatea el cuello a los dos.  
Emilio le agarra con una mano, colocándolo ante sus ojos. El perrillo le mira con sus pequeños ojos negros como alfileres, muy quieto.  
\- Es un perro de caza, un cruce. Por las patas, no parece que vaya a crecer mucho.  
Pablo alza una mano para acariciarle la cabecita peluda. El rabo vuelve a moverse, golpeando contra la muñeca del ex guardia civil.  
Lo deja de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de su compañero. El cachorro se hace un ovillo, acurrucándose, la cabeza rozando el muslo de Emilio.  
\- Habrá que buscarle un nombre -murmura al fin.  
La sonrisa de Pablo vuelve a ser la misma que antes de llenarse por primera vez las manos de sangre.  
Se queda dormido, apoyado con la cabeza en su hombro, el cachorro sobre él. Mientras Emilio, la escopeta a sus pies, acaricia distraídamente la pequeña cabeza y vigila el sueño de los dos.

XX

Salieron de Arazana ellos dos solos; cuando cambian el paisaje montañoso por la extensa meseta castellana, ya pueden considerarse tres de forma oficial.  
El pequeño chucho aún no tiene edad para trotar detrás de ellos, así que Emilio le ha fabricado un pequeño saquito del que cuelga, bien atado en la grupa del caballo de Pablo.  
El consenso sobre adoptarlo fue rápido, de mutuo acuerdo y casi sin palabras.   
Pablo se había tirado al agua para rescatarlo. Y Emilio era sencillamente incapaz de no ver a un ser tan indefenso y sentir la necesidad de protegerle.  
Lo de buscarle nombre ya es otro tema.  
No es que cada uno de ellos tenga sus opciones. No es que discutan y opinen que el nombre que el otro ha escogido no le pega.   
Es que no se les ocurre nada.  
El cachorrito asoma la nariz, olfateando el aire. Emilio y Pablo clavan la mirada en él, el ceño fruncido.  
\- Una vez estuve en un cuartel donde había un par de perros, entrenados para ayudarnos. Un cabo se encargaba de ellos, y también los hacía criar. Él me decía que puedes saber qué nombre ponerle mirando al cachorro.  
Pablo baja aún más la cabeza. El perrito le mira y abre la boca, pensando que va a darle comida.  
\- A mí no me sugiere nada -murmura, mientras se saca una bola de pan del bolsillo y se la da.  
Le ven masticar alegremente.  
\- La verdad es que a mí tampoco.  
A falta de nombre, le enseñan a acudir con un silbido, le buscan un trozo de cuerda para atarlo junto a los caballos, y le acostumbran a dormir junto a las mantas, sin meterse entre ellos.

XXI

Una noche, dejan los caballos atados y al perro junto a ellos.  
\- Cuida de nuestras cosas, chucho.  
El chucho se sienta sobre sus patas traseras y emite un ladrido, uno solo, como si hubiera entendido.  
Pablo y Emilio echan a andar hacia el pueblo.   
\- Una hora, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Una hora -asiente Garmendia-. ¿Y si nos entretienen?  
La posibilidad está ahí.  
\- Los hombres pueden pasarse horas frente a un vaso en una taberna. Y no es por beber, Pablo, o no es sólo por beber. Me he pasado demasiadas horas patrullando por diversos pueblos y caminos para reducirlo a eso. Un hombre normal busca compañía, y no siempre tiene por qué ser sexual. Uno habla con todo el mundo, escucha los últimos chismes del pueblo, se queja de lo mala que es la vida...  
Pablo esboza una sonrisa torcida.  
\- Nosotros no somos hombres normales.  
\- Yo estoy muerto y tú has renunciado a tu cómoda vida de terrateniente por venir conmigo. Evidentemente, no somos normales.  
Caminan hombro con hombro, por una calle poco transitada. Desde una ventana les miran con desconfianza.  
\- Pablo, algún día tendremos que vivir rodeados de gente.   
\- Lo sé.  
\- Sé que no es fácil. Sé que no sabes qué decir cuando todos empiezan a presumir de sus hazañas sexuales. Créeme, me pasó rodeado de reclutas. Tuve que aprender.  
\- No me veo aprendiendo. Y si sólo por eso van a asumir que soy maricón...  
\- Asumen que eres maricón porque no miras a las mujeres, porque viajas con un hombre y porque te pones nervioso en cuanto lo insinúan.  
\- No todos podemos ser tan machos como tú.  
\- Pues vas a tener que intentarlo. Porque de algo tenemos que vivir.  
Se lanzan una mirada en la puerta antes de entrar. 

Una de las razones por las que Pablo decidió casarse -aparte del pequeño detalle de porque su padre le obligaba- fue para no tener que volver a fingir interés por una falda que no fuera la de Elisa en esas bochornosas sesiones de camaradería masculina.  
Si hubiera sido de otra clase, ni eso le habría salvado. Pero los Garmendia eran unos caballeros, y un caballero no hablaba de lo que hacía con su señora esposa en la cama.  
Aquel detalle le había venido muy bien, para disimular que no tenía nada de lo que hablar.  
Pablo se considera todo un experto en masculinidad. A fin de cuentas, le gustan los hombres. Siempre ha huido de los afeminados, y le han atraído los rasgos puramente masculinos. Le gustan los hombres fuertes, valientes, decididos, honrados. Le gustan los hombres que son hombres.  
Por eso no termina de entender el típico comportamiento de macho español.  
Jamás ha conocido a nadie tan viril como Emilio, pero no se lo imagina -ni siquiera si fuera heterosexual- tocándole el culo a una camarera. Tampoco entiende por qué tipos sensiblemente más cobardes, como él, elevan automáticamente sus niveles de hombría por el simple hecho de presumir de sus hazañas sexuales -inventadas-. Pero ha comprobado en varias ocasiones que así es.  
Y también ha comprobado que sólo hay una forma para que él pueda comportarse como un hombre normal.  
Así que bebe.  
No lo suficiente para emborracharse -le aterra perder el control sobre sus actos- pero sí hasta alcanzar ese estado más desinhibido en el que es capaz de piropear a una mujer y sonar como si no pensara que el cuerpo femenino es tremendamente antierótico. Ese estado en el que es capaz de unirse a las risas y a las bromas -no hay demasiada gente, pero el dueño les da conversación, acodado en la barra- y parecer que realmente se divierte cuando le guiña un ojo a una prostituta mientras le pregunta si le haría el favor gratis.  
Intenta no mirar demasiado a Emilio, ni siquiera cuando le escucha preguntar si alguien estaría dispuesto a contratar a dos hombres fuertes -se queda un rato pensando hasta que descubre que él debe ser el hombre que falta-. El dueño le contesta que hablará con el patrón de una hacienda cercana. Allí no faltan campos que vigilar.  
Pablo bebe lo que le queda en un vaso de un trago, intuyendo que ya pueden irse. Pero antes de poder levantarse, aparece una mujer. Y antes de poder reaccionar, esa mujer se sienta en las rodillas de Emilio.  
Su primera reacción es levantarse y pedirle educadamente que les deje solos.  
La segunda -lo que acaba haciendo- pedir otra copa.  
El dueño observa con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ha sido una mala noche para el negocio; si la prostituta consigue llevarse arriba a Emilio, la habrá salvado un poco. Pablo sabe que a él también le están mirando, valorando si merece la pena atacarle de forma tan directa; también es consciente de que su aspecto inspira más desconfianza.  
Así que Pablo Garmendia hace el esfuerzo más sobrehumano de su vida por seguir bebiendo tranquilamente mientras, con el rabillo del ojo, capta cómo la meretriz le come el cuello a Emilio sin que su honrado capitán se la pueda quitar de encima.   
Se muerde los labios cuando la ve besarle en la boca.  
Sigue bebiendo.  
\- ¿Subes?   
Y aunque no les ve, siente el titubeo de Emilio, la lucha interna, las ganas de salir corriendo y, al mismo tiempo, la condena de verse observado.   
Pablo cruza una breve mirada con él cuando se levanta.  
Se queda con los ojos clavados en el vacío cuando se va.  
Resuena la carcajada del dueño.  
\- Parece que te voy a tener que poner otra.  
Pablo asiente con la cabeza.

Considera un ejercicio de voluntad seguir sentado en la mesa.  
Ya que Emilio tiene que hacer el esfuerzo de fornicar con una puta, razona para a sus adentros, sería de mal gusto que él se pusiera histérico como el marica despechado que en esos momentos es.  
También considera un esfuerzo encomiable no reventarse el hígado durante el cuarto de hora largo que su querido y honrado y viril ex capitán tarda en bajar. Sabe lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser un marica despechado y borracho como una cuba.  
Si va a partirle la cara a Emilio y a chillarle que no vuelva a tocarle en la vida -algo que tiene la intención de hacer, porque una cosa es disimular y otra cosa que se acueste con otra- al menos piensa hacerlo donde nadie les vea.  
Aunque una parte de él se resiste a creer que ahí arriba esté pasando algo; porque, si pasa -y lo sabrá en cuanto le vea- directamente no tendrá la más mínima idea de lo que hacer.  
Quizá por eso evita mirarle a los ojos en cuanto baja, pagando al dueño con un gesto seco y dándole una palmada en el hombro para que se levante.  
Dan las buenas noches mientras la prostituta les mira, con una sonrisa, desde la parte superior de la escalera.  
La calle está desierta.  
Ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar. Aún.  
Pero el enfado de Pablo le cubre como una sombra, tan denso y tan asfixiante que Emilio se gira hacia él en cuanto alcanzan la relativa intimidad del campo.  
\- Pablo, no creerás que he hecho algo con ella, ¿verdad?  
Hay un árbol muy cerca. Emilio no lo había visto, pero se percata de su presencia, forzosamente, cuando Pablo le da un empujón empotrándole contra él. Puede palpar su rugosa superficie al sujetarse para no perder el equilibrio. Huele el alcohol en el aliento de Pablo antes de sentir su nariz rozándole el cuello.  
\- No vas a volver a hacer eso.  
Su voz tiene un matiz que jamás ha escuchado.  
\- Espero no volver a verme en esa situación, pero ya te he dicho que...  
Se detiene cuando Pablo le muerde el cuello, sin hacerle daño pero arrancándole un escalofrío. Apoya la frente en la superficie irregular del árbol al sentir su lengua lamiéndole con ferocidad, quemándole con su respiración agitada.  
\- Esto es mío -le escucha gruñir. Sus dedos aparecen en su barbilla, obligándole a girar la cabeza-. Y esto también es mío.  
El beso empieza furioso y brusco. Pablo casi le hace daño con los dientes, le clava los dedos en la mejilla, le suelta con un movimiento rabioso mientras le mira con los ojos brillantes.  
Emilio está alucinando y no sabe muy bien cómo va a acabar todo eso.  
\- ¿Ha quedado claro, mi capitán?  
Y, a mismo tiempo, siente que le cuesta mantener la integridad cuando nota la barba de Pablo raspándole de nuevo el cuello.  
\- Cristalino, señor Garmendia.  
\- Si alguien vuelve a tocarte, tendremos un problema.  
Emilio apoya la cabeza contra el tronco. Por lo que siente contra su espalda -y en sus propios pantalones- el problema ya lo tienen.  
Echa una mano hacia atrás. Encuentra la cadera de Pablo, y le empuja, atrayéndole hacia él.  
Nunca lo ha pensado así, tan definido, pero le parece obvio que eso es lo que tiene que pasar.  
\- Pablo...  
Probablemente al Pablo Garmendia de Arazana le habría dado un mareo sólo de pensarlo. Pero el Pablo que tiene detrás -el de la barba, el que sabe defenderse con tres tipos de armas distintas; el que a veces le parece un poco salvaje y le hace estremecer de la cabeza a los pies por lo mucho que eso le gusta- tiene demasiada rabia dentro para pararse a titubear.  
Sus manos le desabrochan la camisa, sin quitársela del todo, bajándosela lo justo para poder besarle y rasparle los hombros. Vuelve a sus labios, esta vez menos agresivo, más intenso. Besándole con la boca abierta, provocando que su respiración sea cada vez más jadeante. Dejando caer más mordiscos en su cuello que le hacen gruñir por lo bajo.   
Emilio se apoya en una rama baja con una mano. Tiene la otra luchando contra sus pantalones -necesita liberar eso ya- y acaba apretando los dientes cuando los dedos de Pablo aparecen encima, empujando, presionando.  
Se quedan así un momento. Pablo apartando su mano para acariciarle con rudeza, mientras mordisquea la piel de su nuca hasta dejarla tan caliente que quema.  
Sinceramente, Emilio no sabe cuánto va a poder aguantar.  
\- ¿Vas a bajármelos ya o qué?  
El Capitán Roca tampoco podría haber imaginado que algún día don Pablo le arrancaría los pantalones de un tirón impaciente, mientras él se apoya contra un árbol, sintiendo su respiración en la nuca. Sin saber si siente miedo, deseo o las dos cosas a la vez.  
\- Emilio...  
Y por un instante -intuye que con sus propios pantalones a medio bajar- escucha al señor Garmendia en un susurro ahogado. Es un momento de paz en medio de la furia; un instante de duda en el que Pablo deja de ser ese salvaje que le está calentando como no le han calentado en su vida y emerge de nuevo con su eterna preocupación.  
Emilio aprecia al señor Garmendia, pero esa noche -ahí, contra el árbol- a quien quiere es al Pablo enardecido y asalvajado de los arañazos en el pecho.  
Sabe perfectamente cómo invocarle.  
\- ¿Puedes tú solo o te hago un croquis?  
No es la táctica más novedosa del mundo, pero sí efectiva. Le escucha emitir un gruñido irónico, nota otro empujón que le hace agarrarse al tronco del árbol con las dos manos. Contiene la respiración al notar la cabeza de Pablo enterrándose en su hombro, su fuerte brazo rodeándole el pecho.  
Lo último que nota -el gemido que emite contra su piel se le quedará grabado para siempre- es a Pablo empujando dentro de él.  
Emilio tiene que recurrir a toda su hombría y todo su aguante para no gritar mientras las embestidas inexpertas de su amante le provocan un dolor que llevaba tiempo sin sentir. Nota los labios de Pablo en su mejilla y le parece que le pregunta algo. No escucha. Y le da igual.  
\- ¿Eso es todo?  
Pablo vuelve a empujarle con fuerza, haciéndole gemir. Le gira la cabeza para poder murmurar sobre sus labios.  
\- Ya has visto que no.  
Le aguanta la cara para poder mirarle mientras se mueve. Emilio, los ojos cerrados, se encoge tras cada una de sus lentas embestidas. Pablo le besa de nuevo los labios, ahora con suavidad, esperando algo.  
Lo que espera es que Emilio vuelva a dirigir su mano hacia atrás, acariciándole la cadera, mientras deja escapar un suspiro.  
Y se desata lo que llevaba un rato esperando.  
Lo que quizá esperaba durante toda la noche.

No es que Emilio sea uno de esos homosexuales que sólo aceptan un modo de hacer las cosas.  
Aunque -para qué lo va a negar- toda su vida ha sido más de dar que de recibir.  
Con Pablo estuvo bastante claro desde el principio, aunque procuró hacerle saber -para susto del pobre Garmendia- que no le importaría si algún día le apetecía experimentar.  
Ahora que le siente como jamás le ha sentido y que se encuentra más vivo y pleno que nunca desde que estuvo a punto de morir en sus brazos, se pregunta si no es esto lo que en el fondo necesitaba.  
Lo que necesitaban los dos.  
Y sabe que Pablo nunca dejará de ser su Pablo -por más que ahora haya probado lo que es arrebatar una vida humana- cuando la mirada que le dirige es la misma en la que creía verlo todo cuando estaban en Arazana.  
Cuando sus manos le acarician con cuidado, mostrando el mismo cariño que cuando le daba de comer tres veces al día en la habitación de Dimas.  
Cuando, aún entre la locura, el desenfreno y la rabia -que aún percibe, aunque diluyéndose con cada jadeo, con cada gemido que el ex guardia civil deja escapar- escucha un “Emilio” que le suena igual que cuando se declaró frente al río, ofreciéndole su valor para ser pagado con cobardía.  
Emilio no tiene noción de cuánto dura. Podría haber pasado un minuto o podrían haber transcurrido veinte. Él sólo es consciente de la respiración de Pablo en el cuello y de la sensación de estar derritiéndose lentamente.  
Es consciente de que ningún hombre le ha hecho sentir así, ni le ha obligado a combatir continuamente las ganas de gritar -ya no sabe ni de qué- hasta que el orgasmo le golpea e intuye que grita, le parece que se tambalea y sabe que Pablo le sujeta mientras le besa la línea de la mandíbula.  
También es consciente de lo que el otro siente cuando empuja más fuerte durante unos segundos, apretándose contra su espalda, la nariz en su cuello, su nombre murmurado varias veces, en una sucesión agónica, mientras tiembla y se estremece.  
Y es entonces cuando Emilio Roca gira la cabeza y no piensa en el don Pablo de Arazana ni en el Pablo que sabe montar una pistola con los ojos cerrados.   
Piensa en Pablo, simplemente.  
Se da cuenta -escuchando sus jadeos, viendo cómo alza la cabeza- de que el Pablo al que está viendo siempre estuvo allí.  
Al igual que su expresión preocupada es la misma que contempló varias veces al quedarse ensimismado junto a su cama, esa rebeldía y ese valor siempre estuvieron allí, agazapados bajo el gesto educado del terrateniente.  
\- ¿Te he hecho daño? -es lo primero que le dice.  
Ya sin rastro de rabia.  
Emilio no puede evitar echarse a reír.   
\- Lo normal -Pablo adopta su expresión de ir a disculparse. Emilio le corta con un beso seco en los labios-. Lo adecuado ahora sería que me ayudaras a vestirme y me llevaras a descansar.  
Siente que no va a poder volver a andar. Se apoya en Pablo sin vergüenza alguna, y le parece absolutamente lógico que sea capaz de disculparse una docena de veces mientras se ríe de él.  
También le parece muy propio de Pablo -del único Pablo al que conoce y quiere- que sea capaz de ayudarle a tenderse con cuidado sobre la manta, desatando después al perrillo, permitiendo que juegue un rato entre sus pies y dejándose caer finalmente a su lado; besándole con cariño antes de murmurar, la cabeza en su cuello, la mano sobre su corazón.  
\- Eres mío, Emilio. 

XXII

Pablo abre los ojos a duras penas cuando Emilio le despierta sacudiéndole del hombro, su pelo húmedo goteando agua sobre su rostro.  
\- ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Tarde. Y nos tenemos que ir.  
Alcanza a incorporarse mientras el cachorro -también mojado- le mordisquea la mano. Tarda unos instantes en situarse y recordar lo que ocurrió el día anterior.  
\- ¿Nos vamos? -repite, poniéndose en pie con dificultad.  
\- Eso he dicho.  
\- Pero ayer... Ese hombre te dijo que...  
Emilio resopla. Le parece escucharle refunfuñar mientras termina de vestirse. Pablo le coloca tímidamente la mano en el hombro.  
\- ¿Estás enfadado?  
El ex capitán le mira fijamente unos segundos. Después, esboza una pequeña sonrisa a la que Pablo no le encuentra ningún significado. Sobre todo cuando inclina la cabeza para dejar caer un beso en su mandíbula, olfateando su cuello.  
\- Ve y lávate -ordena, incorporándose. Amplía la sonrisa-. Hueles a sexo y tienes un aspecto lamentable.  
\- Es bonito que me digas esas cosas recién levantado.  
\- No tardes -da por finalizada la conversación Emilio, dirigiéndose a los caballos-. Y si el perro va contigo, ten cuidado. No sé quién de los dos nada peor.  
El cachorro le precede, unos pasos por delante. Parece vigilar que no haya moros por la costa, animándole a continuar con un pequeño ladrido. Mientras él se lava, chapotea un poco en la orilla y después se encarama a una roca, olfateando el aire en posición de alerta.  
Cuando vuelven, Emilio ya lo tiene todo preparado. Espera a que Pablo se monte en su caballo, le pasa al perro y se encarama al suyo mientras su compañero de viaje le observa de reojo.  
\- Si vas a preguntarme si no me molesta, no lo hagas.  
Pablo alza las manos en gesto inocente, mordiéndose una sonrisa. Emilio emprende la marcha con un bufido.  
Pasan de largo por el pueblo, dejándolo a sus espaldas. Los jornaleros del campo ni siquiera levantan la cabeza al escuchar los cascos de los caballos.  
\- Emilio, ¿te importaría explicarme por qué nos vamos?   
Emilio mira al frente.  
\- No creo que en ese pueblo hubiera sido para nosotros.  
\- Ajá.  
\- Tampoco quiero quedarme tan cerca de Andalucía, será más fácil que nos reconozcan.  
\- Ya.  
Le escucha inspirar ante su mirada escéptica.  
\- Y no pretendo vivir en un lugar donde el dueño de la taberna se ría de mí cada vez que pase por la puerta de su local.  
Pablo sonríe.  
\- ¿Y por qué debería reírse de ti?  
Emilio le mira de reojo con expresión de pocos amigos.  
\- Para estar tan cabreado, se te olvidó preguntarme lo que ocurrió entre la prostituta y yo.  
\- Me distraje con otras cosas.  
\- Me di cuenta.  
\- Tú me dijiste que no había ocurrido nada -Pablo desecha las bromas y le observa con expresión solemne-. Jamás se me ocurriría cuestionar tu palabra, Emilio.  
Emilio le devuelve una mirada franca, la mandíbula apretada, expresión indescifrable en los ojos.  
Pablo se aclara la garganta.  
\- ¿Algo que desees contarme?  
Emilio mira al frente, entrecerrando los ojos.  
\- ¿Me admitirías una pregunta sobre un asunto íntimo, Pablo?  
\- Creo que hace tiempo que derribamos esa barrera, Emilio. Pregunta.  
\- ¿Llegaste a cumplir tus deberes conyugales con Elisa?  
Pablo agradece mentalmente que la barba le oculte el rubor que siente en las mejillas.  
\- Contadas con los dedos. De una mano.  
\- ¿Y te resultaba sencillo?  
\- La última vez que lo hice, tuve que pensar en ti. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?  
Emilio le lanza una breve mirada sorprendida, bajando después la cabeza.   
\- Supongo que sí -responde con el trazo de una sonrisa en su voz, antes de quedarse de nuevo serio-. A mí me resultaba más que difícil. Digamos que casi imposible.   
\- ¿A ti?   
\- ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende?  
\- No pareces el tipo de hombre al que le cueste...  
\- Soy homosexual, Pablo -le mira fijamente-. No se trata de ser más o menos hombre. No me gustan las mujeres. No me excitan las mujeres. Ni siquiera soy capaz de cerrar los ojos e imaginarme que estoy con otra persona. Así que... -se encoge de hombros-. Cuando me fui con esa prostituta, ya sabía que no sería capaz de hacer nada con ella, ni pensaba intentarlo. Me disculpé, le dije que había bebido demasiado y bajé a por ti.  
\- Ya.  
Suspira.   
\- Jamás tendrás que temer que te sea infiel. Soy físicamente incapaz.  
\- ¿Y con otro hombre?  
Emilio mueve la cabeza.  
\- Sólo tengo ojos para ti -ve a Pablo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se mantiene en silencio. Vuelve a suspirar-. No se nos da bien fingir lo que no somos, ¿verdad?  
\- Yo diría que no mucho.  
\- Eso pensaba.  
El perrillo gruñe, asomando la cabeza. Pablo echa mano a la bolsa y le da un trozo de corteza de queso para que mastique.  
\- Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato -se disculpa finalmente Emilio.  
Pablo se aclara la garganta.  
\- Y yo lamento si fui demasiado... Brusco.  
Le mira de reojo, azorado. Se sorprende al ver que Emilio sonríe abiertamente.  
\- Fuiste poco delicado, sí -admite, antes de girar la cabeza y mirarle-. Pero me gustó.  
Pablo se limita a devolverle la mirada, inexpresivo, como un idiota.  
\- Ah -es la única respuesta que puede formular.  
Agradece el evidente esfuerzo que el ex capitán está haciendo para no echarse a reír.   
\- Aunque confío en no tener que esperar a provocar tu ira para que decidas repetirlo.  
La mandíbula de Pablo le cae hasta el pecho.  
\- ...¿Repetirlo?  
\- A ser posible, en un lugar algo más cómodo.   
Se acerca lo suficiente para poder alargar el brazo y acariciarle la mejilla. Pablo baja la cabeza y suspira.  
\- Lo tendré en cuenta.  
Emilio se limita a asentir.

 

XXIII

Y en el siguiente pueblo al que entran, el trabajo acude a ellos sin buscarlo.  
\- ¡Eh, ustedes dos! -un hombre se les acerca cuando están desmontando. De espaldas anchas, el rifle asomando por sus hombros, a Pablo le recuerda ligeramente al desagradable Santurce. El perrillo percibe su tensión y ladra, un paso por delante de sus pies- ¿Saben utilizar bien esas armas?  
Semejante acercamiento choca al joven ex terrateniente, pero Emilio se cruza de hombros con tranquilidad.  
\- Perfectamente.  
\- Estamos organizando una batida. Los putos bandoleros -escupe-. Don Ramón paga bien. La semana pasada le mataron a un vigilante.  
\- ¿Cuántos seríamos?  
El hombre esboza una sonrisa burlona.  
\- ¿Le da miedo?  
Emilio no se inmuta.  
\- No vamos a poner en peligro nuestras vidas innecesariamente en una misión suicida por unas tierras que no son nuestras. O hay garantías de éxito o seguiremos adelante.  
El desconocido borra la sonrisa, mirándoles de hito en hito. Siente que algo le roza los pies, y baja la cabeza; el cachorro, escondido hasta ese momento tras las piernas de su amo, estira la cabeza olfateándole con curiosidad. Esboza una mueca, haciendo ademán de apartarle de una patada, pero la voz del otro forastero le detiene.  
\- Ni se le ocurra hacer eso.  
Se endereza. A simple vista parecía el menos imponente de los dos, pero al encontrarse con su mirada fría capta una sombra oscura que le hace dar un imperceptible pase atrás. El más grande emite un silbido, y el perro vuelve, obediente, a situarse entre ellos.  
\- Somos bastantes -explica, en un tono que ahora carece de soberbia. Y tanto Emilio como Pablo saben que se han ganado su respeto. Y su miedo-. El plan es seguro, pensamos acorralarlos en su cueva. Sólo necesitamos buenos tiradores para disparar de lejos.  
\- En ese caso, dígale a don Ramón que cuente con nosotros.   
\- ¿Van a estar por aquí esta tarde?  
Emilio cruza una rápida mirada con Pablo.  
\- Qué remedio.

Esta vez van con la lección aprendida.  
Emilio pide una habitación limpia para dos personas y pregunta si habría algún problema en meter al cachorro.  
El animal es tan diminuto que la chica que atiende la posada se ríe por toda respuesta, acariciándole la cabeza y dejando que le mordisquee un dedo. Incluso se ofrece a cuidarlo cuando no estén.  
\- ¿Tiene nombre?   
\- Ni a mi hermano ni a mí se nos ocurre ninguno.  
Dejan las cosas en la habitación y van a dar un paseo hasta la hacienda, con el chucho abriendo la marcha. Hay una veintena de hombres que les miran con curiosidad. El jefe se presenta, estrechándoles la mano.   
\- Emilio. Él es mi hermano Pablo.  
Don Ramón les señala a un árbol lejano. En su base hay cuatro botellas de vidrio rodeadas de cristales rotos. Emilio saca la pistola y, casi sin apuntar, atraviesa limpiamente una de ellas. Pablo se coloca la escopeta contra la cara; la bala la roza, haciéndola caer con un tintineo.  
El patrón asiente, satisfecho.  
\- Serviréis.  
No hacen el menor intento de unirse a la camaradería del resto de hombres, y observan que un par de ellos adoptan la misma actitud. Cenan en la posada, dejan que la chica juegue un rato con el perro, y para cuando suben a la habitación, el cachorro ya dormita en los brazos de Emilio.  
Lo deja en el suelo, acurrucado sobre una improvisada cama hecha con su capa, antes de sacar los trapos y la grasa para limpiar las armas.  
\- Habrá que comprarte una camisa nueva -observa, cuando Pablo se sienta frente a él.  
Pablo se mira el pecho, examinando la tela amarillenta.  
\- La que tenía más nueva fue precisamente la que tuvimos que enterrar junto al río -Emilio emite un gruñido-. Por si fuera poco, se me empiezan a romper los pantalones.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? A ver -extiende una mano-. Déjame que les eche un vistazo.  
\- ¿Pretendes que...? -alza las cejas, el bote de grasa a medio abrir entre sus manos.  
Emilio emite un bufido.  
\- Es muy tarde para andar con esos pudores, ¿no crees?  
Pablo se encoge de hombros y acaba engrasando la escopeta en calzones, mientras Emilio examina las costuras de su ropa con ojo experto.  
\- Esto te lo puedo arreglar yo.  
A Garmendia casi se le cae el arma de las manos cuando le ve rebuscar en una de sus bolsas y sacar aguja e hilo.  
\- Ahora me dirás que sabes coser.  
\- Sé arreglar la ropa. ¿O qué te crees, que los migueletes tenemos el mismo armario que tú, señor Garmendia?  
\- ¿Te cosías tu propia ropa?  
\- Me cosía los botones de la guerrera si se me caían, los desgarrones en los pantalones e incluso en la camisa, si estaba en un sitio no muy visible -Roca corta el hilo con los dientes y lo enhebra ante la mirada absolutamente atónita de Pablo-. En comandancia te dan un uniforme cada varios años. Los más ricos podían permitirse pagar a una costurera para que hiciera los arreglos, pero yo me las apañaba solo.  
El ex terrateniente guarda silencio, rumiando el descubrimiento, mientras termina de limpiar y engrasar las cuatro armas de fuego. Emilio supervisa al tiempo que da unas expertas puntadas en sus pantalones.   
El perro ronca suavemente, gimiendo de vez en cuando entre sueños.  
No tardan en acostarse y apagar la luz.  
Pablo se remueve en su cama, sin encontrar la postura. Emilio se queda quieto en la suya, bocarriba.  
\- Pablo -acaba llamándole.  
\- Dime.  
\- Si vas a venirte a dormir conmigo como siempre, hazlo antes de que concilie el sueño.  
No puede evitar sonreír al escuchar el rotundo crujido que emite la cama cuando Pablo se levanta de un salto. Se hace a un lado, dejando sitio al cuerpo que se desliza contra el suyo.  
\- Algún día nos caeremos.   
\- Algún día tendremos una cama de matrimonio en la que dormir todas las noches, como cualquier pareja -le responde Pablo, pasándole un brazo por encima.  
Emilio no lo tiene muy claro, pero omite contestar.   
En su lugar baja la cabeza para rozarle la frente con los labios.  
\- Buenas noches, Pablo.  
Pablo se remueve, cómodo y feliz.  
\- Buenas noches, Emilio.

Al día siguiente, dejan al perro con la chica de la posada y se dirigen a la hacienda.  
Aunque ninguno de los dos dice nada, no pueden evitar temer que algo salga mal.  
Revisan las armas una vez más, antes de parapetarse tras el lugar que les han asignado.   
Se miran a los ojos en silencio, las escopetas en la mano, el índice sobre el gatillo.  
Al final, no necesitan disparar ni un solo tiro.  
Uno de los bandoleros resulta herido por los hombres de don Ramón, y los demás se rinden, saliendo a la entrada de la cueva y dejándose caer en el suelo, con las manos desnudas.  
Pablo y Emilio cobran, evitan hablar con nadie y se dirigen a la posada.  
Para el mediodía ya están de nuevo en el camino, trotando despacio para permitir que el perrillo corra junto a los caballos.

 

XXIV

Le resulta más fácil una vez se han acostumbrado a la dinámica.  
Cabalgan de pueblo en pueblo. Preguntan directamente en los cortijos o las haciendas cuando se dan cuenta de que así es más sencillo que les den un encargo; a Emilio le basta asomar su imponente figura y a Pablo adoptar su cuidada expresión de estar dispuesto a todo.  
Pasan dos días vigilando una cosecha. Acuden a una llamada para encontrar a un asesino que anda suelto. Escoltan a una diligencia durante media semana.  
El cachorro empieza a acostumbrarse a ir caminando, delante de los caballos. Siempre corretea para ir abriendo camino, asomándose, olfateando, vigilando.  
Pablo no tarda en dibujarle, una pata al aire, la nariz alzada al viento sobre una loma.  
Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta.  
\- Emilio.  
Emilio está dormitando junto a él, la cabeza apoyada en su muslo.   
\- ¿Hum?  
\- Ya sé a qué me recuerda el perro -Pablo tiene una sonrisa algo traviesa en los labios. Emilio arruga la frente, alzando la cabeza-. Mejor dicho, a quién o a quiénes.  
\- Tú dirás.  
\- Recorre el camino mientras vigila, siempre escoltándonos, olfateando el aire continuamente. Si estamos en el campo, sube y baja de las montañas, asomándose, para asegurarse de que ningún peligro acecha. Cuando paramos, busca un sitio alto y se queda allí, sentado, intentando dominarlo todo. Intentando protegernos.  
Emilio se incorpora, sentándose.  
Busca al perro con la mirada. Le encuentra encaramado a una roca, tumbado, con la cabeza alta y alerta.  
Sonríe de medio lado.  
\- Ahora resultará que el cachorro tiene alma de miguelete.  
\- Me recuerda al capitán Fernández, cuando aparecía en su caballo por esos senderos que sólo él conocía. Me recuerda a ti, cuando tenías que escoltarnos hacia Villareja. Es... Es un capitán de la Guardia Civil.  
Emilio silba.  
\- ¡Capitán!  
El cachorro le mira, mueve el rabo, y ladra. Él le contesta dirigiéndole el saludo reglamentario, entre risas.  
Pablo se inclina sobre el dibujo y le da los últimos retoques. Como pincelada final, escribe el nombre del perro en el borde.  
Examina el resultado con ojo crítico. Emilio se inclina sobre su hombro.  
\- Me gusta mucho.  
\- ¿Lo quieres?  
\- ¿Me lo regalas?  
Pablo asiente con la cabeza.  
Emilio le quita la libreta entre los dedos, la cierra, la deja a un lado, y le agarra de la pechera de la camisa para atrarle y enredarle en un beso salvaje.  
\- ¡Capitán! -mira hacia arriba- ¡Vigila!  
El perro le responde con un ladrido mientras Emilio, aún sonriendo, tumba a Pablo en el suelo y le cubre con su cuerpo.

 

XXV

El desvío aparece a la derecha, un camino estrecho en el que aún flota el polvo levantado por algún jinete. Y, por primera vez desde que salieron de Despeñaperros, Emilio modifica su obstinada trayectoria recta hacia el norte.  
Capitán ladra y se adelanta unos metros. Pablo les mira con sorpresa unos instantes; pero se mantiene en silencio cuando hace girar a su caballo, acompasando su trote al de Emilio.  
Sabe que él se lo agradece.  
No tardan en ver aparecer el campanario de una iglesia.   
Emilio mira a su alrededor, con el inevitable ademán nostálgico de quien empieza a reconocer el lugar donde nació y se crió. El lugar está dominado por una quietud que no parece artificial, como si la vida en ese rincón de La Mancha transcurriera a un ritmo distinto.   
Pablo examina el paisaje monótono y seco, las casas silenciosas, los campos bañados de sol. Y le parece encontrar el lugar de origen de esa calma que parece transmitir Emilio, el paraje donde se forjó su voluntad de hierro, siempre a la sombra de ese silencio.  
No se cruzan con nadie salvo a la puerta del cementerio; e incluso entonces, el rostro de las mujeres que desfilan por la verja -vestidas de riguroso negro- muestra la misma ausencia que el del propio Emilio, que camina como si se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de allí mientras pisa con sus botas la gravilla, buscando su tumba.  
No les cuesta mucho encontrarla: la lápida nueva y resplandeciente destaca en el pequeño camposanto, aunque la corona de flores pagada por la comandancia se haya convertido ya en un puñado de hojas resecas esparcidas al viento. Pablo se pregunta qué sentirá Emilio mientras se acerca, paso a paso, a la placa donde está escrito su nombre.  
\- Bueno. Pues aquí la tienes.  
Se queda de pie, frente a ella, casi en posición de firmes.   
Y contiene la respiración cuando Pablo se agacha y, con infinito cariño, se saca el pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar el polvo y la tierra que cubre la lápida.  
Ese simple gesto -y todo lo que conlleva- hace que se le encoja el estómago.  
Se acuclilla a su lado, tendiendo una mano para alzarle la barbilla y poder mirarle a los ojos.  
Los tiene húmedos.  
\- Puede que esto te parezca una tontería -intenta explicarse Pablo, algo avergonzado-. Ya sé que esta tumba está vacía, que tú estás aquí conmigo, pero... Estuviste muerto, Emilio. Durante unas semanas, para mí estuviste muerto.   
Hace ademán de llevarse el pañuelo manchado de polvo al rostro; se detiene a tiempo, mirándolo en silencio mientras una lágrima le recorre la mejilla. Emilio se lo quita, dejándolo junto a la tumba, y le atrae hacia él.  
Pablo se hunde en sus brazos.   
Emilio le estrecha con fuerza, cerrando los ojos contra su cuello.  
Se quedan así un largo rato, agachados junto a la tumba, rodeados de hojas de flores secas que se mueven con la brisa.  
Envueltos en silencio.

 

XXVI

La aldea no parece muy grande, ni muy acogedora.   
Emilio y Pablo se consultan con la mirada, en silencio. Cerca, Capitán persigue un ratón de campo sin demasiado éxito. Llevan cuatro días viajando sin apenas encontrar rastro de vida humana. El entorno ofrece pocos lugares donde refugiarse, el sol del verano es implacable, y ni siquiera han encontrado una corriente de agua decente en la que poder lavarse.  
Al final, Garmendia coloca una mano en el hombro de su compañero, en un gesto cargado de confianza.  
\- Me fío de tu instinto -dictamina, dejando la decisión en sus manos.  
El ex miguelete recorre en lugar con los ojos. Tras tantos años persiguiendo el crimen, ha desarrollado un sexto sentido, como los animales que perciben un terremoto. Y al igual que ha visto a perros aullar o a caballos cocear a sus dueños en su nerviosismo por alejarse del inminente seísmo, él se muere por silbar a Capitán, agarrar a Pablo y salir corriendo.  
Pero no lo hace.  
En su lugar, enfila hacia la entrada del pueblo, lentamente, al paso.  
Capitán le adelanta, con su trotecillo de cachorro. Y Pablo le sigue sin pestañear, situándose a su lado.  
Porque Emilio también es capaz de olfatear rastros más fuertes que el del peligro. Sólo que, durante las semanas que llevan de viaje, ha sido capaz de bloquearlos.  
Esa tarde en la que hasta las sombras que proyecta el crepúsculo parecen adoptar un matiz siniestro, el ex capitán Roca siente que algo les llama desde lo más hondo de ese pueblo pequeño, casi una aldea.   
Y hoy no tiene otra opción ni otra salida que la de acudir a la llamada del Deber.

Pasa toda la noche preguntándose cuándo aparecerá, de dónde vendrá. Si debería protegerse.  
Por si acaso, mete al chucho en la habitación, cenan con las pistolas bien a la vista, se duermen con las escopetas cargadas y apoyadas junto al cabecero de la cama.  
Cuando amanece un nuevo día sin que nada haya pasado, Emilio se siente aliviado pero también un poco decepcionado.  
Le asusta estar perdiendo su instinto de guardia civil.  
Pablo, sin embargo, no parece compartir sus preocupaciones cuando enfilan la calle de salida del pueblo con las alforjas cargadas de provisiones.  
\- Lamento profundamente tu pérdida, Emilio, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz porque nadie haya intentado matarnos en las últimas veinticuatro horas.  
En ese momento, escuchan los cascos de unos caballos a galope. Emilio reacciona instintivamente, colocando su caballo frente al de Pablo para protegerle con su cuerpo. Pablo desenvaina el sable de un tirón y le grita que se aparte. La hoja pasa junto a su hombro y apunta al pecho del hombre que se detiene bruscamente frente a ellos.  
Es un recluta de la Guardia Civil.  
Muy joven, abre y cierra la boca como un pez, mirando la punta de la hoja de acero. Emilio permanece quieto, esculpido en piedra. Pablo, sin hacer caso del uniforme, mira al chico a los ojos, apretando las mandíbulas como si estuviera dispuesto a ensartarle como un pincho en cualquier momento.  
\- Pablo -la voz del ex capitán suena tranquila y firme-. Baja eso.  
Pablo, como siempre, confía ciegamente en su criterio y obedece.  
El recluta tartamudea.  
\- Lamento si les he asustado, señores. Sólo quería... pretendía...  
\- Discúlpeme usted, por favor -Pablo rescata sus modales de noble, envainando la espada-. He reaccionado precipitadamente al verle caer sobre nosotros.  
\- ¿Podemos hacer algo por usted, agente?   
El recluta parpadea y mira a Emilio como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia.  
\- Ha habido un asesinato esta noche... Un niño ha desaparecido y me preguntaba...  
\- ¿Dónde se produjo la desaparición?   
\- En el cortijo de los Molina, señor.  
\- Ignoramos dónde está. Hemos pasado la noche en la posada de más abajo, puede preguntar por nosotros, tenemos coartada -ante el evidente nerviosismo del recluta, Emilio se adelanta-. Podemos acompañarle, si quiere.  
Pablo se mantiene en silencio, sabiendo lo que Emilio está pensando: que, si aún fuera capitán y aquel zopenco estuviera a sus órdenes, tardaría diez segundos en invitarle a salir del cuerpo.  
Pero el recluta niega con la cabeza.  
\- Ya sospechamos de un hombre. Sólo queríamos saber si lo habían visto por allí.  
Emilio se encoge de hombros.  
\- Había mucha gente.  
Pablo, sin embargo, le pone la mano en el hombro, llamando la atención del guardia.  
\- Descríbamelo.  
El joven lo describe con la misma precisión con la que se expresa, pero Pablo le escucha atentamente, la frente arrugada. A sus pies, Capitán se ha sentado sobre las patas traseras, entre los dos caballos.  
\- Estaba allí.  
\- ¿Seguro, Pablo?  
\- Sentado en la mesa del fondo. Bebía sin comer nada. Llevaba una capa negra que le ocultaba la ropa y un sombrero gris colgado en el respaldo de la silla.  
A pesar de que ha sido testigo en varias ocasiones de la buena memoria visual de Pablo, Emilio se queda tan boquiabierto como el joven recluta.  
\- Muchas gracias, señor.  
\- Es todo lo que puedo hacer.  
\- Ya es mucho -asiente el joven-. Podremos asegurar que estuvo aquí, y describir la ropa con la que va vestido. Eso ayudará a la Guardia Civil de los pueblos de alrededor a atraparlo.  
El recluta hace ademán de despedirse, picando espuelas. Pablo le llama cuando ya se aleja.  
\- ¡Agente!  
\- ¿Señor?  
\- ¿Hay posibilidades de encontrar a ese niño con vida?  
El rostro del joven muestra una sonrisa triste.  
\- A medida que pasen las horas será más difícil, señor. Que tengan buen viaje, y gracias de nuevo.  
Emilio le contempla alejarse. Pablo se ha quedado quieto, pensativo, mirando al vacío. El cachorro ladra, poniéndose en pie.  
\- Eh, Pablo -le sacude del hombro, haciéndole volver a la realidad-. Vamos.  
Pablo asiente, indicando a su caballo que le siga. Él sigue con el rostro ausente y el ceño fruncido, mientras Emilio impone un paso lento y Capitán trota hacia un campo cercano.  
\- Espera un momento, Emilio.  
Emilio le mira como si estuviera loco cuando desmonta de un salto y rebusca hasta sacar su bloc de dibujo. Silba para llamar al perro, mientras baja del caballo él también. Pablo se ha sentado en un banco de piedra adosado a una de las últimas casas del pueblo, y sus dedos ya se mueven sobre el papel de forma frenética.  
Una mujer se acerca, con curiosidad. Casi escupe, al ver el rostro que empieza a formar el carboncillo.  
\- ¡Por Dios, si es ese malnacido!  
\- ¿Sabe usted a quién podríamos entregarle este dibujo, señora? ¿Podría indicarnos el cuartel o...?  
\- En el cuartel ahora mismo está tan sólo ese recluta torpe. Se lo pueden dar al señor Molina. La finca está aquí al lado. Voy a llamar a alguien.  
Emilio se lo agradece con una sonrisa. Pablo, ajeno a la conversación, sigue dibujando. El ex capitán se inclina sobre su hombro, empezando a reconocer algunos rasgos, como si los hubiera visto antes.   
\- Eres increíble, Pablo.  
Pablo no contesta, y probablemente tampoco escucha. Está tan abstraído, perfeccionando cada detalle del rostro, que ni se entera cuando un hombre más mayor vestido con ropas de buena calidad aparece acompañado de la mujer y de un par de jornaleros armados hasta los dientes.  
Dirige una mirada perpleja a Emilio, que se limita a hacer un gesto pidiendo paciencia.  
Cuando Pablo termina, una gota de sudor le resbala por la sien.  
Alza entonces la cabeza.  
\- Soy Esteban Molina -el hombre se adelanta-. Ése es el hombre que ha matado a mi criada y secuestrado a mi hijo.  
Pablo arranca la hoja.  
\- Tome. Si hacen copias y las envían a todos los periódicos de la zona, mañana esa sabandija no tendrá lugar donde esconderse.  
Esteban la coge con infinito cuidado. Asiente, el rostro lívido. Se la da a uno de sus guardaespaldas, quien ni siquiera tiene que esperar a recibir órdenes. Le ven alejarse a toda velocidad.  
\- Parece que nuestra labor aquí ha terminado -alza la voz Emilio, con tacto-. Le deseo que tenga suerte encontrando a su hijo, señor Molina. Mi hermano y yo...  
\- ¿Se dirigen ustedes a algún sitio?  
Emilio inspira hondo, poniéndose mentalmente en guardia. Sabe que Pablo sigue aturdido.  
\- Viajamos en busca de un lugar donde establecernos.  
\- Si no les están esperando en ningún sitio, me gustaría que permanecieran al menos esta noche como invitados en mi finca.   
\- Se lo agradecemos mucho, pero probablemente no sea el mejor momento para usted.  
\- Un hombre tiene que mostrarse agradecido y pagar sus deudas, aunque no sea el mejor momento. Eso es lo que diferencia a los hombres de verdad -le replica el terrateniente, sin inmutarse.  
\- Usted no nos debe nada, don Esteban.  
\- El dibujo que ha hecho su hermano ayudará a encontrar a mi hijo -le tiembla un poco la barbilla al añadir-. Si además aparece vivo, es mucho lo que les deberé. Por favor, concédanme el honor de ser mis invitados. Mi esposa murió hace tiempo, y mi casa está un poco solitaria sin Álvaro.  
Emilio busca a Pablo con la mirada. Esteban espera pacientemente. De repente, le ven bajar la cabeza.  
Capitán olisquea sus pies, cuidadosamente, como si él también quisiera ser cortés a su manera. Esteban no sonríe, pero tampoco hace ademán de apartarlo.  
\- Evidentemente, pueden traerse al perro.  
Esta vez es el ex guardia civil quien deja el peso de la decisión en su compañero de viaje. Aun a sabiendas de cuál será la elección. Sabe que la historia ha afectado de forma personal a Pablo. Y que desea quedarse para conocer el final.  
\- Aceptamos con mucho gusto ese honor, don Esteban.  
\- El honor es mío. Y tendrá usted que contarme dónde aprendió a dibujar así. Soy un gran apasionado del arte.

Cuando Pablo y Emilio ponen un pie en la finca del señor Molina, tienen que hacer un esfuerzo para contener una exclamación de sorpresa.  
Es al menos dos veces más grande que el cortijo de los Garmendia.  
Y, por lo que ven cuando caminan por los pasillos de la casa, alberga a la mitad de personas.  
Don Esteban les proporciona dos habitaciones separadas. Capitán tiene que dormir fuera, junto a los caballos. Pablo y Emilio salen a darle las buenas noches al cachorro, que les ve marchar con sus brillantes ojos negros. Caminan hacia el ala de invitados con aire taciturno.  
\- Preferiría dormir al raso.  
\- Y yo.  
Comparten un fugaz beso frente a las ornamentadas puertas de roble de sus habitaciones contiguas. Y, tumbados en los mullidos colchones -entre limpias sábanas bordadas a mano- ninguno de los dos puede evitar pasar un rato mirando al techo. Echando de menos la manta vieja, las estrellas sobre su cabeza, los suaves ronquidos del perro y la respiración de su compañero de viaje.

La noticia les llega antes del mediodía.  
Un par de horas más tarde, el pequeño Álvaro Molina entra en la finca escoltado por un puñado de guardias civiles y se refugia en brazos de su padre, que le recibe sin molestarse en ocultar las lágrimas.  
Pablo y Emilio contemplan la escena en un segundo plano. En ese momento, el recluta al que conocieron el día anterior les ve. Se les acerca, entusiasmado.  
\- No había conseguido llegar muy lejos. Un ganadero les dejó dormir en su granja. En cuanto vio el retrato esta mañana, corrió a avisar a la Guardia Civil -sonríe. Ni Emilio ni Pablo pueden evitar pensar que se parece a Capitán cuando exige una palmadita en la cabeza-. Ha sido su dibujo el que ha salvado a Álvaro, señor Garmendia.  
\- No soy ningún señor.  
\- Lo es -no han escuchado acercarse a Esteban, pero ahí está, con Álvaro en brazos-. Álvaro, estos son los hombres que te han salvado, hijo. Don Emilio y don Pablo.  
\- Gracias, señor -el pequeño les mira con evidentes síntomas de cansancio pero, de algún modo, ha heredado la misma entereza de su padre-. ¿Son ustedes hermanos?  
\- Lo somos -sonríe Emilio.  
\- Yo tenía un hermano.  
Esteban esboza una sonrisa triste.   
\- ¿Quieres comer, hijo?  
\- ¡Sí! Pero antes debo bañarme, padre -con una solemnidad impropia, el niño salta al suelo.  
\- Ve y que te vayan preparando el baño. Estaré contigo inmediatamente.  
\- Hasta ahora, padre. Adiós, don Pablo, don Emilio. Y muchas gracias.  
Le miran alejarse.  
\- Don Esteban, ¿qué edad tiene su hijo, si no es molestia?  
\- Siete años.  
\- Aparenta algunos más.  
\- Lo sé. Es así desde... la muerte de su hermano -los ojos del terrateniente se oscurecen-. Ya perdí a un hijo y habría perdido otro si ustedes no hubieran elegido parar en este pueblo.  
Emilio cruza los brazos a la espalda. Es Pablo quien contesta.  
\- A quien debe de dar las gracias es a la Guardia Civil. Nosotros...  
\- Ustedes saben tan bien como yo lo que han hecho. Les voy a estar agradecido de por vida -habla con el tono de los poderosos que están acostumbrados a imponer su voluntad; aún así, en su rostro aparece una sombra de ansiedad al continuar-. Me dijeron que no les espera nadie, que no tienen más familia, ni trabajo.  
\- Es así -contesta Emilio, con cautela.  
\- Yo les ofrezco un trabajo, y de por vida, si quieren. Necesito hombres que vigilen la finca y me sobran habitaciones en esta casa tan grande. Quédense.  
\- No estoy seguro de que...  
Don Esteban se adelanta, agarrando la muñeca de Pablo, que se queda paralizado. Por el rabillo del ojo, capta la mano de Emilio sobre la pistola de su cintura, los dedos acariciando la culata.  
\- Por favor, permítanme pagarles lo que han hecho por mí -se gira parcialmente-. Don Emilio, puede usted estar tranquilo. No voy armado. Nunca voy armado.  
Emilio se relaja, limpiándose en los pantalones el sudor de las palmas. Pablo acaba asintiendo con la cabeza.  
\- Nos gustaría pensárnoslo y... hablarlo a solas.  
Y la sonrisa que esboza Esteban es tan cálida, tan llena de agradecimiento, que Pablo no tiene más remedio que correspondérsela.  
\- Por supuesto.

Pasean por los inabarcables terrenos de la finca; la casa es una mole oscura que se alza al fondo, comiéndose las estrellas que jalonan el horizonte llano.  
\- Me gusta estar a solas contigo.  
\- Y a mí. Pero tú mismo dijiste que eso no puede durar.  
\- No.  
Capitán trota frente a ellos, feliz; por una vez, se olvida de vigilar y juguetea como el cachorro crecido que es, persiguiendo las piedras que le tira Emilio de cuando en cuando.  
\- Parece sentirse a gusto aquí.  
\- Sí.  
Se paran. La oscuridad les cubre como un manto, haciéndoles sentir seguros. Emilio le atrae de la cintura, besándole lentamente, colándose entre sus labios. Pablo le acaricia la espalda, bajo la capa.  
\- Don Esteban parece un hombre agradable -susurra Garmendia, alzando la mirada-. La finca es grande, y no alberga mucha gente. Esto no parece un nido de cotillas, como Arazana. Si no estamos cómodos, podemos irnos en cualquier momento.   
Siente el pulgar de Emilio raspándose con su barba.   
\- Todo eso tiene lógica. Pero no esperaba que fueras tú el que abogaras por quedarte.  
\- Por muy bonito que sea no tener que fingir frente a nadie, no podemos pasarnos la vida huyendo. Si nos hartamos, siempre podemos esperar a ahorrar, comprarnos una granja e irnos a vivir juntos, los dos solos.  
\- Claro -sonríe Emilio con un punto de ironía-. Seguro que entonces la historia de que somos hermanos cobra aún más fuerza.  
\- Me da igual. Si alguien nos molesta, que se prepare. Tengo tres armas y ahora, gracias a ti, sé usarlas.  
El ex capitán observa su sonrisa feroz, ladeando la cabeza.  
\- Cuando te oigo hablar así...  
\- Sí, sí -le corta-. Ya sé cómo termina la frase -le atrae de un tirón en las solapas-. Cómeme la boca, idiota, ahora que puedes.  
Emilio obedece, arrugándole la camisa entre jadeos. Hasta que un ladrido de Capitán les indica que uno de los vigilantes se acerca.  
\- ¿Vamos?  
\- Vamos.  
Hombro con hombro, se dirigen hacia su nuevo hogar.

 

XXVII

Durante una semana, Pablo se despierta bruscamente, de madrugada, con las finas sábanas empapadas de sudor.   
Se despierta con sueños que no llega a concretar. Sueños que se escurren entre sus dedos en cuanto abre los ojos, como el agua, imposibles de atrapar. Dejándole tan sólo la sombra de su presencia -como las humedad en las manos cuando el agua termina de escabullirse- un regusto amargo que le persigue durante las primeras horas del día.  
Salvo eso, se acostumbra tan rápidamente a la vida sedentaria como se habituó a viajar junto a Emilio. Hay una veintena de vigilantes en la finca, que patrullan, escoltan las mercancías o al patrón, dirigidos por un jefe.   
Éste es un tipo más alto que Emilio, algo bravucón, que suelta una carcajada cuando Pablo no consigue acertar en un blanco a la primera, pero se queda satisfecho cuando lo perfora limpiamente en el siguiente disparo.  
\- Iréis por ahí -extiende un mapa, señalando la zona más alejada-. El terreno más cercano a la casa lo vigilamos los profesionales.  
Probablemente semejante afirmación hiere a Emilio en su orgullo, pero Pablo no se ha pasado toda su vida vigilando pueblos y caminos, y le da exactamente igual a qué parte de la inmensa finca los manden.   
Los días transcurren de forma apacible para él. Obedece las órdenes del jefe sin plantearse un solo interrogante, patrulla junto a Emilio y -aunque no se atrevan a besarse ni a acercarse más de lo necesario- es casi como si volviera a estar a solas con él.  
Las noches son distintas.   
A veces, justo al despertar, se palpa las manos en la oscuridad para asegurarse de que no están manchadas de sangre.

Durante una semana, Emilio duerme todas las noches del tirón, con el sueño pesado de los hombres que trabajan hasta el agotamiento.  
Su penitencia no son las noches, sino los días.  
Y es irónico. Porque mientras Pablo -el ex terrateniente que jamás ha rendido cuentas a nadie, salvo a su padre- se habitúa rápidamente a su rutina como vigilante, él, que lleva toda su vida cumpliendo órdenes, encuentra cada día más difícil mantener la boca cerrada al recibir las instrucciones del jefe.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa, Emilio?  
Emilio no ha dicho una sola palabra, ni siquiera en privado, pero Pablo no necesita que hable para saberlo. Le basta con mirar su ceño permanentemente fruncido, el gesto de contenida rabia con el que aprieta el mapa de la finca, con su posición señalada.  
\- ¿No te resulta extraño que en un lugar vigilado por más de una docena de hombres armados pudieran asesinar a la cuidadora del niño y llevárselo?   
\- ¿Insinúas que ese tipo tuvo cómplices aquí dentro?  
\- No -desecha Emilio con un movimiento brusco de cabeza-. Don Esteban lo acababa de despedir, es el típico crimen por venganza. No, Pablo, el problema es que el sistema de vigilancia está mal diseñado. Estamos mal repartidos sobre el terreno, las rondas son ineficaces, los efectivos se concentran en los puntos que es menos necesario defender.  
\- Ya -responde Pablo, en tono de no haber entendido ni media palabra.  
Se escucha por respuesta un resoplido del ex capitán mientras se acerca un paso, el mapa en la mano. Se para tan cerca de él que puede rozarle.  
\- Mira, este es el perímetro. Si te fijas, sólo nosotros dos aquí, y otro en el extremo contrario, vigilamos esta zona enorme. Han concentrado al resto más cerca de la casa, pero hay momentos en los que coinciden en algún punto para hablar, dejando un flanco desprotegido -Emilio explica en tono paciente, profesional. Se aparta el pelo de la cara, mirando al horizonte. A Pablo no le cuesta imaginarle con el uniforme y el tricornio-. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, si alguien saltara a nuestras espaldas y nos pegara un tiro a traición, tendrá vía libre. Lo tendrían todo despejado para volver a irrumpir en el interior, de nuevo.  
Señala con el dedo, mostrando la trayectoria imaginaria que seguiría un supuesto asaltante.   
Garmendia asiente con la cabeza. Disimula un suspiro.  
Aunque no lo suficiente.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunta Emilio, bajando la cabeza.  
\- Eh... Sí. Hace calor, ¿verdad? -se seca el sudor de la frente con el pañuelo.  
Pero no engaña a Emilio, que sigue mirándole fijamente -fijándose en el rubor que aparece en la piel de su cuello- mientras en sus labios se forma lentamente una burlona sonrisa.  
\- Pablo... -arquea las cejas.  
\- Estás muy cerca, llevo muchos días sin poder tocarte y no pretenderás ponerte tan autoritario y tan profesional y que a mí no me den ganas de... -se detiene, mirándole a los labios unos segundos, casi cabreado-. Por el amor de Dios.  
Se da media vuelta con un ondear de capa, alejándose para beber agua y dejarse caer un chorro sobre la cabeza. Emilio se ríe entre dientes, pero cuando le ve frotarse el pelo mojado se le corta la risa y gira la cabeza, agradeciendo la distracción que le provoca el perro, correteando entre los árboles.  
\- ¿Mejor? -le pregunta, sin mirarle, cuando le escucha situarse de nuevo a una prudente distancia- ¿Ya puedes volver a controlar tus manos sin problemas?  
\- Creo que sí.  
\- Eso espero. No quiero que se te vaya la cabeza cuando estamos patrullando y decidas volver a aprovecharte de mí contra un árbol cualquiera.  
\- Que yo sepa, nos aprovechamos los dos.  
\- Tú más que yo.  
\- No te escuché quejarte.  
\- Desde que vas de tipo duro por la vida, no me atrevo a quejarme.  
\- Quizá no sea ésta la mejor conversación que podamos tener, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.  
Emilio se echa a reír.  
\- Lleva usted toda la razón, señor Garmendia -Pablo vuelve a suspirar y aprieta los puños. La mirada que le dirige podría derretir el hielo-. Perdón.  
Le escucha mascullar una ristra de insultos -porque Pablo sigue siendo demasiado educado para insultar en voz alta- recurriendo de nuevo a la cantimplora de agua.  
Esa noche, cuando se están despidiendo frente a las ornamentadas puertas de roble, el ex terrateniente echa un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y le empuja dentro de su habitación, sin pensar.  
Lo hacen allí mismo, contra la pared, junto a la puerta. Tocándose mutuamente por debajo de la ropa, y ahogando los gemidos en la boca del otro. Saben que no pueden hacer ruido. Pablo, demasiado excitado, le muerde el cuello para no gritar. Emilio se sujeta a la pared con una mano que queda junto a su cabeza, y le acaricia con la otra, embistiendo contra sus dedos mientas resopla como un toro. Tampoco pueden tardar mucho. Es la excusa que se dan para terminar con una rapidez casi indecorosa.  
Pablo apoya la espalda en la pared, jadeando, clavando en él los ojos brillantes. Emilio se sujeta a sus hombros.  
\- Ojalá pudieras quedarte.  
\- Encontraremos la forma.  
En contraste con lo que acaba de ocurrir, el beso con el que se despiden es extrañamente suave, cargado de cariño.   
Esa noche, Pablo duerme como un lirón.  
Es Emilio quien se despierta, antes del amanecer. Sin pesadillas, pero visualizando en su mente todas las rutas por las que un ladrón podría irrumpir en la casa; con tanta claridad, que casi le parece escuchar sus pasos ahogados por la moqueta del pasillo.

Durante una semana, don Esteban Molina les vigila desde lejos, intuyendo que algo va mal.  
No sabe qué es. Aparentemente, les ha dado a esos dos hombres todo lo que pueden necesitar. Una buena habitación para cada uno, un trabajo no demasiado exigente, un buen sueldo. Les ha proporcionado ropas nuevas, y no les faltará comida mientras estén bajo su techo.   
Esteban trata bien a sus trabajadores, y se enorgullece de ello. Además de Álvaro, no tiene más familia que ellos. Sabe que el esfuerzo de sus hombres y el sudor de sus jornaleros es la materia prima de la que se nutre su modesta riqueza. Sabe que implicarles en el negocio, haciendo que lo consideren como suyo, es la única forma de mantenerla hasta que su hijo se haga cargo.  
Ha visto pasar a decenas de trabajadores durante su larga vida. Algunos, incluso siguen junto a él. Un par de muchachos que tocaron a su puerta, famélicos y cansados, hoy viven en casas anexas con sus familias. Conoce bien a sus hombres, y conoce aún mejor lo que les mueve.  
Pero Pablo y Emilio le desconciertan.  
No tiene ninguna queja sobre su trabajo. Aún menos de su comportamiento. Don Esteban no olvida que les debe la vida de Álvaro, pero es que no tiene absolutamente nada que reprocharles. Los dos hermanos son educados, honrados, cumplidores. Incluso -cuando se detiene a hablar con ellos- descubre que son capaces de charlar más allá de los temas habituales.  
Quizá sea eso lo que le extrañe.  
En sus ojos se percibe más inteligencia que la que suele ser habitual en dos simples hombres de armas. Su vocabulario tampoco es el que utilizan sus vigilantes, todos hombres toscos y sin apenas cultura. El lenguaje de Pablo, incluso, le parece un poco recargado.   
No es que sea algo excesivamente raro. Sencillamente, una nota discordante más.  
Lo que más le escama es lo otro, eso a lo que no puede ni dar nombre, una sensación que no es capaz de concretar.   
Don Esteban conoce a los hombres. Oh, sí.  
Pero todavía no había conocido a ninguno que, tras una semana, no hubiera traspasado los límites de la finca en sus horas libres. Ninguno que no fuera visto en la taberna con el resto de trabajadores.   
Ninguno que, tras más de dos meses embarcado en un solitario viaje con su hermano, se contentara con pasar las horas libres junto a él. Los dos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, tirando algún palo de vez en cuando a ese chucho feo que siempre les acompaña.  
Jamás ha conocido a dos hombres así.   
Así que se propone conocerlos.

XXVIII

En el salón de la casa hay dos grandes retratos.   
Uno es de una mujer en edad madura y sonrisa alegre.  
El otro es de un joven en la plenitud de la vida. Rostro serio, casi solemne. Ojos apagados e insondables. El cuadro muestra sus anchos hombros y el amplio pecho, embutido en un uniforme militar.  
Pablo no puede evitar quedarse mirando fijamente al joven del cuadro, mientras Emilio curiosea, despreocupado.  
\- Es mi hermano.  
Se gira. Baja la cabeza. El niño -vestido para la cena- le observa con tranquilidad.  
\- Buenas noches, señorito Álvaro.  
\- Mi padre dice que deberían llamarme sólo por mi nombre -responde el niño de inmediato-. Sólo tengo siete años. Bueno, casi ocho. Mi padre dice que el respeto hay que ganárselo.   
\- Entonces, te llamaremos Álvaro -Emilio sonríe, mirándole desde arriba-. ¿Mejor así?  
\- Mi padre lo prefiere así. El señorito era mi hermano. Se llamaba Luis y era soldado.  
\- ¿Murió en la guerra?  
Álvaro mueve la cabeza.  
\- El día que murió estaba aquí. Me llevó a pasear por la mañana. Nos estuvimos bañando en el río. Después, se murió.  
Emilio asiente, sin decir nada.  
Pablo observa de nuevo el retrato. Hay algo en él que le pone los pelos de punta.  
Quizá por eso baja la guardia y, sin pensarlo, confiesa.  
\- Mi hermano también murió.  
Se arrepiente al instante, girándose para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido del niño.  
\- ¿Tenían ustedes otro hermano?  
\- Hermano por parte de padre -reacciona Emilio.  
\- Ah. Entiendo -lo más sorprendente es que parece ser cierto-. Lamento mucho su pérdida, don Pablo.   
Pablo se agacha, colocando una mano en el hombro del niño.  
\- Y yo la tuya.  
Esteban entra en el salón.  
\- Disculpen la espera. Confío en que mi hijo habrá sido un buen anfitrión.

Ha presenciado la conversación, envuelto en las sombras del pasillo.  
Le gusta evaluar a los hombres. Y no hay mejor forma para evaluar a alguien que observarle mientras habla con su hijo.   
A él todo el mundo le habla con educación y respeto. Pero con Álvaro es diferente. La gente se destapa con los que considera inferiores; es entonces cuando mejor puede percibir la soberbia, la condescendencia, la mentira.   
O la maldad.  
De momento, esos dos pasan la primera prueba.  
\- No pasa nada, don Esteban. Disfrutamos mucho charlando con su hijo.  
\- Le agradecemos su invitación a cenar. Nos ha pillado un poco por sorpresa, la verdad.  
Esteban le dirige una sonrisa. Ha captado la indirecta disfrazada de cortesía; apenas les ha dado tiempo a prepararse. Perfecto, porque era justo lo que quería.  
Pese a que sabe que los ha pillado a punto de irse a cenar con el servicio, Pablo y Emilio visten con corrección. Ninguno de los dos huele a alcohol, ni a sudor o a suciedad. Eso le extraña; él se baña todos los días, pero no es habitual que los hombres de su calaña también lo hagan.  
Una más que sumar a la lista de rarezas.  
Da la orden de servir la cena mientras inicia una conversación que les lleva por los más variados derroteros. Desde comentar el trabajo que hacen, pasando por la economía de la hacienda. Esteban saca el tema, les da pie a hablar, y les observa. Porque para eso les ha invitado. Para observar.  
Observa que Emilio aprieta ligeramente las mandíbulas cuando menciona su tarea de vigilante.   
Anota mentalmente su postura al sentarse, las espaldas rectas -tan diferentes de las espaldas castigadas y encorvadas de los jornaleros y escopeteros-, su forma de agarrar la copa y los cubiertos.  
Cuando se sirve el segundo plato, no puede evitar una sonrisa triunfal.  
Te pillé.

 

\- Vaya. Me sorprende usted, don Pablo. Es la primera vez que no tengo que explicar a uno de mis trabajadores que ese cuchillo es el del pescado.  
Resulta graciosísimo ver a Pablo -con su pelo mal cortado y la barba descuidada- agarrar con absoluta corrección un utensilio que la mayoría de personas de su clase no conocen.  
Pero más graciosa aún es la mirada que les dirige alternativamente Emilio, con el cuchillo de la carne en la mano.  
\- Seguro que ninguno de sus trabajadores es capaz de dibujar algo más complicado que un plano -responde finalmente Garmendia. Con una calma que puede asegurar que es fingida.  
\- Eso puede darlo por hecho -Esteban sonríe y le permite salir del embrollo airoso, fijándose en el suspiro de alivio que intenta disimular Emilio-. Algún día me tendrá que contar cómo un dibujante tan bueno acabó agarrando una escopeta.  
\- Algún día.  
\- Que podría ser mañana.  
Emilio se pone tenso de nuevo. Pablo parpadea.  
Esteban se lleva un trozo de pescado a la boca y mastica.  
\- Tengo pensado dar un paseo. Y me gustaría que me acompañarais.  
\- ¿Puedo ir yo? -interviene Álvaro, interrumpiendo a su padre.  
Pablo tiene la extraña sensación de que es la primera vez que le ve comportarse como un niño de su edad.  
\- No, hijo. Tendremos que salir de nuestra parcela. No es una excursión para niños.  
La breve conversación entre padre e hijo proporciona a Emilio y Pablo el tiempo justo para compartir una mirada de entendimiento.  
\- Estamos a sus órdenes, señor.  
Pero Esteban, que tanto conoce a los hombres, observa en sus ojos algo que esperaba y al mismo tiempo temía.  
Miedo.

XXIX

El árbol se yergue en medio de un claro de hierba escasa y amarillenta. Mide más de tres metros. Sus ramas se extienden en todas las direcciones: la más fina es del grosor del brazo de un hombre, y otras probablemente podrían sostener su peso sin resquebrajarse.  
Emilio imagina que debe ser un punto de referencia habitual para los habitantes de la zona.  
Pablo sólo siente un inexplicable frío que le recorre por dentro.   
Un miedo irracional se apodera de él cuando la enorme sombra empieza a cubrirles, a medida que don Esteban se acerca en línea recta al viejo mastodonte. Él se ha pasado unos minutos rogando porque no lo hiciera. Pocas cosas le apetecen menos que ponerse bajo esas ramas que se mueven ligeramente, con un matiz que se le antoja siniestro.  
Cuando desvía la mirada, comprueba que no es el único.  
Capitán se ha quedado parado unos metros atrás, una pata alzada, olfateando. Emite un ladrido de advertencia, antes de salir corriendo de nuevo para adelantarles. En lugar de cobijarse bajo la sombra, se sienta dando la cara al árbol, vigilando como si fuera un enemigo.  
El joven intenta no imaginarse lo que estará percibiendo.  
Emilio también se detiene un instante, arrugando el entrecejo. Su sensación no es tan fuerte como la de Pablo, tan sólo un leve pinchazo de desasosiego, pero es suficiente para hacerle examinar el terreno como si percibiera una trampa oculta.  
Don Esteban ha desmontado.  
Pablo y Emilio se miran, y hacen lo propio.  
\- ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí, señor?  
El terrateniente no contesta inmediatamente. Da la espalda al inmenso árbol.  
\- Fue aquí -se limita a decir.  
Emilio da un paso hacia él, el pulgar enganchado en el cinto.  
\- ¿El qué?  
Y entonces, don Esteban abre la boca, el aire agita con más fuerza una rama, Capitán emite otro ladrido.  
Y Pablo lo sabe.  
Lo sabe un segundo antes de que su patrón hable, dejándoles helados a los dos.  
\- Fue aquí donde se colgó mi hijo.  
Emilio se queda atónito; las manos le caen a los costados, como si fuera incapaz de soportar su peso. Pablo suelta todo el aire de golpe, entre los dientes. Le ha desaparecido el color del rostro.  
Cuando las ramas vuelven a agitarse, ahí está de nuevo.  
El maldito silencio.  
\- Lo siento -lo rompe Emilio, unos segundos después. Pablo no podría quererle más por ello-. Ignoraba que se había...  
\- Lo encontraron aquí. Por la mañana había estado con su hermano. Después, le dejó en casa, le dio un beso y vino aquí a colgarse.  
Esteban sigue sin mirar hacia atrás.  
A Pablo le gustaría poder dejar de escuchar.  
\- De mí no se despidió. Fue una semana después de que tuviera que salirse del ejército. Yo le... -por un momento su aplomo se quiebra. Y sólo se escucha el silbido del viento entre las ramas. Le ven tragar saliva-. Fui demasiado duro con él.  
El perro tiene sus ojitos brillantes clavados en las ramas más bajas.   
Emilio se adelanta otro paso.  
\- Don Esteban, lo lamento de verdad, pero... ¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí a...?  
Pero Pablo le detiene, agarrándole de la muñeca.  
Porque no es ésa la pregunta.  
\- ¿Por qué le echaron, don Esteban?  
Y el silbido del aire en las ramas le susurra la respuesta.  
Esteban se estremece con un suspiro, tan hondo que por un instante temen que vaya a desmayarse. Pero es un hombre duro y recio, tanto como el árbol siniestro que tiene a sus espaldas. Así que se limita a mirarle, con una mezcla de rabia y pena.  
\- Creo que lo sabes.  
Lo peor es que es verdad.  
\- ¿Me explican qué pasa? -pregunta Emilio en tono tenso, nervioso.  
Esteban señala sus manos. Sólo entonces se dan cuenta de que Pablo le sigue agarrando de la muñeca.  
\- Él era como ustedes.  
Pablo se ve obligado a soltarle cuando Emilio se lleva la mano derecha a la culata de la pistola. Él da un paso atrás, asustado, rozando la correa de la escopeta.  
El único que no se mueve es el perro.  
Don Esteban se cruza de brazos, arrugando el ceño.  
\- Emilio, por favor. Estamos a más de media hora de mi finca y voy desarmado. Pensaba que eso me ahorraría que me metiera un tiro entre ceja y ceja.  
\- ¿Qué quiere?  
\- ¿Que qué quiero? Dios, pensaba que eran ustedes dos un poco más listos -Esteban mira atrás, por fin. Durante un segundo, clava los ojos en una rama que pende a pocos metros de su cabeza. Después se agacha, dando una palmadita en la cabeza de Capitán-. Vamos, chucho. Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.   
Para su sorpresa, el perro obedece. Esteban se separa del árbol, pasando junto a ellos.  
\- ¿Nos vamos?  
\- A casa.  
\- Nosotros no vamos a ningún sitio hasta que nos explique de qué va esto.  
El terrateniente le mira y sonríe.  
\- Es usted un hombre decidido, Emilio. No me cabe la menor duda de que me mataría antes que permitir que divulgara su secreto -al examinar sus caras, deja escapar un suspiro-. Y es probable que no fuera la primera vez. ¿Cómo habrían reaccionado si se lo hubiera dicho anoche, en la cena, dentro de mi casa y rodeados por mis hombres?  
No contestan.  
\- No se quiénes son. Sólo sé que no son hermanos. Tampoco nadie sabía lo que mi hijo era, solamente yo. Luis era militar, fuerte, valiente... Me recuerda un poco a usted, Emilio. Nadie se podría imaginar que era homosexual, y por aquí nadie sabe que murió por eso. Ahora, ustedes saben mi secreto, y yo el suyo. Estamos en paz, ¿no creen?  
\- Nuestro secreto es infinitamente más peligroso -repone Pablo, con calma.  
\- Cierto -Esteban no pestañea-. Por eso nos aseguraremos de que nadie más se entere.   
Monta en su caballo. Tras un titubeo, Emilio y Pablo le siguen.  
\- Don Esteban, ¿puedo preguntarle cómo lo ha sabido?  
Esteban sonríe, girándose para mirar a Pablo.  
\- Son bastante discretos.   
\- ¿Entonces?  
Se encoge de hombros.  
\- Al mirarse. Se miran como yo miraba a mi mujer, que en paz descanse.  
\- Oh.  
Una flecha negra pasa frente a ellos, media lengua fuera, trote feliz. El silbido del viento queda a sus espaldas, haciéndose cada vez más tenue.  
\- Son ustedes gente honrada y buenos trabajadores. Y yo a mis trabajadores los protejo, sobre todo cuando me han ayudado tanto. A partir de esta noche dormirán en otra parte de la casa, no lejos de donde está mi dormitorio y el de Álvaro. Está casi vacío. Y pueden meter también a ese chucho. Es un buen centinela.   
\- Señor, ¿eso quiere decir que Emilio y yo...?  
\- Dormirán en la misma habitación. No me dé las gracias -le corta-. Alojo a las mujeres e hijos de mis trabajadores, y no sé por qué con vosotros tendría que ser diferente.  
Pablo asiente con la cabeza.  
Emilio se aclara la garganta, acercando su caballo al del patrón.  
Pero, cuando empieza a hablar, los dejas sorprendidos a los dos.  
\- Señor, llevo días dándole vueltas y necesito decírselo. Hay un fallo en la seguridad de la finca.   
\- ¿Un fallo? Tengo más de veinte hombres vigilando cada palmo del terreno.  
\- Y aún así, un solo hombre fue capaz de colarse y secuestrar a Álvaro.  
Esteban resopla.  
\- Hablaremos en mi despacho esta tarde -le mira de hito en hito-. Tiene arrestos, Emilio. Tienen arrestos los dos. La verdad es que me gustaría saber quiénes son realmente.  
Se miran, en silencio. Esteban se encoge de hombros, sonriendo de nuevo.  
\- No se preocupen. Ya tendrán tiempo de contármelo.


	3. Tercera parte

Tercera parte

I

El palo surca el aire con un tenue silbido. Capitán brinca entre la hierba, como un saltamontes, el perruno rostro vuelto al cielo. Pablo observa cómo espera al momento justo, sus patas traseras flexionándose para tomar impulso en el salto final.  
Las mandíbulas del perro se cierran firmemente sobre el palo de madera.  
\- Bien, chico, bien -le felicita su dueño cuando se lo lleva, meneando el rabo y dejándolo a sus pies.  
En ese momento ve la silueta por el rabillo del ojo, parada a unos metros, junto a la puerta principal. Se gira.  
\- Álvaro -sonríe, tirando de nuevo el palo con gesto mecánico-. ¿Necesitas algo?  
El niño observa al perro y se acerca con su característica forma de andar, pausada y solemne.  
\- ¿Le molesto si me quedo un rato con usted, don Pablo?  
\- No molestas en absoluto -le responde, dando una palmada en el banco de piedra para invitarle a sentarse-. Emilio me ha ordenado que me quede aquí para recibir a un proveedor. Llevo casi una hora esperando.   
\- ¿Está contento de que don Emilio sea el jefe?  
Pablo se encoge de hombros.  
\- Hay personas que nacen para mandar, y Emilio sin duda alguna es una de ellas.  
Álvaro siente lentamente, como si acabara de decir algo muy importante.  
\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te ha dejado libre tu padre?  
\- Mi padre me deja que hable con la gente. Dice que tengo que conocer a los que trabajan con nosotros.  
\- Tu padre es un hombre muy sabio. Espero que le obedezcas siempre.  
\- Siempre, don Pablo -se apresura a responder.  
Capitán trae el palo y, tras una mirada a su dueño, lo deja a los pies del niño. Éste lo levanta con cuidado de no tocarlo mucho, entre el índice y el pulgar, enviándolo de nuevo lejos.  
\- ¿Qué edad tiene?  
\- Emilio dice que cuando lo encontramos tendría casi tres meses. Eso quiere decir que ahora mismo estará próximo a cumplir los siete.   
\- Mi padre dice que ese perro es muy listo.   
\- Y lleva razón.  
\- También dice que usted y Emilio son muy listos. Y muy valientes. Por eso me ha dado permiso para hablar con usted, pero sin molestar. ¿Le estoy molestando?  
\- Te aseguro que no.  
\- Mi padre dice que Emilio es mejor jefe que el anterior porque además de fuerte es listo y honorable. No sé muy bien qué significa honorable -el perro le trae de nuevo el palo. Álvaro lo coge de forma distraída, esta vez con todos los dedos, y lo tira con fuerza-. También me han contado que el anterior jefe intentó pegarle a su hermano y que él le metió una paliza.  
\- ¿Eso te ha contado tu padre?  
\- No -el niño adopta una expresión culpable-. Una de las criadas.  
\- No le dio una paliza. Se limitó a defenderse.  
\- ¿Usted estaba allí, don Pablo?  
\- Sí, claro.   
\- ¿Ayudó usted a su hermano?  
\- No le hizo falta, pero lo habría hecho sin dudar.  
\- ¿Y el otro volverá para vengarse?  
Al ver su expresión de pánico, Pablo le revuelve el pelo, bajando la cabeza parar mirarle a los ojos.  
\- Álvaro, te doy mi palabra de honor de que ese tunante no volverá a acercarse a vuestra finca mientras sepa que Emilio está aquí.  
El niño asiente, más tranquilo.  
\- Don Emilio es un hombre muy valiente, ¿verdad?  
Pablo no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso al responder.  
\- El hombre más valiente que yo haya conocido.  
Álvaro sonríe, mirando al vacío.  
\- Mi hermano también era muy valiente. Y el que mejor disparaba en todo el pueblo. Me prometió que me enseñaría a disparar en cuanto fuera un poco más mayor.  
\- Emilio me enseñó a mí. A usar las armas de fuego. Y el sable.  
\- ¿Cree que Emilio podría enseñarme? A mi padre no le gustan las armas.   
\- Aún quedan algunos años para que seas capaz de coger una pistola, Álvaro.  
Álvaro se encoge de hombros, acariciando la cabeza del perro.  
\- Bueno, ¿y? Mi padre dice que se quedarán mucho tiempo con nosotros.

 

II

\- Le alegrará saber que sus hazañas empiezan a ser de dominio público, capitán Roca.  
Emilio cierra la puerta con suavidad. Pablo le mira desde la cama, apoyado en el cabecero, con un libro entre las manos.   
\- ¿Qué hazañas?  
Echa el pestillo al tiempo que se descuelga la escopeta, dejándola junto a la puerta. El perro le mira desde la esquina, hecho un ovillo sobre su capa vieja, que definitivamente ha heredado. Le da una palmadita al pasar.  
\- La paliza que le diste a ese idiota.  
\- Paliza -repite Emilio, arqueando una ceja. Se sienta en una silla, desatándose las botas-. Le di un empujón, y me limité a retorcerle la muñeca cuando intentó sacar la pistola.  
\- Eso no es lo que se cuenta entre las chicas del servicio y el resto de vigilantes -Pablo le mira con cierto aire satisfecho, dejando el libro a un lado.  
Aún está vestido, aunque sin zapatos. La ropa nueva le sienta bien, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no muestra ojeras de cansancio. El hecho de que ahora el barbero de don Esteban les corte el pelo a los dos contribuye a mejorar su aspecto; aunque, por petición expresa de Emilio, haya decidido dejarse la barba.  
Emilio tiene que forzarse a volver a la conversación cuando se da cuenta de que lleva demasiado rato mirándole como un pasmarote.  
\- ¿Qué se cuenta, que le he matado?   
\- Algo así. Si le preguntas a la niñera de Álvaro, te dirá que le partiste la escopeta con tus propias manos. El encargado de los caballos mantiene que en el suelo había tanta sangre que tuvo que cambiar la paja. Todo el mundo está comentando lo duro y peligroso que es el nuevo jefe de seguridad de la finca.  
\- Eso está bien. Supongo.  
\- De paso, me he informado de otro tipo de hazañas que también te atribuyen.  
Emilio se pone en pie, quitándose la ropa. Deja la camisa a un lado, y abre el amplio armario para colgar los pantalones.   
\- ¿Quiero saberlo?  
\- Una de las chicas de la posada va contando maravillas de ti. Bueno, no exactamente de ti. De una parte de ti.  
Pablo no puede contener una risa cuando le escucha resoplar.   
\- Don Esteban se pasa bastante con eso de ayudarnos a mantener nuestra hombría.  
\- Cuando el mes pasado fueron diciendo que había dejado embarazada a una de las criadas, a ti te hizo mucha gracia.  
\- Porque tiene gracia -sonríe-. Ni siquiera las miras.  
\- Ríete. A partir de mañana, a ti te van a mirar mucho -Emilio aparta las sábanas y se acuesta a su lado mientras Pablo sigue hablando, en tono irónico-. ¿Sabes esa cocinera que lanza suspiros cada vez que te ve? Igual empieza a pedirte que la ayudes con los guisos.  
\- Pablo, el único que suspira cada vez que me ve eres tú.  
Se echa a reír al ver su expresión ofendida.  
\- Eso es inexacto -replica, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla-. Te darías cuenta si miraras más allá de tu escopeta.  
\- No miro más allá de ti -responde Emilio en tono paciente.  
\- Esa táctica no te va a funcionar esta noche.  
\- ¿Vas a dormir con pantalón de montar y camisa, futuro padre?  
\- Por supuesto que no. Esperaba que mi gallardo capitán Roca me ayudara a desvestirme, pero veo que sólo las prostitutas pueden disfrutar de tal privilegio, amén de otros atributos tuyos.  
\- ¿Sabes? Tengo interés por ver si con cincuenta años sigues hablando así. Supongo que llegará un momento en el que te entenderé, y todo.  
Pablo le responde con un resoplido indignado, incorporándose. Emilio le detiene, tirándole de la camisa.  
\- Anda, ven aquí.

A veces, Emilio no termina de creérselo.   
No es un hombre que suela tener pesadillas, pero hay noches en las que sueña. Sueña con Arazana, con el cuartel. Con Pablo -don Pablo Garmendia- su abrigo largo, sus pañuelos de seda. Con la frustración de tenerle tan cerca pero -a efectos prácticos- tan lejos.  
Y entonces se despierta, y le ve a su lado, y no se lo cree.  
Emilio nunca ha sido un romántico, ni ha conocido otra felicidad que la de servir lealmente a la Guardia Civil con cada gota de su sangre.  
Si se enamoró de Pablo fue porque no pudo evitarlo. Porque le juzgó erróneamente y, cuando quiso darse cuenta de cómo era realmente, ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando tuvo que hacer el supremo esfuerzo de alejarse de él, ya no sirvió de nada. Ya le necesitaba.  
Ahora se pregunta qué diría el capitán Roca -el que se juró no volver a llevarse por los sentimientos, después de lo de Santurce- si pudiera verle, jefe de un grupo de escopeteros, oficialmente muerto, sin rango ni uniforme, pero feliz por el simple hecho de tener al terrateniente del lenguaje rebuscado y los pañuelos de seda al alcance de la mano.  
Como, por ejemplo, ahora mismo.  
Atrae a Pablo, tirándole de la ropa. Su expresión de digna irritación le dura aproximadamente medio segundo. En cuanto Emilio le besa se le olvida todo, y, cuando se separa para mirarle, le sonríe.  
A Emilio siempre le ha fascinado -y sorprendido- que Pablo sea capaz de exponerse de esa forma. A pecho descubierto, sin precaución ninguna, poniéndole el corazón en la mano y arriesgándose a que lo tiren al suelo. Lo hizo el día que se le declaró junto al riachuelo: lo siguió haciendo cada vez que hablaban.   
Lo hace cada vez que le sonríe, porque esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado expone tanto como la vez que le dijo que se fugaran juntos en el cuartel y se largó, tan ancho, dejando a un atónito Emilio preguntándose si el señorito de los pañuelos de seda no iba a acabar siendo el tío con más cojones que había conocido en su vida.  
A veces, el señorito -le ha visto cubierto de sangre ajena después de haber atravesado a un tipo como si fuera una brocheta, pero para él siempre seguirá siendo el señorito- adereza sus expresivas palabras diciéndole que le hace muy feliz.   
Y Emilio ya no es que no se lo crea, sino que le abruma.   
Le quita la ropa, con cuidado.  
\- No te emociones -advierte-. Estoy cansado.  
\- Qué cosas me dices. Seguro que a tus prostitutas las tratas mejor. Debiste de hacerlo forzosamente, para dejarlas tan impresionadas.  
\- Que tú me hayas contado, sólo ha sido una.  
\- Es gracioso que te tengas que enterar de tu propia vida sexual a través de mí.  
\- Si es inventada, lo veo de lo más normal. Agradecería que don Esteban nos advirtiese de los rumores que va difundiendo antes de que todas las mujeres de la finca me vayan mirando la... Da igual.  
Pablo se deja quitar los pantalones. Le observa mientras los dobla. Sonríe, relamiéndose ante su venganza.  
\- Emilio, ya es hora de que alguien te lo diga: las mujeres ya te miraban, entero y por partes, y cuando digo partes también incluyo tu entrepierna.  
Emilio le mira sin pestañear.  
\- Eres un exagerado.  
\- Y tú eres atractivo, fuerte, y deseable para la mayoría de la gente que sí tiene instinto sexual. Asúmelo ya y vivamos felices.  
Y con eso el señorito se acurruca cómodamente, con el brazo sobre su pecho, acariciándole distraídamente la cicatriz.  
Emilio extiende el brazo para apagar la lámpara, dejando la habitación a oscuras.  
\- ¿Qué tal con el proveedor? -le pregunta Pablo, ya sin bromas.  
\- Bien. Le he ayudado a descargar el forraje, le he pagado y punto.  
\- ¿No sabes de dónde venía?  
\- ¿Por qué iba a querer saberlo? Mis órdenes son las que son.  
Pablo se remueve con un gruñido cínico.  
\- Tu amigo se ha pasado a saludar cuando estaba terminando la guardia frente a la puerta.  
\- ¿Mi amigo?  
\- Tu amigo el recluta. Que ya no es recluta.  
\- ¿Lo han admitido en el cuerpo?  
\- Así es. El valiente Borja Martín ya es un miguelete.  
\- Es un día triste para la Guardia Civil.  
\- Lo es.  
Se ríen en voz baja. Pablo vuelve a moverse. Aún le cuesta acostumbrarse a una cama tan grande, después de tanto tiempo durmiendo en el suelo -o apretándose en camas individuales de pensión, como dos idiotas-.   
\- Buenas noches, Emilio -le escucha murmurar.  
Emilio, que nunca ha sido un romántico porque jamás nadie le inspiró esa necesidad, baja la cabeza y le besa en la frente, sencillamente porque sabe que le gusta.  
También sabe que está sonriendo, en la oscuridad, exponiéndose de esa forma. El tonto enamorado.  
Pero le da igual.  
El señorito puede exponerse todo lo que quiera. Ya está él allí para protegerle.

 

III

La última hoja del bloc se le acabó hace tiempo.  
Don Esteban le lleva a su despacho. Pablo murmura unas tres o cuatro veces que no se moleste, y acaba accediendo, ante la insistencia de su jefe.  
\- Tengo hojas de papel aquí. Puede coger todas las que necesite -Pablo intenta adoptar una expresión neutra, pero el patrón ya se ha acostumbrado a leer en sus ojos-. ¿No le sirven?  
\- Sirven, don Esteban. Le agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento.  
\- Pablo, por favor. Que nos conocemos ya.  
Pablo suspira.  
\- En este papel es difícil dibujar -señala las rugosidades del basto papel de oficina, donde incluso se percibe algún resto de viruta de madera-. Pero haré lo que pueda. Reitero mi agradecimiento.  
\- Ya sabe que hemos intentado conseguir papel de dibujo, pero por esta zona es imposible.  
\- Es usted muy amable, señor.  
\- ¡Deje de dar las gracias! -le corta, tendiéndole un fajo de papeles en blanco- He visto sus dibujos. Es usted un artista y no sé muy bien qué hace aquí con una escopeta a la espalda.  
\- Hay que comer, don Esteban.  
\- Ya -se reclina en su sillón, observando cómo Pablo examina una a una las hojas de papel-. Me dijo mi hijo que fue Emilio quien le enseñó a usar un arma.  
Ve apuntar una pequeña sonrisa entre la barba de su empleado.  
\- Rigurosamente cierto.  
\- De lo que deducimos que no nació usted con una pistola bajo el brazo.  
\- Más bien no.  
\- Son ustedes un misterio, señores míos -ironiza don Esteban. Se queda callado al ver que Pablo arruga la frente, sacando una hoja del montón. Está escrita por ambas caras-. Se me debe de haber colado algún papel.  
Pablo le echa un rápido vistazo.  
\- Se le ha colado un presupuesto -informa, devolviéndole la hoja manuscrita.  
Don Esteban tarda un instante en cogerla. Cuando lo hace, baja la mirada hacia el papel y vuelve a observar a Pablo, sorprendido.  
\- Aquí no pone lo que es.  
\- Bueno, me ha parecido bastante obvio. Ha apuntado usted los gastos y los ingresos del último mes. Sin duda para saber si acabará con una balanza positiva al finalizar el otoño.  
El patrón suspira, dejando la hoja de papel a un lado.  
\- Ahora me dirá que sabe usted de números.  
Pablo guarda silencio, al darse cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado.  
\- Siéntese, por favor. Aquí tiene -saca una libreta bajo un montón de papeles- un informe más detallado de los gastos. ¿Puede mirarlo y decir qué opina?  
Su empleado la toma con reticencia. Allí sentado, frente al amplio escritorio pulido, examinando las cuentas con ademán pausado, Esteban tiene más claro que nunca que Garmendia no es lo que dice ser. Ni lo ha sido en su vida.   
\- Los gastos superan a los ingresos -a Pablo le basta sumar rápidamente ambas columnas para contestar-. Aunque mirando los excedentes de otros meses, no parece algo preocupante, sí debería vigilarlo porque parece formar parte de una tendencia.  
\- Efectivamente, cada mes me cuesta más cuadrar las cuentas.  
Pablo abre la boca, le mira. Titubea.  
\- Hable, Pablo.  
\- Con el debido respeto y sin cuestionar su forma de llevar el negocio, desde que Emilio me tiene en la entrada recibo a todos los proveedores que le traen la comida para los animales, los aperos para la labranza y todo eso. No he podido dejar de observar que algunos de ellos vienen de muy lejos.   
\- La calidad hay que buscarla.  
\- Cierto -Pablo elige con cuidado las palabras-. Pero si los ingresos no se recuperan, quizá debería hacer algunos ajustes. La avena es la avena. Puede ir a buscarla un poco más cerca, ahorrándose costes.  
Don Esteban le mira, pensativo.  
\- Si le digo la verdad, algunos proveedores los mantenemos de tiempos de mi padre. Quizá sea hora de revisarlos detenidamente y buscar mejores ofertas.  
\- Lo ideal será que contacte con algunos granjeros de la zona. He escuchado que ha sido un mal año. Si les ofrece un acuerdo a largo plazo probablemente accedan a ponerle un precio más barato.  
Pablo baja la cabeza cuando su jefe continúa observándole, mientras cierra la libreta y la vuelve a colocar en su montón.  
\- Lamento si me he excedido.  
\- Y yo lamento no haberme dado cuenta del talento que tiene. Dígale a Emilio que acaba de perder un vigilante. De ahora en adelante, usted no se mueve de este despacho. 

 

IV

La verdad es que sí se mueve del despacho. Pero sólo porque Esteban le concede uno propio, puerta con puerta con el suyo.  
Así que se pasa las mañanas haciendo números, revisando las facturas y poniéndolas en orden. Don Esteban es un buen patrón, pero, como administrador, deja bastante que desear; su fuerte es el trato humano, lo que le gusta es salir al campo para hablar con sus trabajadores. Por contra, Pablo es un hombre más metódico, exacto y meticuloso. Su padre solía decir que tenía cabeza para los números.   
En una semana ya tiene más o menos claro por dónde se está desangrando el negocio. Es entonces cuando decide pasar a la acción, aunque le cueste vencer sus reticencias iniciales.  
\- Pablo -le dice un día Emilio, descansando en el patio, antes de la cena-, si tienes alguna idea para mejorar las cosas, debes decírselo. Es para lo que te ha contratado.  
\- A muchos hombres no les gusta que se cuestione su forma de llevar una empresa.  
\- Pues tú lo hiciste, y te sacó del campo para meterte en un despacho. ¿Eso no te hace pensar?  
\- Sí. Me hace pensar que es muy amable conmigo.  
\- Todo el mundo es muy amable contigo -ironiza Emilio, mirándole con una sonrisa exasperada-. Tienes un cerebro brillante ahí dentro. Y no todos son tan ciegos como tu padre, que en paz descanse.  
La primera vez que toca a la puerta del despacho de Esteban para presentarle una sugerencia, tiene la completa seguridad de que va a mirarle como si fuera un crío jugando a empresario -como le miraba su padre-. Sin embargo, su jefe le escucha, le rebate con educación, y acaba aceptando sus modificaciones con cierta prudencia.   
Esa tarde, mientras está haciendo la última ronda antes de que anochezca, Emilio escucha los cascos del caballo de su patrón.  
\- Pablo es un hombre más valioso de lo que yo pensaba.  
\- Es un error habitual que se suele cometer con él, don Esteban.  
Esteban sonríe. Tiene una buena relación con su jefe de seguridad, que parece saber dónde están los límites de la confianza mucho mejor que su supuesto hermano.   
\- Le cuesta asumir responsabilidades.  
\- Nunca le han animado a ello.  
\- ¿Me está sugiriendo que lo haga?  
\- Debería, si quiere extraerle todo su potencial.  
Cuando su jefe le pide -y por favor- que vaya a comunicarle cualquier idea que se le ocurra para enderezar las finanzas, Pablo lo toma como una orden imposible de no acatar.   
Siempre que aparece por su despacho, Don Esteban deja lo que esté haciendo, le invita a sentarse y le escucha con total atención.  
Ya es más de lo que ha tenido en su vida.  
Emilio se pasa por allí un poco antes del mediodía, para informar. Se acostumbra a detenerse frente al despacho de Pablo después de tratar con el patrón.  
\- Don Pablo, ¿cómo va?  
\- Calculando cuánto nos cuesta regar el campo, don Emilio.  
\- Tiene pinta de ser una tarea apasionante.  
\- Y usted tiene pinta de haber tenido una mañana bastante aburrida.  
\- No lo niego -baja la voz. A veces llega a entrar, sólo para rozarle suavemente el cuello con los dedos-. Nos vemos luego.  
Don Esteban sonríe en su despacho.  
Una noche, va a buscarlos antes de la cena.  
\- Emilio, mañana saldremos temprano y volveremos por la tarde.Tengo que asistir a una reunión en Albacete, y usted me acompañará con los hombres que crea necesario elegir. Pablo, se queda usted al cargo. ¿Sobrevivirá?  
\- Eso creo, don Esteban.  
\- Y ya de paso, a mi hijo y a mí nos encantaría que compartieran nuestra cena en el comedor.  
A la mañana siguiente, se siente satisfecho al ver que Emilio ya está en el patio, junto a dos de sus escopeteros más eficaces. A su segundo de a bordo lo ha dejado vigilando la finca, haciendo especial hincapié en proteger a Álvaro.  
Pablo también está allí. Se despide de su patrón, y da una palmadita en el cuello del caballo de Emilio.  
\- Ten cuidado.  
Emilio se limita a asentir con la cabeza.  
Esteban intuye, en la mirada que comparten los dos hombres, una promesa que ninguno de los dos se atreverá a romper.  
Y, para qué negarlo, uno se siente más seguro cuando viaja junto a alguien que tiene una motivación tan fuerte para seguir vivo.  
\- Hace tiempo que no les pregunto cómo están.  
Cabalgan juntos, a cierta distancia de los otros dos, que preceden la marcha.  
\- Estamos muy bien, don Esteban.   
\- Espero que no se trate tan sólo de palabras vacías.  
\- No, no lo son -Emilio sonríe-. De verdad, le estamos muy...  
\- Muy agradecidos, sí, ya lo sé -desecha con un movimiento de su mano-. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes, por favor, no dude en decírmelo. Cuando sea.  
Su jefe de seguridad asiente con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Piensa que se lo debe a la memoria de su hijo?  
Don Esteban se rasca su poblada barba salpicada de gris.  
\- No exactamente. Lamentablemente, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por mi hijo. Pero uno siempre puede ser un poco más humano.  
\- Entiendo.  
\- Ustedes podrían haber pasado de largo aquel día, cuando se encontraron con ese zoquete de Martín. Imagino que dibujar será una de esas cosas que intentará no hacer en público.  
\- No se es homosexual por amar el arte, pero sí, intenta mantener en secreto esa afición suya. Por no llamar la atención, sobre todo.  
No hablan durante unos minutos. Los hombres que van delante divisan unas figuras que se acercan. Emilio ordena seguir, aunque mantiene la mano en la empuñadura de la pistola hasta que se cruzan con los jinetes y pasan de largo.  
\- Emilio.  
\- ¿Señor?  
\- ¿Alguna vez les han descubierto?  
Emilio asiente con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Y qué ocurrió?  
\- Estuve a punto de morir.  
Don Esteban suelta un hondo suspiro.  
\- Ya. En fin, si le interesa saberlo, en el pueblo nadie pone en duda que les gusten las mujeres.  
\- Algo he escuchado -sonríe el ex capitán-. Aunque aún no entiendo cómo mantiene al servicio a raya. A fin de cuentas, dormimos en la misma habitación, en una cama de matrimonio.  
\- La chica que lo hace es absolutamente leal a mí -le tranquiliza, poniendo fin a la conversación cuando sus dos acompañantes vuelven a acercarse-. Un buen patrón tiene que conocer bien a sus empleados.

 

Y un buen empleado debe conocer bien a su patrón, piensa Emilio Roca unas horas después, cuando su jefe le conduce por una calle atestada de tiendas.  
\- Emilio -le dice en tono casual-. ¿Ves esos almacenes de ahí?  
\- Sí, don Esteban.  
\- Es probable que allí puedas encontrar los libretones para dibujar que utiliza Pablo.  
Emilio asiente sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo, mordiéndose una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Qué? -le espeta Esteban.  
\- ¿A qué hemos venido, si no es un atrevimiento preguntar?  
\- Tengo que comprar unas cosas -responde, a la defensiva-. Unos nuevos pantalones para mí, y un par de camisas para mi hijo.  
\- ¿Y no se puede comprar ropa a menos de medio día de distancia?  
Esteban le lanza una mirada malhumorada.  
\- Emilio, haga el favor de entrar ahí y comprar por lo menos media docena, porque este viaje no va a volver a repetirse en un tiempo, ¿me explico?  
Emilio asiente.  
\- Alto y claro, don Esteban.  
\- Pues ya está tardando. Y no quiero escuchar ni un agradecimiento -le corta antes de que el ex capitán pueda volver a hablar-. Si no hubieran tenido un cuaderno a mano aquel día, no sé qué habría sido de mi hijo. Así que mueva el culo y entre, que no tenemos todo el día.

 

V

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Pablo se fue.  
Todo sigue igual en Arazana, aunque la economía del pueblo notó la marcha de los Garmendia. Varios trabajadores fueron despedidos por los nuevos dueños del cortijo, que actualmente es una sombra de sí mismo. Alejandro le ha dicho que la antigua y orgullosa hacienda se hunde, cada vez más endeudada y con menos trabajadores.  
También se cuentan otras cosas.  
Hay quien jura a don Pablo Garmendia lo mataron los bandoleros y desde entonces su espíritu habita en la casa, paseándose por la noche en los terrenos donde su cuerpo desmembrado está enterrado. Varias sirvientas han descrito con escalofriante precisión cómo vieron vagar su figura delgada en la noche, cómo de madrugada a veces se escuchan sus gritos en los terrenos que rodean el cortijo.  
Elisa no cree en fantasmas, no cree que Pablo esté muerto y, si lo estuviera -esa posibilidad, en realidad, es la más probable- no cree que el amable y dulce hombre con el que estuvo casada hubiera vuelto convertido en un sádico espíritu vengativo.  
El sadismo no parece propio de Pablo. Ni vivo, ni muerto.  
A veces Elisa se sorprende pensando que el cortijo es sólo un reflejo de sí misma. Languideciendo.   
El caso es que las cosas no le van del todo mal.  
El hecho de que todo el pueblo pareciera creer que el señor Garmendia no seguía vivo le ha facilitado las cosas. Nadie pone impedimentos al hecho de que viva con el duque, aunque no sea muy acorde con las normas de la moral cristiana, y el propio cura -que a veces se pasa la moral por el forro de la sotana- se ha ofrecido a casarlos, asegurando que, como viuda, no necesita dispensa alguna.  
Alejandro no la trata mal. Tampoco es Pablo, como descubrió con amargura unos meses después de que se fuera. Su marido -porque ella sabe que sigue vivo, y sigue siendo su marido- siempre fue bueno con ella, e hizo el esfuerzo por hacerla feliz hasta donde pudo. Alejandro, por mucho título que tenga, no es la mitad de caballeroso. La quiere -se quieren- y la satisface de otras maneras.  
Pero, a veces...  
A veces Elisa siente que se está apagando, y echa de menos, no al novio ni al marido, sino al amigo que siempre la escuchaba.  
Y daría, no todo lo que tiene, pero sí parte, por poder volver al cortijo, caminar por los largos pasillos y entrar a la habitación de Dimas para poder sentarse con Pablo y Emilio a charlar.  
Ha pasado casi un año desde que Pablo se fue, cuando un día Alejandro le entrega el sobre que le ha dado un mensajero.  
\- Decía que era para ti -dice, el ceño fruncido.  
Elisa lo abre.  
Y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al sacar del enorme sobre un fajo de dibujos.  
\- ¿Qué es eso? -gruñe su amante.  
No contesta. Está ocupada examinándolos.  
El primero muestra a dos hombres caminando hacia el horizonte, a caballo, dejando un pequeño pueblo a sus espaldas.  
El segundo, un bonito paisaje, dominado por un río. En la orilla hay dos figuras que parecen entrenar con espadas.  
En el tercero hay dos cuerpos tirados en mitad de una profunda garganta, y otro hombre que se mira las manos manchadas de sangre.  
En el cuarto, aparece un perro.  
En el quinto un cementerio, desierto, donde destaca una lápida con un nombre difuminado y flores secas a su alrededor.  
En el sexto, les ve de nuevo a ellos. Están de espaldas, tan desdibujados que nadie que no les conozca podrá reconocerles. Hay una casa enorme, y un niño que juega con un perro, mientras un hombre dibuja apoyado en un árbol y otro, montado a caballo, les vigila.  
Elisa se echa a llorar cuando ve el séptimo y último dibujo.  
Es un retrato suyo.  
Junto a él, en un papel de peor calidad, con restos de viruta seca, hay una nota.  
“Te dije que algún día te haría un retrato. Como ves, estamos bien. Te quiero.”  
La nota no tiene firma.   
\- ¿Qué es? -vuelve a preguntar Alejandro.  
\- Es Pablo.  
Se seca las lágrimas, deseando poder entrar en ese dibujo y darle un abrazo al hombre que está sentado contra el árbol.

VI

Pablo está inclinado sobre su libreta, los ojos entrecerrados para intentar aprovechar las últimas luces del día. Emilio charla con Álvaro, que ha pedido muy educadamente permiso para quedarse junto a ellos.  
Cuando un hombre vestido de uniforme traspasa la puerta del cortijo, uno de ellos suspira y el otro sonríe con malicia.  
\- Ahí viene tu admirador número uno -masculla Pablo, entre dientes.  
Emilio le mira de reojo. Pablo cierra el bloc, bajando la cabeza para disimular la risa. Le guste o no, Emilio sigue teniendo ese magnetismo que hace que cualquier hombre de armas esté dispuesto a seguirle hasta el final y a considerarlo poco menos que su mesías. Sus subordinados del cuartel le adoraban, sus escopeteros le adoran y el joven agente de la Guardia Civil -para su desgracia- también lo hace.  
\- Buenas tardes -saluda el miguelete-. Señorito Álvaro, don Pablo, don Emilio.  
\- Buenas tardes, Martín -le responde Pablo con toda su cortesía-. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?  
\- Terminaba mi turno y me pasaba a comprobar que todo seguía bien.   
\- Es usted muy considerado -replica Emilio-. Todo está bajo control, agente, yo me encargo de eso. Puede marcharse a descansar, seguro que tras una dura jornada lo está deseando.  
Martín le mira, mordiéndose los labios.  
\- ¿Les importaría que les hiciera compañía durante un rato?  
\- Por favor -Pablo se echa a un lado, dejándole un sitio en el banco de piedra-. Nos sentiríamos enormemente honrados de tener la compañía de todo un agente de la ley.   
Emilio le lanza una disimulada mirada asesina, pero Borja Martín ya ha desmontado de un salto, entusiasmado, parloteando sin parar. Pablo busca con la mirada a Álvaro, que observa con fascinación el uniforme del miguelete.  
\- Álvaro, ya es hora de tu baño, ¿no crees?  
Álvaro arruga la frente como el niño pequeño que es, y asiente con la cabeza, levantándose obediente, como el hijo de terrateniente que también es.  
\- Te acompañaré a casa -anuncia Pablo, poniéndose en pie, recolocándose la capa.  
Nota que el incesable caudal de voz de Martín se corta abruptamente. Al girarse, le está mirando.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Ese sable es de la Guardia Civil, don Pablo?  
\- ¿No lo había visto hasta ahora? -Emilio parece francamente horrorizado- ¡Se lo puso en el pecho, Martín!  
\- Tendrá que disculparme, don Emilio, pero cuando uno está a punto de ser ensartado no se fija en los detalles -contesta, con el orgullo un poco herido.  
Pablo interviene, suavizando la situación, desenvainando la hoja para que el miguelete pueda examinarla.  
\- Herencia familiar -se limita a decir.  
\- Ya -un segundo después, vuelve a ser el joven guardia civil algo inconsciente- ¿Y sabe usarla?  
En su voz hay demasiado escepticismo para pasarlo por alto.  
Pablo cruza una breve mirada con Emilio, que asiente sin dudar. Con una sonrisa, le coloca la punta sobre el pecho, rozando un botón de la chaqueta.   
\- ¿Quiere comprobarlo?  
Martín le devuelve la sonrisa, poniéndose en pie.  
\- Intentaré no hacerle daño, señor.  
\- Más vale que mida su fuerza, Martín -le advierte Emilio.  
\- ¿Por quién me toma, por un torpe?  
Emilio no contesta. Pablo ha nombrado a Álvaro su escudero, y el chico sujeta con aire entusiasmado su capa, agarrando su camisa cuando termina de desvestirse. Aunque siguen entrenando con cierta regularidad, hace tiempo que no tiene ninguna herida en el pecho ni en los hombros. Martín evalúa los músculos de su contrincante.  
\- ¿Por qué pelea semidesnudo?   
\- No quiero sudar la camisa.  
El muchacho se deshace de la guerrera y se la da a Álvaro, que tiene los ojos abiertos como platos.  
\- Álvaro, ven conmigo -le llama Emilio, sentándole junto a él, protegiéndole con un brazo sobre los hombros. El niño parece a punto de estallar de felicidad, y Emilio se arrellana para disfrutar del espectáculo-. Ya pueden empezar.  
Martín empieza atacando, con el entusiasmo y la fuerza propios de su juventud. Pablo se defiende con soltura, retrocediendo. Su movimiento espolea al joven, que cree tenerlo acorralado y acaba mirándole con sorpresa -tirado en el suelo, con el sable caído a unos metros- cuando su rival le hace perder el equilibrio y le desarma.  
Emilio suelta una carcajada.  
\- Ha dejado usted el honor de la Guardia Civil bastante bajo, agente.  
\- Le he subestimado -gruñe, poniéndose en pie con soltura-. No volverá a pasar.  
No vuelve a pasar. El siguiente combate lo gana él, después de unos interminables minutos en los que cruzan golpes con rapidez y Emilio se pregunta si ha sido una buena idea permitir esa pelea entre el inexperto y el patoso. Pablo se defiende con paciencia, pero Borja tiene los brazos y el pecho más ancho, y es considerablemente más fuerte. Le desarma, tirándole al suelo.   
Pablo le sonríe, el torso brillante de sudor.  
\- Ha sido una buena pelea. Enhorabuena.  
Martín le devuelve la sonrisa y tiende el brazo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.   
\- Es usted mejor contrincante de lo que había pensado -le da una amistosa palmadita en la espalda desnuda-. ¿Quién le enseñó a luchar así?  
Pablo señala con la cabeza hacia Emilio.  
\- Él.   
Martín recupera la guerrera, colocándosela sobre la empapada camisa.  
\- Quizá algún día usted y yo tengamos que cruzar nuestros aceros, don Emilio. Ya sabe, para defender el honor de la Guardia Civil.  
\- Me parece una gran idea.  
\- Ha sido un placer compartir este rato con ustedes, pero está anocheciendo y el capitán Alonso me matará si no me presento en el cuartel. Nos vemos -y, por una vez, no sólo es a Emilio a quien mira con respeto cuando alza la mano para saludar-. Buenas noches.  
\- Buenas noches, agente.  
Esperan a que su silueta montada a caballo desaparezca en la oscuridad. Emilio coloca una mano en el hombro de Álvaro.  
\- Ya te llevo yo a casa. Pablo, tú vete a lavarte.  
\- Vale -Pablo se despide de Álvaro revolviéndole el pelo-. Nos vemos luego, Emilio.  
Esa noche, en su habitación, Pablo engrasa la hoja del sable con cuidado.  
\- Menudo idiota -escucha gruñir a Emilio.  
\- No digas eso. Es un muchacho muy agradable.  
\- Lo que me faltaba. Ahora te cae bien.  
\- No te vas a librar de él. Más vale que te caiga bien también a ti.  
Pablo no se equivoca. Martín se acostumbra a ir por lo menos una vez a la semana. A veces cruzan las espadas, a veces se limitan a charlar, y al final incluso Emilio le sonríe con sincero afecto cuando ve aparecer al miguelete más torpe al que haya conocido en su vida.

VII

A Emilio Roca se le estuvo a punto de parar el corazón aquella tarde, durante el tiroteo. Y está a punto de detenerse por segunda vez, un mediodía caluroso en el que tres de sus vigilantes aparecen llevando el cuerpo ensangrentado de Pablo en brazos.  
Dos de ellos le sujetan. El tercero llama a gritos al médico. Emilio se queda paralizado, aferrando la escopeta entre sus brazos; y siente un miedo descomunal, y un atroz silencio que le llena los oídos, y sólo cuando unos dedos firmes se cierran sobre su hombro se da cuenta de que han estado a punto de engullirle.  
\- ¡Emilio! -le sacude con fuerza- Le han disparado a Pablo.  
Disparar. La palabra se abre paso en su aturdido entendimiento. De repente, ha dejado atrás a Esteban y corre hacia la casa, siguiendo el rastro de hombres, de criadas y de sangre. Irrumpe en la habitación donde le han dejado y durante unos instantes tiene que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para convencerse a sí mismo de que no está muerto.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -brama.  
Sus hombres le miran con aprensión.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -repite, alzando ligeramente la escopeta.  
\- Un ladrón ha intentado entrar cuando estábamos supervisando el arreglo de una acequia -le responde su segundo, asumiendo la responsabilidad de plantarse frente a él-. Se le ha reducido a tiempo, pero le ha dado tiempo a disparar.  
\- ¿Dónde le han dado? -la cantidad de sangre le impide asegurarlo.  
\- En el hombro -espera un instante, después le agarra suavemente del brazo-. No ha sido culpa de nadie, Roca. Baje el arma, por favor.   
\- ¡Vamos a ver! -ruge el médico abriéndose paso. Le sigue su mujer, que hace las veces de enfermera-. ¡Quiero a todo el mundo fuera de aquí, salvo una chica que nos traiga agua de las cocinas! Roca, usted el primero.  
\- Yo no me voy. Es mi hermano.  
\- Por eso mismo -el médico se arremanga, examinando con ojo crítico a Pablo-. Usted se va.  
\- Yo no me voy hasta que no vea que está haciendo todo lo posible por salvarle.  
\- Esteban, hazme el favor de llevarte a tu perro guardián antes de que se ponga más nervioso y me ponga nervioso a mí.  
Emilio no le ha escuchado llegar, y al darse la vuelta su jefe aprovecha para arrancarle la escopeta de las manos y empujarle hacia afuera. Esteban le saca al menos diez años, pero se mantiene en forma y le sobra fuerza para arrastrarle hacia la puerta.  
\- Si se resiste será peor -masculla, cerca de su oreja- porque pediré la ayuda de sus hombres y le llevaremos atado como a un animal cabezón. Así que haga el favor de no seguir poniéndose en evidencia, por Dios.  
Sus palabras parecen tener cierto efecto en su empleado, que se deja llevar tras volver la cabeza por última vez hacia el lecho. Esteban le agarra del brazo con firmeza; Emilio se desinfla con cada paso, aturdido, y para cuando le empuja dentro de su despacho ofrece tanta resistencia como un crío de la edad de Álvaro.  
\- Siéntese.  
Emilio no se sienta; se desploma. Tiene la mirada perdida clavada en la mesa cuando el patrón deja frente a él un vaso relleno de un líquido cuyo fuerte olor a alcohol le hace parpadear.  
\- Beba.  
\- Yo no suelo...  
\- He dicho que beba o está despedido.  
Obedece, notando que le arde la garganta y le pican los ojos. Tose. Esteban le palmea suavemente una mejilla, agachado frente a él.  
\- Parece que está recuperando el color, pensaba que iba a desmayarse y romperse la cabeza de un momento a otro.   
\- Gracias -consigue decir.  
\- Emilio, Pablo está en las mejores manos -Esteban se sienta tras su escritorio, sin dejar de vigilarle.   
\- Lo sé.  
\- Y la herida no es grave. Un disparo en el hombro pocas veces es mortal.  
Emilio apoya el codo en el escritorio, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre de nuevo, le lanza una mirada sincera.  
\- Lo sé, señor. Yo mismo recibí un disparo en esa zona cuando estaba sirviendo...  
Se detiene, la lengua entre los labios con gesto pensativo. Esteban se inclina sobre el escritorio.  
\- ¿Cuando estaba sirviendo en dónde?  
Emilio coge el vaso, examinándolo desde otro ángulo. Produce un ruido seco al volver a depositarlo sobre la superficie.  
\- En la Guardia Civil.  
Se miran en silencio.  
\- Si le soy sincero, me lo imaginaba. En la Guardia Civil o en el ejército. Ya le dije que me recuerda demasiado a mi hijo -rumia la información, observando a su jefe de seguridad bajo esa nueva luz-. ¿Le echaron?  
\- No -Emilio confiesa, no sin miedo-. Me morí. Caí oficialmente en acto de servicio, y a todos los efectos llevo casi cuatro años muerto.   
\- Pues se conserva bien -observa Esteban, con la sombra de una sonrisa.  
Los dos hombres comparten una carcajada nerviosa. Después, Emilio se lleva las manos a la camisa, desabrochando algunos botones, hasta descubrir la cicatriz del pecho.  
Esteban arruga la frente.  
\- ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a eso? Es una salvajada.  
\- Unos bandoleros me salvaron la vida. Tenían un médico, que me estuvo cuidando... Estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente. Sé que en varias ocasiones me dieron por muerto.  
\- Pero salió adelante.  
Emilio frunce los labios, pensativo.  
\- Salí adelante porque tenía que hacerlo. Pablo y yo estábamos juntos cuando ocurrió. Él me sostuvo en brazos y pensó que estaba muerto. Yo le había dicho que siempre estaría con él -vuelve a juguetear con el vaso vacío-. Nunca he hablado de esto, ni siquiera con Pablo, pero tengo algunos recuerdos... Recuerdo cosas de cuando estaba inconsciente... Cuando estás en esa situación, todo lo que quieres es descansar. Dejarte llevar, supongo que hacia lo que haya al otro lado. Pero yo se lo había prometido, ¿sabe? Y sólo por eso tenía que volver.  
Suspira, con la mirada perdida. Esteban tiene la piel de gallina. Y no para de repetirse que el hombre que tiene delante ha mirado a la muerte a los ojos.  
\- Cuando supo que estaba vivo, Pablo me escondió en su casa... Era un terrateniente, como usted.  
\- Eso también lo imaginaba.  
\- Ya. No podía volver a la normalidad sin meter a mis salvadores en un buen lío, y de todas formas la vida en el pueblo se había complicado mucho para nosotros. Así que nos fuimos. En cuanto yo me recuperé de la herida, cogimos un par de caballos y nos fuimos.  
\- ¿Pablo dejó sus tierras?  
\- Pablo lo dejó todo. Viajamos hacia el norte sólo por alejarnos de Arazana hasta que llegamos aquí. Yo no tenía absolutamente nada, pero Pablo era rico, tenía un cortijo, unas tierras, y lo dejó todo atrás por seguir conmigo. Y yo, don Esteban... Yo no sé qué haré si le pasa algo.  
Emilio es demasiado duro para llorar, pero se le quiebra la voz, escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Esteban se levanta, caminando lentamente hasta situarse a su lado. Pasa un brazo por sus hombros, intentando consolarle mientras digiere todo lo que acaba de escuchar.  
\- Ahora lo sabe todo, don Esteban.  
\- Sí. Y ahora que yo sé vuestros secretos y vosotros los míos, creo que ya es hora de que nos dejemos de tonterías y nos tuteemos, muchacho -le frota la espalda, como hace Álvaro cuando llora-. A tu Pablo no le va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo.  
Los dos alzan la cabeza cuando tocan a la puerta. Álvaro aparece en el umbral, llevando a Capitán entre los brazos.  
\- Perdón por molestar, pero estaba muy nervioso -el perro salta al suelo, y después al regazo de Emilio, que le aprieta con un brazo contra el pecho, notando sus temblores-. Pensé que querría estar con don Emilio.  
\- Has hecho bien, Álvaro -aprueba su padre.  
\- También me he asomado para preguntar al doctor si necesitaba algo -sólo entonces se fijan en que está un poco pálido-. Estaba limpiándole la herida a don Pablo. Ya le ha sacado la bala, y me ha pedido que les diga que no existe ningún peligro. En cuanto termine, podrán entrar a verle.  
\- Has sido muy valiente -le alaba Esteban.  
Álvaro niega.  
\- Gracias, padre, pero el valiente ha sido don Pablo. Yo sólo me he asomado. Un poco de sangre no me asusta, ya tengo diez años.  
\- Chaval, no le discutas a tu padre, porque ahí lleva razón. Ven -Emilio suelta al perro en el suelo, y rodea al chico con los brazos-. Gracias por traerme buenas noticias de Pablo.  
\- De nada, don Emilio, pero a quien debería agradecérselo es al médico.  
Emilio se ríe entre dientes, dejando marchar al sorprendido niño. Su padre le mira con cariño.  
\- Álvaro, hijo, di en la cocina que nos sirvan el almuerzo aquí a los tres.  
\- ¿Puedo comer con ustedes dos aquí? -sonríe- Voy, padre.  
Le miran marchar, a paso entusiasmado.  
\- Es un chico extraordinario, don Est... Esteban.  
\- Es de lo poco que he hecho bien en mi vida, Emilio. Y ahora, prométeme que comerás un poco y después iremos a ver a Pablo.

Es a Esteban a quien Pablo ve cuando abre los ojos.  
\- ¿Cómo estás? -le pregunta, a bocajarro, su rostro llenando su campo de visión.  
Pablo está demasiado aturdido para sorprenderse por el cambio en el trato. Un dolor lacerante le sube del hombro. Aprieta los dientes.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- ¿No te acuerdas? Te han disparado en el hombro, pero te vas a poner bien -le da una palmadita en el brazo sano-. Voy a ordenar que vayan a buscar a Emilio. Llevaba toda la tarde aquí encerrado, he tenido que obligarle a salir a que le diera un poco el aire. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua?  
\- Por favor.  
Garmendia nota el sabor de la sangre en la boca, y se aclara la garganta mientras escucha a su jefe abrir la puerta y ladrar un par de órdenes. A los pocos segundos le tiene de nuevo junto a la cama. Su mano le toca la frente.  
\- No tienes fiebre. Eso es bueno, no se ha infectado.  
\- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?  
\- Desde el mediodía. Hace un rato que se hizo de noche.  
\- ¿Y usted...?  
\- Métete el usted donde te quepa, muchacho, que te estoy cuidando como si fueras mi hijo.  
Pablo sonríe débilmente.  
\- ¿Llevas aquí todo el rato? ¿Con Emilio?  
\- Tú conoces a Emilio mejor que yo, ¿qué crees?  
El enfermo se ríe entre dientes.  
\- Supongo que habrás tenido que realizar un ímprobo esfuerzo para tranquilizar al idiota de mi novio.  
Esteban finge un resoplido exasperado.   
\- No lo sabes bien, muchacho. Tu novio es un cabezón de primer nivel.  
Se quedan en silencio. Una criada entra, llevando en sus manos una jarra con agua y un vaso. Esteban la despide, llena el vaso y lo acerca a los labios de Pablo.  
\- Gracias.  
\- No hay de qué -le ayuda a beber, hasta que lo apura por completo. Deja el vaso vacío sobre la mesilla-. ¿Sabes una cosa, Pablo? He conocido a matrimonios que llevan más de veinte años juntos, y no parecen preocuparse el uno por el otro la mitad que Emilio y tú.  
La mirada de Pablo se le antoja extrañamente lúcida. Clarividente.  
\- La mayoría de los matrimonios no han tenido que luchar tanto por estar juntos como Emilio y yo.  
\- Ya. Algo de eso me ha contado -sonríe un poco, levantándose cuando escuchan pasos en el pasillo-. Señor terrateniente.  
Pablo le devuelve la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se clavan en Emilio cuando entra en la habitación como un huracán, el perro pisándole los talones.   
\- Pablo.  
\- Eh -Roca no se atreve a besarle en la boca delante de Esteban, pero Pablo le pasa el brazo sano por el cuello cuando siente sus labios en la mejilla-. Espero no haberte asustado mucho.   
\- No estoy en condiciones de reprocharte nada.  
Emilio le da otro beso en la cara antes de separarse, sentándose en el borde de las camas. Capitán pone las patas sobre sus rodillas, alargando el cuello hacia su amo. Pablo extiende la mano para acariciarle la cabeza.  
\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
\- Un poco mareado.  
\- ¿Te duele?  
\- Bastante. Pero se soporta.  
\- ¿Quieres más agua? -pregunta Esteban, que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano.  
Pablo asiente. Ahora es Emilio quien le tiende el vaso, agarrándole con cuidado la barbilla.  
\- Os dejo solos un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Y me llevo al chucho, no creo que sea bueno que ande por aquí -agarra Capitán; el perro patalea, pero se tranquiliza al sentir su manaza sobre el lomo-. Os traerán algo de comer, y el médico vendrá en un rato.  
\- No tengo hambre -murmura Pablo.  
\- Me da igual, tienes que recuperar la sangre que has perdido. Voy a ver si mi hijo ha terminado sus tareas. Nos vemos.  
\- Hasta ahora.  
Pablo deja la mano sobre la rodilla de Emilio, que se la coge con suavidad, acariciándole la muñeca con el pulgar en un gesto distraído. A espaldas del ex capitán, Esteban se dirige a la puerta y les contempla durante diez largos segundos antes de desaparecer.   
\- Le hacemos pensar en su hijo -murmura Pablo.  
Emilio asiente, bajando la cabeza para besarle, ahora sí, en los labios.  
\- Lo sé.

El médico sólo les confirma que todo va muy bien, les deja un puñado de medicinas y amenaza a Emilio con extirparle algún órgano si se equivoca al administrárselas.   
\- Porque deduzco que le va a cuidar usted -espeta, casi belicoso, examinando las manos ásperas del jefe de escopeteros, más acostumbrado a apretar el gatillo que cuidar enfermos.  
\- Deduce bien.  
\- Pues ahí tiene. Mañana a primera hora vendré a ver cómo sigue ese hombro -dirige una sonrisa afable a Pablo, que le tiende la mano izquierda. Se la estrecha-. Que se mejore, don Pablo.  
\- Muchas gracias, doctor.  
\- Doctor -Emilio se pone en pie, ganándose una mirada reticente del galeno-. Gracias por todo y disculpe si he sido un poco brusco.  
El médico acepta su mano tendida.  
\- Disculpas aceptadas. Puedo entender su preocupación. Nos vemos mañana.  
Sólo entonces Esteban permite entrar a Álvaro. El niño se acerca a Pablo, preguntándole muy educadamente cómo se encuentra. Emilio y su padre le observan, sentados junto a la cama en sendas sillas.  
\- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato? -pregunta, sin saber a quién dirigirse.  
Pablo responde antes de que alguien más tenga tiempo de hacerlo.  
\- Claro. Ven, siéntate aquí.  
\- ¿Puedo? -Álvaro mira a su padre en busca de confirmación.  
Esteban les mira con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Pablo, si el chico molesta...  
\- El chico no molesta, Esteban -le corta con rotundidad su empleado-. No molesta nunca.  
El señor de la finca asiente. Álvaro, tímidamente, se encarama a la cama, quedándose sentado en el borde con las piernas colgando sobre el suelo.   
\- ¿Es la primera vez que le hieren?  
\- Sí.  
\- Es usted muy valiente.  
\- Me temo que yo sólo estaba en el lugar inadecuado en el momento inadecuado -Pablo le da una palmada cariñosa en la espalda-. Pero gracias.  
\- ¿Puede mover el hombro?   
\- De momento, no.  
\- Tendrás que hacer ejercicios para volver a recuperar la movilidad -interviene Emilio.  
\- Bueno, afortunadamente tengo a un experto aquí mismo.  
\- ¿A usted también le hirieron, don Emilio?  
\- Uy, sí -responde Pablo por él, esbozando una sonrisa feroz-. Dos veces.  
\- Dos veces -repite Álvaro en tono admirado.  
\- Uno de esos disparos le dio aquí -toca con el índice el pecho del niño-. Cualquier hombre habría muerto, pero él sobrevivió.  
\- Vaya.  
\- Tenía razones para seguir viviendo -repone Emilio con tranquilidad, mientras Álvaro le observa con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
Esteban se pone en pie, haciendo chirriar la silla.  
\- Bueno, Álvaro, da las buenas noches que ya es hora de irse a la cama. Pablo tiene que tomarse sus medicinas y descansar.  
El niño asiente, obediente. Tras un titubeo se inclina sobre Pablo y le da un tímido beso en la mejilla, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.  
\- Buenas noches, don Pablo. Espero que el dolor no le impida dormir.  
Pablo se aclara la garganta. Responde con la voz un poco ronca.  
\- Buenas noches, Álvaro.  
Esteban agarra a su hijo de la mano, se despide con un gesto, y salen de la habitación.

Pablo duerme a rachas. Emilio dormita en un sillón, junto a su cama, abriendo los ojos en cuanto le escucha moverse.  
Ya bien entrada la noche, le oye toser.  
\- ¿Quieres agua?  
\- Sí. No sabía que estabas despierto.  
\- No he llegado a dormirme -le pone el vaso en la mano. Le toca la frente-. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- Sí exceptuamos que tengo un hierro candente atravesándome el hombro, sí.  
Emilio se ríe en la oscuridad, acercándose un poco más. Atrapa su mano entre las suyas, acariciando sus dedos largos y finos.   
\- Lamento informarte de que te seguirá doliendo durante un par de días. Después, tan sólo será una molestia. Y te picará cuando te cicatrice.   
Le escucha resoplar.  
\- Muchas gracias por los ánimos, yo también siento un gran afecto por ti.  
Se quedan callados, envueltos en un silencio cómodo. Los grillos entonan su habitual letanía junto a la ventana. Emilio sigue acariciándole la palma de la mano con las yemas de los dedos.   
\- Es curioso que seas tú, y no yo, quien esté ahí   
\- La bala podía haber alcanzado a cualquiera. He tenido suerte de que fuera en el hombro.  
Se escucha el hondo suspiro de Emilio.  
\- Me pasé todo nuestro viaje teniendo miedo por ti -confiesa, bajando la cabeza-. Después, cuando don Esteban te puso a vigilar conmigo, tenía la sensación de que podían pegarte un tiro en cualquier momento. Y precisamente ahora que te nombran administrador de la finca, que me siento más tranquilo al verte siempre en ese despacho... Precisamente ahora, Pablo...   
Pablo se remueve al sentir su barba raspándole el dorso de la mano, sus labios dejar caer un beso allí antes de apoyar la frente en ella. Libera la muñeca para poder acariciarle el pelo, haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse un poco.  
\- Emilio...  
\- Parece que voy a tener que pasar el resto de mi vida temiendo por ti.  
\- ¿Y cómo te crees que me siento yo? -su voz suena más dura de lo esperado, sensación acrecentada por el hecho de que no puede ver la expresión de su rostro- ¿Cómo te crees que me siento cuando todas las mañanas te veo irte con la escopeta a la espalda?  
\- No te entiendo...  
\- ¿Piensas que yo no tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo? Todas las mañanas, Emilio, cuando se acerca el mediodía, me empiezo a poner nervioso hasta que te veo aparecer y sé que estás bien. Cualquier ruido que se escuche en el exterior de la casa me sobresalta. Cuando tienes que acompañar a don Esteban a un recado... -le escucha inspirar-. Cuento las horas para que vuelvas.  
Emilio le escucha hablar, y recuerda cómo le interceptó aquella vez que quiso atrapar a un par de maleantes. Y de lo que ocurrió después.  
\- Lo siento, Pablo, no había pensado... Si lo pasas mal, quizá debería...  
\- No -su voz, clara y firme, le desconcierta. Entrecierra los ojos para ver su silueta-. Aquella vez te pedí que no te arriesgaras, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error. Eres el jefe de seguridad de un buen hombre, que es un gran patrón y que nos trata demasiado bien. Entraña riesgos, claro, pero... Yo no me enamoré de un aburrido dueño de un colmado, Emilio. Yo me enamoré del capitán de la Guardia Civil, y no tengo derecho a pedirte que cambies tu vocación. Tú has nacido para proteger y servir, y sólo serás feliz así. Y yo quiero que seas feliz, aunque tenga que vivir siempre con el miedo constante a que te ocurra algo.   
Le busca a tientas en la oscuridad. Le abraza, quedándose así durante largos minutos en los que sólo se escuchan sus respiraciones acompasadas.  
\- Te quiero.  
\- Y yo a ti.

 

VIII

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Pablo abre los ojos, hay un rostro desconocido observándole desde el umbral de la puerta.  
\- Buenos días -le saluda con voz grave, moviéndose hacia el centro de la habitación. Los ojos del enfermo bajan hacia su uniforme. Tarda apenas un par de segundos en identificarle.  
\- Buenos días, capitán Alonso -responde, tras aclararse la garganta.  
Se da cuenta entonces de que Emilio está a su lado, preguntándole si quiere agua. Pablo asiente con la cabeza. El rostro de su amante se crispa en un rictus tenso mientras alza una jarra de agua fresca para verter parte de su contenido en un vaso limpio. Ambos pueden sentir los ojos escrutadores del capitán examinando cada detalle. Pero permanece en silencio, dejándole espacio para terminar de despertarse, erguido con gesto calmado y marcial.  
En los casi cuatro años que llevan viviendo allí nunca le han visto tan de cerca, y jamás han tratado con él directamente. Todo contacto con la Guardia Civil se ha limitado a sus conversaciones con Martín. El capitán Alonso era una figura lejana, a la que a veces atisbaban en sus escasas visitas al pueblo; un hombre recio, siempre con un rictus serio entre su barba rojiza.  
\- ¿Podemos charlar un momento, don Pablo? -pregunta al fin, en tono cortés. Su capa produce un susurro de ropa al dar un paso hacia la cama. El sable le golpea el muslo. Pablo se fija en que Emilio también observa, de reojo, tenso como un felino.  
\- Por supuesto, capitán. Estoy a su disposición.  
\- Es la Guardia Civil la que está a disposición del pueblo y no al revés -responde Alonso sin inmutarse.  
Emilio alza un poco más la cabeza, parpadeando.   
\- Buena apreciación -responde Pablo.  
\- Sólo queremos corroborar su versión de los hechos.  
\- Me gustaría serle de más ayuda, pero apenas recuerdo nada. Estaba agachado junto a la acequia cuando escuché el grito de uno de los vigilantes. Ni siquiera recuerdo si llegué a levantarme.  
\- Llegó a levantarse. Según los testigos se puso de pie de un salto mientras se giraba, y ese movimiento le salvó la vida, probablemente. El disparo dirigido a su pecho se encontró en su trayectoria con el hombro -Alonso se lo demuestra, girándose lentamente, simulando el avance de la bala con dos dedos que se clavan en su hombro derecho.   
Incluso Emilio se ha enderezado en su silla, observándole con interés. El capitán baja ligeramente la cabeza, clavando en él una mirada penetrante.  
\- También tengo que informarle de que, si no llega a ser por la rápida actuación del grupo de escopeteros dirigidos por don Emilio, probablemente no se habría librado de un segundo y definitivo disparo.  
\- Me halaga -el aludido abre la boca por primera vez, en tono lacónico-. Pero yo ni siquiera estaba allí.  
\- Usted no estaba, pero diseñó la forma de actuación que sus hombres siguieron al pie de la letra. Me han explicado cómo reaccionaron de inmediato, desarmando al asaltante mientras protegían al herido. Su táctica es francamente buena.  
Reclinado en su lecho, Pablo observa con atención a los dos hombres. Puede percibir el momento exacto en el que se dan cuenta de lo que él ya supo desde el instante en el que el capitán se presentó: que tienen mucho en común. Alonso ha abandonado su pose hierática, y en su actitud se percibe un genuino interés por ayudarles. Emilio ya no parece un animal desconfiado, y en sus ojos se vislumbra una chispa de respeto cuando contesta.  
\- Intento hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible.  
\- Les alegrará saber a los dos que el agresor se encuentra detenido en los calabozos y será trasladado ante la justicia.  
Pronuncia “justicia” en tono grave, cargado de respeto.   
\- Muchas gracias, capitán.  
\- No tienen nada que agradecer, velar por el cumplimiento de la ley es función de la Guardia Civil.  
\- Como repite unas treinta veces al día, por si alguien no se había enterado.  
Ninguno de los tres ha visto aparecer a Esteban en el quicio de la puerta. El terrateniente dirige una sonrisa irónica al capitán.  
\- Tiene un patrón muy gracioso -observa Alonso, en tono frío. Aunque, por primera vez, le ven sonreír-. Si me disculpan, tengo que marcharme. He dejado a Martín a cargo del cuartel.  
\- Comprendemos la prisa, en ese caso -responde Esteban, con una mueca de horror.  
\- Le deseo una pronta recuperación, don Pablo. Don Emilio -se despide con un golpe de cabeza-. Don Esteban.  
\- Nos vemos, capitán Alonso.  
El Guardia Civil abandona el cuarto entre un susurro de ropa. Esteban le mira hasta que dobla la esquina del pasillo.  
\- Ya habéis conocido a nuestro valeroso representante de la ley -suspira exageradamente-. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Pablo?   
\- Bien señor -ve a su patrón alzar una ceja en silencio-. Siento como si me atravesaran el hombro, Esteban, pero me estoy acostumbrando.   
\- Daré orden de que te traigan algo para desayunar. Emilio, de momento quedas relevado de la mitad de tus funciones.   
\- ¿Relevado?  
\- Momentáneamente y de la mitad. Porque si te relevara de todas tus funciones, te pasarías el día junto a esa cama, sin comer ni salir. Ya me encargaré yo de vigilarle esta tarde.

Sin embargo, es Álvaro quien aparece en cuanto pasa el mediodía.  
\- Don Pablo, ¿le puedo acompañar durante un rato?  
\- Claro que sí.  
Emilio, ajustándose la correa de la escopeta a la espalda, se agacha para mirar a los ojos al niño.  
\- Yo me tengo que ir ya. ¿Me lo cuidas, verdad?  
\- Claro. Puede confiar en mí.  
Lo curioso es que ambos saben que pueden hacerlo. Álvaro espera a que Emilio se haya marchado, acercándose a la silla que hay junto a la cama. Se sienta como un niño bien educado, la espalda recta, los pies sobre el suelo.   
\- Si quiere dormir o leer, le prometo no hacer ruido.  
\- Me he pasado toda la mañana durmiendo después de que se fuera el capitán -se queja, exagerando un poco-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo?  
Álvaro le mira con cautela.  
\- ¿Algo sobre qué?  
\- No sé. Lo que tú quieras. ¿Sobre qué te gusta hablar?  
Ve cómo el niño frunce el ceño al pensar.  
\- Me gusta hablar sobre mi padre. Y sobre mi hermano. Pero a mi padre no le suele gustar que hable sobre Luis, así que acabo hablando de mi padre.  
Pablo le dirige una sonrisa cansada.  
\- A mí puedes hablarme de tu hermano, si quieres.  
\- ¿SÍ? -hay titubeo en los ojos del niño.  
\- Tu padre ya nos contó lo que le ocurrió.  
Por unos momentos se pregunta si ha hecho bien aludiendo a su muerte. Pero, sin duda, Álvaro es digno hijo de su padre, porque asiente con sobriedad con tan sólo una chispa de tristeza en el rostro.  
\- Era muy valiente. Y me obligaba a decir la verdad siempre. Me decía que quería que fuera buena persona -Álvaro balancea los pies hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y vuelve a sentarse como un hijo de terrateniente-. Creo que les habría gustado. Se parecía mucho a ustedes.  
Pablo no contesta. Él y Álvaro se miran fijamente.   
\- También me contaba todos su secretos. Incluso cosas que nuestro padre no sabía.  
Baja la cabeza, dejando la mirada perdida en algún punto.  
Pablo se da cuenta de que debe parar ahí.  
\- ¿Qué has hecho esta mañana? ¿Has acompañado a tu padre?  
\- No -inmediatamente, Álvaro vuelve a la realidad, frunciendo el ceño-. Ha venido el maestro a impartirle la lección.  
\- ¿Y qué tal?  
Por respeto a su joven amigo, se muerde una sonrisa cuando le escucha emitir un gruñido bastante infantil.  
\- No se me dan bien los números. Pero mi padre dice que tengo que aprender para dirigir el negocio.  
\- Y lleva razón. Cuando era pequeño -empieza, captando automáticamente la atención del niño- mi padre me hacía sentarme todas las tardes hasta que aprendía la lección de memoria.  
\- Si yo me siento -replica Álvaro, enfurruñado-. Pero no lo entiendo.  
Pablo le dirige una mirada divertida, aunque sin sonreír. Tarda un par de segundos en decidirse.  
\- Álvaro, corre a tu cuarto y tráete tu libreta.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Voy a explicarte lo que no entiendas.  
\- ¿Haría usted eso por mí?  
Ante su mirada inocente se limita a asentir. Su sonrisa agradecida le provoca un aleteo extraño en el estómago. Cuando se va, a pasos apresurados -intentando no correr, porque los señoritos no hacen eso- se queda mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.  
Acaba de darse cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que haría por ese niño. Y, al pensarlo detenidamente, tiene la completa seguridad de Emilio podría decir lo mismo.  
Cuando Álvaro vuelve, le entrega su cuaderno de matemáticas como quien le tiende un juguete roto a su padre, esperando que lo arregle.   
Pablo le hace sitio para que se siente a su lado, le pide que le ayude a poner la espalda contra el cabecero para poder mantener la espalda erguida. Y comienza a explicar.

IX

En un par de días puede salir de la cama. Una semana después, el hombro ya no le duele tanto.  
Es entonces cuando se da cuenta.  
\- No puedo mover bien el brazo -confiesa, ante Emilio y Esteban.  
Están en el salón, cenando -porque su patrón ha decidido que no vuelvan a pisar el comedor del servicio- y los dos se levantan de inmediato, para diversión de Álvaro, a obligarle a hacer movimientos con el brazo herido.  
En realidad, sí puede moverlo, al menos siempre que no intente levantarlo por encima de su cabeza. Tampoco puede sostener demasiado peso, y la articulación le responde de forma más pesada.   
\- Quizá sea porque aún no ha cicatrizado -dictamina Emilio.  
Pero Pablo sabe que no es así. Y al atisbar en los ojos del ex capitán, se da cuenta de que él tampoco lo cree.  
\- Deberías hacer ejercicio para fortalecer el hombro. Puede que hayas perdido bastante músculo -aventura Esteban.  
Su patrón les ordena salir a nadar cada día, posponiendo una visita del médico que parece inevitable. La primera vez que se desnuda y se mete en el agua, tiene que apretar los dientes para aguantar un grito de dolor cuando intenta bracear.   
Emilio aparece a su lado.  
\- Tienes que hacerlo.  
\- No puedo...  
\- Tienes.  
Pablo se fuerza a recordar que Emilio ha pasado por esto. Y, armándose de valor, da una, dos, tres, cuatro brazadas, hasta que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y se ve obligado a detenerse. Emilio le sujeta del cuello, besándole las mejillas y la boca, acariciándole con los dedos mojados el hombro que duele como si se lo arrancaran.  
\- Mejorará, te lo prometo.  
Pablo no quiere volver a intentar nadar por nada en el mundo. Pero Emilio se lo ha prometido, así que vuelve al día siguiente. Y al otro. El dolor lacerante se convierte en algo más leve, y acaba siendo un pinchazo molesto.  
A veces Emilio se desliza hacia él -sin casi hacer ruido, a veces bajo el agua, como un pez- cuando siente que no puede más . Le agarra entre sus brazos, y le arrastra a un rincón, tras una enorme roca que se alza en medio de la corriente. Donde nadie puede verlos desde arriba. Allí se hunde en sus labios, acariciándole la barba mojada, hasta que Pablo se engancha a su cintura con las piernas. Allí le murmura al oído cosas que jamás le ha dicho a nadie más, mientras embiste contra él hasta que a Pablo se le olvida el dolor del hombro.  
Aún así, casi dos meses después del accidente -con la piel ya cicatrizada- Pablo Garmendia intenta por enésima vez blandir el sable de la Guardia Civil y acaba meneando la cabeza.  
La mirada que lanza al arma está cargada de tristeza. Desde que salieron de Arazana, el golpeteo de la vaina sobre su muslo ha sido su más fiel acompañante. Siempre estaba ahí. Les ha salvado la vida. Se ha acostumbrado a sentirlo como una parte de su cuerpo, como una extensión de su brazo.  
Y ahora, se da cuenta de que tantas horas de entrenamiento con Emilio han llegado a su final.  
Cuando alza la cabeza, ve en sus ojos que él también lo sabe.  
Así que, más de cuatro años después, decide devolvérselo a su legítimo dueño.  
\- Toma -se lo tiende, agarrándolo de la hoja.  
Emilio mira a la que fuera su espada con desconfianza.  
\- No, quédatelo tú.  
\- Ya no puedo usarlo.  
\- Me da igual.  
\- A mí no me da igual.   
\- Te dije que no quería saber nada más de...  
\- De la Guardia Civil, sí. Pero creo que ya ha pasado un tiempo, y los dos hemos aceptado nuestro destino. Ahora has encontrado de nuevo tu sitio. Vuelves a ser feliz.  
Nunca le ha recordado más al capitán Roca que cuando baja la cabeza, recorriendo la hoja de acero con los ojos, antes de contestar.  
\- Sí.  
\- Pues entonces, estás preparado para volver a llevar esto, capitán.  
Más de cuatro años después, Emilio acepta coger de nuevo su arma reglamentaria, sopesándola en sus manos, notando miles de recuerdos volver a él junto al tacto de la empuñadura de cuero.  
\- Gracias, Pablo. La has llevado con honor. Intentaré hacer lo mismo.  
Pablo le ciñe la vaina al cinto sin decir una palabra. Emilio envaina la hoja, sintiendo el tacto de su vieja amiga golpear contra el muslo.

 

X

Un par de días después de que Álvaro cumpla once años, Esteban se presenta una mañana en el despacho de Pablo. El niño camina unos pasos detrás, casi amedrentado.  
\- Pablo, he pensado que ya es hora de que mi hijo empiece a tener una idea de lo que hacemos en esta finca. Creo que un paseo a caballo por nuestras tierras sería un buen primer contacto.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo -asiente, tapando un voluminoso libro de cuentas.  
Se queda un poco sorprendido cuando Esteban agarra del hombro a su hijo, empujándolo suavemente hacia él.  
\- Y como administrador general que eres, creo que no hay nadie más capacitado para acompañarle que tú.  
Pablo se queda mirando a su patrón unos instantes; éste le hace un imperceptible gesto, haciéndole bajar los ojos hacia el niño. Le sonríe inmediatamente al darse cuenta de su actitud aprensiva. Se levanta sin más dilación, colocando una mano sobre su espalda con aire protector.  
\- Con mucho gusto, Esteban.  
\- Llévate a nuestro jefe de seguridad para que os proteja.  
Esteban sale del despacho con expresión satisfecha. Pablo descuelga su capa del perchero, anudándosela en torno al cuello. Álvaro sigue sin parecer demasiado convencido.  
\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te apetece dar ese paseo?   
Tan obediente como de costumbre, el hijo de su jefe le sigue por el pasillo.  
\- No es que no me apetezca. Es que no me gusta molestar. Usted y don Emilio tendrán mucho trabajo.  
\- El trabajo que tengo se puede hacer luego -Pablo sigue sonriéndole con aire tranquilizador.  
\- Seguro que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que...  
\- Álvaro -la voz de Pablo resuena como un latigazo en el umbral de la casa. Entrecierra los ojos bajo el sol, bajando la cabeza para mirarle-. En este finca no hay absolutamente nada más importante que tú.   
El niño se queda mirándole, boquiabierto, pero no le da tiempo a contestar.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo -escuchan el vozarrón de Emilio antes de verle, acercándose a largas zancadas. Al ondear tras sus pasos, la capa revela el brillo de la empuñadura del sable. Pablo siente una fuerte punzada de afecto cuando le ve agacharse frente a Álvaro, recolocándole el abrigo sobre los hombros-. ¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que repetir que tú no molestas?  
Álvaro se encoge de hombros. Pablo le coloca una mano en la espalda, cruzando una elocuente -y larga- mirada con Emilio.  
\- Me han dicho que tengo que escoltaros en vuestro paseo por la finca.  
\- No podríamos desear una compañía mejor y que nos transmitiera más seguridad.  
El antiguo capitán de la Guardia Civil le lanza una sonrisa lobuna, desde el suelo, antes de ponerse en pie. Rodea con un brazo los hombros de Álvaro; durante un instante, sus dedos rozan los de Pablo.  
\- Tu caballo ya está listo -el animal espera a unos metros. El propio Emilio se ha encargado de llevar las tres monturas allí-. Vamos.  
Sus fuertes brazos alzan a Álvaro, ayudándole a encaramarse sobre el caballo. Pablo monta al suyo, y espera a que Emilio haga lo propio. Con el hijo del terrateniente entre ellos, emprenden la marcha por la finca. Mirándose por encima de su cabeza mientras recuerdan viejos tiempos.

Emilio nunca se ha considerado un hombre excesivamente inteligente.   
Sabe leer, que para la época ya es mucho, aunque no es aficionado a los libros. A veces se burla de Pablo cuando le ve con uno de esos libracos que se lleva a la cama. En otras ocasiones se tumba a su lado y le pide que le lea, riéndose cuando el otro le dice que es un ignorante y quedándose instantáneamente adormilado al escuchar su voz.  
Reconoce que se marea cuando echa un vistazo a una de esas páginas de cuentas, facturas, balances y presupuestos que Pablo maneja con tanta soltura. Todo lo que él sabe de números se aplica a su formación como Guardia Civil. Sabe que tiene cierta habilidad innata para formular tácticas, una visión estratégica que le hizo ascender con rapidez dentro del cuerpo. Por lo demás, no se considera más inteligente que cualquier jornalero. Si se aprendió de memoria el reglamento -aún hoy lo recita a veces, sin darse cuenta, mientras completa sus aburridos turnos de vigilancia- fue más por perseverancia que por retentiva.   
Siempre le han abrumado las charlas sobre tierras, hectáreas, cantidades de grano, cabezas de ganado y similares. No es que se considere tonto; simplemente, en el mundo hay personas capaces de calcular en dos segundos cuántos beneficios netos pueden dar dos toneladas de trigo, pero resulta que él no es una de ellas. Cuando Pablo y Esteban se enfrascan en alguna de sus apasionantes conversaciones sobre utensilios para cosechar o rebaños de cabras, él desconecta y recrea mentalmente el dispositivo de seguridad de la finca, colocándose en el pellejo de un ladrón que tiene que lograr romperlo.  
Aquella mañana, sin embargo, le ocurre algo curioso.  
Cuando Pablo empieza a hablar -y en ese momento él estaba pensando en cuántas cajas de balas nuevas necesitarían para el mes siguiente- Emilio se ve absorto en sus palabras de una forma que jamás le había ocurrido antes.  
Su amante les conduce por las tierras, señalando, explicando. Y es como ver esas tierras tras otros ojos. Donde Emilio ve rutas de vigilancia, Pablo habla de zonas dedicadas al cultivo o a los animales, de caminos de pastoreo, de parcelas. Siempre girado hacia Álvaro, le explica de forma sencilla de dónde salen las riquezas de su padre, qué función desempeña cada trabajador. Contesta a las preguntas del niño -que empiezan siendo esporádicas y se convierten en una retahíla sin fin en cuando Álvaro se envalentona- sin perder la sonrisa ni la paciencia.  
Y lo hace con los ojos brillantes del hombre que disfruta de su trabajo.   
Lo gracioso es que sigue sin enterarse de mucho. O, mejor dicho, se entera pero continúa sin importarle demasiado el número de quesos que facturan al año o la cantidad de avena que consumen los caballos. Pero escucha, sin poder apartar los ojos de Pablo. Se bebe cada palabra, asistiendo fascinado a cómo datos tan complejos y aburridos se transforman, en sus labios, en una explicación tan ilustrativa como sencilla. Disfruta viendo la chispa de la comprensión apareciendo en los ojos de Álvaro. Sonríe en silencio cada vez que le escucha contestar a una pregunta en tono paciente, cargado de cariño.   
Se da cuenta de que nunca le ha costado tanto no acercarse y besarle.  
Está observándole fijamente cuando Pablo alza la vista, cruza una mirada con él y le propone pararse a descansar.  
Emilio puede escuchar el murmullo del agua al correr de fondo. Cuando asiente, se dirigen en línea recta hacia el río. Álvaro intenta mantener su solemnidad habitual al desmontar, pero acaba comportándose como el crío que es, corriendo hacia el agua con Capitán pisándole los talones.   
Buscan una roca seca para sentarse, hombro como hombro. Se limitan a mirar al niño jugar, tirándole palos al perro para que salte al agua. No hablan. No les hace falta.  
Álvaro se dirige a ellos unos minutos después, con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa en la boca. El perro se tiende a sus pies, jadeando. Pablo se mueve para que el niño pueda sentarse entre ellos.  
\- No sabíamos que te gustara el agua.  
\- Mi hermano me enseñó a nadar -explica, secándose en la capa los dedos mojados-. Pero a mi padre no le gusta.  
Se miran por encima de su cabeza.  
\- Pablo y yo venimos de vez en cuando. Si tú quieres y tu padre se fía de nosotros, puedes venir.  
\- ¿De verdad? -Álvaro casi da un respingo, mirándoles con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Emilio finge indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Pablo es muy torpe nadando. Cuantos más seamos para rescatarle en caso de accidente, mejor.  
A Álvaro se le escapa una sonrisa, se muerde instantáneamente los labios y acaba riéndose a carcajadas cuando el aludido responde con un puñetazo que Emilio esquiva a duras penas.  
\- Eres muy gracioso -le amenaza Pablo, arreglándose la capa en un gesto cargado de dignidad-. Ya te pillaré.  
Emilio sigue riéndose entre dientes. El perro les contempla con curiosidad, un palo mordisqueado entre los dientes. El sonido del agua -unido al piar de los pájaros, y a la penumbra creada por las altas copas de los árboles que tapan el sol- hace imperar una sensación de calma.  
Álvaro se inclina, acariciando a Capitán entre las orejas.  
\- Ustedes no son hermanos, ¿verdad?  
Los dos se giran a la vez. Tranquilos, casi inexpresivos. Álvaro les devuelve una mirada inocente. Sin miedo.  
Saben que no tiene ningún sentido negarlo.  
\- ¿Te lo ha contado tu padre? -pregunta suavemente Emilio.  
\- Ah, ¿mi padre también lo sabe? -Álvaro es la viva imagen de la sorpresa- No, él no me ha dicho nada.  
\- ¿Entonces? -inquiere Pablo.  
Desde que Esteban les llevó al pie de aquel árbol, cada vez que pensaba en su secreto le asaltaban sensaciones contrapuestas. Por un lado ha intentado convencerse de que estaban a salvo, confiando a ciegas en su patrón. Por otro, le paralizaba el terror al imaginar que alguien más pudiera descubrirlo.  
En lo que tendrían que volver a hacer para devolverlo -nunca mejor dicho- a la tumba.  
Esa mañana, sin embargo, se siente inesperadamente tranquilo. Es consciente de que su felicidad puede estar tambaleándose; de que esa vida que han conseguido construir, sin renunciar a lo que son, depende únicamente de un niño de once años.  
Pero está tranquilo.  
Porque es aún más consciente -no le hace falta ni mirar a Emilio para comprobarlo; lo ve en cada sonrisa que le dirige al niño y en cada vez que le ayuda a subir al caballo o le explica algo- de que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a alzar un dedo contra Álvaro.  
La calma le invade cuando se da cuenta de que no pueden hacer nada.  
Álvaro se encoge de hombros, como si fuera algo obvio.  
\- Son como mi hermano, ¿verdad? -se agacha para coger el palo de las fauces de Capitán, tirándolo de nuevo hacia un lado- Mi padre se cree que no sé lo de Luis, pero lo sabía antes que él. Mi hermano me lo contaba todo.  
\- Ya.  
\- Y yo le guardé el secreto. No se lo dije a nadie. Si nadie lo hubiera sabido, más que yo, él seguiría vivo.   
Se limitan a asentir con la cabeza. El perro vuelve, el rabo girando sobre su lomo.  
Pablo se aclara la garganta.  
\- ¿Nos guardarás el secreto a nosotros también?  
Álvaro vuelve a tirar el palo, que cae en el agua con un sonido de chapoteo.  
\- Yo no quiero que ustedes acaben colgados de un árbol.  
Tiene lágrimas en los ojos.  
Pablo se olvida de que es el hijo del patrón; de que, probablemente, sea su futuro jefe. Actúa sin pensar, conmovido, rodeándole con los brazos. Deja que Álvaro se enjugue las lágrimas en su hombro y siente que le da un vuelco el corazón cuando le devuelve el brazo con intensidad infantil, con el cariño honesto que sólo puede mostrar un niño.   
Emilio les mira un instante, mordiéndose los labios. Rodea con un brazo a su novio, acariciando con la otra mano la parte posterior del cuello del niño. Se inclina para dejar caer un beso en el alborotado pelo negro.   
Se quedan un momento así, hasta que Álvaro consigue volver a controlar sus emociones y se separa, secándose los ojos con la manga de la camisa.   
No siente la necesidad de disculparse. Sonríe cuando Capitán se alza sobre sus patas traseras, buscándole el rostro para darle un lametón. Aparta al perro con un manotazo cariñoso.  
\- Álvaro, gracias -dice Emilio, su mano aún en su cuello-. Significa mucho para nosotros.  
\- Ustedes también significan mucho para mí. Mi padre dice que les debo la vida. Y llevan mucho tiempo aquí conmigo, me explican cosas, me dejan que les hable, contestan a mis preguntas. Desde que murió mi hermano, a veces me sentía un poco solo.   
\- ¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre? Él te quiere mucho, ya lo sabes.  
\- Y yo a él, don Pablo. Pero él es un señor importante y tiene que ir a sitios o encerrarse en su estudio. Usted me deja quedarme en su despacho, y a veces me lleva a la mesa para explicarme cosas. Y don Emilio también me deja quedarme con él si está haciendo la guardia frente a la casa y no tengo que alejarme. Casi es como tener de nuevo a Luis aquí.   
Emilio le aprieta contra su costado, pasándole el brazo por el cuello.  
\- Creo que ya tenemos confianza para que te dejes de don Emilio y don Pablo. ¿No crees, Pablo?  
\- Estoy de acuerdo.  
\- Pero eso es de mala educación -se yergue el niño, frunciendo el ceño-. A mi padre le llamo de usted.  
\- Nosotros no somos tus padres, somos tus amigos. Porque somos amigos, ¿verdad?   
Por la expresión de Álvaro, es más de lo que ha soñado.  
\- Sí.   
\- Entonces, Emilio y Pablo de ahora en adelante. Y deberíamos seguir adelante, si no queremos que se nos eche encima la hora de comer. ¡Capitán!  
El perro echa a correr, precediendo la marcha hacia el lugar donde han dejado los caballos. Vuelven a montar, y terminan de dar un rodeo a los terrenos a trote lento.   
Cuando al fin regresan a casa, justo a tiempo para comer, Esteban contempla en silencio el rostro sonriente, el pelo despeinado y las mejillas sonrosadas de su hijo.

 

Esa noche, Emilio le atrae en cuanto cierran la puerta.   
\- Tienes un extraño efecto sobre mí cuando te veo totalmente metido en tu papel, controlando hasta la última roca.  
Pablo se ríe entre dientes, mientras nota las manos del ex capitán desabrochándole el cinturón.  
\- Ahora sabes lo que se siente.   
Emilio se limita a esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado y besarle. Va de sus labios a su mejilla, baja a su cuello, traza un círculo con la lengua al mismo tiempo que su mano se cuela en sus pantalones. Pablo gime, echando atrás la cabeza.   
Cierra los ojos, dejándole hacer. Durante unos minutos sólo se escuchan sus jadeos, cada vez más pronunciados. Abre los ojos cuando Emilio se detiene, empujándole con el pecho hacia la cama, atacándole con ferocidad, desnudándole a tirones.  
No olvida besarle la cicatriz del pecho. Emilio tampoco olvida recorrer con sus dedos la marca que le cruza el hombro, una línea blancuzca a la que ya se ha acostumbrado. Pablo descansa un momento la frente sobre su piel, recuperando el resuello. Al mirarle desde arriba, Emilio atisba un pelo más claro, casi blanco, entre su cabeza de color castaño. Después, la cabeza baja un poco y empieza a morder y lamer. Como un perro.  
El ex capitán piensa durante un segundo que eso es lo que son ahora: dos perros cada vez más viejos y llenos de cicatrices.   
Después, Pablo le imposibilita toda opción de seguir pensando.   
No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que le agarra y tira hacia arriba. Su amante obedece con un gruñido, mirándole con el pelo despeinado, húmedo en las sienes, y los labios obscenamente rojos. Emilio los besa, pasándole un brazo sobre la espalda para mantenerle sobre su cuerpo cuando hace ademán de bajarse.  
\- No. Tú, Pablo. Tú.  
Pasan el resto de la noche así, el uno encima del otro, besándose, lamiéndose y marcándose como los dos perros viejos, fieros y leales que son.

XI

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Martín se presenta una mañana en el despacho del administrador de la finca, ocupando el quicio de la puerta con alta figura.  
\- Buenos días, don Pablo.  
Don Pablo está revisando una factura con los ojos entrecerrados, y a su lado Álvaro se esfuerza sobre unas cuentas, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Los dos le miran con perplejidad.   
\- Buenos días, Martín.  
\- Buenos días, señor -Álvaro dirige una mirada dubitativa a Pablo-. ¿Me voy?  
\- Depende de lo que nuestro valiente agente de la Guardia Civil haya venido a contarnos.  
\- Oh, no hace falta. Quédate, Alvarito -Martín le da una palmadita cariñosa al niño, llevándose después la mano al interior de la guerrera. Saca un objeto, algo más largo que la palma de su mano, envuelto en un paño-. Sólo venía a hacerle un regalo.  
\- ¿Un regalo? -arquea las cejas.  
Martín le muestra su enorme sonrisa confiada al tiempo que aparta el paño. Debajo aparece una daga, sencilla pero afilada.   
\- No tiene muchos adornos ni es bonita, pero el agarre es perfecto y la hoja es tan buena que no necesitará mucha fuerza para clavarla en alguien.   
\- Muchas gracias, Martín -Pablo la contempla sin tocarla, antes de alzar la cabeza hacia él-. Pero no entiendo por qué iba a querer yo pinchar a alguien con eso   
El guardia civil se ríe.  
\- Por la misma razón por la que llevaba ese sable al cinto. Su brazo ya no puede soportar el peso de una espada, pero esta daga es ligera y no le costará esfuerzo blandirla. Ya sabe. A veces un poco de acero...  
\- La diferencia entre vivir y morir, sí.   
Se miran a los ojos, en silencio. Una mirada cargada de entendimiento. Por primera vez, el joven miguelete ya no le parece un crío.  
\- Estoy seguro de que don Emilio podrá enseñarle a usarla.   
\- Probablemente -Pablo la coge por primera vez, encontrando que se adapta perfectamente a la forma de su mano-. Se lo agradezco muchísimo.  
\- Ha sido un placer. Tengo que volver al cuartel. Nos han avisado de la presencia de unos malhechores en el camino y, por primera vez, el capitán Alonso dice que puedo ir con ellos.  
\- Vaya, enhorabuena. Debe de ser un gran honor.   
\- Lo es -Martín le tiende la mano, y se despide de Álvaro con otra palmadita en la cabeza-. Nos vemos, don Pablo.  
\- Nos vemos -no puede evitar añadir-. Y tenga cuidado.  
\- Oh, no se preocupe por mí. Estoy aquí para defender la ley. Además, me acompaña la buena suerte.  
Pablo espera a que se haya ido para poner los ojos en blanco.  
Álvaro vuelve a inclinarse sobre sus deberes, con una sonrisa distraída en el rostro.

 

XII

Hay cosas que Pablo y Emilio no saben. Y que puede que no lleguen a enterarse jamás.  
No saben lo de aquella tarde en la que Esteban escuchó un comentario desafortunado sobre ellos cuando entró un momento en la taberna. Quien lo hizo fue el dueño de una tienda, cuando una de las chicas le preguntó dónde se había dejado a su apuesto jefe de seguridad. Esteban, con toda la educación del mundo, se acercó a él para recordarle, en voz baja, que sus dos hijas y el marido de una de ellas trabajaban en su finca.  
También ignoran lo difícil que ha sido acallar los comentarios, los rumores. Las preguntas insistentes de Álvaro a medida que se iba haciendo mayor. Tener que atacar cada frente de forma individual, charlas privadas, sutiles recordatorios -que nunca amenazas-.   
No tienen ni idea del ataque de nervios que pasó el día que el cura del pueblo se acercó, muy serio, a preguntarle si era verdad que estaba permitiendo que se practicara la sodomía bajo su cristiano techo. Acabó fingiendo tal monumental cabreo que el sacerdote, asustado, le invitó a un trago para congraciarse con el todopoderoso terrateniente.  
Pablo y Emilio creen saber muchas cosas de su jefe. Pero no podrían imaginar que cada noche, después de rezar, le pide mentalmente perdón a su fallecido hijo por no haber sido así desde el principio. Y cada vez que capta una mirada entre sus dos empleados no puede evitar acordarse de la expresión de Luis cuando le dijo que era una deshonra, que se avergonzaba de él; que al menos, intentara no pegarle su enfermedad a su hermano.  
Ninguno de los dos podría reconocer a su afable y humano patrón con el hombre implacable que, desde la niñez, torturó a su hijo para que fuera más fuerte que nadie, más valiente que nadie; más hombre que nadie.  
En sus sueños siempre aparece el sonido del viento entre las ramas.   
A veces, de noche, cree escucharlo cuando está despierto.  
Pero eso sólo lo intuye Álvaro, su inteligente y sensible hijo menor, que le mira siempre con sus grandes ojos cargados de inocencia y de secretos. Y también de demasiada tristeza, hasta que llegaron esos dos con su perro.  
Ellos piensan que hace todo lo que hace por expiar sus pecados. Ahí se equivocan.   
No lo hace por su hijo muerto, sino por su hijo vivo.  
Tampoco sabrán que una tarde como cualquier otra Esteban se presenta en el cuartel a charlar con el capitán. Alonso siempre agradece su compañía durante las aburridas guardias. Se escuchan mutuamente mientras cada uno habla de los problemas de su trabajo, el guardia civil finge entender sobre fanegas, el terrateniente asiente con la cabeza cuando le habla de que necesitaría más efectivos para organizar mejor las patrullas. Después, se ríen del último numerito de Martín.  
Eso hacen habitualmente, en un día normal. Esa tarde dista de ser normal desde el momento en el que el capitán le observa de forma extraña.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- Sabes que son maricas, ¿no?  
Esteban se cruza de brazos.  
\- Son mis dos mejores trabajadores, dos excelentes personas, los considero casi como de mi familia y, sí, además de eso son maricas. ¿Algún problema?  
Alonso mueve la cabeza. Esteban se pregunta si es así cómo mirará a los delincuentes antes de empujarles dentro del calabozo.  
\- ¿Lo has pensado bien?  
\- He tenido muchos años para pensarlo.  
\- No tienes por qué...  
\- No es que tenga que hacerlo. Es que quiero.  
\- Eres demasiado bueno. Te estás volviendo blando con los años.  
Esteban esboza una sonrisa ladina.  
\- ¿Y tú no?  
\- ¿Te fías de...? Quiero decir... Álvaro.  
\- Eres mi mejor amigo y te aprecio, no lo dudes. Pero si vas a insinuar que alguno de ellos podría poner un dedo encima a mi hijo, te saltaré todos los dientes sin importarme que lleves ese uniforme tan bonito.  
Alonso le responde frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Te ahorcarían por pegar a un defensor de la ley.  
\- No, no me colgarían. Tú nunca lo permitirías.  
Escucha gruñir al capitán. Se quedan los dos mirando a la mesa, súbitamente incómodos.  
\- Martín les tiene mucho aprecio.  
\- Un inesperado detalle de inteligencia en ese zoquete tuyo.   
\- Ese zoquete será cabo en unos meses.  
\- La graduación no disimula la estupidez. En algunos casos, diría yo, hasta la acrecienta.   
Alonso le lanza una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.  
\- Debería detenerte.   
\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?  
\- Porque tendría que escucharte todo el día en el calabozo. Y sería un suplicio.  
\- Es una buena razón.  
El capitán suspira.  
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunta, girándose para apoyar un brazo en el respaldo de la silla.  
Esteban enarca las cejas.  
\- ¿Ayuda de qué tipo? ¿Vas a lanzar todo el peso de la ley contra cualquier infeliz que dude de la hombría de mis muchachos? Seguro que va contra alguna de esas ordenanzas que tanto te gustan.  
\- El otro día -empieza Alonso, impávido-, Martín escuchó a un jornalero, digámoslo así, poniendo en tela de juicio que tu Garmendia sea capaz de consumar el acto sexual con una mujer.   
\- ¿Y qué hizo?  
\- Saltó a defender su honor, por supuesto. Saltó tanto que se cayó del caballo y me lo trajeron medio inconsciente.   
\- Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta -sonríe Esteban, antes de añadir-. Mira. Entre tú y yo, cualquier persona que hable con mi Garmendia más diez minutos seguidos dudará de su capacidad para consumar nada con una criatura del sexo femenino.   
Escucha reírse al capitán por primera vez, recostándose en su silla.  
\- Yo no te veo defendiendo su honor, como Martín.  
\- Yo no defendería su honor. Defenderé el tuyo.  
\- Por mi honor no tienes que preocuparte, Javier. Y en cierto modo, lo que ellos hacen también es honorable.  
\- ¿Ah, sí?  
Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que la noche está engullendo la luz, dejándoles casi a oscuras dentro del pequeño recibidor del cuartel. Esteban apenas intuye la silueta de su digno amigo el capitán cuando se inclina sobre el escritorio. Bajando la voz, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una confesión.  
\- Sé que te va a sonar a locura, pero esos muchachos se quieren.  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Quererse. Ya sabes. Amor. Eso.  
\- Ajá. Te sigo.  
\- Yo, como tú, pensaba que era algo perverso. Pero desde que los conozco, me cuesta verlo como una perversión. O como un pecado. Son unos buenos chicos que se quieren como un marido puede querer a su esposa.  
\- Nunca he conocido a un marido que quisiera a su esposa.  
\- Yo quise a mi esposa -replica, ofendido.  
\- Cuando te conocí, eras viudo -se defiende-. Y si has venido a hablarme de amor, ya te puedes ir yendo por esa puerta. Demasiado tengo con Martín y sus sucesivos enamoramientos.  
Se levanta a encender una lámpara con un susurro de su capa. La luz le permite ver el reproche en el rostro de Esteban.  
\- Ahora entiendo por qué nunca te has casado.   
\- Estoy casado con mi trabajo.  
\- No. Es porque no hay quien te aguante.  
\- Y lo dices tú, que llevas dos horas aquí conmigo -responde con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa.  
\- Dos horas y ni un minuto más -Esteban también se levanta, sintiendo crujir su espalda al erguirse-. No quiero hacerles esperar para cenar. Por cierto, algún día te podrías venir. Verás como es agradable estar con seres humanos de vez en cuando.  
\- Prometo pensármelo.  
El capitán le acompaña a la puerta. Esteban le mira un momento, apoyado en el quicio.  
\- ¿Y ayudarme?   
\- Ayudarte va contra las ordenanzas, contra la ley y hasta contra el código de honor -arruga el entrecejo, mirando hacia la calle para supervisar que todo está en orden.  
\- O sea, que lo harás.  
\- Que te aproveche la cena, Esteban -se despide, con una palmada en el hombro.  
Esteban se la devuelve.   
\- Adiós, Javier. Buenas noches.  
Y cuando su patrón vuelve a la finca, Emilio y Pablo están más protegidos que antes. Pero ellos no lo saben.  
Ni falta que les hace.

 

XIII

En la mañana de su treceavo cumpleaños, Emilio y Pablo hacen entrega a Álvaro, con gran solemnidad, de una pistola y un sable con sus iniciales grabadas en el puño.  
\- No tocarás una escopeta hasta que sepas usar perfectamente la pistola -le advierte su padre, no de muy buen humor.  
Todo el mundo sabe que Esteban odia las armas. A Emilio le ha costado Dios y ayuda -la ayuda de Pablo, concretamente- para convencerle de que le deje iniciar su entrenamiento.  
\- Álvaro no necesita saber empuñar un arma. Estará protegido siempre -le dijo durante la última y definitiva discusión.  
\- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es cierto.  
\- No te atrevas a cuestionar mi capacidad para proteger a mi hijo -se giró, como un animal enfurecido.   
Emilio se limitó a mirarle con tranquilidad.  
\- ¿Cuestionarías tú mi capacidad para proteger a Pablo?   
\- Nunca.  
\- Pues fui yo quien le enseñó a disparar correctamente y a defenderse con un arma blanca. Daría mi vida por él, pero era consciente de que no iba a poder protegerle en todo momento. Y al final eso le salvó la vida. No salvó la vida a los dos.  
Esteban le maldijo durante un largo rato antes de dar su consentimiento.  
Esa mañana contempla a su hijo, con el ceño fruncido, mientras coge entre sus manos la pistola descargada. Cierra los ojos cuando desenvaina el sable.  
\- Espero, Emilio, que primero le enseñes con espadas de madera.  
\- Por favor, Esteban. Soy un profesional.  
\- ¿Puedes empezar a enseñarme ya? -pregunta Álvaro, mirando la hoja deslumbrante.  
\- Si tu padre da su venia...  
\- Desapareced de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta.  
Se van con tanta rapidez que cuesta decidir quién de los dos está más ilusionado. Pablo se queda a solas con su jefe, a quien aún escucha mascullar mientras ojea el periódico. Se aclara la garganta.  
Pero Esteban le detiene con una mirada.  
\- Sé lo que me vas a decir. Que esté tranquilo porque mi hijo está en las mejores manos posibles.  
Pablo alza las manos.  
\- Es verdad que lo sabías.  
\- Sé que Emilio es un gran instructor. Te he visto luchando con Martín, y nadie habría pensado que fueras capaz de pelear tan bien.  
\- Gracias, supongo.  
\- Pero entiende que es mi hijo. Mi único hijo y todo lo que me queda.  
Apura su taza de café. Pablo le observa con tranquilidad.  
\- No es exactamente lo mismo, pero sé lo que sientes.  
\- Me lo imagino -murmura Esteban, dejando la taza vacía frente a él, en un platito. El tintineo de la porcelana es lo único que se escucha durante unos segundos-. ¿Y cómo lo llevas?  
\- Teniendo en cuenta que una vez casi se me muere en brazos, no lo llevo mal -sonríe un poco-. Tienes que confiar en tu hijo. Como yo confío en que Emilio volverá.  
Esteban le contesta con un gruñido. Pero, cuando se encierra en su despacho, parece mucho más tranquilo.  
Pablo aprovecha que tiene poco trabajo para salir al patio.  
Se queda un rato a verles pelear con dos toscas espadas de madera. Descamisados, como cuando era él a quien Emilio entrenaba. Algunos trabajadores se paran a mirarles, admirando en silencio el par de cicatrices que luce con orgullo el ex capitán. Álvaro tiene el pecho y los brazos casi lampiños, pero su constitución hace presagiar que será un hombre fuerte.  
Cuando cae la tarde, empieza a explicarle cómo se maneja un arma de fuego. Pablo los contempla, algo alejado, el bloc de dibujo sobre las piernas. El carboncillo que sostiene entre sus dedos deja trazas sobre el papel a la misma velocidad que Emilio monta y desmonta el arma.  
Cuando da por terminada la lección, Álvaro se dirige directamente hacia él.  
No pide permiso para sentarse a su lado. Sencillamente, lo hace. Capitán se acerca de inmediato, restregándole el morro contra las rodillas.  
Sabe perfectamente lo que le va a preguntar.  
\- ¿Alguna vez has matado a un hombre, Pablo?  
No levanta la mirada de la hoja de papel.  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Y es fácil?  
Ahora sí alza la cabeza. Y mira a Emilio, que está recogiendo su pistola, mientras siente que el círculo se está cerrando.  
\- Sólo si lo haces por alguien que te importa.

 

XIV

\- Don Pablo, perdone que le moleste a estas horas, pero... Hay una mujer en la posada que pregunta por usted.  
\- ¿Una mujer? ¿Por mí?  
El cabo Martín asiente con la cabeza. Nunca le ha visto tan serio.   
\- Una tal Elisa.  
A Pablo le desaparece el color de la cara. Emilio se levanta de un salto. Los dos se miran sin saber qué hacer.  
Esteban también se pone en pie, aunque más despacio, haciéndose cargo de la situación.   
\- Tráigala aquí, cabo.   
\- No... no puedo, don Esteban.  
\- ¿Por qué no puede?  
Martín clava la mirada en la mesa.  
\- Porque está enferma, señor.   
Al escuchar la lúgubre contestación del cabo, Pablo se levanta, muy lentamente, como si hubiera olvidado cómo moverse.  
\- ¿Cómo de enferma? -el guardia civil no contesta, aún con la cabeza gacha- ¡Mírame a los ojos, cabo! ¿Cómo de enferma?  
La compasión que percibe en los ojos del joven es la única respuesta que necesita. Se tambalea, siente la imperiosa necesidad de volver a sentarse. Emilio aparece a su lado, sin decir una palabra, agarrándole del codo.  
\- ¿Quién es esa mujer, Pablo? -pregunta Esteban, situándose junto al confuso guardia civil.  
\- Era mi esposa.   
Decirlo en voz alta parece quitarle todas las fuerzas que le quedan. Se sienta, agradeciendo en lo más profundo que Emilio no aparte la mano de su hombro, acariciándole sutilmente por encima de la chaqueta.   
Esteban y Martín le miran como si le hubiera salido pelo y hubiera empezado a ladrar.  
\- Comprendo -murmura el terrateniente, aunque está claro que no lo hace-. Cabo, ¿cree que entre los tres podrían traer a esa señora hacia aquí?  
\- Sí, don Esteban.   
\- Muy bien. Yo voy a ir preparándole una habitación y avisando al médico.  
El rostro de Martín deja claro lo que está pensando. Pero asiente.  
\- ¿La ha visto mucha gente?  
\- No. Estaba el dueño solo. El relato es un poco confuso, pero iba con un par de hombres que han continuado su camino en cuanto se han cerciorado de que don Pablo vivía por aquí. Le ha dado una cama por piedad, dice, pero...  
Titubea. Desvía la mirada hacia Pablo, que sigue sentado. Emilio le está diciendo algo, arrodillado frente a él.  
\- ¿Pero?  
\- No quiere que muera allí.  
\- Ya. Bueno, en esta casa puede venir a morir quien quiera. Tráigala, por favor.   
\- ¿Cree que será buena idea llevarme a don Pablo?  
Esteban resopla, dando un paso atrás.  
\- Pues no. Pero muy poco conoce usted a Pablo si cree que podría impedirle ir, cabo Martín.

La habitación es oscura y huele a muerte.  
Elisa se le antoja demasiado delgada y demasiado pequeña, hundida en el gran colchón sucio.  
\- Pablo.   
\- Elisa.  
La abraza con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca que pudiera romperse. Ella sonríe cuando se separan, examinando el rostro de su marido por primera vez, tras tantos años.  
\- Te veo muy bien, Pablo. Estás muy guapo con esa barba.  
Pablo se muerde los labios, deseando poder decir lo mismo.  
La que un día fuera su mujer es prácticamente piel sobre huesos. El pelo es ya más gris que negro, y no le hace falta ningún médico para constatar que algo se la está comiendo por dentro.  
Pero conserva todos los dientes. Su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma cuando Emilio se acerca, al fin. El ex capitán tiene el rostro sereno, pero sus ojos le traicionan, revelando la conmoción que le supone verla así.  
\- Hola, Emilio.  
\- Elisa -se inclina para besar la mejilla macilenta. No es capaz de decir nada más.  
\- A ti también te veo muy bien.  
Pablo llama su atención, acariciándole con suavidad el dorso de la mano.  
\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
\- Que nada fue como lo esperaba, Pablo -cuando su marido abre la boca para volver a preguntar, mueve la cabeza-. Déjalo. Ya no tiene remedio.  
\- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? -inquiere Emilio.  
Ella le mira, agradecida por el cambio de tema, antes de contestar.  
\- Por los dibujos que me manda, claro.   
Las cejas arqueadas y el gesto sorprendido de Emilio indican que no sabía nada. Pablo no le mira; sigue pendiente de Elisa, tan absorto que Martín tiene que dar un paso, aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención.  
\- Señores, don Esteban nos estará esperando.  
\- ¿Quién es don Esteban?   
\- Nuestro jefe -Pablo la agarra con suavidad. Emilio está a su lado para ayudarle a levantarla, pero descubre que apenas le cuesta alzarla en brazos, que su peso es tan insignificante que ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse para llevarla-. Te llevaremos a su casa y te curarás.  
Elisa niega con la cabeza, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con cada paso de su marido.  
\- Me voy a morir, Pablo.   
\- No te vas a morir -le promete, empezando a bajar las escaleras de la posada-. No esta noche, al menos.

Pablo lleva razón. No se muere esa noche.   
Morirá dos días después, tranquila y en paz. Apagándose lentamente a lo largo de la tarde mientras los dos hombres se turnan para vigilarla.  
\- Le estás cuidando, ¿verdad? -pregunta cuando se queda a solas con Emilio.  
Su voz es apenas un susurro sin fuerza. Y el ex guardia civil ha visto demasiado cerca a la muerte como para no escuchar sus pasos acercándose lentamente.  
\- Más bien me cuida él a mí. Es un hombre valiente, más de lo que hubiera podido pensar.  
\- Siempre supe que Pablo era más de lo que aparentaba.  
Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que Pablo se ha deslizado dentro de la habitación, tan silencioso como un fantasma.   
\- ¿Cómo estás?  
Elisa no contesta. Emilio le mira, moviendo la cabeza.  
La muerte ya está dentro.   
Pablo se muerde los labios, intentando a duras penas que no se le humedezcan los ojos.  
\- ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? El viaje te ha.... -no se atreve a decirlo.  
\- No iba a vivir mucho más. Sólo quería saber si sois felices, y ya veo que sí.   
Emilio se levanta, con lentitud.   
\- Tengo que hacer la última guardia.  
Mira a Elisa. Sabe perfectamente que no volverá a verla con vida.  
Ella alarga una mano, apretando su muñeca.  
\- Gracias, Emilio. Sigue cuidando de él.   
Emilio traga saliva, asiente con la cabeza, y se agacha para darle un último beso. Pablo le ve abandonar la habitación, con la cabeza gacha para ocultar el rostro.  
Ocupa su lugar, agarrando su delicada mano, ya convertida en unos dedos sin fuerza.  
Pasarán unas horas hasta que la sienta morir, dejando escapar un último suspiro mientras el día desaparece con ella.  
Se levanta tan sólo para cerrarle los ojos -besando la mejilla del cadáver- antes de sentarse de nuevo a su lado.  
Emilio vuelve una hora más tarde.   
No le sorprende verla ya inerte. Se acerca al lecho, acariciando con tristeza su mano, cada vez más fría.   
Después, se agacha para besar a Pablo suavemente en los labios.  
\- Puedes irte a dormir -le escucha murmurar, tras aceptar su consuelo-. Tú no tienes por qué quedarte.  
\- Yo también le debo muchas cosas, Pablo.   
\- No lo hago por lo que le debo. Lo hago porque fue mi esposa.  
Emilio se sienta junto a él, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. Acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos, hasta que Pablo cierra los ojos bajo el contacto.  
\- Entonces, yo lo haré por ti.   
La velan en silencio durante el resto de la noche.

 

XV

Al principio, sólo es una sensación.  
Esteban nunca se ha metido en la vida privada de sus empleados. Sabe que son pareja, y es todo lo que quiere saber. Nunca les ha pillado en actitud cariñosa, nunca les ha visto besarse y, hasta lo que él sabe, jamás se han permitido un solo gesto revelador fuera de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.  
Discreción que él agradece. Enormemente.   
Aún así, hay detalles que sí ha presenciado. Miradas cómplices, sonrisas más que elocuentes. Rozarse al pasar, probablemente sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. No se lo echa en cara. Sabe lo condenadamente difícil que es disimular cierto tipo de cosas cuando uno está enamorado hasta las trancas.   
Y entonces, un día, simplemente deja de recibir esas señales.  
Primero lo achaca al duelo. Su administrador pasa la primera semana tras la muerte de su mujer en modo taciturno, nostálgico. Esteban ha entendido lo suficiente de su historia para saber que, maricón o no, Elisa fue una persona importante en su vida. Así que le comprende, le apoya, y ordena a su hijo que intente molestarle lo menos posible.  
Esa etapa no dura mucho. Poco a poco, Pablo vuelve a la normalidad. Un mes después, es como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Hasta que, una mañana, Emilio va a presentarle el informe. Y al marcharse, Esteban escucha sus pasos que se alejan por el pasillo, y le invade la desagradable sensación de que algo falla, aunque no sepa el qué.  
Se da cuenta un minuto después.  
Emilio no se ha detenido frente al despacho de Pablo.  
Una vez encontrado el rastro, no le cuesta demasiado seguirlo. Los pequeños detalles saltan a la vista: los dos hombres que se cruzan por el pasillo sin tocarse, la ausencia total de esas risas y miradas que compartían cuando pensaba que nadie los veía.   
Un día cae en la cuenta de que hace tiempo que no les ve, al anochecer, en el banco de piedra que hay frente a la casa, el uno dibujando mientras el otro limpia sus armas.  
Emilio y Pablo no son la primera pareja que acoge en su hogar. Está más que acostumbrado a percibir las pequeñas tensiones domésticas en el ánimo de sus trabajadores. No es agradable, pero tampoco le da demasiada importancia. La experiencia le dice que, con el tiempo, esas cosas se acaban arreglando.  
El problema es que nunca pensó que dos personas unidas de una forma tan fuerte pudieran verse salpicados por problemas tan mundanos. En los años que llevan con él, nunca les ha visto pelearse. Siempre admiró cómo funcionaban, compenetrados, entendiéndose con una mirada. Como un matrimonio antiguo; como una sola persona.   
El problema es que les aprecia demasiado. Que tienen una jerarquía muy elevada dentro del negocio. Que son dos piezas importantes en la vida de Álvaro, que les considera sus amigos y a la vez les trata como si fueran sus tíos.   
Que no puede imaginarse cómo sería su vida si uno de ellos se fuera.  
Esteban no es partidario de meterse en la vida de nadie. Y Esteban sabe que no tiene forma de intervenir, aunque a veces -cuando atisba el dolor en la mirada de Emilio, y la pura incomprensión en la de Pablo- le gustaría sentarse a charlar con ese par de cabezas huecas. O encerrarles en el dormitorio, a punta de pistola, hasta que lo arreglaran.  
Pero Esteban, de momento. sólo puede vigilar.   
Así que eso es lo que hace, preparándose para lo peor.

Pablo se vio envuelto en el problema antes de tener conciencia de su existencia.  
La muerte de Elisa le dejó aturdido, como hacía tiempo que no se sentía. Durante años, Elisa había sido el único hilo que le conectaba con el pasado, con su familia; con ese Pablo Garmendia que a veces le parece otra persona. No había hablado con ella desde que se fue de Arazana pero, de alguna forma, sentía su presencia. Tras cada dibujo que le enviaba, tras cada breve carta sin demasiados datos, Pablo sabía que estaba allí.   
Durante ese tiempo no prestó demasiada atención a Emilio. Recibió su beso de consuelo y su pésame. Estuvo a su lado contra el entierro. Pero no es capaz de recordar qué ocurrió esa noche, ni la posterior.   
No es capaz de recordar cuál fue la primera vez que se acostaron el uno junto al otro, sin hablarse.  
Sólo sabe que, un día cualquiera, salió de su confusión para darse cuenta de que estaba envuelto en una situación nueva y asfixiante. Como un insecto que se despista un segundo, y al siguiente ya tiene la tela de araña ciñéndose en torno a su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa, Emilio? -se atreve a preguntarle un día, mientras su amante, que ya no le toca, se viste en silencio.  
Se acerca, rozándole el hombro. Sus dedos reptan hacia la parte posterior de su cuello. El hielo se licúa en los ojos de Emilio, pero sólo durante un instante, cuando parece que Pablo va a sentarse en su regazo y besarle.   
Al instante vuelve esa mirada dura, impenetrable, el brillo airado. Y Pablo se detiene.  
\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- De los dibujos.  
Pablo tarda un instante en comprender. Sus dedos abandonan la piel del ex capitán, la mano cae laxa junto a su costado.  
\- Claro que te lo dije, ¿te acuerdas?   
\- La primera vez. No sabía que habías seguido enviándole cartas todos estos años.   
\- Bueno, ¿y? ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?  
\- Ninguna, Pablo -el tono dice todo lo contrario, cuando repite-: Ninguna.  
Emilio termina de atarse las botas, poniéndose en pie. La barrera que les separa es casi física. Pablo tiene la sensación de que, si extiende la mano, algo le quemará antes de que pueda tocarle.  
\- No te entiendo -no lo entiende. Y se está empezando a enfadar-. ¿Tanto te molesta que le mandara una carta de vez en cuando a mi ex esposa?  
\- Esposa, Pablo, nada de ex. No le dieron la nulidad.   
\- ¿Y me vas a echar eso en cara?  
\- No. Pero me habría gustado saber que seguías manteniendo en contacto tu mujer.  
E, incluso entonces -mientras el hombre por el que lo dejó todo se ata la capa, dirigiéndose a la puerta sin mirar atrás- Pablo tiene la certeza de que puede arreglarlo. Que sólo le bastaría con dar un par de pasos, agarrarle del hombro, empujarle contra la pared, gritarle que es un idiota y besarle. Besarle como sabe que le gusta, haciendo rozar las barbas, invadiéndole la boca con ferocidad, rozándose contra él hasta que sea incapaz de resistirse. Y después, cuando lo tenga a su merced, seguir explicándole con todo lujo de detalles por qué es mayor imbécil que ha conocido jamás, por qué hasta el lelo de Borja Martín le parece a veces un genio a su lado.  
Obviamente, no lo hace.   
Don Pablo Garmendia ha perdido sus tierras, su herencia y hasta la plena movilidad del brazo derecho. Pero, si hay algo que conserva, es su orgullo.  
Más tarde, se dará cuenta de que no ha hecho otra cosa que estropearlo aún más.

Es entonces cuando Pablo descubre que el silencio puede hacer daño.   
Y mucho.  
El silencio que le invadió cuando pensó que Emilio estaba muerto le llenaba de tal forma que amortiguaba el dolor. Era un tipo de silencio que le calmaba, le dejaba tranquilo. Viendo la vida pasar sin tener la más mínima intención de formar parte de ella.  
Éste es distinto. Con Emilio vivo y convertido en un manojo espinoso de resentimiento y cólera fría, el silencio es punzante, lleno de aristas. No se dicen nada, no se hacen ni un solo reproche.   
Pero, como comprueba Pablo, así duele más.  
Durante varias noches más, se acuestan el uno junto al otro sin abrir la boca. Como si fueran dos completos desconocidos que se ven obligados a compartir cama.  
Al final, el silencio es tan ensordecedor, tan angustioso, que Pablo se traga su orgullo, rozándole con los dedos en la oscuridad. Atreviéndose a colocar una mano sobre su pecho mientras contiene la respiración hasta que el corazón le martillea en las costillas.  
Emilio no le aparta. Pero tampoco le acepta.   
Y duele.   
Duele tanto que se le escapa una lágrima y tiene que morderse los labios para no hacer ruido.   
Duele y seguirá doliendo.

 

Un día, le duele demasiado.  
Emilio ha aceptado ir al pueblo con sus hombres a beber algo. Pablo se sienta contra un árbol a ver cómo anochece, el perro a los pies, la petaca en la mano.  
Cuando le encuentra Esteban, ya es de noche, ya ha pasado la hora de cenar y ya está bastante borracho.  
A su patrón le falta cogerle de la oreja y darle un puntapié en el culo.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, muchacho? ¿Quieres helarte de frío aquí fuera, o qué?  
Ganas, por lo que se ve, no le faltan.   
Emilio vuelve cuando le está arrastrando hacia la casa. Apenas tiene tiempo de procesar la escena, antes de que caiga sobre él la ira de su patrón.   
\- ¡Emilio! Coge a tu novio, llévalo a la habitación y desvístele para que duerma la mona. No sé qué tontería os pasa, pero más os vale arreglarlo -se aleja, refunfuñando-. ¡Menudo par de tontos!  
No tiene más remedio que cargar a Pablo, sujetándole bajo una axila, entre murmullos e imprecaciones balbuceantes que no llega a entender. Abre la puerta de la habitación con la mano libre.   
Pablo ya se ha cansado de insultar. En su lugar, cierra los ojos y olfatea. Tiene a Emilio muy cerca, y sabe que todo sería mucho más fácil si oliera a alcohol. O a colonia de otro hombre. Pero su jodido y recto ex capitán ni siquiera le da esa opción. Emilio huele como siempre: a cuero, a grasa de las armas, y a Emilio.  
Pablo tiene la tentación de besarle. Pero sabe que le apartaría, y el anterior rechazo ya dolió demasiado.  
En su lugar, se tambalea hasta la cama, sentándose en borde.  
\- Capitán Roca, ¿sabe usted por casualidad cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?   
Emilio se descuelga la escopeta sin mirarle. Después se sienta en la silla, encorvando el cuerpo para desatarse las botas.  
\- Aproximadamente unos seis años. Quizá lleguemos a siete.  
Siente, más que verla, la sonrisa mordaz de Pablo.  
\- Seis años y diez meses. Los días ya no los sé. No sé cuándo considerar el inicio de nuestra relación. Si la vez que vino a comerme la boca al establo para salir después corriendo o cuando tuvo que encerrarme en un calabozo para volver a besarme. O quizá cuando vino a verme al cortijo, esa noche. No sé. Me ha rechazado tantas veces, que hasta a un administrador se le hace difícil la cuenta.  
No parece esperar respuesta alguna, así que no le molesta cuando Emilio se quita las botas de un puntapié, desabrochándose la camisa en absoluto silencio. En su lugar, amplía la sonrisa.  
\- ¿Estás celoso de Elisa, verdad? Celoso porque ella, pese a todo, seguía siendo mi mujer.   
Se quita sus propios zapatos, con rabia, mientras el silencio sigue siendo la única respuesta que le llega de Emilio.  
De repente, está de pie, acercándose. Emilio hace ademán de levantarse, pero Pablo le sujeta por los hombros, acercando su rostro.  
\- Ten cojones de apartarme, y te juro que esto termina aquí y ahora.  
Emilio no se mueve. Pablo le besa sin abrir la boca.   
\- Seis años y diez meses, Emilio. Casi siete años viviendo contigo, comiendo contigo, durmiendo contigo y follando contigo. Así que me da igual lo que digan los curas. Me considero casado, y no con Elisa. Pero tú eres demasiado animal para darte cuenta.   
Y vuelve a la cama, borracho y cabreado, metiéndose bajo las sábanas sin mirarle.  
Ya está dormido cuando Emilio se acuesta a su lado. Tan confuso que, por primera vez en semanas, ni siquiera se siente dolido.

 

Al día siguiente, es Emilio quien tiene la sensación de que acaba de despertarse de un sueño.   
Aún está aturdido cuando se encamina con Álvaro hacia el patio para su entrenamiento matutino. El joven crece a ojos vista, y sus músculos se van moldeando a base de espadazos. No tiene un talento natural para luchar, pero progresa adecuadamente, mucho más deprisa que Pablo en su día. Ya pelean con sables de verdad.  
Hace tiempo que ninguno de los dos recibe un solo rasguño, para alivio de Esteban. Sin embargo, apenas han pasado diez minutos cuando el filo de la hoja de Emilio deja un surco rojo en el brazo del joven. Se detiene de inmediato.  
\- No es nada, ni siquiera sangra -le tranquiliza Álvaro, frotándose el rasguño.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? -le espeta su instructor-. Estás distraído.  
\- No estoy distraído.  
\- No recuerdo la última vez que te hice un arañazo. ¿Y tú?  
Álvaro acaba agachando la cabeza, claudicando, ante su implacable instructor.  
\- Dime qué te pasa.  
\- No es asunto mío.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Lo que pase entre Pablo y tú.  
Emilio enmudece. Durante unos instantes, se limita a mover las mandíbulas, haciendo rechinar los dientes.  
\- Llevas razón, no es asunto tuyo. Ponte en guardia.  
\- Pero no quiero que os separéis, Emilio.  
La súplica desesperada de Álvaro le hace detenerse, bajando de nuevo la espalda.  
\- Sólo se separan las parejas que están casadas, Álvaro.  
\- Bueno, ¿y? ¿No es como si lo estuvierais?   
\- Sólo los hombres y las mujeres se casan. Es lo normal.   
Hay algo de rabia en el rostro del adolescente cuando levanta la espada. Ataca antes de que Emilio tenga tiempo de ponerse en guardia, y un hombre menos experimentado que él habría perdido el arma ante las feroces acometidas de su pupilo. Los aceros chocan durante un rato, hasta el antiguo capitán de la Guardia Civil consigue sobreponerse y desarmarle de un golpe certero, con su sable reglamentario.  
El de Álvaro se desliza a sus pies durante unos metros. Su dueño lo recoge, mal humorado, arrancando un puñado de hierba.  
Emilio se escucha jadear y se da cuenta, por primera vez en su vida, de que mientras Álvaro es más fuerte cada día, él empieza a envejecer.   
\- Pablo me dijo una vez que tú le diste tu sombrero del uniforme de la Guardia Civil.   
\- Aún lo tiene guardado -asiente.  
\- Y tú todavía tienes su pañuelo. El que te dio para que supieras que había ido a verte, que sabía que estabas vivo.  
Con tranquilidad, Emilio clava la punta del sable en el suelo, apoyando ambas manos en la empuñadura.  
\- ¿Adónde pretendes llegar?  
\- El tricornio que le dieron cuando pensó que estabas muerto. El pañuelo que te dio cuando supo que estabas vivo -le mira con intensidad, la inteligencia brillando en sus ojos-. Si yo tuviera eso, Emilio, me daría igual que otros pudieran ponerse un anillo de casado -su sable hiende el aire cuando vuelve a colocarse en posición de ataque-. Ya lo tendría todo.

 

Pablo está en su despacho, repasando unas facturas, cuando escucha los recios pasos de Emilio dirigirse al despacho de Esteban.  
Sólo cuando alza la cabeza al sentirse observado y le ve, parado en el umbral, se da cuenta de que se ha detenido junto a su puerta.  
\- Buenos días, Roca.  
\- Pablo.  
Emilio irrumpe como un vendaval, arrastrando unos papeles al paso de su capa, rodeando la mesa, quedándose un instante a su lado.  
Pablo tiene que parpadear un par de veces cuando le ve arrodillarse.  
\- No fueron celos por Elisa. Tienes que entender eso. Es sólo que... estabas muy callado. Y ella me dijo que así te quedaste cuando yo... Y bueno, pensé... Pensé...  
\- No me estoy enterando de nada.   
\- Da igual -Emilio le agarra una mano, apretándosela un segundo antes de besarla, con devoción-. El chico lleva razón. Tú aún conservas el gorro con mi sangre, y yo...  
Pablo no sabe si está hablando el mismo idioma, porque sigue sin entender nada. Se plantea que quizá se haya vuelto loco. O quizá sea el bombeo de su corazón el que le impide escuchar ni media palabra.   
\- Sigo sin...  
\- Quiero seguir.  
\- ¿Seguir?  
\- Tú me dijiste que llevábamos seis años y diez meses...  
\- Ahora son once meses.  
\- Once meses. Seis años y once meses viviendo, comiendo, durmiendo y follando juntos. Quiero seguir haciendo todo eso contigo. Quiero que te sigas comportando como mi marido, o lo que sea que seamos. Quiero seguir, Pablo. Hasta que nos muramos de viejos, o peleando como perros.   
El suspiro de Pablo le estremece de los pies a la cabeza.  
\- Es la peor declaración de amor que he escuchado en mi vida, Emilio.  
Pero sonríe cuando Emilio le acaricia la barba con el pulgar. Y le tironea de la camisa para que se ponga en pie y sea él quien se siente en su regazo, besándole desde arriba, ladeando la cabeza. Hasta que empiezan a jadear y se dan cuenta de dónde están.  
\- Tengo que irme -Emilio se separa con cuidado, como si temiera quemarse al tocarle más de la cuenta-. Mis hombres me esperan.  
\- Sigues siendo un idiota -le advierte Pablo, clavando la mirada en su espalda.  
Le responde con una sonrisa.  
\- Lo sé.

 

Esteban estaba en su despacho, repasando el periódico, cuando los pasos de Emilio empezaron a resonar en el pasillo.   
Sigue allí unos minutos después, escuchando de nuevo las pisadas, que ahora se alejan sin que su jefe de seguridad haya tenido la deferencia de asomar la cabeza por su puerta.  
Ha escuchado, en tensión, el murmullo de una conversación. El eco de las botas de Emilio en el suelo de la habitación. Y el leve pero inconfundible crujido de un mueble -probablemente la silla de su administrador- al tener que soportar otro peso encima.  
Una vez que se ha marchado, y que no tiene que agudizar el oído con temor a que alguien se acerque por el pasillo y los descubra, Esteban se permite una sonrisa.  
Sólo por esta vez, no le importa que sean indiscretos. 

 

XVI

Álvaro se remueve, incómodo.  
\- Quédate quieto.  
\- Perdón.  
Pablo esboza una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a bajar la cabeza hacia el lienzo. Trabaja despacio, cuidando cada detalle, y al joven de quince años no se le da bien estar quieto. Sus ojos siguen con ansiedad a los hombres de Emilio, que se organizan para salir del patio, montándose en los caballos con las escopetas a la espalda.  
El propio Emilio anda por algún lado, cerca, aunque no pueden verle. Su voz autoritaria se deja escuchar en todo el patio, alejándose a ratos hasta convertirse en un eco lejano.  
\- Diez minutos y lo dejamos por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?  
Álvaro no puede disimular el alivio mientras asiente.  
Y entonces, sus ojos se desplazan por encima de la cabeza del administrador, quedándose clavados en un punto del patio.  
\- Hay un hombre ahí parado.  
Pablo le mira un instante. No es la primera vez que hay un hombre desconocido ahí parado en el patio, pero la ligera tensión en el tono de Álvaro le hacer comprender que el aspecto del desconocido no es demasiado bueno. Reacciona con tranquilidad, tal y como ha aprendido observando a Emilio. Ya no suele llevar la pistola, a no ser que pasee por las tierra de la finca; pero la daga que le regaló Martín, al igual que en su día hiciera con el sable de la Guardia Civil, sólo se descuelga de su cinturón cuando se acuesta.   
Mete la mano derecha bajo la capa, palpando el bulto, al tiempo que se gira con aire casual, situándose frente al chico.   
Y se queda helado.  
El hombre le da la espalda, está alejado y no da señales de haberle visto. Pero Pablo podría reconocer en cualquier sitio esos hombros anchos, y el pelo hirsuto. Está observando a su alrededor con curiosidad y la evidente intención de pedir trabajo. El cañón de su arma refleja la luz del sol, deslumbrándole momentáneamente.  
Sabe que es cuestión de segundos que mire en su dirección y le reconozca.  
También, que sólo tiene una salida.  
\- Álvaro, escóndete tras la columna, sentado en el suelo y cúbrete la cabeza.  
No le da tiempo a ver si obedece o no, porque en ese justo instante Santurce empieza a girarse, y él no tiene más remedio que abandonar la seguridad del soportal, saliendo a su encuentro en línea recta. La daga desenvainada, escondida bajo los pliegues de su capa.  
Pero apenas le da tiempo a recorrer un par de metros, mientras el antiguo esbirro de su padre le mira sin reconocerle.  
Emilio aparece a sus espaldas, como una sombra. Pablo le ve mover los labios, aunque no escucha lo que susurra. Santurce sí debe de hacerlo, porque se gira con rapidez.  
Pablo da un instintivo paso atrás al ver brillar la hoja del sable. Tropieza con otra persona, y con un gesto automático rodea a Álvaro con su brazo izquierdo cuando el silbido del acero resuena en el patio, seguido por un grito y un cuerpo que se desploma con un ruido sordo.  
La espada salpica gotas rojas cuando el ex capitán la levanta, girando el cuerpo de su enemigo de un puntapié.  
\- Lo siento Pablo, pero este cabrón es mío.  
Pablo suelta a Álvaro y se acerca, la daga aún en su mano. El esbirro se ahoga en su sangre, que le chorrea por la barba y el pecho.  
\- Roca -logra escupir-. Garmendia.  
\- Míranos bien, porque va a ser lo último que veas, alimaña.  
Lo hace durante el minuto que tarda en morir, observándoles con una furia que se va apagando poco a poco, a medida que el cuerpo se le vacía de sangre y los ojos de vida. Ninguno de los dos hace el mínimo intento por poner fin a su agonía. Pablo ya tiene la daga envainada cuando muere, y entonces nota a Álvaro rozando el codo.  
\- ¿Quién era?  
Intenta apartarle para que no mire, pero ya es tarde. El chico se estremece, llevándose la mano a la boca. Pablo le agarra de un brazo y le lleva a una esquina, sujetándole la cabeza mientras devuelve el desayuno sobre las losas del patio.  
Esa dantesca escena es la que se encuentra el pobre cabo Martín cuando sale de la casa, junto a Esteban, atraído por el grito.  
Emilio aún tiene la sangre fría de terminar de limpiar su sable, dejándolo en el suelo y alzando las manos desnudas.  
\- He sido yo, cabo.  
Esteban también parece a punto de vomitar, aunque por motivos distintos, cuando Martín se ve obligado a esposar a su jefe de seguridad.  
Y Pablo, abrazando a Álvaro, cruza una última mirada con Emilio cuando se lo llevan, mientras en el patio reina un profundo y fúnebre silencio.

\- Necesito que me cuentes quién era ese hombre.  
Pablo no contesta. Probablemente, ni siquiera le haya escuchado, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, con la mirada perdida. Esteban le mira un instante, con el ceño fruncido. Al final se sienta a su lado, refunfuñando para sus adentros.  
\- Nos vamos a llenar de polvo la ropa -su administrador, tan puntilloso con el vestuario y la higiene personal, ni se inmuta. Esteban está perdiendo la paciencia a pasos agigantados-. ¡Pablo, muchacho! ¿Me escuchas o te has quedado sordo además de tonto y mudo?  
\- Te escucho -responde en un hilo de voz, sin mirarle.  
\- ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Y por qué Emilio le ha matado como a un cerdo?  
\- Porque eso es justo lo que era.  
\- Vale. Ahora, me haría falta que especificaras. ¿Hasta qué punto era peligroso?  
\- Mucho. Era un matón a sueldo de mi padre. Secuestró a mi esposa. Su amigo fue quien disparó a Emilio. Sabe que debería estar muerto... Y, además, sabe lo que somos.  
\- Bien, empiezo a hacerme una idea de por qué tengo medio patio inundado de sangre -justo frente a ellos, uno de los jardineros intentaba limpiar el estropicio, frotando con un cepillo cuyas cerdas ya eran de color rojo oscuro-. ¿Le ha dado tiempo a amenazaros?  
\- No. Pero si nos hubiera visto, probablemente habría desenfundado el arma e intentado dispararnos. No quería que Álvaro...  
\- Ya. Pero el caso es que Emilio le ha matado antes de que tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca. Eso es asesinato, Pablo.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- Y ya sabes con qué se paga.  
\- La horca.  
Pablo se pasa las manos por la cabeza, aplastándose el pelo contra el cráneo.  
\- ¿Crees que el capitán me dejará verle?  
\- No lo sé, pero vamos a comprobarlo. Vamos a ir inmediatamente al cuartel. De hecho, si el cabo Martín no fuera tan idiota, habría hecho que le acompañaras, pero el pobre ya estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no esposarse a sí mismo.   
Esteban se pone en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones y la capa. No se molesta en dar una orden a Pablo, sino que directamente le agarra del brazo, tirando hacia arriba. Su administrador se pone en pie a duras penas.  
Le mira a los ojos.  
\- Cuando te pregunten, le dices al capitán que pensabas que se sinvergüenza iba a disparar a Álvaro. Invéntate una amenaza, lo que quieras.   
\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me crea?  
Esteban tiene por norma no mentir.  
\- Alonso es un hombre implacable. Lleva el reglamento a rajatabla -mientras habla, Pablo va agachando la cabeza, hasta que sus ojos están fijos en el suelo-. Pero también es un hombre justo, y humanitario.   
\- El capitán Emilio Roca era igual -y al decir eso, suspira como si se hubiera quedado sin esperanzas.  
El jardinero les observa con cierta curiosidad cuando el patrón le abraza con un gesto rudo, dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de Pablo.   
\- Pero el capitán Alonso es amigo mío. Algo se podrá hacer, Pablo.  
\- Emilio está oficialmente muerto. Si le detienen, lo sabrán.  
\- Sólo cuando lo lleven ante la justicia, si lo hacen.   
Pablo da un paso atrás, alzando la cabeza. A su jefe le sorprende ver que tiene los ojos secos, y la mandíbula apretada en un gesto terco que le recuerda demasiado a Emilio.  
Se queda sin respiración cuando le escucha hablar, en una voz que de repente ya no suena débil, sino fuerte, determinada.  
\- Si tiene que morir, no lo hará solo -suaviza el tono, mirándole a los ojos-. Por favor Esteban, haz lo posible porque me dejen verle.   
Esteban asiente, preguntándose si será la mejor idea.  
No tiene tiempo de pensar mucho. Alguien le toca el hombro. Cuando gira la cabeza, ve a su hijo.  
\- Quiero ir.  
Por primera vez Álvaro no pide permiso, sino que exige. Esteban le encara para negarse de forma categórica pero, al mirarle de arriba abajo, se lo piensa mejor. Su hijo menor ya es tal alto como él; aún está un poco pálido, pero se ha vestido para bajar al pueblo, con una capa limpia, negra, sobre los hombros. En el cinturón lleva colgadas sus armas.   
A pesar de la situación, no puede evitar hinchar el pecho con orgullo. Tiene un aspecto magnífico.  
Álvaro malinterpreta su momento de silencio.  
\- Padre, probablemente sería mejor para mí quedarme entre las paredes de mi casa. Pero se lo debo a Emilio. Yo también debo estar con él.  
Esteban asiente con la cabeza.  
Le mira cuando se acerca a Pablo para ofrecerle un abrazo, rodeándole los hombros. Le observa cuando al fin se ponen en marcha, saludando con cortesía a las personas que se cruzan, pero sin dejar de vigilar al hombre que cierra la pequeña comitiva, con los hombros tan hundidos que parece a punto de caerse de un momento a otro.  
Y, cuando se dirigen al cuartel como ovejas al matadero, es Álvaro quien le agarra suavemente del hombro. Prestándole sus fuerzas y su apoyo.  
Digno hijo de su padre.

El capitán Alonso les lanza una dura mirada en cuanto entran por la puerta.  
\- Estaba a punto de mandar a uno de mis hombres a buscarles.   
\- Podemos movernos solos. Pero gracias, capitán, muy amable.   
\- Don Pablo, tendrá usted que ser interrogado.   
\- Por supuesto.   
\- Don Esteban, ¿dónde estaban usted y Martín cuando se produjeron los hechos?  
Esteban le mira, atónito.  
\- ¿Su apreciado cabo no se lo ha contado?  
A Alonso se le ensombrece la mirada. Les invita a sentarse con un gesto, tomando él asiento tras su escritorio.  
\- Mi apreciado cabo está... indispuesto -al advertir la confusión en el rostro de sus interlocutores, añade-. En otras palabras, se ha mareado y le he mandado a descansar.   
\- Lo de ese chico se supera día a día.  
\- No estamos aquí para hablar de mis chicos sino de sus hombres -le recuerda Alonso en tono autoritario-. ¿Dónde estaba?  
\- El idiot... el cabo Martín vino a hacerme una visita. Le dejé en mi despacho, que tiene vistas al patio, y salí un momento. Pero apenas había empezado a andar cuando le escuché gritar, y al volver pudimos ver cómo Emilio atravesaba con su espada a ese señor.  
\- Ya. En fin, don Emilio no nos ha dicho mucho. Aún no tenemos muy claro por qué le mató. ¿Don Pablo, podría facilitarnos alguna pista, usted que estaba presente?  
Pablo cuenta hasta tres antes de contestar.  
\- Creo que pensó que se trataba de una amenaza para Álvaro y para mí, capitán.  
\- ¿Y qué le indujo a pensar eso?  
\- Bueno... Le escuchamos mascullar alguna amenaza... hizo un gesto de llevarse la mano a la escopeta.  
\- Álvaro, ¿puedes corroborar eso?  
\- Yo me escondí, como don Pablo me ordenó -contesta el chico, sin dudar-. Estaba muy asustado.  
\- Ya -Alonso alza las cejas con escepticismo-. Bueno. Según ustedes podría tratarse de un caso en defensa propia.  
\- Lo es -alza la voz Esteban-. Emilio no es ningún asesino.  
\- Eso lo decidiré yo -replica el capitán con frialdad.  
Pablo asiste, con creciente nerviosismo, al tenso duelo de miradas entre el capitán Alonso y su patrón. Con toda la educación que logra reunir, tose para llamar su atención mientras le toca disimuladamente el brazo.  
Esteban no le mira, pero capta el mensaje.  
\- Capitán, a Pablo le gustaría ver a su hermano.  
\- ¿Cómo? -Alonso parece genuinamente sorprendido- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Es sospechoso de un asesinato!  
\- Ah, ¿y crees que le asesinaría a él? -señala a Pablo, con una risotada sarcástica- ¿Y dentro de un cuartel, además?  
\- Está retenido. No puede recibir visitas.  
\- Pero ambos han dado ya su versión de los hechos. No hay ningún peligro en que se vean.   
\- Don Esteban, como usted comprenderá...  
\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Javier, que me conoces desde hace más de diez años! -se exaspera Esteban, levantándose y colocando las manos sobre la mesa- Los dos sabemos que no eres un ogro, deja que los chicos se vean.   
Alonso se levanta, recolocándose la capa con aire afectado.  
\- Te exigiría un poco más de respeto dentro de mi cuartel -masculla entre dientes.  
\- ¿Respeto? Te voy a mandar a tu pueblo de las Vascongadas de una patada en el culo como no dejes a Pablo pasar ahí dentro.  
A Pablo, desde luego, no le parece la mejor forma de intentar ganarse el favor del capitán. Pero está claro que Esteban le conoce mejor que él; porque, tras unos segundos y de forma sorprendente, le mira mientras asiente con la cabeza.  
\- Cinco minutos y desde fuera de la celda.  
\- Diez minutos y le dejas entrar dentro.  
\- No va a entrar dentro sin vigilancia, y mientras Martín siga mareado como una damisela estoy aquí solo.  
\- Vale. Pero diez minutos.  
\- Eres un impresentable, Esteban.  
\- Y tú eres una grandísima persona y un hombre bondadoso, Javier.   
\- Don Pablo, levántese antes de que tenga la tentación de detener también a su patrón.  
Pablo no se queda a presenciar cómo termina la historia.

\- ¿Emilio?  
Hay tres celdas, y dos están vacías. Escucha algo moverse en la última. Cuando llega, Emilio está apoyado en los barrotes.  
\- No pensaba que te dejarían entrar. El capitán parece un tipo inflexible.  
\- Esteban es un hombre persuasivo.   
Los barrotes son estrechos. Pablo aprieta la frente contra el duro metal, colando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Emilio mientras se miran. Tan cerca y tan lejos.  
\- No tenías que haberlo hecho.  
\- Era o tú o yo. Y me pareció interesante ser el que estuviera dentro de la celda, para variar.  
\- No tiene gracia.  
\- Ya. Pero si le hubiéramos dejado diez segundos más... Habría habido un tiroteo, Pablo. Puede que estuviéramos los dos muertos, o heridos. Y el chico...  
Se quedan en silencio. Pablo sigue acariciándole, distraídamente. Cierra los ojos.  
\- No voy a dejar que te cuelguen, Emilio.  
\- La horca es la pena por asesinato -declara, en tono lacónico.  
\- Me da igual. Tú no vas a morir ahorcado -abre los ojos, clavando en él una mirada intensa. Fanática-. Te sacaré de donde sea. Me abriré paso a tiros, si es preciso.  
\- No conseguirías rescatarme. Lo único que lograrías es que nos acribillaran a los dos.  
Pablo deja la mano quieta, agarrándole con fuerza.  
Emilio no sabe qué sentir cuando se da cuenta de que eso es justo lo que pretende.  
\- Moriremos juntos -vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Sus dedos vuelven a vagar por su mejilla-. Vivimos juntos, y moriremos de la misma forma.   
Emilio ni siquiera tiene la tentación de hacerle cambiar de idea. Sabe que no lo conseguiría.  
Y, de alguna forma, también siente que debe ser así. Igual que es capaz de olfatear el mal, igual que su fino instinto de agente de la ley le lleva a veces por caminos inexplicables. Sabe cuál es su destino. Lleva años viéndolo en los ojos de Pablo, cada vez que le mira. Y también sabe que a él le ocurre lo mismo.  
Si no mueren de viejos, lo harán hombro con hombro. Enseñando los dientes.  
Se las arregla para besarle a través de los barrotes, rozando apenas sus labios.  
Y se quedan así hasta que Pablo juzga que ya es momento de irse.  
\- Te veo pronto, Emilio.  
Emilio entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, apretándole con fuerza, antes de dejarle ir.  
Sabe que es una promesa.

Esa noche, por primera vez, Pablo se acuesta solo en la enorme cama.  
Hace años desde la última vez que se durmió sin escuchar la respiración de Emilio a su lado.  
Se queda en el centro, los brazos extendidos, mirando al techo.  
Capitán duerme pacíficamente en su rincón, sobresaltándole de vez en cuando con algún gañido entre sueños. Pablo le mira, preguntándose si les echará de menos cuando no estén. No está preocupado; sabe que en la finca le cuidarán durante el tiempo que le reste de vida.  
Después piensa en Esteban, su patrón, casi su segundo padre. En cómo les ha cuidado desde que se toparon con él, siempre pendiente del bienestar de sus empleados. Cimentando un próspero negocio sobre esa humanidad que transmite y que les convence a todos, desde su administrador hasta el último peón, que están juntos en el mismo barco.   
Y, finalmente, visualiza en su mente el rostro de Álvaro.  
Le conoció de crío y ya es un adolescente. Era un niño solemne y tímido, ahora es un joven responsable, maduro, capaz. Un joven que hace sentir orgulloso, no sólo a su padre, sino a los dos hombres que le han visto crecer en los últimos años. Pablo lo ha visto en la sonrisa de Emilio cuando aumenta su destreza con las armas, e intuye que él muestra idéntica expresión al vislumbrar al excelente gestor que será en un futuro.   
A estas alturas de su vida, sabe que nunca tendrá hijos. Pero también sabe que, cuando Emilio y él desaparezcan de este mundo, parte de ellos quedará para siempre en Álvaro Molina.  
Y su férrea decisión de no dejar que le ejecuten -de intentar rescatarle de un destino que considera deshonroso, exponiéndose a una muerte segura- sólo flaquea, un instante, cuando se da cuenta de que no hay nada que desee más en el mundo, absolutamente nada, que ver al joven Álvaro convertirse en un hombre, con Emilio a su lado.  
No ha rezado en años.   
Esa noche, lo hace. Aunque no a ese dios que le resulta un completo desconocido.  
Reza a Elisa. Reza a su madre. Reza incluso a su padre.   
Reza al joven cuya mirada le sigue desde el cuadro del comedor.  
No les pide un milagro. Ni la felicidad eterna.   
Sólo les pide que, por favor, les dejen ya en paz.  
Que se está haciendo viejo. Que ha luchado mucho. Que ha renunciado a demasiado.  
Que le dejen tranquilo, junto a Emilio, sus cuentas, sus cuadernos, el chucho, el patrón y el niño.  
Es todo lo que les pide.  
Se duerme antes de poder darse cuenta de que está llorando.

 

Pablo no pidió un milagro. Si hubiera rogado por uno, o por la presencia de algún héroe salvador que rescatara milagrosamente a Emilio, las cosas quizá habrían sido diferentes.  
Pero, como no pidió un héroe, sus no-dioses particulares le envían a Martín.  
Eso, sí:  
El cabo Borja Martín -tan alto y fuerte como despistado y torpe- jamás le ha parecido tan divino, tan heroico, ni tan admirable, como cuando le ve entrar en el patio a la mañana siguiente, a pie, llevando a su capitán a un lado...y a Emilio al otro.  
Pablo está tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se atreve a acercarse.  
\- Buenos días, don Pablo -saluda Alonso, con expresión de circunstancias-. Le gustará saber que, tras la declaración del cabo Martín, se ha determinado que el asesinato cometido por su hermano fue en defensa propia.   
Emilio apunta una sonrisa. Martín está serio. Alonso parece escrutar su expresión, atento al más mínimo gesto.  
Pablo tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener controladas sus emociones.   
\- Buenos días, capitán. Me trae una grandísima noticia... Aunque en ningún momento dudé de que mi hermano fuera a ser encontrado inocente.  
Alonso se permite un gruñido escéptico. Aunque en su expresión enfurruñada aparece de repente una sonrisa al mirar por encima del hombro de Pablo. Éste no tiene que girarse; sabe perfectamente a quién pertenecen esos pasos que escucha a su espalda.  
\- Capitán.  
\- Esteban. Vengo a devolverte a tu hombre.  
\- No tendrías que habértelo llevado, pero intentaremos no tenértelo en cuenta -Esteban intenta no mostrar su sorpresa-. ¿A qué se debe tu repentino cambio de opinión?  
\- Simplemente he contrastado versiones. Y la pormenorizada descripción de los hechos que ha realizado el cabo Martín me ha ayudado a determinar que don Emilio sólo actuó defendiendo la vida de su hermano y la de tu hijo.   
\- ¿En serio? -ahora sí, no logra esconder su estupefacción, girándose hacia el miguelete más joven-. Gracias, cabo. Fue una suerte que estuviera usted en casa.  
\- Sólo cumplo con mi deber, señor Molina.  
A Pablo le parece escuchar a su jefe alabando al cabo, y diría que hasta el capitán Alonso se une a los elogios, casi haciéndole enrojecer. También podría jurar que se intercambian un par de bromas, y finalmente hasta la voz de Emilio -cansada, tras la noche en el calabozo- se une a las risas, despidiéndose de los dos guardias civiles.  
Apenas es consciente de lo que ocurre, quizá porque está demasiado ocupado dando mentalmente las gracias, o porque por segunda vez en vida ha creído perder a Emilio y se lo han devuelto de la forma más inesperada.  
Sabe que no debe ser obvio. Aún así, cuando Emilio se sitúa por fin a su lado, no puede evitar darle una palmada cariñosa en la espalda mientras clava sus ojos en Martín.  
El cabo asiente de forma imperceptible.  
Quizá algún día, cuando estén solos, le pregunte por qué lo hizo.  
Aunque lo intuye, al acordarse de esa silueta recortándose sobre el cielo de Despeñaperros.   
Vuelve a la casa, rozando sin darse cuenta a Emilio al caminar. Se echa a reír cuando Álvaro aparece de algún lado, saltando sobre sobre el ex capitán en cuanto le ve.   
Y, al pasar por el salón y sentir los ojos clavados a su espalda, sabe que sus plegarias han sido escuchadas.


	4. Epílogo

Epílogo

 

Llueve a mares el día que entierran a Esteban.  
Del cielo gris cae agua sin cesar cuando el ataúd sale de la iglesia. Sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro hombres que lo lleva da señal de percibir la tromba de agua que se desata sobre sus cabezas.  
Uno de ellos es el capitán de la Guardia Civil del pueblo, cuyo tricornio queda inmediatamente empapado. Los otros dos son los hombres de confianza del fallecido, sus dos más fieles trabajadores; esos dos forasteros que dicen ser hermanos, y a quienes los locales ya han tomado aprecio. El cuarto es su propio hijo, Álvaro Molina, que a sus veinte años acaba de convertirse en el heredero de un gran patrimonio.  
Los demás se protegen con paraguas y resguardándose bajo las cornisas, pero ellos llegan al cementerio empapados, con las botas llenas de barro. Dejan el ataúd junto al panteón abierto donde ya reposan los restos de sus padres, su mujer y su hijo. Después se quedan junto al féretro. El capitán con los brazos cruzados a la espalda. El joven Álvaro entre los otros dos hombres, el brazo de uno en los hombros, el del otro en la cintura.   
Esa noche, por primera vez, ven beber al capitán Alonso.  
Están los tres solos en el gran salón, en cuyas paredes ya sólo les contemplan fantasmas. Álvaro se ha disculpado, retirándose pronto a su dormitorio. Ninguno ha intentado detenerle, porque saben que necesita llevar su dolor a solas.  
\- ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros dos?  
Javier Alonso nunca ha sido el hombre más delicado del mundo. Y medio borracho, menos aún.  
\- No te entiendo.  
\- Que si os vais a ir u os vais a quedar con el chico. A fin de cuentas, erais hombres del padre, no del hijo.  
\- El hijo nos tendrá a su lado mientras él quiera -responde Emilio con solemnidad.  
\- ¿Y le serviréis bien?   
\- Casi le hemos criado, Javier.  
\- Me llamo Xabier, aunque el imbécil de vuestro patrón, que Dios le tenga en su santa gloria, me cambiara el nombre para que los catetos como vosotros no tuvieran que aprender a pronunciarlo.  
Pablo y Emilio se miran.   
\- Cuidaremos de Álvaro lo mejor posible -asegura el primero.  
\- Eso espero -contesta el capitán, sirviéndose otra copa-. Porque si no su padre os podría perseguir hasta el mismísimo infierno. No os creáis que os habéis librado de él por morirse, no, Esteban era un pesado de manual. Dando por culo hasta para morirse.  
\- Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero creo que no deberías seguir bebiendo, Xabier.  
\- Javier, os he dicho que me llaméis Javier, como quería el cabrón de vuestro patrón -Alonso suelta el vaso en la mesa, con los ojos brillantes-. Era buen tío, ese individuo. Listo, fuerte, buena persona. ¿Sabéis que os protegía, verdad? Para que nadie supiera que sois maricas.  
Emilio se atraganta.   
\- Ah. Tú también lo sabes -Pablo le mira con las cejas arqueadas.  
\- ¿Pretendes vivir más de diez años en una aldea de mierda y que nadie sepa que sois pareja? -ahora es el capitán quien le mira, entre sorprendido y despectivo-. Venga ya, hombre. Los que llevamos aquí toda la vida lo sabemos. Pero nos da igual, porque también sabemos que sois buena gente. Esteban os tenía aprecio, así que por algo será... -de repente, esboza una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Sabéis qué hacía, el viejo zorro?  
Los dos niegan con la cabeza.  
\- Siempre me pregunté por qué el servicio no cotilleaba cuando estaba claro que dormíais juntos. Un día me lo dijo. Puso a una mujer en concreto a limpiar el ala donde está vuestra habitación. Una mujer que hace muchos años se quedó preñada de uno de los escopeteros. Esteban la ayudó a ocultar el embarazo y entre los dos le buscamos una familia al niño. Una pareja joven del pueblo de al lado, a quienes el viejo doctor acababa de confirmar que no podían tener hijos.   
\- Muy inteligente por parte de Esteban.  
\- Inteligentísimo. Así se ganó el aprecio doctor, la lealtad de la mujer y la de la pareja que, con el tiempo, le confesaron la verdad a su hijo -suspira-. El cual empezó a seguirme hasta convertirse en recluta, pero, a la hora de la verdad, prefirió anteponer su fidelidad a Esteban a su sagrado juramento como Guardia Civil. Si alguna vez te preguntas por qué no te han ahorcado, Emilio, ahí tienes tu respuesta.  
Emilio cree haber escuchado mal. Es Pablo quien lo dice en voz alta, en tono incrédulo.  
\- ¿Martín?  
\- Borjita Martín. Torpe, pero honesto, valiente, dispuesto a morir por defender la ley. Un miguelete por vocación. ¿Tú también fuiste por vocación, Emilio?  
\- ¿...Hay algo que no sepas? -replica Emilio, ladeando la cabeza.  
\- Si te consuela, no sabía que estabas muerto. Me lo confesó Esteban cuando estaba agonizando. Ya ves, se está muriendo y me habla de la muerte de otros. Siempre preocupado por los demás. Le prometí ayudaros, no os preocupéis. Le prometí que rompería todas las ordenanzas del mundo para ayudaros. Eso me pidió en su lecho de muerte. Como os he dicho, dando por culo hasta para morirse.  
Pablo se atreve a esbozar una sonrisa algo mordaz.  
\- Veo que tú también antepones la lealtad hacia Esteban a tu juramento, capitán.  
\- Más veces de las que te habrías imaginado, Pablo. Y ya ves, por mí no hizo nada. Ni me salvó la vida, ni me libró de ningún escándalo, ni me dio trabajo. Lo único que hizo fue invitarme a una copa en mi primer día aquí. Él acababa de enviudar, ¿sabéis? Aún así vino a buscarme para darme la bienvenida. Aparte de eso -apura el vaso-, no hizo nada más. Tan sólo ser mi amigo.  
Por un momento parece que va a echarse a llorar, mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde les contempla el retrato del recién fallecido cabeza de familia.  
\- Creo que he bebido demasiado y hablado aún más. Mis disculpas -se pone en pie, tambaleándose un poco-. Me hago viejo. Si no he entregado ya la placa y me he ido a mi pueblo natal es porque vivo con el miedo a que le den mi puesto a Martín. Y creo firmemente que la Guardia Civil no necesita a un capitán que corra el riesgo de ahogarse a sí mismo con las riendas de su propio caballo, llámenme conservador si quieren.  
Pablo y Emilio sueltan la carcajada a la vez, y Alonso acaba riéndose más fuerte que ellos dos, sujeto al respaldo de una silla.  
\- Capitán, por favor. No puedes irte en este estado. Te caerás del caballo, como Martín.  
\- Iré despacio -promete Alonso, sonriendo-. Lo que no puedo es quedarme a dormir aquí. Demasiados recuerdos de ese cabronazo.   
\- Ten cuidado.  
\- Lo tendré. Y os estaré vigilando, muchachos -bromea, antes de ponerse serio de nuevo-. Cuidad a Álvaro, y si necesitáis algo ya sabéis dónde estoy.  
\- Lo mismo digo, Javier.  
\- Buenas noches -Javier se queda un momento mirando por encima de su hombro, al retrato de Esteban-. A ti también, listillo. Mira que irte a morir ahora... No tienes respeto, ni nunca lo has tenido.  
Se marcha. Y unos segundos después, a Pablo y a Emilio les parece escuchar el sollozo de un hombre por encima del repiqueante sonido de la lluvia sobre las losas del patio.  
\- Espero que no se mate por el camino -murmura Garmendia, contemplando la botella de licor casi vacía.  
\- No se matará. Ese hombre tiene su propia razón para seguir vivo.  
\- Que es vigilarnos a ti y a mí para asegurarse de que Álvaro queda en buenas manos.  
Se ríen suavemente. Emilio deja una mano sobre la de Pablo, encima de la mesa. Comparten una larga mirada.  
\- ¿Nos vamos a dormir?  
\- Si, por favor.  
Se levantan de la mesa. Un perro, que hasta entonces había permanecido hecho un ovillo en un rincón, se levanta para seguirles. Es el hijo del fallecido Capitán, un chucho más desgarbado y torpe que su padre. Le llaman Cabo. Martín, evidentemente, no lo ha pillado.  
Se duermen abrazados, con el recuerdo de Esteban presente entre ellos.

Les despiertan unos toques a la puerta, casi al amanecer.  
\- Pablo, Emilio, ¿podéis abrir?  
Emilio se levanta entre bostezos. Álvaro está al otro lado de la puerta, con aspecto cansado y los ojos rojos. Ni siquiera se molesta en invitarle a pasar. Le abraza directamente, frotándole la espalda, metiéndole dentro de la habitación.  
\- Anda, ven aquí -le llama Pablo.  
Álvaro no duda en sentarse a su lado, en la cama deshecha. Y le parece de lo más natural refugiarse en los brazos de Pablo, llorar a su padre en su hombro mientras Emilio sigue acariciándole la espalda.  
\- Todos me abandonan. Mi madre, Luis, mi padre... -un rato después, más sereno, formula al fin el miedo que le ha llevado hasta allí-. ¿Vosotros también me vais a dejar? ¿Os vais a querer ir, ahora que mi padre se ha ido y la finca la lleva un crío?  
\- No -responden los dos, al unísono.  
Álvaro se sorbe las lágrimas.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Estaremos contigo, muchacho.  
\- Siempre podrás contar con nosotros.  
Ante la seguridad que empapa la voz de los dos hombres, Álvaro consigue esbozar una sonrisa.  
Cuando el nuevo día empieza en la finca de los Molina, Álvaro se dirige con seguridad al despacho de su padre. Y se da cuenta, por primera vez, que no sólo le ha dejado en herencia la finca y el apellido, el dinero y las deudas; sino algo más fuerte, más humano, que debe luchar por mantener, en memoria de Esteban.

A veces, Pablo se plantea si aún sigue en Arazana y todo lo que ha ocurrido no es más que un sueño.  
Ha leído algunas teorías sobre universos, mundos paralelos, y esas cosas. Personas que aseguran que, quizá, todo el mundo conocido sea producto de un sueño. Muchas veces no puede evitar pensarlo.  
Que Emilio Roca murió efectivamente en aquel tiroteo, y su cuerpo reposa en alguna tumba.  
Que él, Pablo Garmendia, se volvió completamente loco en los días posteriores a su muerte, y recreó en su cabeza todo lo demás: los bandoleros, la recuperación, el viaje, Esteban, el capitán Alonso. Álvaro.  
Que, en realidad, todo lo que le rodea y todo lo que ha vivido no es más que producto de la imaginación de un viejo loco que pasa sus últimos días en algún sanatorio mental, donde Elisa y su padre tuvieron a bien ingresarle.  
Y es en ese punto donde suele cortarle Emilio.  
\- No estás tan viejo -se queja.  
Él ya tiene el pelo más gris que negro. Pero a Pablo le sigue encantando sentir su barba raspándole la piel.   
\- Bueno, es que el Pablo del que hablo si estaría más estropeado que yo. Tienes que tener en cuenta que años de locura, encerrado en un sanatorio, habrían hecho estragos en su físico y en su salud.  
Emilio le mira fijamente.  
\- A ti te voy a encerrar yo en un sanatorio, si sigues diciendo esas cosas.  
\- Mírame como quieras, pero quizá Pablo Garmendia ya está muerto, y nosotros sólo somos el sueño de un animal, o un insecto.  
\- Ya -Emilio se estira para agarrarle, atrayéndole de la cintura hasta que pega su pecho contra la espalda de Pablo. Como siempre, empieza mordisqueándole la nuca, lamiéndole el cuello, haciéndole estremecerse en un escalofrío cuando siente su aliento sobre la piel húmeda-. ¿A ti esto te parece el sueño de un insecto? ¿En serio?  
Pablo se ríe hasta que se le corta la risa y empiezan de nuevo con el ritual conocido, el que ya han repetido tantas veces. Porque, sí, Emilio tendrá canas y él se ve cada vez más claro el pelo castaño; pero cuando hacen el amor siente que vuelven a ser los dos hombres relativamente jóvenes que sudaban bajo una manta, acampando con las estrellas como único techo.  
Quizá algún día le aclare a Emilio que, en realidad, da igual.  
Tiene justo lo que pidió; lo que luchó.   
Obviamente no es fácil. Los tres han tenido que aprender a cuidarse solos, sin el constante amparo de Esteban. La situación del país les parece cada vez más complicada. Y ambos tienen que acostumbrarse, muy pronto, a enseñar los dientes por ese joven que no es su hijo, pero que sí es lo más parecido a un hijo que tendrán en la vida.  
Álvaro, al que han jurado proteger hasta el fin de sus días. Su cachorro, ahora y siempre, incluso cuando él mismo se case -Pablo es el padrino de boda; Emilio, el del primer hijo- y les llene la casa de nuevos y pequeños seres a los que uno enseña a leer, el otro a nadar, y ambos añaden a su lista de personas por las que darían la vida.  
Por encima de todo eso, es feliz.  
Porque sabe que, incluso en los días más difíciles, las voces de Emilio y Álvaro llenarán siempre el silencio.


End file.
